<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primera o Segunda Oportunidad by LalaDigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118341">Primera o Segunda Oportunidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon'>LalaDigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amantes, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Infidelidad, Infidelity, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Nalgadas, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Stony, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut, Starker, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark-centric, Top Tony Stark, starker en español, tony stark infiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avanzar o retroceder.<br/>Continuar o volver a empezar. </p><p>Decisiones que Tony tiene que tomar mientras emprende una relación poco apropiada con su pupilo, a espaldas de su novio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony era conocido por odiar muchas cosas, pero cualquiera que lo conociera, mínimamente, sabría que lo que en verdad lo exasperaba, era repetirse.</p><p>— No tienes derecho de tomar esa decisión. —insistió Steve tentando la suerte con su terquedad a unos metros de la puerta principal de su casa.</p><p>Tony fijó en esta la vista y casi quiso acortar la distancia mediante teletransportación. Solo quería llegar, tomar un trago e irse a su taller perder tiempo en algo que no sea una nueva guerra.</p><p>— Sabes que es mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué esperas que haga? —reiteró por quién sabe qué número de vez— ¿Qué me salte las recomendaciones médicas? —dijo completamente exasperado de aquella charla, ansiando también una ducha. Qué, pensándolo mejor, sería mil veces que el whisky— Tiene que esperar Steve. Barnes tiene que esperar. —reiteró pesadamente.</p><p>— Él está bien Tony, ya te lo dije. Lo que necesita es poder hacer algo, lo tienes encerrado.</p><p>Tony sintió el tonito ligeramente acusador en sus palabras y no sabía si agradecer que estuviera conteniéndose o darle un golpe en la cara por ser tan terco. No sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que no debía perder la paciencia y no empezar a soltar sarcasmos. Se suponía que ya no hacían. Claro que también se suponía que Steve iba a entender lo que una maldita orden era.</p><p>—Steve, de verdad que este tema ya me-</p><p>—Me prometiste que ibas a dejarlo salir —le recordó todo mesura, todo calma— Y sigue encerrado, ¿cuánto más piensas incumplir tu palabra?</p><p>— ¡Yo no lo tengo nada Rogers! —gritó alterado mientras que las puertas de la casa se abrían para ellos.</p><p>Percibió un movimiento en la cocina, pero el prominente cuerpo de Steve se le acercó por la espalda rezumando furia y sacudió la cabeza. Cómo un hombre maduro que era, Rogers pasó junto a él empujándolo suavemente con el hombro para pasar y Tony mostró los dientes gimiendo internamente. Lo estaba buscando, sabía que Steve intentaba sacarle a las malas los motivos disque ocultos para tener a Barnes fuera de servicio.</p><p>Jodida pena que de verdad él solo estuviera intentando mantener la puta fiesta en paz y no cobrándose una asquerosa rencilla del pasado.</p><p>— Pensé que tú eras el encargado de los Vengadores. —le dijo con sorna, consiguiendo que se girara hacia los sillones donde éste se había sentado clavado sus ojos molestos en él.</p><p>Olvidándose de la cocina, Tony juntó aire y paciencia de donde no la tenía. Lo iba a estrangular con sus propias manos cómo no dejara eso de una vez.</p><p>—Y yo pensé que sólo lanzabas tu escudo, una buena mejoría saber que las indirectas se te dan igual de bien.</p><p>Por pura suerte, el rubio tuvo la buenaventura se lucir algo arrepentido, pero Steve era demasiado terco como para dejar una discusión y Tony bien lo sabía.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir tomándome el pelo? —le preguntó alzándole una ceja con un gesto tan cansado, que creerías Tony había arrancado esa discusión.</p><p>—Mira Steve, ya te lo dije. —retomó en un tono falsamente conciliador, casi queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que pelear no tenía sentido así se tratara de ellos.</p><p>Claro que la buena predisposición se calló entre ellos cuando Steve le rodó los ojos a ese tono salomónico con el que siempre le hablaba.</p><p>—El último informe dice que sigue inestable. —le espetó más duramente—Temen que exponerlo a una pelea lo arrastre a todo lo que insistes con querer creer que no hizo. Acéptalo, es un <em>asesino</em>.</p><p>Cabe decirse, Tony tampoco era muy maduro.</p><p>—¡No fue su culpa! —le reprochó harto de sus acusaciones su recientemente <em>otra vez </em>pareja.</p><p>Si solo supiera que él estaba igual de harto, empezaría a andarse con cuidado. Pero en ese baile estaban juntos y no era su estilo perderse una buena pieza. Menos si Rogers lo iba a acompañar. Para ellos pelear por casi todo era como respirar, pero ese maldito tema en particular sacaba lo peor de cada uno.</p><p>Siempre supo que debió delegarle a otro bastardo la suerte de Barnes, lo supo, pero no lo hizo. No quiso. Steve lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, no era idiota. Tony también sabía que cualquier otro sería menos estricto y más propenso a dejar que el sagrado Primer soldado de América se saliera con la suya.</p><p>Ninguno era bueno fingiendo que esto no era algo que supieran a la perfección.</p><p>—Apretaba el gatillo. —le recordó con algo más que malicia— Mientras más fácil lo aceptes, más fácil entenderás por qué esto es importante. —sonrió con maldad— Él ya lo reconoce, falta que lo hagas tú. Y ahora deja este tema de una vez, en cuanto pueda ir a una misión, lo autorizaré. De momento se queda en la Sede.</p><p>—Tu deberías ayudarlo a que entienda que nada de eso fue su culpa—marcó el rubio lanzando <em>otra vez </em>la pelota a su cancha.</p><p>Era absurdo. Tony no hizo nada y también era su culpa. Se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle dónde guardó ese poder de entendimiento cuando era él el que cometía algún error, atragantó la pregunta obvia "Cuando tu amiguita me manipuló y cree Ultron, donde estaba tu jodida capacidad para entenderme". Y solo lo hizo porque antes muerto que hacerle una escena. Ese era un caso cerrado. Era uno que Tony ya había dejado en el pasado.</p><p>— Cada vez que estuvo lúcido, y no se voló la tapa de los sesos Steve, le dio una nueva oportunidad a Hydra de usarlo. —le recordó recitando las palabras de memoria— Él lo entiende, por ese motivo le damos rehabilitación.</p><p>—Tú no puedes hablarme en serio. —susurró Steve mirándolo como a un desconocido.</p><p>Tony apretó los labios y se preguntó en silencio qué intentaba. Sabía cómo nadie que Steve no iba a entrar en razón, pelear, darle letra o escupirle en su cara las fallas de su amigo no iban a hacer diferencia alguna. Si acaso solo era algo para alargar peleas y discusiones como esas. Aparte, no menos importante, no se sentía bien hablarse así, no quería seguir discutiendo. No había vuelto con Steve para eso, pero lamentablemente parecía que era lo único que podían hacer.</p><p>El orgulloso Capitán América no retractaba y Tony no perdonaba. Habían hecho las paces, se insultaron, se pelearon, se disculparon y se besaron en un estúpido arrebato, pero ni Steve olvidaba a Bucky ni él lo hacía y esa mierda ya no dejaba que avanzaran.</p><p>Lo peor, eso que los tenía con los ánimos más caldeados, era que ni siquiera el sexo solucionaba las grietas que los separaban. Y vaya que esa era toda una calamidad, ya que en la cama Steve y él siempre solucionaban todo. El buen Dios promiscuo sabía que en su vida follo mejor que después de lo de Ultrón. Podían discutir todo el día, pero en la cama encontraban la equidad y así el equilibrio en sus vidas.</p><p>En ese instante si acaso dormían juntos y las pocas veces que lo hicieron, fue con más furia que necesidad. Los dos peleaban por someter al otro y, a diferencia de antaño, perder ya no se sentía bien. Pero aún lo intentaban.</p><p>—Cuando suelo bromear no lo hago en este tono —masculló entre dientes lleno de hartazgo.</p><p>Giró rápidamente la cabeza cuando le pareció escuchar algo a su espalda pero la voz incrédula y llena de superioridad de Steve lo hizo dar un traspié.</p><p>—¿Quieres decirme que lo estás castigando por no suicidarse?!</p><p>—Quiero decir lo que hay que decirte. —gruñó fríamente saturando de que le hablara como si fuera superior él— Yo estuve dispuesto a morir para no dejarlos usar mi cerebro. Yo iba a morir cargando esa bomba y <em>tú</em> amigo, después de que te cargarás los acuerdos, noto eso por sí solo. ¿Te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle por qué se sentía culpable?</p><p>—¿Crees que lo conoces mejor que yo? —le preguntó ácidamente y eso solo lo enervó más, que para ser justos, en verdad no necesitaba tanto para saltar.</p><p>—Una espátula lo conoce mejor que tú hoy por hoy. Insistes en ver al amigo que perdiste y no te enteras que es otro.</p><p>—Tú no sabes nada de él. No lo conoces. Lo tienes recluido, se la pasa encerrado en el complejo, no lo dejas salir. Te da la razón porque cree que es culpable de lo que le hicieron.</p><p>—No exageres. —se quejó— No hay nada afuera que no pueda encontrar aquí. —puntualizó apretándose el puente de la nariz.</p><p>—No es exagerar Tony —le retrucó dolido Steve parándose— No puedes darle la libertad si lo tienes bajo llave. No importa si la jaula es grande y cómoda sigue siendo una jaula.</p><p>Apretó los dientes y buscó dentro suyo el impulso que siempre lo empujaba a él, pero seguía sin aparecer, y cada día se sentía más molesto buscarlo.</p><p>—Está bien cuidado, lo estamos protegiendo. —le explicó por millonésima vez.</p><p>—Lo estás dejando de lado. A nadie del equipo lo excluirías así. Nat ya salió en una misión, Clint volvió con su familia y hace de apoyo a Natasha cuando lo necesita. Sam y Scott tienen sus cosas, Visión y Wanda se fueron por un tiempo a Rhodes lo tienes trabajando aquí, Peter vive con nosotros ¿No ves lo que le haces?</p><p>Podía escuchar el cansancio en su voz y supo que había sido un error invitarlo a ver con sus propios ojos a los médicos que atendían a Barnes. Steve nunca iba a poder pensar con claridad cuando se Bucky se trataba y él no podía seguir discutiendo por lo mismo.</p><p>—Mira, esa es mi decisión. —sentenció aceptando que era hora de tomar el mando— Barnes va a seguir inactivo y no está en discusión.</p><p>—Nunca vas a perdonarlo —le dijo Steve fríamente enderezándose y poniendo otra vez distancia entre los dos.</p><p>—No caigas tan bajo Rogers, no es tu estilo.</p><p>—Bajo estas cayendo tú. Dijiste que lo perdonaste. Que <em>nos</em> perdonaste. —se corrió mirando instintivamente a su cuarto— Demuéstralo. Déjame llevarlo conmigo en mi próxima misión.</p><p>Rodó los ojos sintiendo la pequeña chispa de libido morir ahogada en su interior. Ahí se iba su buena predisposición para intentar follar con su pareja. Si no era Bucky, eran los acuerdos, si esos dos temas no lograban apagar la ínfima chispa de deseo, siempre podían usar tópicos tales como: Tony el nuevo líder de los Vengadores, Steve traicionero, Vengadores un sueño que Steve se cargó, Tony poniendo prisionera a Wanda.</p><p>Después de que los acuerdos se firmarán y lograra que todos volvieran a lo que consideraron vida, ninguno de los dos supo muy bien que hacer y cuándo Steve tocó la puerta de su despacho, verdaderamente necesitado, quizás la única vez que así lo hicieron después de su ruptura, había devorado su boca. En aquella oportunidad no se sintió mal dejar que le arrancara la ropa y menos se sintió humillado cuando con su súper fuerza Steve lo inclinó contra el escritorio y lo hizo ver las putas estrellas.</p><p>Una vez saciados y con las respiraciones aun erráticas, estaba seguro que ambos sintieron la puerta cerrarse, pero ninguno volvió a abrir la boca para nada que no fuera pelear o echarse en cara algo.</p><p>La paz que alguna vez se dieron murió y Tony no iba a decir que él no tenía su correspondiente cuota de culpa, ya que tampoco hacía mucho por evitar esas peleas, siempre continuándolas o desde el vamos, impidiendo que se le acerque en la cama.</p><p>Podía hacerlo. Ese era el punto. Steve sabía que tenía razón. Si lo quisiera, Tony podía dar la orden. En verdad los médicos estaba ochenta veinte. Dependiendo la misión, Barnes no era un riesgo y Steve volvía a estar en lo correcto, a cualquier otro Tony lo hubiera apoyado, le había dado misiones que pudiera manejar y así empezar una rehabilitación más activa. Pero Tony no podía evitarlo, siempre pensaba en la muerte de sus padres y eso dilapidaba las opciones de Barnes. Tony no podía, no se sentía capaz, de dejarlo salir y jugarse la suerte de si mataba otra vez o no a una persona tan inocente como lo fue su madre. Quizás Howard no fuera tan trigo limpio, pero su madre era mucho más que inocente.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no Steve. —murmuró con firmeza— Deja de insistir. No voy a poner en riesgo una misión, menos por un capricho tuyo.</p><p>—¿Hacerme un favor es un capricho ahora?</p><p>—¿Desde cuando eres tú el que quiere que rompa las normas Steve? S.H.I.E.L.D no va a dejarlo, entiéndelo. Tú te salteaste todas la reglas la primera vez y ya viste lo bien que te fue. Tuve que traer sus traseros de regreso a casa antes de que los salieran a cazar como unos criminales.</p><p>—Madura Tony —espetó Steve yéndose para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.</p><p>Apretando los dientes, Tony le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la puerta que tan gentilmente le tiró y suspiró agotado.</p><p>Se acercó a la isla de su cocina y sin pronunciar una palabra, la rodeó mirando molesto al piso.</p><p>Esa era la nueva forma que tenían de arreglar las cosas. Una muy divertida, obviamente.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó furioso mirando el suelo a sus pies.</p><p>—¿Primero? —preguntó el chico alzando el rostro con inocencia— Asaltaba su heladera señor Stark, ¿Después? Usted y el Capitán entraron cortandome las vías de escape y así que escondí. Por ende, diría que estoy comiendo escondido.</p><p>Peter le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y él solo le rodó los ojos sin evitar sentirse ligeramente mejor.</p><p>—No tenías nada que hacer escuchando una conversación...</p><p>—Señor Stark, las paredes no son tan gruesas. Siempre las escucho —lo cortó dejándolo mudo.</p><p>Apretó los labios y lo vio pararse con agilidad. Por un segundo pensó en esas palabras, lo que estas implicaban y un sofoco le subió por el cuello. Lo último que necesitaba era saber aquello.</p><p>—¿Qué te dije de andar en cuero por la casa? —preguntó cansado cuando metro setenta se paró vestido con unos pantalones de franela llenos de pequeños IronMan en distintas poses.</p><p>Tony parpadeó viendo sus pijamas y una carcajada se le escapó cuando reparó en la estúpida prenda. Peter solo se rió sentándose en la banqueta alta a su lado, lugar que Tony imaginó ocupaba cuando ellos y su mierda entraron por la puerta.</p><p>No pudo evitar volver a sentirse incómodo, pero el rostro del chico no evidenciaba malestar o interés en sus palabras. Parker esquivaba las balas en esa casa como nadie y parte de él no podía estar más agradecida.</p><p>—Hoy se suponía que iba a estar solo, el Capitán me dijo que iban a volver tarde —lo vio mirar su reloj antes de volver a mirarlo con el gesto arrugado en una triste mueca— Son las nueve. Esto no es tarde ni en Europa y estoy teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria que hay allí.</p><p>—Muy gracioso —le dijo arrebatándole el pote de helado mientras se sentaba a su lado, le saco la cuchara de la boca para atiborrarse de cosas más agradables que su mal humor y la hundió sin miramientos en el helado de chocolate.</p><p>Gracias a Dios el chico era un cerdo que se la pasaba devorando cosas dulces. Robarle la comida era casi un pasatiempo ya.</p><p>—Gracias. No crea que lo tomo como un insulto. —le dijo Peter con orgullo.</p><p>—Deberías, esa fue mi intención. —murmuró sombríamente.</p><p>— Nop, no quiero. Gracias igual. —divertido, Peter le sacó la cuchara de la mano para hundirla en el helado otra vez.</p><p>Comieron un rato en silencio peleando por la cuchara todo el rato, pero ninguno de los dos intentó buscar otra. Sabía que era asqueroso, pero estaba tan cansado que una maldita cuchara con la cadena genética de Peter en ella le resultaba irrelevante. En especial teniendo en cuenta que por mucho que él trajera una nueva, el helado ya estaba comprometido por su burda forma de comer.</p><p>Sin querer seguir en su mente, Tony activó la verborragia del chico con su botón de encendido al preguntar: "¿Cómo fue tu día?" Eso podía tomarles toda la noche, así que para su alivió, con una sonrisa amable, Peter le dio la paz que su cerebro necesitaba. Charlaron tranquilamente de la facultad, de los amigos de Peter, de las patrullas que hicieron ese día y cuando Tony empezó a ver doble por intentar seguirle el hilo, Peter le preguntó por su trabajo, deslizando la charla por un rumbo tranquilo otra vez donde lo miraba concentrado y disparando preguntas inteligentes y rápidas que hacían un barrido completo a su mal humor.</p><p>Cuando creyó que Steve ya se habría dormido, o por lo menos fingido dormirse, le tendió el helado a Peter, que volvió a abrazarse al pote, mientras devoraba los últimos restos del fondo.</p><p>—Buenas noches. —dijo bajando de la banqueta con pesadez.</p><p>—Señor Stark.... ¿me permite comentarle algo?</p><p>—Se de lo que es y no, no me interesa escuchar...</p><p>—Sé que no quiere, pero quizás... quizás lo ayude.</p><p>—¿Qué sería Parker?, porque de verdad no sé qué pudiste ver tu que yo...</p><p>— Perdone —lo cortó con rapidez— Perdone, tiene razón, este no es el momento. Buenas noches señor Stark.</p><p>Lo vio saltar de su asiento y arrojar la cuchara en el fregadero antes de deshacerse del pote. Automáticamente Tony se sintió una basura. Parker no le había hecho nada, no tenía porque ser un maldito arrogante con el niño. No era culpa suya vivir con una mula.</p><p>—¿No vas a discutir? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, lleno de incredulidad.</p><p>—¿Yo? —preguntó el chico girándose para verlo, por irreal que sonase, sorprendido— No... no pensaba hacerlo. Me dijo que sabía de qué era y que no le interesaba. Creo que ya pelea de sobra por esto.</p><p>—No parece tu estilo. —le dijo desconcertado.</p><p>—Sabe que yo peleo por mis cosas. Quería ayudarlo en esto, no... no ser un problema más.</p><p>—Reiteró que no es tu estilo Parker —le dijo, sin saber porque, molesto.</p><p>Empezaba a enloquecer. No quería pelear más y ahí iba, buscándole problemas al chico.</p><p>—Bueno señor Stark, alguien tiene que pensar en usted. Más desde que Rhody se mudó.</p><p>Sabía que Peter no intentaba lastimarlo con aquel comentario, sabía que sólo estaba diciéndole la verdad. Lo sabía porque Peter era así. Probablemente aquel comentario sobre que siempre los escuchaba no era exagerado y de verdad llevaba meses escuchando como él y Steve intentaban retomar algo que habían roto, pero mencionar la partida de su amigo traía toda una serie de cosas que prefería olvidar.</p><p>Rhody no había soportado que él volviera con Steve. Le dijo de mil formas que era una estupidez y que si lo hacía, él no iba a quedarse a su lado para ver cómo intentaba destrozar su vida. Por más que le gritó que era un melodramático y que Steve no iba a arruinarle la vida, su obviamente melodramática respuesta fue que él se la estaba arruinando sólo y que podía pelear a su lado hasta quedar cuadripléjico o morir, pero que no iba a seguir a su lado como él no dejara de ser autodestructivo.</p><p>Steve volvió y las maletas de Rhody también, se mudó a otro piso dentro del complejo, pero se sentía mal igual. Después de que Visión pidiera un tiempo fuera para adaptarse al mundo de la mano de Wanda, en la casa quedaban sólo Steve, sus peleas, Peter y él. Gracias a algún Dios, Peter no siguió a Rhody, caso contrario las risas hubiera desaparecido del todo.</p><p>—¿Que ibas a decirme? —preguntó cansado y con la necesidad de devolverle algo.</p><p>—No se haga problema señor Stark...</p><p>—Parker, tú lo dijiste, peleo por esto lo suficiente. Como me obligues a buscar mi traje para sacártelo, te juro que vas a arrepentirte.</p><p>Peter alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se volvió a sentar mirándolo de soslayo, a la clara espera de que él lo atacara. Tomó asiento a su lado y lo siguió mirando duramente, queriendo reír en todo momento por su tonta reacción.</p><p>—Yo... bueno, creo que el Cap tiene parte de la razón.</p><p>—¿Perdona qué? —preguntó desestabilizado.</p><p>Eso no se lo vio venir. Oyó mal. Su chico... no osea... Todos podían en ese cochino mundo decir algo así y Tony les sonreiría, pero no <em>su </em>chico. No jodido <em>fanboy</em> Paker.</p><p>—De-déjeme explicarle... —pidió rápidamente y él solo se resignó a mirarlo aún con la sorpresa cortándole el habla— Yo creo que usted tiene más razón —agregó rápidamente y Tony sintió que volvía a ser mínimamente dueño de él, aquello<em> si tenía lógica</em>— Pero, creo que el Capitán tiene un punto. Bucky cree que está listo, y por lo que yo vi, está igual de convencido que el Cap de que él podría con una misión.</p><p>—Por favor, dime algo que no sepa antes de que me levanté y me vaya llevándome conmigo todas tus posibilidades de volver a opinar sobre lo que sea.</p><p>—¡No, no! Espere... tengo un punto.</p><p>—Abórdalo Parker. —dijo fríamente, cansado.</p><p>—Si... sí. Bueno, sabemos que Bucky no va a mejorar mientras crea que su recuperación terminó.</p><p>—Se acabó, Parker me voy a dor...</p><p>—Vamos señor Stark —se quejó Peter sujetándole con tal fuerza el brazo que no pudo dar un solo paso lejos de su banqueta.</p><p>Observó impresionado su mano. Peter nunca usaba su anormal fuerza, incluso acudía a él con frascos sin abrir. Tan a diario Steve lo ayudaba a cargar cosas en el taller que, hasta ese momento, no recordó que la fuerza venía de él, no de su traje.</p><p>Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y una sensación algo incómoda se alojó en su estómago en el momento que quiso dar un paso y Peter lo detuvo, al parecer, sin ser consciente.</p><p>—Me vas a dejar un moretón —comentó por lo bajo y la fuerte mano se alejó de él como si su brazo fuera una brasa caliente.</p><p>—Perdón —se disculpó alejándose drásticamente de él con un salto.</p><p>—Tranquilo niño —dijo estudiándolo detenidamente y mandó al fondo de su mente sus mierdas con Steve— Siempre olvido que eres fuerte. —masculló por lo bajo notando en el rostro de Peter algo de miedo— Tú no ayudas. Siempre dejas que nosotros hagamos la fuerza que tú no necesitas... ¿Por qué?</p><p>Peter bajó los hombros y rápidamente pareció abrumado. Tony maldijo. No tenía que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidas peleas. Sí, Peter no era ese chiquillo de quince años, era mayor, era un adulto hecho y derecho, pero obviamente aún ladeaba con cosas que no aprendía a manejar y viendo como le asustó no ser consciente de su fuera era obvio que Tony debía dejar de reparar en su madurez y enfocarse en esas pequeñas cosas que no le quería contar.</p><p>—No podría tener una vida normal si no lo controlo. Si en mí día a día hago uso inconsciente de ella... los riesgos son altísimos.</p><p>—Hace cinco años atrás no parecía importarte. —comentó acercando su silla a la mesada para volver a sentarse.</p><p>—Hace cinco años era un crío, gracias.</p><p>—Parker...</p><p>—Hace un año, en la facultad yo... no fue gran cosa. Se cayó una mesa. Fue un reflejo, estaba tan acostumbrado a usar mi fuerza que no reparé en que no se suponía que tener que poder sostenerala. —musitó</p><p>Tony lo miró y entendió en ese mismo instante aquello que tanto lo aterraba. Peter había aprendido la única buena lección que le consiguió darle: proteger su identidad secreta.</p><p>Él no lo hizo y no es que se arrepintiera, pero Peter... la sola idea de ese chico lidiando con las cámaras, con S.H.I.E.L.D. y esas mierdas le daban náuseas. Eso iba a ser mucho para un chico que había decidido mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Un error así, un desliz como ese sembraba dudas que una persona inteligente podría atar y descubrir su secreto.</p><p>—Por qué no me lo dijiste —preguntó apesadumbrado— Por qué no viniste a mi con esto si te preocupaba tanto.</p><p>Peter le hizo una mueca extraña, pero el lugar de soltarle un sinfín de chorradas, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Estaba muy ocupado con... sus asuntos. —Tony escuchó Steve no asuntos, y se sintió ligeramente humillado y molesto.</p><p>Había descuidado muchas cosas por andar con su mierda. Cuando Peter tenía quince cometió el mismo error y casi le cuenta la vida de ese crío. Era hora de que dejara de comportarse como un maldito idiota y se recordara lo que en verdad importaba.</p><p>—¿Seguro que sólo es eso? Tus... poderes no mutaron, no empeoraron...</p><p>—Sólo se afinaron. Pero creo que es gracias al entrenamiento y a que ya no les temo.</p><p>—Sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo y yo te...</p><p>—Lo sé señor Stark, de verdad. No es nada, sólo me asuste de usar mi fuerza sin darme cuenta. —Peter lo miró casi resignado antes de susurrar algo que a su entender sonó a un «<em>no suelo descontrolarme</em>» pero como acto seguido arrastró ruidosamente la silla, su mente se volvió a distraer.</p><p>—Bien, ¿qué me decías? —preguntó queriéndose sacarle de encima aquella rara sensación que le había dejado la impresionante fuerza de Peter.</p><p>Muchas veces Tony veía al niño al verlo, en esos pequeños momentos Tony notaba que era un hombre y eso lo desconcertaba de alguna forma. No era un tipo paternal, pero... bueno, era difícil de explicar para alguien como él porque toparse con la evidencia empírica de que su pupilo creció lo incomodaba.</p><p>Quizá solo fuera el malestar consecuente a entender que él también se hacía grande o el irrefutable hecho de que, pese a que los años pasaban, su vida estaba en el mismo bucle desde hacía años cuando empezó a salir con Steve.</p><p>—Sacando lo obvio —le dijo con una sonrisa volviendo todo a la normalidad— Es que... creo que hasta que no haga una prueba no va a entenderlo.</p><p>—Como ya escuchaste —dijo con pesadez— No voy a dejarlo salir en una misión para corroborar que...</p><p>—No digo eso, pero y si... ¿y si hiciéramos un simulacro? Usted puede crear una buena simulación. Un campo de batalla digno de ver. S.H.I.E.L.D tiene agentes de sobra que harían la prueba gustosos. Yo creo que no sería tan problemático. Y así el Cap y Bucky entendieran que no están listos. Incluso puede que dejen de pelearse.</p><p>— No es eso lo que...</p><p>— Vamos señor Stark. Los escucho. Se perfectamente porque discuten, está puede ser la mejor solución.</p><p>Tony no tenía problemas en reconocer para sí que era en parte su terquedad la que no le hacía acetar que, de hecho, era una idea respetable o a tener en cuenta al menos. Pero había variables... muchas variables. Como que fuera a salir bien y a él se le escaparan los últimos motivos que le quedaban para sostener esa situación.</p><p>— Si sale mal, Steve va a enloquecer.</p><p>—El Capitán siempre enloquece —dijo Peter con tal simpleza que se vio en la obligación de defenderlo, después de todo era su pareja.</p><p>—No sabes de lo que hablas.</p><p>—No intente justificarlo señor Stark. —le dijo Peter con rotundidad y dureza que lo sorprendió— No es justo como lo trata, ¿por qué cree que Rhody se fue? —dio un respingo por el inesperado comentario y le lanzó una mirada de: cálmate.</p><p>—No lo metas en esto. Él no sabe de lo que habla.</p><p>—Yo creo que sí —murmuró sobriamente— Y por lo que escucho casi a diario, sé que es así.</p><p>Tony se paró molesto y listo para irse luego de eso. No pensaba discutir su relación con el mocoso. No era una víctima, él también atacaba a Steve; Juró que le perdonó lo que había pasado, pero no era verdad, todos los días lo obligaba a ponerse en guardia porque él desconfiaba de cada palabra que salía de su boca, pese a intentar no hacerlo, pero la costumbre podía con él.</p><p>Era al único que no le asignaba misiones y era por lo mismo, muy en el fondo, temía que volviera a irse y eso seguía en medio de los dos. Los dos seguían poniendo en primero su orgullo.</p><p>—Me voy. —avisó y no llegó a dar dos pasos que las duras y frías palabras de Peter lo clavaron al suelo llenándolo de odio.</p><p>—Huya, es lo mismo. Sabe que tengo razón. —le espetó otra vez.</p><p>Se giró en redondo encarándolo y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a paso firme con la vista clavada en Peter.</p><p>—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas —le espetó intentando controlar su temperamento— Y no creas que esto —marcó con desprecio señalando el espacio entre ellos— Te da derecho a hablarme de esa forma.</p><p>Peter se bajó de si silla y lo miró alzando ligeramente el mentón.</p><p>—Lo que no sé, es por qué lo defiende. No lo entiendo, tenía entendido que usted era inteligente.</p><p>—Cuidado Parker —le advirtió apretando los dientes obligándose a no desatar su furia con él— Estás caminando en un terreno muy peligroso. Cierra la boca y vete a tu cama antes de que tenga que mandarte yo mismo.</p><p>—Intentémoslo —lo retó Peter, que pese a su rígida pose se lo veía claramente nervioso.</p><p>—No voy a golpearte Parker —gruñó ofendido cuando lo vio ponerse en guardia— ¿Qué es lo que va mal contigo hoy?</p><p>—¡Que estoy harto de esto! —le gritó y esa cosa muy desagradable que lo golpeaba cuando peleaba con Steve se intensificó dentro de él— Harto, y más harto estoy de no entenderlo. ¿Por qué no se separa? No tiene un poco de lógica y eso me desespera más.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te vas si tanto te molesta? —comentó fríamente manteniendo la firme postura.</p><p>Peter retrocedió corriendo la mirada. Se sintió ruin, y su furia se licuó en cuanto sus ojos chocolate volvieron a mirarlo de frente.</p><p>—¿Me... me está echando?</p><p>—No —respondió tan automáticamente que los dos se impresionaron— Tú eres el que está cansado, ¿por qué no te vas? Rhody te recibiría encantado en su apartamento. De hecho, hay otros aquí vacíos que puedes ocupar. ¿Por qué te quedas?</p><p>—Porque no me puedo ir... —murmuró Peter agachando la mirada— Pero... supongo que... que no tiene sentido.</p><p>Se quedó petrificado cuando los hombros, seguidos rápidamente de todo el cuerpo de Peter, se giraron y lo vio alejarse en dirección a su cuarto. En el momento que escuchó la puerta cerrarse le lanzó una última mirada a su cuarto y se terminó de sacudir el tema Steve de encima. Sentía como algo importante se le estaba escurriendo de las manos y no era una sensación que le gustara.</p><p>Algo andaba mal con Peter. Quizás si hubiera estado un poco menos atento a pelear como un idiota con Steve se habría dado cuenta en qué momento algo empezó a ir mal, pero había perdido horas de su vida jugando a ser un crío y olvidó completamente que tenía a su cargo a alguien tan particular como único.</p><p>Entró sin molestarse en tocar y Peter se quedó congelado con la ropa en los brazos a un paso de tirarla, aparentemente en un bulto, en la maleta sobre su cama.</p><p>—Deja esa ropa y habla conmigo ahora mismo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tú no eres así. —dijo manteniendo a raya la leve histeria que se quiso apoderar de él de sólo pensar en que efectivamente, estaba peligrosamente cerca de quedarse en la casa sólo con Steve y los rencores que ambos cargaban.</p><p>—Lo siento señor Stark. Es que... mire, usted tiene bastante en este momento y yo no soy de ayuda.</p><p>—Lo eres —lo cortó algo más agitado de lo que le gustaba— Lo eres. Mira, voy a... vamos a intentar no seguir así. Tú vives aquí y esto no es justo.</p><p>—No quiero que haga eso por mí —se quejó Peter soltando la ropa de mala manera en la maleta— Quiero que lo haga por usted. Me gusta alguien —dijo de golpe enrojeciendo al completo— ¿Esto es lo que tengo que esperar de una relación? Peleas, gritos, recriminaciones... ¿Es así?</p><p>— No... no sabía que salías con alguien... —murmuró perdido.</p><p>¿En qué momento había pasado? Bueno que ese último año había estado muy trabado con Steve, pero de ahí a no darse cuenta que Peter estaba con alguien... había unos cuantos pasos, o eso creía.</p><p>—Yo er... no salgo con nadie. Sólo me gusta. —le dijo esquivo activando todas y cada una de sus células en clara alerta.</p><p>Don no cierro la boca ni aunque me paguen, solía ser un mar de explicaciones para cualquier simple pregunta que le hicieras. Sólo podía ser muy mala señal que se mantuviera tan callado.</p><p>—Tiene que ser malo, muy malo para que no hables.</p><p>—No es malo —se defendió cruzando los brazos.</p><p>Si no fuera porque era más alto, porque su pelo estaba un poco más corto y porque su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso, aquella pose lo remitiría cinco años atrás. Brazos cruzados, manos bajo las axilas y una expresión en el rostro que intentaba, desesperadamente, esconder el terrible desastre que había a su espalda.</p><p>A veces no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Peter había crecido y como ya no era más ese pequeño mocoso en pijamas. Claro que, si dejaba su vista vagar debajo del cuello, aquel cuerpo era la prueba perfecta de que frente a él no se erguía un chico había un hombre.</p><p>—¿Quién es? —preguntó preparándose para oír algo desagradable.</p><p>—No estamos hablando de mí. —espetó Peter retrocediendo un paso— No intente hacerlo de mí.</p><p>—Vamos Parker, no puede ser tan grave.</p><p>—Me voy —le dijo nervioso arrojándose sobre su maleta.</p><p>—Quieto, bien. Dios Parker, no exageres. —le espetó alzando las manos rendido.</p><p>Miró con impotencia el cuarto y decidió que sólo había una forma de evitar esa catástrofe. Hasta que no pudiera superar las cosas con Steve, hasta que no pudieran solucionar sus problemas, no podía quedarse solo con él. Simplemente iba a ser el fin. Y no podía con eso.</p><p>—¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago? —preguntó entendiendo perfectamente que Peter no se iba a abrir con él a menos que le diera algo— Porque se lo debo. Yo destruí esto tanto como él.</p><p>—Eso no es...</p><p>—Sokovia... Sokovia fue el inicio. Siempre discutíamos y nunca opinamos igual, pero Ultrón hizo la diferencia. Expuso lo que somos. Un alma asustada y otra que vive para la guerra. Un polo alimentaba al otro hasta Sokovia. Allí la balanza se rompió. ¿Sabes por qué firmé esos acuerdos?</p><p>—Porque era lo correcto —dijo con aplomo y orgullo.</p><p>Dos cosas que no merecía.</p><p>—Por miedo, por dolor. —murmuró sentándose en la punta de la cama, con la vista pegada a la puerta que cerró al entrar— No podía con la culpa, simplemente no podía. Nunca es fácil una guerra, pero tú no tienes idea lo que se siente saber que tú la iniciaste. —sintió como el colchón se hundía lejos de él, pero se obligó a seguir. ¿Qué tan desesperado tenía que hallarse para que esa fuera su mejor salida? Más de lo que había supuesto, obviamente— Cada muerto lleva el logo de mi empresa, cada alma que destruyó Ultrón es mi culpa y cuando nos dieron los acuerdos... Yo rápidamente acepte. Era obvio que no podía discernir lo que era o no correcto, cuando parar, en qué punto era mi miedo trabajando o un bien mayor.</p><p>—Señor Stark...</p><p>Tony inspiró y esquivó la mirada de Peter por mucho que este insistía.</p><p>Sintió su mano cerrarse sobre la suya, pero no se movió, al fin de cuentas, un poco de apoyo no le venía mal y no era como si lo estuviera abrazando. Aparte, diablos, la idea de que se fuera era inadmisible. No podía volver a ofenderlo, no podía porque había empujado su suerte en la cocina.</p><p>—¿Sabes por qué lo sigo intentando? —preguntó soltando un suspiro— Por lealtad. Amar a alguien no basta. Le eres leal, aun cuando se equivoca. Steve siempre supo porque me enoje. Todos creían que era ego u orgullo, pero Steve me conoce de sobra. —giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los del chico con aburrimiento— Lo odie por no tener miedo. Lo odie por no necesitar una brújula moral externa que le dijera cuando tenía que parar. Lo odie tanto... Preferí decir que él estaba siendo arrogante a reconocer que temía de lo que yo mismo había hecho.</p><p>—Señor Stark... no diga eso...</p><p>—Es la verdad. Steve lo sabía, sabía que era un cobarde que no quería cargar con la culpa de sus acciones. Sabía que no había nacido para héroe, porque me resulta imposible pensar en lo que mis acciones van a ocasionar.</p><p>—No es así. —le dijo Peter con convicción.</p><p>—Lo es. No me molesta. Mis miedos cambiaron al mundo. IronMan fue la necesidad de proteger a las personas que me importan. Visión protege al mundo. —dijo orgulloso. Podía arrepentirse de que lo llevó a ese lugar, no de los resultados— Mis miedos... Mis miedos lograron hacernos mejores. Pero yo odie a Steve por no tenerlos. Por ser mejor.</p><p>Peter abrió la boca y la cerró. El chico podía querer decir muchas cosas, pero no había fallas en esa lógica. Fue envidia. Nada más y sin dudas nada menos.</p><p>—Hay gente como tú —prosiguió— o como él, que saben exactamente hasta donde pueden dejar que sus miedos los guíen. El mío me llevo a Ultrón. Los acuerdos no estaban mal, pero no eran la solución y él lo sabía. Intento que yo lo sepa, pero ellos me ofrecían lo que más necesitaba: una salida. Quitarme una responsabilidad con la que no soy bueno.</p><p>—Los acuerdos no están mal, Rhody lo dijo. Él opina como usted.</p><p>—Lo hace sí, pero se equivoca. Como yo.</p><p>—Eso no es...</p><p>—Peter, piénsalo un segundo. ¿Qué pasó después de que te metieras en el índice?</p><p>El rostro de Peter se ensombreció y Tony pudo ver los engranajes de su cabeza moverse.</p><p>—Eso no... no puede decirme...</p><p>—Fueron por tí. Y eso hicimos con los acuerdos, les pusimos una diana en la frente para cualquiera que quisiera o pudiera atacarlos. Viste lo que pasó, pusieron a tu tía en peligro, te tuviste que ir. Tú nos tienes a nosotros...</p><p>—A usted —lo corrigió automáticamente.</p><p>—Como quieras decirlo, pero imagina a todas las personas que no cuentan con mi protección. Nadie cuida de ellos.</p><p>—S.H.I.E.L.D. lo hace. —murmuró Peter y él sonrió al escuchar la duda.</p><p>Así lo prefería, si te confiabas, perdías.</p><p>—Muy mal, pero lo intentan. —soltó un suspiro y retiró su mano que Peter le sostenía para ponerla en su cuello y apretarlo desesperado por sacarse de encima algo del estrés que lo consumía— No tienes que preocuparte, aquí estás bien.</p><p>—No me preocupa señor Stark. Ya no.</p><p>—¿Vas a decirme quien te gusta?</p><p>—No —respondió Peter quedamente a su espalda— Usted tiene razón, es muy malo. Muy, muy complicado y muy malo.</p><p>—¿Quieres un consejo Peter?</p><p>—Ayudaría, sí.</p><p>—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas —masculló mirando a la puerta imaginando a la distancia el pasillo que lo llevaba a su cuarto— A veces tener que lo que de deseamos no es lo que queremos.</p><p>—Si... lo sé. Vi la princesa y el sapo. Me gustó la canción de <em>Mamá Odi</em>. —murmuró tarareando un poco.</p><p>Tony volteó el rostro y lo miró sin entender qué es lo que eso significaba.</p><p>—¿Perdona?</p><p>—¿No? ¿De verdad? —lo miró sorprendido— Oh, debería verla señor. La voy a desca-. Comprar, comprar. No pirateamos... Y la vemos ¿Qué tal?</p><p>Tony meneó la cabeza y decidió dar por finalizada la charla sintiendo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Solo a ese niño se le ocurría invitarlo a ver una película para chicos. Se paró sabiendo que era hora de enfrentar sus demonios personales y en parte sabía que lo haría más tranquilo, ya que Peter en ese instante sacaba lentamente la ropa de su maleta.</p><p>—Ah, y... voy a hacer lo que me dijiste —murmuró con la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto— Quizás así Steve entienda de una vez por todas. ¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó mirando sobre su hombro a un paso de la puerta.</p><p>—Todo el tiempo que me deje, señor Stark. —sintió la tranquilidad inundar su sistema y abrió la puerta con una mueca que esperaba trasmitiera su gratitud.</p><p>El chico volvió a sonreírle alzando un pulgar y Tony solo asintió marchándose de allí antes de que de su boca saliera la única palabra que le venía a la mente. Una que sólo iba a traerle dolores de cabeza a futuro si no se andaba con cuidado, ya que depender por <em>siempre</em> de alguien no era bueno.</p><p>—¿Señor Stark?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Los ojos de Peter se clavaron tras sus hombros y supo que miraba el pasillo una vez que él abrió la puerta.</p><p>—Que duerma bien.</p><p>Frunció el ceño y salió de allí cuando los ojos chocolate se detuvieron en su cara.</p><p>Cuando al fin se metió bajo sus sábanas noto que el inmenso cuerpo de Steve estaba drásticamente quieto. El súper soldado dormía tan poco, que salvando que compartieras con él la cama, nunca te enterarías que tenía un tic nervioso en su pierna derecha y que cuando dormía, profundamente, está se movía levemente.</p><p>La verdad es que Tony no se molestó en recriminarle que volvía a fingir dormir. Peter había dejado algo germinando en su mente. Tenía una prueba que crear para el buen Bucky. Y tenía que hacerlo muy bien. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando en la noche Peter llegó a casa arrastrando cansancio y aburrimiento cruzó las puertas y el olor a alcohol lo golpeó. Por un segundo se quedó desconcertado. Pese a lo que se decía, él jamás presencio una borrachera por parte de su mentor. Avanzó un par de pasos y mientras escarbaba sobre lo que podía estar pasando vino a él que al final ese día le dijo que sería la prueba. Gimió para sus adentros. Suponía que iba a ser en la noche, se suponía que le avisaría para que pudiera darle apoyo. Pero claro que eso fue pedir mucho.</p><p>Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de caminar más decidido a la cocina, intentando no pensar en las implicaciones del caso. Peter gruñó por dentro pidiendo que no hubiera ido todo <em>tan </em>mal.</p><p>Todas las luces estaban apagadas y el ruido del hielo golpeado el fondo de un vaso se escuchaba con un escalofriante eco que rápidamente lo hizo replantearse si debía llamar o no por apoyo. Sabía que Rhody solo le daría lata y que Happy no lo haría mejor. Podía llamarlo, pero... no quería acusarlo con nadie. No lo hacía cuando los oía pelear, no lo haría en ese momento donde... bueno, Peter no tenía maldita idea de que era lo que le esperaba al prender las luces, pero asumía casi sin miedo al error de que sería malo.</p><p>—Lo que se te perdió, está en el living —dijo Tony arrastrando todas las vocales lastimosamente en una tono burlón y desdeñoso.</p><p>Sintió su cuerpo enervarse y alzó los ojos al cielo sacudiendo la cabeza buscando paciencia. Partirle la cara al Capitán América no iba a suscitar cambio alguno, por mucho que le encantara la idea.</p><p>—Luces —murmuró Peter hablando con toda la calma que le era posible.</p><p>Una calma que cayó en picada en cuanto el rostro de Tony —y todo él en general— fueron visibles a sus ojos.</p><p>Sentado, casi derrumbado, en medio del gran sillón su mentor se hallaba con el saco arrugado en un bollo a su costado, la camisa que traía puesta —lo cual era lo único que tenía para decir a favor de ella— tenía tantas arrugas que se preguntó qué pudo haber hecho para lograr dejarla en semejante estado; La corbata estaba a medio camino de ser desatada, pero o el alcohol le ganó y no pudo, o la dejo por insignificante. Peter pasó saliva cuando noto gotas de sangre en el pantalón y con temor volvió a ver su rostro ligeramente amoratado que sólo presagiaba sendos moretones en breves.</p><p>—No fue bien ¿eh? —preguntó nervioso intentando desesperado no hacer nada estúpido.</p><p>No quería decir que se sentía culpable, pues racionalmente entendía que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, él no tenía la culpa; Peter no había dejado el cuerpo (ni el orgullo) de Tony en ese estado. Claro, obvio y evidente. Pero en el fondo, allí donde todos escondían sus más certeras percepciones personales; aquellas que escondían de los demás por terquedad y vergüenza, Peter sabía que si era responsable de lo que veía en ese momento.</p><p>—Depende que quisieras lograr —masculló Tony sobresaltándolo, agitando el vaso en su dirección con una expresión complaciente.</p><p>—¿Pasó la prueba? —preguntó con incredulidad.</p><p>Por un instante pareció broma, pero francamente pudo serlo. Quizás todos ellos se habían equivocado y Steve sí tenía razón. Ya podía verlos yéndose a alguna misión.</p><p>Tony soltó una risita ronca y se giró un poco para verlo mejor. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, solo parpadeó mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de materia oscura que le dieron para jugar, dio un trago largo y finiquito el whisky antes de hablar entrecerrando los ojos interesado.</p><p>—¿Qué intentas lograr, Parker? —murmuró inclinando la cabeza de costado, con un inconfundible aire intrigado— Chico travieso —se mofó sonriéndole de costado— Claro que no, fracasó.</p><p>Peter apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua por castigo a su idiota suposición. <em>Más fácil es si le dices que te gusta,</em> se reprendió. Claro que Tony quería que pierda, no que gane. Pierde, Steve se queda. Gana, Steve se va. <em>Vamos Peter, no es tan difícil</em>, se retó otra vez obligándose concentrarse. Por la errática forma en la que el vaso dio con la boca de Tony, era obvio que iba a tener que estar bien despierto.</p><p>Enseguida se dio cuenta que llamar a Rhodes estaba descartado. Pensó otra vez en Happy, pero sabía que esté automáticamente llamaría a Rhodes. No es que no quisiera lidiar con ellos, o que no fuera a necesitar ayuda con Tony, que en ese estado iba a ser sin dudas un problema, era sencillamente que no quería exponerlo. Los moretones hablarían por sí solos, para que llamarlos a que sean partícipes de su caída. A la mañana siguiente Tony se levantaría y echaría a andar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquello hubiera sido parte de un plan que armó él y esos golpes simples medallas al mérito. Claro que los mejores amigos de Tony sabrían que esas eran patrañas y que todo salió terriblemente mal, pero si no veían cuanto esto le afectaba, siempre podía conseguir que su acto de: <em>Esto me importa una mierda </em>tenga algo de éxito.</p><p><em>Ellos jamás se imaginaran que llegó a este punto,</em> pensó aceptando para sí sus propias conclusiones. <em>Yo no lo creería si no estuviera viéndolo, </em>afirmó.</p><p>—¿Quién... quién le hizo eso? —preguntó dejando caer la mochila al piso.</p><p>Se acercó lentamente, alterar a un borracho no era bueno, pero alterar a Tony Stark borracho, era incluso peor.</p><p>—Barnes, Steve, yo mismo... —murmuró agitando el vaso de whisky con un aire arrogante.</p><p>Peter asintió sólo por hacer algo. No le quedaba muy en claro que podía significar eso, o si sólo estaba místico por culpa del alcohol. Por el caso que fuera, sabía que no había pasado por la enfermería de camino a la Sede y aventuró que había aparcado en el estacionamiento superior. Como era el único camino por el cual podía entrar en la casa sin que nadie lo viera, solía agradarle usarlo en los días especialmente malos.</p><p>—¿Y el señor Rogers? —preguntó antes de dar un paso hacia la cocina donde guardaban el botiquín con el que siempre le curaban a él sus heridas superficiales.</p><p>Tony se rió ruidosamente, repitiendo su <em>Señor Rogers</em> con una mofa considerablemente más siniestra que de costumbre, visto que cuando Peter lo llamaba así, solo solía lanzar alguna risa añadiendo algún comentario de que lo hacía sonar como si estuviera tirándose a un viejo. Solo para rematar con que sí, que en verdad se tiraba a un viejo de cien años, a lo que el nombrado <em>señor Rogers</em> solía rodar los ojos y negar consternado con la inmadurez de Tony que Peter festejaba con sus risas.</p><p>Avanzó sin esperar a que le diera una respuesta, no es que no supiera la respuesta, pero había aprendido a la dura que el Cap siempre podía sorprenderlo. Sino, que alguien le explicara por qué había decidido volver con Tony cuando todos sabían que pasaba por su mente cada que Bucky lo rondaba.</p><p>—¿De verdad crees que volvería conmigo? —pregunto burlonamente y Peter juntó aire.</p><p>—No, seguro que no. —masculló con un susurro sombrío cargado de odio, que con la borrachera que traía encima Tony, no era capaz de escuchar— ¿Se quedó con Bucky? —preguntó más alto y claro mientras que se agachaba para sujetar el botiquín.</p><p>Sujetó la manija y pese a que para él no era pesado, podía reconocer que era un poco más grande de lo que solían ser los de emergencias comunes. Pero claro, él solía (cuando la suerte Parker ganaba) lastimarse con un poco más de intensidad de lo normal.</p><p>Alzó una ceja cuando Tony no respondió y sacudió la cabeza enderezándose rápidamente. Si se durmió todo iba a ser más fácil para los dos, tres, si es que Rogers lograba sorprenderlo y volvía a la casa.</p><p>Entró en la sala y se frenó cuando los ojos castaños se clavaron en él.</p><p>Peter sintió un escozor recorrerlo. La mirada no daba pie a bromas o burlas, el aire ebrio seguía empañando sus ojos, pero se notaba que podía tener lucidez suficiente para mirarlo con molestia y furia.</p><p>—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó mirando en todas direcciones preocupado.</p><p>Intentó determinar si algo había activado su mal humor y miró instintivamente la puerta. <em>¿Rogers sorpresa atacando?</em>, se preguntó volteando el rostro a la puerta, pero esta estaba igual de cerrada que cuando él la empujó y no había nadie más que ellos allí.</p><p>—No me gusta que lo tutees. —le espetó seco y frío.</p><p><em>Cuidado,</em> se previno. La palabra celoso quiso invadir su mente, pero la pateó lejos considerándola sumamente peligrosa para alguien como él. Sin embargo, pese a todo, un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Peter al escuchar su frío y furioso tono, haciéndole nacer unas terribles ganas de retractarse en ese mismo instante.</p><p>—Eh... bien. ¿Se... se quedó con Barnes? —el furioso rostro se calmó un poco y volviendo a mirar su vaso agitó la cabeza asintiendo— ¿Me quiere contar? —preguntó volviendo a caminar lentamente hasta pararse frente a él.</p><p>—¿No te basta con esto? —le espetó molesto alzando el rostro.</p><p>La verdad es que «<em>esto</em>» lo único que dejaba en claro era que alguien, a saber quién, le había dado una buena paliza. Una que sin necesidad de preguntar, sabía que Tony no merecía.</p><p>Juró internamente y sin darle una oportunidad a que dijera que no, se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón y abrió el botiquín. Preparó rápidamente un algodón con antiséptico y se mentalizó para pelear por el derecho a limpiarlo.</p><p>Tony lo miró, tanto como sus ojos podían mirar en un punto fijo, y sólo se inclinó hacia adelante. ¿<em>Qué diablos pasó allí</em>? se preguntó con miedo cuando «Señor no necesito que me cuiden Stark», aceptó sin una mínima queja ser curado.</p><p>—Seguí tu consejo —murmuró apretando los dientes cuando empezó a limpiar la sangre seca que tenía en la cien.</p><p>—Siempre doy malos consejos —murmuró trabajando en contener las náuseas que peleaban en su abdomen cuando vio el corte escondido en el cuero cabelludo.</p><p>—Fui un idiota —masculló Tony agachando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.</p><p>Fue su turno de tensarse cuando el cuerpo de Tony se removió inquieto frente a él. Después de unos instantes de desconcierto, en los que logró entender que pretendía, la sorpresa se apoderó de él al ver cómo las fuertes piernas se hallaban a los costados de las suyas y sus manos descansaban a unos palmos de sus rodillas sosteniendo el vaso.</p><p>Peter se perdió unos segundos estudiando sus piernas y como si se arrastraba un poco en dirección a Tony, sus rodillas podrían rozar su miembro.</p><p>Alzó su mirada asustado y tragó saliva cuando se topó con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su cara. <em>¡Peter enfócate! </em>se gritó furioso.</p><p>No podía verle los ojos, ya que estaban sus párpados cerrados, pero podía ver claramente cada corte que tenía y cómo su piel se iba volviendo del más oscuro violeta a uno más verdoso. Una horripilante gama que le estrujó el estómago y no le dejó perder el norte o la concentración, pese a tener su boca tan cerca también.</p><p>— Voy a necesitar el botiquín del taller —dijo lentamente esperando una protesta.</p><p>—Estas de suerte Parker, es el día hagan lo que quieran con Tony Stark —dijo con algo que sin dudas habría querido ser una broma, pero que solo le dio un feo retorcijón en el estómago— Sírvete niño, puedes jugar a las enfermeras conmigo si quieres.</p><p>Dicho eso, solo se volvió a recostar y él aprovechó para salir disparado al taller intentando controlar sus emociones y sus sentimientos de venganza. Se esforzó por no pensar, no dejar que nada de lo que oía o veía traspasara la barrera mental que había erguido. Si dejaba algo de aquello que se cocía en su mente lo tocara en ese momento, Tony iba a tener grandes problemas en sus manos. Porque él estaba cansado de ver cómo Steve Rogers era tan displicente con Tony y le valía mierda que Tony dijera que él era igual de displicente y cruel.</p><p>Después de lo que pasó hace años cuando Tony fue a parar al hospital, se había jurado no volver a permitir algo así y algo le decía que indirectamente le habían hecho faltar a su palabra. Era su mentor, era su amigo y si pudiera sería su... <em>Ni lo pienses Parker </em>se reprendió con dureza, <em>Menos en un maldito momento como este, </em>enfatizó molesto.</p><p>Tony estaba herido y necesitaba su apoyo, no cuervo que lo rondaba esperando su oportunidad para llevarse la comida que otro tan idiotamente dejó. Sujetó con violencia el botiquín y salió corriendo de allí. Había cosas en las que mejor no pensar.</p><p>Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala su preocupación aumentó casi tanto como su enojo. El vaso se hallaba en el piso, lejos de Tony, y por la mancha que había en el piso, suponía que se le había caído mientras intentaba servirse otro trago. Lo grave sin dudas fue que ahora la botella reposaba junto a su cadera, con la mano firmemente cerrada sobre el pico.</p><p>Se volvió a acomodar y la imponente aura volvió a rodearlo cuando los fuertes muslos se acomodaron a sus costados. En esa ocasión, tuvo la lastimosa suerte de ver la tristeza y la resignación de frente cuando Tony lo miró evitando que su mente joven sintiera un tibio calor en el vientre al sentir como el hombre que amaba acariciaba con sus muslos los de él, al darles pequeños golpecitos juguetones.</p><p>—¿Por qué fue un idiota? —pregunto sacando la pistola para puntos que tenía en el botiquín, desesperado por escapar del dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.</p><p>Se había lastimado tantas veces a lo largo de esos años que Tony se hizo con una y le enseñó a usarla. Era la primera vez que otra persona en la casa la usaba, y eso solo aumentaba la furia que se cocía bajo su piel.</p><p>—Esto va a doler... —avisó recordando lo mucho que lo impresionó cuando Tony lo hizo la primera vez.</p><p>—No más que esto, créeme. —le comento orgulloso— Vas a tener que esforzarte si quieres lastimarme. Hoy ya me dieron con un brazo metálico y un puño de hierro. ¿Crees que esa pistolita podría ganar?</p><p>—Las apariencias engañan... —murmuró sintiendo el ácido subirle por la garganta— Y esto duele más de lo que aparenta. —masculló fingiendo diversión.</p><p>Tony le sonrió lentamente y se obligó a empezar antes de meterse en problemas. Esa sonrisa era toda una invitación que más le valía no ver.</p><p>—¿Listo?</p><p>—Nací listo, Parker —gruñó por lo bajo y sólo espero que fuera verdad.</p><p>Con alcohol en sangre todo dolía más. Según escuchó. La verdad él no tomaba. Y no le nacía intentarlo. La boca frente a él desprendía un hedor que había llegado a odiar, tanto como cierto perfume que algunas veces se sentía por el cuello de Tony y que no le pertenecía. Nunca lo vio tan, tan ebrio. Pero olió el suficiente alcohol en su boca para saber que nunca tomaba por algo bueno y que cada vez que la mierda llegaba, Tony destaparía la botella más próxima y en lugar de mandar a esa persona al diablo, solo se atiborraría de alcohol hasta adormecer sus problemas.</p><p>Apoyó la pistola corriendo el pelo y sin dudar le dio tres puntos. El cosquilleo de su cabello contra su mano le arrancó un escalofrío. Se tenía que apurar y retirar cuanto antes las manos de su cuerpo.</p><p>—¡Joder! —se quejó Tony aferrándose a sus rodillas sobresaltado— Duele —dijo ahogadamente pestañeando para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.</p><p>—Peter<em> wins</em> —murmuró sombríamente, deseando que de verdad el dolor físico fuera lo único que Tony recibió en el ala de rehabilitación.</p><p>—No me preguntaste por qué fui un idiota. —murmuró inclinando la cabeza para él pudiera seguir limpiándolo ahora que la pistola volvía a estar lejos de su rostro.</p><p>—Sí lo hice —masculló rodando los ojos, definitivamente estaba demasiado borracho— Pero no creo que lo sea. —le escupió molesto— ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta desde el principio? —suspiró abriendo la crema para los moratones.</p><p>—Todo se fue al diablo... —empezó, pero se interrumpió soltando un gemido sorprendido cuando la fuerte crema alivio de golpe gran parte del dolor.</p><p>Peter sonrió y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, pues él la inventó. Después de una mala lucha en la que los moretones sobre su cuerpo abundaron y ninguna buena explicación iba a salvar a Tony de una denuncia por violencia doméstica, la necesidad de una cura rápida nació y con ella su crema.</p><p>—Buen resumen —murmuró divertido viendo como movía la cara buscando más crema de sus dedos.</p><p>Peter lo estudió y pese a sentir furia ardiendo en sus venas, un arranque de ternura le llenó el pecho al verlo buscar sin ser consciente su mano. Meneó más la cabeza y por un segundo le recordó un perrito. Un golpeado y abandonado perrito.</p><p>—Listillo. —gruñó otra vez cuando puso un poco más de crema en torno a su otro ojo.— La simulación fue bien, no se equivocó ni una sola vez. Algo que los médicos habían anticipado. Siguiendo lo que ellos llamaron el factor <em>x</em> en su curación, decidí hacer como me dijiste.</p><p>
  <em>Oh genial, todo iba bien hasta que mi maldita idea intervino jodiendo los planes de todos en el proceso. Pensó furioso. Esto es sin dudas un nuevo nivel de idiotez.</em>
</p><p>—Traje agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y les pusimos los trajes de <em>Hydra</em>. En un principio pensé que iba a salir todo bien. —saltó hacia atrás dejando caer el pote cuando una carcajada, completamente fuera de lugar, salió de la ligeramente hinchada boca frente a él— Hubieras visto la cara de Steve... El maldito desprendía orgullo... Pero yo nunca juego limpio cuando quiero ganar —canturreo acercándose más su cara.</p><p>Peter se petrificó sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y forzó a su mente a no ser lo suficientemente idiota como para no entender el chiste en esa acción.</p><p>Porque ahí radica el peligro. Para él al menos. Tony Stark borracho no se ponía agresivo, no empezaba a llorar o a reír. Tony Stark borracho, intentaba seducirte. Y vaya que si lo intentaba. Nada que entrara en su vidrioso campo de visión quedaba exento de sus juegos o su buena mano para seducir.</p><p>¿Te tiraste a Tony Stark borracho? Quítate el mérito, fuiste la persona más próxima a él. Y por eso era un peligro a su sistema. Uno que vivía las horas anhelandolo. Uno que sin importar cuanto lo intento, se quedó prendido de él como una pobre e idiotamente suicida polilla al Sol. Letal e inevitable; Real y humillante. Porque sólo un maldito súper soldado había logrado allanar el camino a su corazón y él prefería morir a ser un trasero más y sin nombre en su haber.</p><p>No era orgullo precisamente lo que refrendaba. Era un firme creyente de que el orgullo mutilaba tus oportunidades en juegos tan intrincados como el amor, donde no siempre a uno le tocaba ganar. Lo que le impedía caer ante esos malditamente increíbles ojos, era saber que al otro día F.R.I.D.A.Y. activaba el protocolo <em>Piérdete Idiota</em>. Peter vio suficientes rostros desaparecer de la vida de Tony como para arriesgarse a algo así solo porque no pudo decirle que no a un borracho.</p><p>—No vaya a ser cosa que termine llorando señor Stark, siempre le gano en los videojuegos. —murmuró pasando saliva ligeramente acalorado.</p><p>— Te dejo ganar. —se defendió alejándose.</p><p><em>Y yo le acabo de perdonar un poco de sexo distractor, empate;</em> pensó dándole una última mirada a la boca en lo que acercaba un algodón con antiséptico y terminaba de alejar de su mente lo suaves que se veían esos labios.</p><p>Sabía de sobra lo que Tony podía hacer si llegaba a tirárselo. Si no lo echaba, cosa muy probable si dejaba a un lado su miedo irracional, iba a empezar a portarse como un extraño con él y ya suficiente sufría con la actual relación que mantenían, dónde era mínimamente aceptado como enfermero personal, no podía imaginarse vivir a su lado y a kilómetros de él.</p><p>—Ahora estás siendo cruel —se quejó Tony haciéndole un puchero.</p><p>—Y usted un llorón. —se rió.</p><p>—No haces preguntas —dijo volviendo a la seriedad de golpe— No es muy propio de ti.</p><p>—No... No quiero molestarlo. —dijo escondiendo lo mejor que pudo su malestar.</p><p>Lo que no quería era escuchar como <em>otra vez</em> el Capitán volvía a dejar a Tony así. No le interesaba que tanto Tony hubiera buscado lo que obtuvo, jamás era necesario llegar a ese nivel. Esfuerzo le tomó aceptar que Tony la primera vez había estado completamente fuera de sí, listo para cometer cualquier locura y <em>necesitaba </em>ser frenado.</p><p>Claro que a él se le ocurrían unas cuantas formas de evitar llegar a esas circunstancias, pero ¿Y esa vez? Peter sacudió la cabeza. No podían existir dos «peros» para esa mierda.</p><p>—Pregúntame lo que quieras Peter —susurró lentamente erizándole cada vello del cuerpo. De sobra se notaba que no hablaba de la maldita prueba— Responderé lo que sea que quieras oír. —susurró deslizando los ojos por su boca.</p><p>—¿Qu-qué pasó cuando llegaron los agentes de <em>Hydra</em>? —masculló rápidamente intentando controlar su respiración.</p><p>Tony se acercó un poco más y le sujetó la mano contra la cara mientras sus temblorosos dedos esparcían la crema. Soltó un pequeño gemido, una mezcla de ronroneo y un suspiro que si Peter no hubiera estado atento y con la guardia en alto, habría hecho que se lanzara de una vez por su boca.</p><p>—Bueno, en realidad cuando Steve salió de su campo de visión, todo se fue al carajo. —suspiró empujando sus dedos para esparcir más de la crema por dónde el dolor debía matarlo.</p><p>Tony sujetó sus dedos, los arrastró por su quijada, delineó el contorno de su mandíbula, le hizo cosquillas con la barba y aflojó la fuerza de su agarre a las puertas de sus labios. Peter se quedó quieto mirando su boca, sintiendo el calor de mano sobre la él. Tony separó levemente sus labios y mordió ligeramente el inferior estirándose para que continuara aplicando crema.</p><p>Peter estudió su mano sintiendo que no era parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Bucky perdió la perspectiva —masculló delineando el contorno de sus labios.</p><p>Peter no escuchaba, nada. Solo un ruido sordo y distorsionado de su corazón lo alcanzaba. Estaba completamente perdido en sus sentidos como para reparar profundamente en lo que Tony decía.</p><p>Se tragó un quejido cuando la presión en su muñeca aumentó drásticamente. Corrió la vista de la cara amoratada y la clavó en su pobre muñeca. La mano de Tony, la cual tenía puesta su manopla y no lo había notado, se había cerrado con fuerza sobre sus huesos alejándolo del irremediable camino que su mente solía recorrer encantada a todas horas.</p><p>—En verdad detesto que lo tutees —se quejó con frialdad— Tú no. —añadió, pero esa vez con lo opuesto a frialdad.</p><p>Esa era la prueba inequívoca de que Tony era tan incongruente como volátil. <em>De cero a cien </em>pensó intentando con fuerzas no sentirse tan bien ante su molestia<em>. «Tú no»</em> +</p><p>—Es la costumbre, Steve siempre lo hace —murmuró dejando que su mente soñara despierta con los celos que escuchaba en su voz.</p><p>No era tan idiota como para no saber que Tony odiaba que cualquiera tratara con algo más que fría amabilidad a Bucky, pero en ese momento, se concedió unos instantes de ilusiones. Después de todo, eso no daba cárcel y él asumía el riesgo que representaba jugar con su corazón de aquella forma.</p><p>—Y yo siempre lo llamó Barnes —le reprochó el mayor acercándose un poco más a su cara.</p><p>Instintivamente cerró los ojos e inspiró el dulce aroma de la crema combinado con el fuerte whisky. Sabría que vivía en un mundo justo si ese olor no activará cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, si pudiera encontrarlo repugnante. Pero su sangre paró su recorrido habitual y se giró hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, empujándolo a hacer algo tan imprudente como lo era estirar el cuello y acercar más su boca a la de Tony.</p><p>—Lo sé —murmuró a un paso de la perdición.</p><p>—Entonces ahora le haces más caso a lo que dice Steve que a lo que te digo yo —dijo fríamente en claro contraste con el potente calor que desprendía su boca tan cerca de sus labios.</p><p>—Jamás —susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos.</p><p><em>¿Qué diablos crees que haces Peter?</em> se preguntó cuándo se topó de llenó con el morado en los ojos de Tony. Tragó saliva audiblemente y pese a que sus glándulas salivales parecían creer que estaban en una competencia por generar más y más saliva en su boca, se las arregló para toser discretamente y alejarse.</p><p>No era un maldito idiota, podía no ser todo lo inteligente o astuto que debería, pero no era más ese mocoso de quince años que dejaba que sus hormonas se tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Tony sentado frente suyo había tenido un día seguramente olvidable, y pese a lo que su maldito cuerpo parecía querer, aprovecharse en esa circunstancia no era lo indicado, lo correcto o mínimamente aceptable.</p><p>Con un poco de suerte (y mucho maldito arduo trabajo), sus asuntos con ese hombre se arreglarían a su favor en algún momento. Esperaba que más pronto que tarde, pero no esa noche. No una en la que tenía que ser un amigo y darle su apoyo, no ser un maldito vaso de whisky, en el que Tony podía ahogar lo que sentía.</p><p>—Sabe que no, señor Stark —comentó más centrado poniéndose a una mejor y más segura distancia.</p><p>Se limpió la mano y fracturando una barra de hielo se la tendió. Todos en ese living necesitaban hielo. Le encantaría echarse un poco en la polla, joder.</p><p>—¿Cómo logró que lo tomaran de saco de boxeo? —preguntó empezando a guardar las cosas en el botiquín.</p><p>—Ponme de esa maldita crema aquí —masculló dejándose caer en el sillón.</p><p><em>Vamos por dios, deme un respiro</em>, pensó agotado.Lo observó preocupado cuando se abrió la camisa de un solo movimiento y se esforzó por no pensar en nada. Su mente se congeló y antes de poder excitarse en lo más mínimo, un rosario de moretones apareció frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Apretó los labios indignado con la vista y sujetó con fuerza el pote de crema. Empezó a esparcir producto por debajo de las clavículas, zona más afectada, y se recordó que matar a Rogers y/o Barnes estaba fuera de discusión.</p><p>—Después de que Steve desapareció de su campo de visión... empezó a desesperarse, se volvió errático.... lo vi venir, corrí allí. No iba a dejar que los agentes se expusieran gratuitamente al peligro siendo yo el que los arrastró allí.</p><p>—Seguramente sabían a lo que se atenían —murmuró juntando todo el autocontrol dentro suyo una vez que retiró la camisa por los hombros y vio como los moretones seguían y seguían apareciendo hasta terminar en dos marcas, claramente de manos, en los antebrazos.</p><p>—Ese es el punto, nadie sabía lo que me traía entre manos.</p><p>—¿Eh? —preguntó desconcertado después de asegurarse que todo el pecho y los brazos estaban cubiertos de ungüento.</p><p>Quizá si dejara de rezar el himno de las naciones unidas consiguiera escucharlo, pero él estaba embadurnado crema en su amplio pecho. Qué alguien le diera un respiro.</p><p>—No me interesaba que nadie supiera mis planes.</p><p>Lo miró extrañado, solía ser un paranoico de primera línea. Ya se había acostumbrado a la completa intromisión de su vida privada e incluso aceptaba dicha intromisión a los pocos chicos que había osado traer a la casa en plan pareja, pero nunca creyó que en una misión podía volverse tan estricto sobre qué información le daba... <em>«Nunca juego limpio» </em>pensó repentinamente recordando sus palabras.</p><p>—Temías que sí pasara la prueba. —susurró de golpe intentando sin éxito no acusarlo— No se lo dijiste a nadie porque si la pasaba ibas a quedar mal por desconfiar y caer tan bajo por usar a Hydra como catalizador.</p><p>—Podría decirse —dijo sujetando la botella listo para darle otro trago con evidente amargura.</p><p>Si bien era un borracho con unos reflejos de primera, Peter tenía mejores reflejos y se la arrebató en el aire. Los ojos castaños se clavaron en él con una muda furia, pero aguantó determinado. Se había acabado el alcohol. Suficiente por una noche.</p><p>—Eso... eso no explica... —murmuró intentando distraerlo para que soltara la maldita botella.</p><p>—Barnes se salió de control, intentó ir por el agente que tenía más cerca. Cuando vi su rostro supe que había sido un estúpido engreído por creer que iba a poder contenerlo sin un plan de respaldo. —murmuró dejando caer la mano derrotado.</p><p>Alejó cuanto pudo el desagradable whisky y pasó a lo importante, por la cantidad de lastimaduras que tenía en el cuerpo no podía explicarse nada que fuera la obviedad absoluta.</p><p>—Fuiste sin tu armadura.</p><p>Tony meneó la cabeza corriendo la vista y él solo pudo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. ¿Por qué no lo llamó? Peor, ¿por qué no se las arregló para entrometerse más, para forzarlo a que le dejara ser parte?</p><p>—Claro que no, pero tuve que hacer que protegiera al agente que Barnes intentaba matar.</p><p>—¿Se puso en el medio? —preguntó entendiendo hasta qué punto había sido un idiota— Sin protección alguna.</p><p>—No podía dejar que lo matara —dijo con un susurro firme— No podía. Mi traje iba a llegar unos segundos más rápido vacío. Por lo menos me iba a dar tiempo a llegar a mí y cancelar la prueba.</p><p>—¿No llevó otra armadura? —preguntó con incredulidad.</p><p>En el preciso momento que las palabras que salieron de su boca y lograron hacer nacer un ligero sonrojo en la cara firme e inexpresiva frente a él, Peter lo entendió. El muy egocéntrico contaba con que iba a poder pararlo. Ni siquiera sospechó que iba a rebasarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué hizo Steve? —espetó con asco.</p><p>—¿Qué crees? —se burló volviendo la vista a él divertido.</p><p>—No es relevante —murmuró cortante.</p><p>—Se intentó meter, pero su mejor amigo había perdido el norte completamente y lo empezó a atacar a él. Intentamos frenarlo, pero claramente nos superaba y... le disparé.</p><p>Bueno, definitivamente eso dejaba todo en claro. Había ido como la mismísima mierda.</p><p>Peter soltó un suspiro deslizando la mirada a la fea marca que traía en el brazo. Claro que Steve había intentado impedirlo, podía verlos delante sus ojos: Tony lleno de su propia sangre, con la mirada enloquecida por la pelea, Bucky intentando acabar con el peligro que significaba para su vida que Hydra volviera a por él y Steve... Steve maldito Capitán Rogers lastimando a la única persona que estaba dispuesta a salvarlo incluso de su maldita estupidez.</p><p>Prestando atención a la marca, podía distinguir la exacta posición de las manos de Steve apretándolo para que soltara el arma. No cometería el error de creer que Steve no había forcejeando con Tony para que bajara la mano. Las dos marcas eran de la misma mano y supuso que Tony tendría activada su manopla, ya que la segunda marca era mucho más pronunciada que la primera. Muestra fehaciente de que el primer intento había sido infructífero y a conciencia, Steve había vuelto a sujetar a Tony con su fuerza de laboratorio.</p><p>—¿Se quedó en la Sede con Bu-Barnes? —dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente.</p><p>—¿Dónde más podría estar? —comentó con simpleza— Después de que le disparé, tuvimos un acalorado intercambio de palabras, ya sabes, lo normal. <em>Eres un maldito idiota; Esto era innecesario; Iba bien hasta que metiste tu mano</em>... Otros certeros <em>Yo tenía razón</em> y un buen <em>Va a quedar recluido de forma permanente </em>cerraron el trato. Arrastró a su amigo a la enfermería y desapareció de mi vista.</p><p>Peter suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Nada que no esperara.</p><p>—Al menos los tranquilizantes lo aplacaron. —se alegró pobremente, sujetando su mano para limpiarla con otro algodón.</p><p>—¿No suponías que eran balas de verdad? —le espetó ofendido.</p><p>Alzó la vista extrañado. ¿<em>Balas de verdad?</em> pensó con incredulidad.</p><p>—Siempre creí que el día que se decidiera a matar a alguien iba a ser un poco más poético y dramático. —le soltó con ironía— No algo tan aburrido como disparar un arma.</p><p>—Ya he matado —lo cortó molesto.</p><p>—Hablaba a sangre fría señor Stark. Y no, ni por un segundo sospeche que fuera una pistola de verdad. —suspiró sin necesidad de meditar mucho lo que pasaba allí— Lo conozco, sé que está intentando ayudar a Barnes. No lo quiere muerto. Si así fuera, Barnes ya estaría en la morgue.</p><p>Tony no dijo nada, dejó que continuará trabajando en sus manos, pero Peter juraría que sus ojos lo miraban con algo parecido a la gratitud.</p><p>—¿Cómo llegó a casa? —preguntó meneando la cabeza con dolor al ver los nudillos destrozados. </p><p>¿Cómo podía Steve dejarlo solo? Era algo que nunca iba a entender, él preferiría morir desgarrado antes que dejarlo parado, chorreado sangre y sólo.</p><p>—Manejando Parker.</p><p>Se distrajo dos segundos, contemplando su maldita expresión, cuando el cuerpo de Tony se le vino encima. Por unos inocentes segundos creyó que Tony iba a besarlo, se había quedado rígido e inspiró con fuerza sintiendo como los fuertes brazos lo rodeaban, y cuando un gemido estaba por escapar de su boca, todo había terminado.</p><p>Parpadeó perdido sintiendo la repentina soledad y Tony le sonreía ladinamente desde el sillón con la dichosa botella en la boca.</p><p>Podía pelear por recuperarla y aun así pelear era un término relativo, ya que para eso se necesitaban dos y él más rápido que un parpadeo podía incapacitar a Tony, pero viendo el estado en el que estaba no le apetecía seguir por ese camino.</p><p>Veía en sus ojos la sed de venganza y resarcimiento moral, encantado se dejaría dar una paliza en combate si eso lograba el objetivo separar a Tony de su botella, pero sabía que aun así no iba a dejarla ir. Y la verdad que la palabra dignidad era algo que Tony había logrado que aprendiera y no le apetecía dejar que desquitara sus frustración con él.</p><p>—Sabes... me gané esto —murmuró bajando la botella a su regazo— No me mires así —le recriminó señalándolo con la botella.</p><p>Apretó los labios y miró el reloj en la pared. 23.15. Era joven la noche, aún le quedaba un rato hasta que Tony decidiera finalizar el día.</p><p>—No sé cómo quiere que lo mire. —masculló acomodando todo lo que usó y tirando dentro de una bolsa los desechos.</p><p>—No sé —respondió perdido— Pero no así.</p><p>—Muy específico. —dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.</p><p>—Puedo ser explícito si lo prefieres —gruñó estirando la pierna para frotar su rodilla— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un par de clases particulares de tu <em>mentor</em>? —susurró lascivamente intentando llegar con la pierna a su entrepierna.</p><p>Se atragantó con su propio saliva y entrecerró los ojos, <em>Bastardo</em> <em>hijo de puta</em>, pensó molesto. <em>No necesitás ser tan malditamente fácil </em>se quiso quejar celoso. Apretó los labios, resguardando sus quejas y solo se echó suavemente hacía atrás, ganándose una sonrisita socarrona y un puchero.</p><p>—Nadie se merece esto —le dijo juntando las piernas, evitando ver su boca.</p><p>Si empezaba a tocarlo nada bueno iba pasar. Bien, quizás fuera extremadamente bueno lo que pasará, no le quedan dudas que incluso borracho Tony iba a ser el mejor polvo que tuviera. Intento no pensar en eso, pero la fugaz idea de sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo lo envolvió de golpe y con ella se imaginó su imponente cuerpo apretándolo a un delicioso compas contra la cama, sus gemidos y la suave caricia de su boca contra su cuello.</p><p>—Yo quería que fallara. —susurró Tony sobresaltándolo— Lo deseaba.</p><p>—¿Y fue poco preparado adrede? —masculló saliendo violentamente de sus delirios.</p><p>—No iba a ser muy creíble si iba preparado para la guerra. —se defendió dándole otro trago al whisky.</p><p>—No salió tan mal entonces.</p><p>—Te lo dije Parker. Depende que quieras lograr. Para Barnes salió horrible, para Steve salió con algún contratiempo, yo gané. —sonrió tan seductor como su magullado rostro le permitía (que curiosamente era mucho dado su estado)— Tuvo que darme la razón.</p><p>—Qué son unos puntos de sutura cuando tenemos la razón, ¿No? —dijo sarcástico.</p><p>—El precio del saber. —murmuró restándole importancia— He tenido peores.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo —masculló recordando el estado en que volvió de la pelea con Steve.</p><p>Tony se quedó callado tanto rato, que incómodo de sólo verlo se paró mientras empezaba a hacer un poco de orden. Dejó el botiquín en la mesada, tiró a la basura los algodones sucios y cuando estaba levantando el vaso la firme y casi nada borracha voz de Tony lo sorprendió.</p><p>—Soy un bastardo. —dijo con rotundidad aplastante.</p><p>—No lo es —murmuró sin atreverse a caminar en su dirección.</p><p>No podía ni pensar en acercarse, iba a estar peligrosamente cerca de cometer una imprudencia, porque en ese instante la desesperada mirada vacía lo estudiaba aclamando por algo que él anhelaba darle. Pero Peter sabía que no era de él que lo esperaba. Tony querría aquello de cualquiera, del que sea y Peter... Peter aprendió a respetarse lo suficiente para solo hacer aquello cuando fuera a él el que deseara.</p><p>Sabía que eso podía costarle jamás conseguirlo, sabía que... que quizá esa fuera la gran oportunidad que tanto soñaba, pero se mantuvo firme y solo inspiró.</p><p>—Pero voy a pasar la noche sólo de todos modos —balbuceó por lo bajo con tanta amargura que su cuerpo entero se puso en marcha.</p><p>Oh bendita mierda.</p><p>Se arrodilló frente a él y se refrenó a un segundo el impulso de abrazarlo.</p><p><em>Enfócate </em>se dijo asegurándose de no perder el norte. Podía darle un poco de apoyo, solo un poco. Eso no era no respetarse, era ser buen amigo.</p><p>Al menos eso se juró. Solo tenía... tenía que conseguir que abriera los ojos. No iba a ofrecerse, solo iba a darle su apoyo y su consejo.</p><p>—¿Por qué sigue con esto señor Stark? —preguntó por millonésima vez, sin conseguir mantener su tono neutro y calando.</p><p>En cada palabra su desazón se grabó, el malestar y los celos también, pero por suerte la mirada whisky seguía muy turbia. <em>Estás a salvo</em>, le dijo su mente. <em>No lo recordara</em>, le explicó.</p><p>—Dímelo Tony, dime por qué te quedas con él si es capaz de dejarte en estos momentos.</p><p>—Ya te dije, lealtad. —se quejó incómodo.</p><p>—¡Eso es absurdo! —estalló—. Tiene que ser en ambos sentidos señor Stark. ¿Dónde está Steve en este momento? ¿Dónde? Con su amigo, le es leal a su amigo. No a usted. Lo deja solo, no puede decirme que le da lealtad a alguien que es capaz de esto.</p><p>—Él me perdonó —murmuró para sí y Peter lo miró impotente—. Yo fui el responsable de todas esas muertes, y él Parker, él me perdonó. ¿Cómo voy a darle la espalda cuando él me apoyó? Por celos se la di, deje que la envidia me cegara... no voy a volver a hacerlo. —balbuceó como una precisión asombrosa para alguien tan borracho.</p><p>Peter lo miró largamente sabía de sobra que solo porque lo repetía constantemente era capaz de decirlo sin fallas. Si uno era capaz de decirse a sí mismo algo las suficientes veces, llegaría el punto que podría recitarlo hasta dormido. Tantas veces dijo en voz alta que no le gustaba Tony, que cuando Rhodes lo molestaba, era capaz de decirlo sin inmutarse.</p><p>—Él no tenía nada que perd...</p><p>—Ahorrarte las idioteces Parker. Lo hizo. Y yo no puedo darle la espalda.</p><p>Lo vio tambalearse intentando pararse y soltando un suspiro lo ayudó. Francamente no tenía sentido decirle más nada. Y francamente, tampoco creía que tuviera fuerza para sostener esa pelea sin gritarle a la cara que él podría amarlo de una forma más sana y auténtica, sin miedos o mentiras.</p><p>Caminaron erráticamente hasta su cuarto y pese a que siempre sus nervios afloraban cuando traspasaba el umbral, en aquella ocasión sólo sintió la tristeza aplastarlo. Desearía arrastrarlo a su cama y darle todos los cuidados del mundo. Se notaba a leguas que la mañana sería dolorosa y la noche solitaria. Siempre se preguntaba cómo se sentiría dormir junto a alguien que ni siquiera te toca o te mira (algo que Peter prefería pensar en lugar de lo que se sentiría tener sexo con alguien que en fondo te guarda rencor).</p><p>Esa noche no era diferente y a la vez sí, desearía poder pasarla junto a él, velando por su sueño, asegurándose que las pesadillas no irrumpieran y alejarlas si se atrevían. Llevarle agua o taparlo si le daba frío, pero no podía. Peter no era fuerte, no era capaz. Su corazón podía soportar mucho, pero Tony le enseñó a respetarse, a jamás aceptar quedar en último y sí, no era el consejo que más seguía, pero no lo olvidaba. La única forma en la que podía hacer aquello funcionar era si no sufría. Podía doler, molestar o herir, pero no sufrir. Ese era el punto de inflexión, sufrir estaba más allá de lo aceptado.</p><p>—No tengo muchas más opciones Parker —murmuró Tony soltando un gruñido cuando lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y Peter lo miró sin entender.</p><p>Enderezándose un poco, usó su fuerza para sentarlo más al centro de la cama y Tony le sujetó la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.</p><p>—Los hombres como yo solo contamos con pocas personas que en verdad no buscan algo de dinero o fama. A Steve le valen las dos y me perdonó. No puedo pedir más.</p><p>Peter lo miró sin dar crédito; Ahí estaba él, parado frente a un hombre que tenía la capacidad de robarle el habla con sólo mirarlo, diciéndole que no tenía opciones y que no podía pedir más.</p><p>Siempre supo que él no era una opción. La diferencia de edad, la relación que los unía de alumno/maestro, las mil cosas que los diferenciaban, los millones de motivos por los cuales había aceptado —desde el mismo momento en que se enamoró— que él estaba por fuera de su rango. Pero todo aquello se derrumba frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Sentía su cuerpo y su alma tirar en sólo una dirección. ¿La tierra giraba en torno al sol? Esa misma fuerza que empujaba al mundo a orbitar alrededor de esa gigante masa de calor era la que tiraba de él para orbitar alrededor del gran Anthony Edward Stark. No necesitaba saber dónde se hallaba el centro de la tierra, la gravedad lo empujaba obstinadamente a ese hombre que podría destruirlo si lo quería.</p><p>Había momentos en los que le daba miedo. Sentía con una fuerza y una desmesura que lo asustaba, pero así como la tierra no tenía más opción que seguir girando en torno al sol, él hacía mucho había aceptado que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, su corazón había encontrado su igual y él se resignó a verlo salir cada día con otro hombre.</p><p>Hasta ese momento, donde las leyes de la física y el raciocinio se perdieron y se inclinó lentamente frente al responsable de la noche eterna en la que vivía, Peter había sabido esconder su pesar. Pero qué sentido tenía, no importaba nada. Nada porque Tony lo miraba creyendo sus palabras, convencido y resignado. Peter entendía su dolor, su mal. Peter entendía cómo se sentía y el sabor desagrade que dejaba en la boca.</p><p>—Usted tiene otra opción —masculló cerrando aún más la distancia de aquella lastimada boca, que lo único que pedía era un poco de algo que él podía darle sin siquiera pensarlo: Compañía.</p><p>Vio los ojos castaños abrirse sorprendidos cuando, sin poder discernir entre lo correcto y lo apropiado, apoyó suavemente su boca contra la de Tony.</p><p>—La tienes —susurró antes de, con mucho cuidado, mover lentamente sus labios sobre los otros.</p><p>Escuchó como Tony soltaba un jadeo sorprendido y cuando estaba por alejarse, sabedor del desastre que estaba haciendo, la mano de su perpetuo mal se cerró sobre su mejilla abriendo la boca. Peter ni siquiera se permitió petrificarse por la sorpresa, deslizando la lengua contra sus labios, le pidió un suave acceso. Sus instintos se hicieron cargo de sus movimientos y Tony solo gimió levemente dejándole espacio.</p><p>Percibió el regusto al whisky, pero todo perdió entidad cuando la tersa lengua encontró el camino natural dentro de su boca y empezó a empujar sinuosamente contra la suya</p><p>La otra mano de Tony se cerró sobre su mejilla y lo empujó más cerca de él. Peter gimió, gimió sintiéndose desquiciado y roto. No podía alejarse, debía, debía hacerlo, pero no podía soltar el paraíso ahora que lo tenía bien aferrado. Completamente perdido lo sujetó de los antebrazos y volvió a pararlo profundizando el beso.</p><p>Tony sonrió contra sus labios y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo rodeándole la cintura. Su boca herida no parecía tener problemas para apretarse contra la de él, para tirar de sus labios, para lamer descaradamente su mentón. Peter sentía el sensual vaivén de Tony y no dudo ni por un segundo que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver con ese destructivo movimiento que sus caderas habían indicado. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó a sus manos vagar cuidadosamente por su espalda.</p><p>Lo oyó quejarse y se tensó, pero Tony empujó otra vez la lengua y sus caderas contra él, gimió bajo, grueso, lleno de deseo y necesidad. Volvió a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo de una forma más superficial hasta que llegó a su rostro y se apretó contra este cuando soltó su boca deslizándose por su cuello. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las manos se Tony acariciaban su cintura, se colaron bajo su camiseta, sus dientes atacaron su cuello con la misma vehemencia que sus manos intentaban meterse bajo su pantalón.</p><p>Peter ni respiraba, no lo necesitaba. Sentía su mente en llamas, su cuerpo volviéndose fuego. Gimió encantado pero el hechizo se rompió cuando sintió su manos intentar empujarlo a la cama, resistió el impulso de dejarlo hacer con su cuerpo lo que le viniera en gana y con cuidado sujetó sus manos obligándolo a soltarlo.</p><p>Apoyó la frente contra la tersa boca y se esforzó por volver a ingresar aire a sus pulmones. Cada bocanada le sabía a Tony y casi temió alzar la vista. Mierda que viaje. Ese hombre definitivamente era más adictivo ahora que sabía como sabía que antes cuando solo alcanzaba a imaginarlo.</p><p>—¿Parker? —preguntó Tony después de desistir en sus intentos de forzarlo a alzar el rostro— <em>Peter</em>...</p><p>Podía escuchar la ligera sorpresa detrás de ese tono tan ronco que incineraba sus creencias sobre lo que era o no moralmente correcto, después de encontrar una porción de calma en su interior lo miró a los ojos lleno de temor sobre sus actos.</p><p>Sabía que la mañana traería el arrepentimiento, pero faltaba lo suficiente para eso como para poder tener algo de valentía en él.</p><p>—La tiene señor Stark. —susurró a unos ojos tan impresionados como desorientados— No lo olvide, yo soy su opción —masculló Peter sintiendo su pecho apretarse casi en contrapunto de los ojos de Tony que se abrían con el vestigio de la lucidez en ellos— Porque usted es la única que yo quiero tener. —afirmó más para sí.</p><p><em>Lo siento Tony </em>susurró antes de estirarse y volver a juntar sus bocas. Le dio un último beso, rápido y tortuoso, lleno de significado y dolor para él. Antes de alejarse de un parpadeante Tony Stark, lo soltó y le sonrió arrepentido.</p><p>—Peter no te va-.</p><p>Pero Peter huyó de allí sin mirar sobre su hombro como Tony caía sobre el colchón, mirando a la puerta demasiado ebrio para entender que debía correr tras ese chico.</p><p>Peter atravesó velozmente la sala insultándose en varios idiomas. Era un maldito idiota. Un terrible idiota. <em>¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?! </em>se reprendió entre aterrado y eufórico.</p><p>Como si la respuesta fuera obvia, en su mente la voz ebria y triste de Tony susurró:<em> «Voy a pasar sólo la noche de todos modos.». </em>Miró sobre su hombro antes de seguir en dirección a su cama. <em>No esta noche Tony, no esta noche</em>, se dijo a sí mismo. Iba a pasarla con un recuerdo, que debido al estado en el estado en el que estaba, era cuanto podía ofrecerle. Si al menos estuviera sobrio, Peter lo hubiera intentado.</p><p><em>Quizá mañana...</em> pensó cerrando con fuerza la puerta, soltando rápidamente su pantalón. Su mano rodeaba su duro miembro mientras su mente recreaba con puntillista perfección cómo se sintió estar entre sus brazos por unos momentos</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevaba dos horas despierto y sólo gracias a que el reloj en su muñeca lo decía él se limitaba a aceptarlo. Por el fuerte pitido en sus oídos, las náuseas y al dolor sordo en cada músculo, juraría que llevaba una vida sin poder dormir. Pero extrañamente, pese a todo ese dolor, lo moretones y los recientemente descubiertos puntos, se sentía injustamente descansado.</p><p>No podía afirmar si fue el alcohol o la paliza moral y corporal que recibió, pero por lo que fuera, durmió tan tranquilamente que la temeraria idea de repetir la experiencia sabía tentadora. Si tan solo su cuerpo no doliera como la mierda, diría que era la mejor mañana en años.</p><p>—Me gusta como redecoraste tu cara Stark</p><p>Rodó los ojos cuando la voz de Rhody rebotó dolorosamente en la paredes de su cráneo y alzó su dedo medio como única respuesta.</p><p>Justo lo que le faltaba, ese bastardo y su retorcido humor.</p><p>Nada más oír la puerta abrirse supo que no iba a ser bueno o agradable. No le cogió el teléfono a Happy y se las ingenió para entrar sin que Pepper pudiera interceptarlo en la puerta. Tenía piedra libre por un par de horas visto que iba a estar en una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad, pero sabía que le quedaba un malnacido por esquivar y lamentablemente no había forma de hacerlo.</p><p>—Púdrete —le espetó quitándose los anteojos para poder masajearse el puente de la nariz.</p><p>Sabía que no había salida, iba a tener que soportarlo. También sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que dijera todo lo que le nacía decir, así que lo mejor solo era no incitarlo, no darle letra y esperar lleno de una incipiente fe a que se fuera rápido.</p><p>—Tú pareces estar haciéndolo por los dos —le dijo con una mueca de divertida.</p><p>—Ja-ja-ja —se rio con agriedad— Por qué no buscas a quien más molestar. Ve a jugar al jefe de la Armada lejos de mi oficina.</p><p>—¿Qué hiciste anoche? —le preguntó ignorando todas sus palabras mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.</p><p>—Rhodes —gruñó alzando la vista hasta la maldita sonrisa que su amigo tenía en el rostro— No tengo paciencia para ti en este momento.</p><p>—Pero si humor, reitero: ¿Qué hiciste anoche Stark?</p><p>Alejó la mano de su rostro y las juntó en su regazo impasible mientras jugueteaba con la patilla del lente.</p><p>—¿Por qué no fingimos que tu ya sabes la respuesta y dejas de tocarme los huevos?</p><p>—No estoy preguntando qué hiciste para quedar así —dijo alzando la mano para señalar su cara componiendo una muy decente cara de asco— Eso ya lo sé. —apretó los labios mirándolo con odio— Peter me llamó y me contó la borrachera que traías, también me dijo que tú lado sadomasoquista está un poco fuera de control y habías terminado así porque hiciste idioteces. —enumeró entre divertido y asqueado— Tony, no deberías dejar que Steve te de tan duro, tienes una imagen que mantener. —añadió burlón.</p><p><em>Tony</em> soltó un bufido indignado. Los dos sabían que Steve nunca... no tenía ningún caso ir por allí, y si abría la boca, ese camino iba a recorrer Rhody con sumo agrado.</p><p>Instintivamente pensó en Peter. Una parte de él se sintió traicionado, pero la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba gran cosa y que el espejo esa mañana casi lo asusta a él también, se imaginó que la noche anterior —aún con la sangre chorreándole— debía lucir mortecino.</p><p>¿Qué podía decirle? Dar la voz de alerta era lo mínimo y Tony volvió a sentirse miserable. Se suponía que estaba intentando no seguir incomodándolo, a ese paso no iba a poder decir nada a su favor para evitar que se fuera y eso sí consiguió hacer que su piel se erizara. Perder al chico en ese momento sería el fin de su relación. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta los hechos de la noche anterior.</p><p>—No te estoy preguntando qué tan idiota eres como para hacer lo que hiciste, o si eso es posible. Lo sé muy bien. —chasqueó la lengua con pesadez y se limitó a observarlo impasible—. Lo que yo pregunto es... ¿Por qué traes esa cara de... tranquilidad.?</p><p>No se molestó en responder porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a callarlo y a decir verdad, no tenía una respuesta.</p><p>Desde que abrió los ojos se sentía muy descansado. Claro que solo lo notó después de que soltó cuanto quejido y ruido dolorido existía. Pero cuando al fin lo vio, cuando sintió su mente libre y aliviada, volvió a abrir los ojos intranquilo a la calma.</p><p>¿Sería en verdad un maldito demente? Sabía que era muy orgulloso y engreído, pero es que si sentía tal tranquilidad solo por haber conseguido demostrar que él tenía razón, definitivamente iba a tener que hacerse atender.</p><p>Un dolor inmenso le perforó la cabeza e intentó solo olvidar. ¿Qué sentido tenía recordar una noche tan penosa y miserable? Al menos Peter estuvo allí. Algo que notó antes de que Rhodes le confirmara que su travesura con el alcohol lo llevó a toparse con el chico; lo notó por el botiquín, lo notó por los puntos en su frente y por haber dormido en su cama.</p><p>Sin dudas solo no hubiera llegado más lejos que el piso de la sala. También fue consciente que la botella y el vaso no estaban por ningún lado y no olía a vómito u orín. Cosas que pasaban cuando te pasabas tomando alcohol que nadie jamás te contaría. Cuando despertó traía la misma ropa puesta con la que llegó, así que si no olía a inmundicia solo era porque le habían impedido terminar esa botella entera.</p><p>—¿Nada? —murmuró Rhody estudiándolo detenidamente y Tony volvió al presente.</p><p>Maldito patán. No sabía qué diablos quería de él. Meneó la cabeza sintiendo otra vez el dolor consumirlo. Su amigo se rio suavemente y Tony notó tras los párpados como este se recargaba en su escritorio.</p><p><em>Piedad </em>pidió en silencio <em>Piedad.</em></p><p>—Sabes... Traes cara de... haber follado. —agregó maliciosamente.</p><p>Sus venas se congelaron y un sudor desagradable empezó a bañar su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si era simplemente el efecto de la abstinencia empezar a manifestarse o si el miedo real de haber hecho alguna idiotez lo asaltó. Abrió los ojos y miró sobriamente a Rhody cuando entendió la implicación de esas palabras. Ambos sabían que ya no solía estar acompañada de especial buen humor su vida sexual.</p><p>—Pero no puede ser... porque cada vez que follas, traes una cara que, francamente, está a punto de arruinarme el sexo de por vida. —se rió lleno de maldad— Así que, desgraciadamente, puedo dar fe de que no follaste. Ahora dime Stark, ¿Qué hiciste?</p><p>—¿Terminaste? —le espetó de pésimo humor.</p><p>—No, estoy muy lejos de eso. —se encogió de hombros— Sólo que esa no es la cara que me esperaba encontrar.</p><p>Tony meditó seriamente callarse, pero la maldita cara tan arrogante de su amigo le impidió mantener los labios cerrados.</p><p>—Eres un idiota. No hice nada Rhodes. Sólo dormir como un tronco después de un interesante día. —gruñó con fastidio.</p><p>Su amigo guardó silencio, lo miró lleno de maldad; Tony sintió su cuerpo erizarse pero también a la vez fue consciente de que no estaba metiéndose con él por los hechos que lo llevaron a la borrachera, si no la borrachera en sí. Sin dudas aquello le convenía. Francamente pensar en la borrachera y en sus promesas incumplidas de no volver a recaer en el alcohol era más placentero que admitir todo lo que había hecho antes de echarse en su sillón a beber como un ebrio más.</p><p>—¿Dormiste? —inquirió el moreno más en burla que en una franca pregunta y Tony no perdió el tiempo en mirarlo.</p><p>—¿No me dijiste que sabías todo lo que hice anoche? —espetó parándose molesto.</p><p>Era muy buena hora para empezar a soñar con un whisky. Lamentablemente el dolor de cabeza hacía que la calidad del día fuera asqueante. Ojalá estuviera por llover, un día nublado sería más congruente con su malestar corporal.</p><p>—Ah... creo mi amigo que la pregunta correcta es: ¿Lo sabes tú, <em>Anthony</em>? —preguntó divertido girando sobre el eje de la silla siguiendo su caminar.</p><p>Tony frenó en seco volteándose para verlo asustado por el tono cruel y encantado que subyacía en su voz. Sabía cuando le lanzaban un farol y sabía que Rhodes no jugaba. Sin dudas el malnacido estaba feliz, sin dudas Tony hizo alguna maldita estupidez que lo tenía demasiado divertido.</p><p>Repentinamente, Tony sintió miedo, sintió verdadero miedo; porque pese a que antaño su amigo enloquecía con sus idioteces y sus meteduras de pata, desde que volvió con Steve las aplaudía todas y cada una de ellas. No podía ser más obvio, vivía a la espera de que alguna fuera la gota que colmará a su novio.</p><p>—Joder, ¿<em>Qué</em> hice? —preguntó omitiendo completamente su mal humor.</p><p>Sus pies lo guiaron por todo el lugar intentando recordar, pero le dolía horrores la cabeza y el cuerpo. Mierda había bebido demasiado y eso que nadie sabía de la cantidad contraindicada de analgésicos que había tragado nada más subirse al auto. Se aseguró una noche sin sueños y una mañana sin recuerdos de bono.</p><p>—¿No recuerdas nada? —le preguntó el infeliz al cabo de un rato en lo que sólo más desesperación entró en su sistema.</p><p>—Rhody, deja de tocarme los huevos. —gruñó perdiendo los estribos, si al menos recordara que mierda hizo sería más fácil fingir que le traía sin cuidado— ¡Dime que hice!</p><p>Pero Rhody no respondió. Jodido James Rhodes solo se reclinó más en su silla, cruzó las manos en su abdomen y sonrió enseñándole esos jodidos dientes que Tony deseó poder romper.</p><p>Sintió el sudor de la resaca volverse frío y acumularse en su cuello. Empezó desesperado a estrujar su mente, intentó traspasar la bruma que el alcohol pero el frío empezó a descender rápido por su espalda tensándolo más a cada segundo.</p><p>Miedo. Eso sentía. Mucho miedo.</p><p>Desde que despertó tenía esa sensación de quién hace algo realmente estúpido y está terriblemente satisfecho de ello. Pese a que debía, suficiente malestar corporal tuvo mientras se bañaba como para darse el molesto trabajo de analizar de dónde venía esa estúpida sensación. Cuando cogió el auto la resolana casi hace que se caiga al piso trastabillando como si le hubiera puesto un reflector en los putos ojos. Manejar y el ruido de la ciudad fueron otro suplicio y jugarle a las escondidas a sus amigos otra distracción. Sentirse miserable mientras intentaba trabajar era cosa de casa resaca, así que a decir verdad hasta ahora no se preocupó del porque no se sentía tan mal.</p><p>Mierda se merecía un maldito descanso, por qué joderse a sí mismo con respuestas que no le interesaban. Viendo el jodido panorama sabía que era hora de analizar su mierda. Ese cabrón de su amigo no planeaba decirle nada pero si nivel de satisfacción eran casi toda la confirmación que necesitaba para saber que —lo que fuera— era demasiado.</p><p>Sabía que el alcohol no era el motivo, pues el alcohol solo lo hacía sentir idiota y pequeño. Nadie llevaba con dignidad una adicción y él no era la excepción.</p><p>Ahora, pese a que sus instintos le decían que su idiotez con Barnes tampoco era la responsable, nada más acudía a su mente. Recordaba manejar, pero no haber hecho alguna idiotez al volante u parado en algún lado. Llegó a casa y tomó de buena gana más de tres cuartos de botella; pero de nuevo, no era algo especialmente feliz porque eso lo hizo sentado solo y casi completamente a oscuras.</p><p>De golpe algo vino a su mente.</p><p>La tercer cosa que acudía a él era terriblemente idiota, sumamente idiota, pero él nunca estaría así de satisfecho por eso. Jamás.</p><p>No estuvo solo. No todo el tiempo.</p><p>Sintiendo su cuerpo entumecerse, apretó los ojos y juró internamente jamás acercarse al alcohol en su vida si Rhody no decía la palabras que empezaba a pensar.</p><p>—Mira esa cara Stark —canturreó encantado— Creo que estás a punto de llegar... pero deja que te de unas pistas, creo que la resaca te vuelve estúpido. —lo picó— ¿Las palabras «<em>tirarte</em>» y «<em>Peter</em>» te suenan de algo?.</p><p>Tony apretó más los ojos cuando sintió su mundo venirse abajo. No podía ser. No podía. La bilis repto por su interior y casi la pudo saborear. Controló un par de arcadas y se aferró el rostro negando. No podía. En verdad Tony no podía haber caído así de bajó. No pudo joder lo único bueno que le queda, Tony en verdad no podía haberle hecho eso a la única persona que hacía que su casa fuera un hogar.</p><p>—Al parecer, estabas dispuesto a jugar un rato antes de irte a dormir, Stark.</p><p>—¡Cierra tu jodida boca Rhodes! —gritó atormentado soltando su rostro— ¡MIERDA!</p><p><em>¡No, no, no! ¡Maldito seas Stark! ¡Maldito seas! </em>se dijo mil veces mientras daba vueltas como loco por su precisado santuario.</p><p>Las carcajadas crueles de su amigo llenaron el aire, pero Tony no tenía fuerzas para atenderlo en ese momento. Llevó las manos a su cuello sintiendo la irrealidad abriéndose paso sobre su resaca.</p><p>No es que tenía que ser una broma. Él había hecho muchísimas idioteces en su vida, pero no podía ser que hubiera llegado a tanto.</p><p>—Dime que no lo hice —suplicó mirándolo abrumado.</p><p>Estaba para rogar y suplicar si era necesario.</p><p>—Eres de lo que no hay... ¿A Peter? —le preguntó meneando la cabeza con su usual incredulidad— Qué vergüenza. Un chico como ese no se merece que pusieras tu sucio y ebrio cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ni que hablemos en ese estado. Que asco.</p><p>Escarbó con violencia y dolor entre sus recuerdos borrosos y confusos. Intentó solo pensar en el momento que lo oyó llegar y que hablaron. Dolía pero al fin recordó sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, sobre su pecho. Recordó enojarse por algo, recordó que Peter parecía enojado. Pero en todo eso no había habido nada sexual. ¿No?</p><p>Intentó pensar en la forma en la que llegó a su cuarto, intentó recordar si esperó a atacarlo cuando le hizo el favor de impedirle tragar más whisky, pero nada parecía siquiera mínimamente desencadenar en sexo.</p><p>Lo llevó al cuadro lo ayudó a llegar a la cama y... y... ¿Tony lo beso? ¿Se le insinuó? ¿Lo empujó en su cama? ¿Lo desvistió sin más?</p><p>Su estómago se revolvió con violencia de sólo pensar que había llegado tan lejos. Y bastó que lo imaginará, para recordarlo.</p><p>Un beso. Si. El beso. ¿O fue antes intentó besarlo?</p><p>Escudriñó con más firmeza es esa maldita cosa se escapaba de su conciencia, era vino intentar ver con mucho aumento o bajo aguas turbulentas. Pero Tony no podía definir bien como mierda pasó, pero ligeramente podía recordar tenerlo entre sus brazos... o fue en la cama. No, la ¿Sala?</p><p>Bueno mierda eso era irrelevante. Joder lo beso eso recordaba, o casi, creía que si, suponía. ¿Pero follar, con Peter? No podía ser, sólo que... sólo que beso... ¡No! no, pero él se acordaría. No eran tan idiota como para...</p><p>—Mierda, mierda<em>... ¡Mierda!</em> —gritó pateando la silla junto a Rhody.</p><p>Claro que era así de idiota, claro que era así de capaz. Estaba drogado y ebrio. ¿Qué le extrañaba?</p><p>Peter era lindo, simpático, bueno y no iba él a descubrir la pólvora, el niño estaba bastante bien para ser solo un crío. Peter tenía sus momentos infantiles, Tony los tenía, pero su yo borracho y facilón, valga la redundancia, fácilmente lo podía hallar deseable. Tenía un buen cuerpo. No hacía mucho el chico en esos pijamas actualizó su último recuerdo de cómo la pubertad le ayudo.</p><p>Claro que ebrio y con ganas de jugar intentaría meterle mano a esa joya en bruto.</p><p>—Joder, estaba demasiado borracho. —se lamentó casi olvidándose del bastardo que negaba y hacía ruiditos indignados— ¿Qué hice? —gimió entendiendo con temor que lo que se había autoconvencido de que fue un sueño retorcido, sólo era el inicio de una noche que él claramente olvidó y una que por seguro Peter recordaría por siempre.</p><p>—Stark, eres un maldito bastardo. —rezongó Rhody aún demasiado divertido para sonar realmente enojado— ¿Siquiera te acuerdas de algo?</p><p>Alzó atormentado la mirada. Forzaba su mente, pero lo único que podía recordar era un beso, había estado tan drogado... pero se obligó a escarbar. Ya era malo lo que había hecho, pero no recordar era peor que el colmo.</p><p>Recordaba a Peter curando sus heridas, hablando con él, quitándole la botella y pese a que recordaba besarlo había descarto la posibilidad de que en verdad pasara.</p><p>Esa mañana en la ducha Tony estaba arrastrando el shampoo por su cabello cuando sintió el agua golpear su boca y el suave calor lo hizo pestañar unos segundos. Fue rápido, tanto que ni siquiera le dio la importancia que merecía. Fue mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que fue al tener a Parker para evitar que se ahogara con alcohol y lo incómodo que era el estúpido chorro tan duro contra su cuero cabelludo.</p><p>Se sintió como un sueño, una pesadilla a ser francos. Un acto tan idiota e irresponsable que se negaba a creer que en verdad pasara, así que lo categorizó como una pequeña fantasía y pasó de eso. Aparte. ¿Peter? Imposible. Por muchos motivos Tony lo descartó tan rápido como vino y siguió bañándose como si nada.</p><p>Pero mierda santa, ahora todo era diferente.</p><p>Tampoco era como si soñara despierto con la boca de Peter y esa debió ser su jodida pista para saber que no fue un estúpido pensamiento. De hecho, había supuesto que era un sueño porque, su incorregible mente, jamás había fantaseado con esa posibilidad. Y eso que era un maldito degenerado que para él era la nada misma imaginarse a sí mismo en esas situaciones.</p><p>Al menos cien veces había soñado con tirarse a la linda recepcionista en el elevador. Que nunca lo intentó porque Pepper lo hubiera destripado. Tony tenía prohibido echarle mano a la nómina, pero él igual recreaba su libido y siempre que la saludaba —si estaba de humor— le guiñaba un ojo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrarán y se imaginaba arrastrándola allí con él.</p><p>¿Pero con Peter? Jamás. No pensabas así de un niño al que veías saltar en pijamas jugando al héroe.</p><p>—Nada mierda... Creo que lo bese... ¿O él a mí? Joder... eso tiene aún menos sentido. Mierda Rhody. No lo puedo creer.</p><p>—Va Stark, cálmate. —sentenció como si nada— No es como si Peter fuera un novato.</p><p>Se enderezó mirándolo ofuscado. Eso siquiera tenía algo que ver en aquella discusión.</p><p>—No es relevante si es o no virgen. —reprochó molesto por su indiferente actitud ante el peor error que había cometido en años.</p><p>—Lo es, imagina que le hubieras arrebatado la virginidad y siquiera lo recordaras...</p><p>Tony se quedó petrificado. No lo hacía no pensado. Las náuseas se acrecentaron y el sudor de su cuerpo una vez más se enfrió.</p><p>—¡Cállate Rhodes! —le gritó dando un respingo violento de sólo pensar en semejante barbaridad.</p><p>¿De cuántas formas podría ser un despreciable hijo de puta? ¿De cuántas?</p><p>—Cálmate —repitió tranquilamente, componiendo lo mejor que pudo su rostro para no seguir riendo tan descaradamente— No le arrebataste la virginidad. Usa mi departamento de picadero, se que no es así.</p><p>—¡Que asco! —masculló fingiendo náuseas, cuando solo podía arrodillarse a agradecer. Jamás podría perdonarse si hubiera... si él no pudiera recordar la primera vez de...— Ahórrame la los detalles. —pidió consternado con sus pensamientos.</p><p>Cómo podía ser que no recordara nada. Maldita sea, ya le había pasado, obvio, pero jamás con alguien que le importara. Jamás con alguien a quien Tony no quisiera olvidar. Porque bueno, quizás estuviera mal, pero mil veces peor era ni siquiera recordarlo.</p><p>—Ya, ya... No lo es. Pero vamos, ¿no recuerdas nada...? —insistió consiguiendo que el sentimiento de autodesprecio aumentará.</p><p>Lo peor es que él en verdad intentó recordar, pero ni siquiera podía mentir.</p><p>Diablos, era un maldito hijo de puta. Dios, pobre Peter. No había palabras, no había perdón para su mierda.</p><p>Tony apretó más su cuello y alzó el rostro hacía el techo intentando sino pedir que aquello fuera una tétrica pesadilla, que al menos pudiera recordar algo.</p><p>Nada mierda jodida mierda, nada de nada. Era un caso perdido, era en verdad todo lo bastardo que podía ser y más. Soltó un gruñido que se diluyó con la risita de Rhody y sintió los ojos de este fijos en él con una sonrisa encantada. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo fundamental.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás tan malditamente contento? —gruñó por lo bajo.</p><p>Él por su parte se sentía enfermo, sucio, poca cosa... en fin, casi todos los sentimientos autodestructivos que pudieran enumerarse. Es que hacerle eso a Peter... y no recordarlo. Mierda, había tanto por lo que sentirse mal que no podía saber por dónde empezar.</p><p>—No estoy contento —se defendió Rhody enderezándose en la silla—Estoy tan avergonzado... —masculló negando con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro— ¿Besa bien al menos? —cuestionó lleno de dudas.</p><p>Giró sobre sus pies y se alejó del pequeño bar donde el whisky lo esperaba llamándolo como una hermosa y sensual sirena para que lo cogiera y terminara sus males entre besos largos y llenos de calor. Maldito fuera, era el responsable de aquel desastre. Caminó hacía el amplio ventanal, también desesperado por alejarse de de Rhody que con aquella malsana diversión estaba desquiciándolo<em>. </em>«<em>¿Besa bien al menos?</em>».</p><p>Se posó de frente a las amplias vistas y miró Nueva York detenidamente buscando una respuesta para lo que hizo.</p><p>Hacía un tiempo recuperó la torre Stark y cada que miraba la ciudad recordaba lo mucho que la había añorado y lo idiota que fue creyendo que al venderla los recuerdos y el dolor iban a desaparecer.</p><p>«¿<em>Besa bien</em>?»</p><p>¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pese a su deseo personal, el recuerdo empezó a aflorar, a limpiarse y gimió para dentro recordando la forma vulgar con la que lo atacó.</p><p>Había jodido su relación con Peter. Lo había hecho. En la nebulosa de su recuerdo Peter no parecía reticente, y no era que de borracho se le zafaba un tornillo y empezaba a forzar personas, así que bien sabía que Peter tuvo que estar de acuerdo, pero nada de eso volvía aquella estupidez en su culpa. Peter de lo único que tenía que ser responsable, era de ser ese gran chico que siempre fue y caer en sus jodidas manos.</p><p>—Vamos Tony, deja de hacerte el misterioso. Por lo que yo escucho cuando Peter viene acompañado, el chico no parece estar nada mal...</p><p>—¡Cierra la boca! —gimió furioso— No preguntes idioteces Rhodes. Mierda... qué voy a hacer...</p><p>Se lamentó golpeado suavemente la frente contra el espeso cristal.</p><p>—No sé —respondió el muy patán como si la pregunta hubiera sido para él— Mira, yo lo note muy contento. Quizás podrías repetir. Es agradable no escuchar tu cinismo e incluso Susan dice que traías una sonrisa al entrar, Stan me comentó le deseaste un buen día...</p><p>—¿Tú qué problema tienes? —preguntó irritado girando para verlo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.</p><p>—¿Qué? —le preguntó sonriendo perversamente en su dirección— Me preocupo por tu bienestar.</p><p>—¡Estamos hablando de Peter! —estalló sintiendo su cabeza resquebrajarse por el dolor palpitante que sólo aumentaba a cada segundo.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! —respondió sonriente.</p><p>—Déjate de idioteces. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a casa y solucionar esto.</p><p>Pasó al lado de Rhody y agarró de malos modos sus llaves. Debía solucionar ese enredo. Tenía que encontrar a Peter y...</p><p>—¿No sabes que hacer no? —murmuró Rhody mirándose la uñas aburrido—. Imagino que no lo echarás.</p><p>—Tu que... Claro que no. —dijo y dio gracias de al menos estar convencido de eso.</p><p>—Pues repite —reiteró alzando la vista.</p><p>Soltó un gruñido exasperado. Definitivamente Rhody no iba a ayudar.</p><p>—Desde cuándo la idea de que me revuelque con Peter, ¡Con Peter!, te hace tan feliz.</p><p>—Cualquier cosa que te distancie de Steve me hace feliz —argumentó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Sujetó con fuerza las llaves del auto y se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de ensartarle un golpe. Descontando el dolor en su espalda y lo mal que estaban sus nudillos, sabía que no iba a lograr que dejara de decir idioteces; pero que se sentiría muy bien seguro.</p><p>—Muy considerado, pero no es una opción. Tengo que ir a casa. —lo dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo juntar en ese instante.</p><p>¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo que fuera tenía que ser urgente. No podía dejar que Peter malentendiera aquello, pero la sola idea de pararse frente a él y dale la charla lo descomponía. Steve era el de las charlas...</p><p>—¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Me olvidé de Steve. —gimió por lo alto cuando su mente unió todos los conceptos.</p><p>Al parecer esa mañana le estaba costando mucho más de lo normal terminar de entender lo obvio, pero un repentino malestar se abrió paso por sus venas al entender las complicaciones que aquello podía acarrear a su vida.</p><p>—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a tomarte darte cuenta de ese detalle... —canturreó divertido alzando la vista.</p><p>—¡Deja de tocarme las pelotas! —le gritó definitivamente sumido en la desesperación— ¿Crees que Steve va a aceptar que de buenas a primeras me folle a un niño, que vive con nosotros y con el que él juega a la familia ensamblada?</p><p>Rhody pasó completamente de su desesperación y sólo lo miró lastimosamente antes de pararse, caminar lentamente a él y pasarle el brazo por los hombros parándose a su lado.</p><p>—Stark, creo que los golpes te afectaron de más. —sentenció guiándolo hasta el inmenso ventanal otra vez.</p><p>Tony volvió a ver la vista a la ciudad y gimió. Estaba jodido hasta las bolas esa vez.</p><p>—Se que te importa bien poco mi relación —se quejó meneado la cabeza incrédulo con su suerte— Pero me va a matar cuando lo sepa. No sólo lo engañé, me tiré a Peter —gruñó asqueado consigo mismo al escuchar las palabras tan crudas de sus actos— Joder, Peter, y para peor ni siquiera no lo recuerdo...</p><p>—Me alegra que te apenes, Peter no se merece eso. —le recriminó— Así que, más te vale portarte muy decente y decirle que lo hizo bien.</p><p>—¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! —estalló mirándolo perplejo.</p><p>¿Por qué seguía escuchándolo?</p><p>—Deberías, ¿o me dices que recuerdas que fuera malo?</p><p>Cerró los ojos y se preguntó desde cuando su amigo se había vuelto como él. ¿Cómo podía seguir divirtiéndose en toda esa mierda?</p><p>Quizás después de tantos años a su lado lo había corrompido, pero la verdad es que la situación —si la miraba de muy lejos— podía ser hasta divertida. Tenía cierta gracia. Lo admitía, pero Peter... mierda que desastre.</p><p>—Me voy, no pienso seguir escuchándote. Ríete todo lo que quieras. Pero yo tengo que solucionar esto.</p><p>—Vamos Stark. Contrólate. —lo regañó empujándolo para que se quedara a su lado— Razona conmigo, ¿Cómo se va a enterar?</p><p>—De la misma forma que tú —murmuró sombríamente imaginándose a Peter hablado con Steve.</p><p>Más náuseas le retorcieron el estómago.</p><p>—Joder, te dieron duro... —murmuró apenado su amigo— Peter no haría tal cosa.</p><p>—Te lo dijo a ti. —puntualizó— Y no estoy diciendo que se vaya a sentar a decirle así sin más, quizás... Sabes cómo es, puede en verdad creer que esto cambia las cosas y no se... ¡Yo que sé! —gruñó exasperado.</p><p>Sentía su cabeza palpitar furiosamente y sus pensamientos se entremezclaban confusos y lejanos. No tenía cabeza para aquella mierda, pero tenía menos tiempo del que le gustaba admitir para solucionarlo.</p><p>Calculaba que tenía una hora a lo mucho, ya le habían avisado desde el complejo que Steve no se movió en toda la noche. Tendría que ir de un momento al otro por ropa. Barnes seguía dormido, pero eso no duraría eternamente y si para el mediodía no se despertaba lo iban a despertar y volver a analizarlo. Para dentro de poco iban a tener que organizar un comité y estudiar otras formas para tratarlo.</p><p>No sé sentía orgulloso por lo que hizo, pero tenía un punto. Quizás era hora se llamar a la hermana de T'Challa y volver a dejarla a cargo. Cuando volvió se Wakanda parecía tenerlo todo bajo control y de alguna forma en Estados Unidos lo jodieron otra vez.</p><p>—Stark, madura. Peter no me contó voluntarioso que te lo tiraste. —se quejó y Tony se sintió incluso peor.</p><p>¿Cómo podía decirle que no se lo <em>tir</em>ó, si no lo recordaba? No había defensa, no había forma de enmascarar sus asquerosos actos.</p><p>—En verdad me llamó para decirme que tenga un ojo en ti. —suspiró aburrido— Cuando me tomé la molestia de preguntar qué pasó, me contó a que nuevos niveles has sabido llevar tu fetiche del sexo duro y cuando me dijo que <em>intente </em>no gritarte, le pregunté incrédulo por qué haría tal cosa y ahí me dijo que tuviste un encuentro del tercer tipo con la costosa botella de whisky que te di en navidad. —se cayó y lo giró ligeramente para verle directamente a la cara— Me costó muchísimo como para que la desperdiciaras de esta manera —se quejó y pese a lo que creía, logró reírse ante ese comentario tan estúpido— Ríete. Bueno, cuando me dijo que seguro traías la resaca del año, cosa increíble traes resaca casi a diario, le pregunté cuánto te tomó intentar follártelo.</p><p>Tony se encogió en su lugar empezado a tener mejores recuerdos. No muchos, no muy buenos, pero recordaba haberlo tenido sentado frente a él, luciendo tan adorable mientras intentaba esconder su enojo... recordaba sus preguntas, la molestia que sentía, lo terriblemente tentador que lucía mientras mordía su labio inferior al curarlo. «<em>Joder que maldito idiota que fui»</em>.</p><p>—Pobre Peter... —continuó su amigo con un tono apenado y divertido— ¿Sabes cómo empezó a tartamudear? Parecía ese niño de quince otra vez. —sonrió melancólico— "No sé de qué habla..." "É-él no in-intentó tal co-cosa" "Y-yo no haría..." Bueno Stark, tuve que ponerme firme con él y amenazarlo con soltarte una paliza para ver si corregía tu idiotez y el pobre chico largó todo.</p><p>Dejó de mirar a su amigo y volvió la vista a Nueva York. Pagaría su fortuna de buen agrado solo por ser uno más de esos transeúntes, por no estar tan lleno de mierda, por no tener que ir a casa y decirle —no sabía que— a Peter para reparar sus errores.</p><p>—Bien, no le dirá a Steve. —murmuró feliz de poder tachar uno de todos los problemas de su lista— ¿Qué voy a decirle? —masculló con la vista fija en la ajetreada mañana de la ciudad que amaba.</p><p>—Que estuvo muy bien..</p><p>—Rhodes... —gimió cansado.</p><p>—No termine —se defendió—. Pero, que tu tienes esta enfermiza relación con Steve y te sientes más cómodo volviendo a casa molido a golpes...</p><p>—Se acabó. Ya me las arreglaré solo —se quejó sacudiéndose el brazo que lo retenía.</p><p>—No hagas nada estúpido Stark —le advirtió girándose para verlo huir— El chico no tiene la culpa. —le recordó sin rastro de humor o diversión.</p><p>Cerró la puerta de su despacho con las serias palabras de Rhody arremolinándose en su mente. Ya lo había hecho, dudaba poder empeorar la situación. Quizás si Peter estuviera dispuesto a dejársela pasar podría intentarlo, pero Peter era Peter, y eso no estaba en su ADN.</p><p>Caminó como alma en pena por los pasillos de su empresa intentando emular la charla que iba a sostener en su cabeza, pero todos sus intentos eran obsoletos. No había una sola forma digna de entablar esa conversación. Él se había encargado de eso.</p><p>Pese a que no recordar nada era un plus, era eso sin dudas lo que peor lo tenía. Peter no se merecía ser un culo en una larga lista, pero ser menos que eso, ya era pasarse. Siempre recordaba sus polvos, no iría tan lejos como para decir que recordaba sus nombres, porque no era así, pero podrían pasar por una rueda de reconocimiento y él no fallaría. El alcohol y las drogas ya habían logrando borrar unas buenas noches de lujurias, pero jamás creyó que algo así podía pasar con alguien a quien él estimaba. Saber que había sido tan mierda como para borrar a Peter le daba asco.</p><p>No se atrevería a decirlo frente a nadie y menos de Rhody, pero Peter tenía cara de quién es bueno en lo suyo. Ese cuerpo que había desarrollado con el paso de los años sólo hablaba de magnetismo sexual y —pese que no estuviera interesado en ese culo que tenía— una parte instintiva de su ser le decía que ver ese precioso modelo colisionar contra tus caderas debía ser la perfección graficada.</p><p>Él no era ciego y su ojo clínico sabía apreciar la belleza donde fuera que está habitara y Peter era hermoso en todos los aspectos que una persona podía ser. No como él, que si acaso lograba tener la suerte de ser al albaceas de esa personalidad, hasta que llegara un mejor ser humano y se encargará de cuidarlo y hacerlo plenamente feliz. No como él que era un jodido cerdo que se lo folló drogado y ebrio, dándose el desagradable lujo de ni siquiera recordarlo.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>El viaje en el auto no fue mejor que la marcha de la vergüenza que dio por su empresa. Aún le quedaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a su casa y, pese a que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, seguía sin tener una clara idea de cómo abordar el tema.</p><p>Peter podía ser muy simpático y de charla fácil, pero que la patada se la estaba por dar, se la estaba por dar y nadie soportaba eso de pie o con mucha entereza. Bien lo sabía él, que había sido muy maduro enviando a Steve a una trampa una vez que logró calmar las aguas y que su regreso tuviera otro desenlace que no fuera una visita de por vida a la cárcel.</p><p>Sonrió subiendo por la rampa que daba a su garaje privado recordando como había mandado un mensaje de auxilio para sus viejos amigos y como habían ido derechos a caer en la trampa que les había diseñado. No iba a negar que se sintió absolutamente bien y por consiguiente su punto quedaba claro: Nadie llevaba con dignidad un rechazo.</p><p>Quizás pudiera usar a su favor ese supuesto enamoramiento que tenía Peter. Había pasado un largo mes y pese a las mil pullas que le lanzó y la obscena cantidad de veces que le preguntó directamente, se negaba a soltar prenda.</p><p>Se dejó la mente intentando descubrir quién era. Primero empezó por lo obvio: ¿Lo conocía? Sí rotundo. Parker rehuyó completamente a decir un nombre. Lo que solo era señal de que era conocido suyo y, además, uno cercano. Tony conocía a muchos de sus compañeros de la facultad y no se le ocurría porqué no le diría el nombre de un chico al azar, pues que al mocoso le constara, Tony no conocía a nadie. Descartó a cualquiera de sus profesores. Eran viejos, aburridos y nada el estilo del chico. Los pocos especímenes que les conoció estaban lejos de esos estirados del MIT y Parker era abiertamente homosexual, por lo que las profesoras jóvenes, pese a si ser de buen ver, estaban fuera de su lista.</p><p>Con malicia empezó a indagar en su grupo medianamente cercano y en nada consiguió traducir eso a que: Era uno de su equipo. Las apuestas eran altas por Bruce, pues de alguna forma cuando los presentó sintió entre ellos una buena vibra y Scott, que era un idiota de renombre, pero hacía reír a Peter siempre que tuvo la mala idea de juntarlos en un mismo ambiente. No le tomó mucho tacharlos. No tenía suficiente contacto con ninguno como para que eso fuera medianamente probable. Bruce era soltero y heterosexual. Lo suyo con Natt jamás prosperó y Scott, bueno, Tony lo tachó de su lista. Sencillamente no los podía emparejar. Juntos parecían más hermanos de fraternidad que posible pareja y la hija de Pym era bastante territorial pese a fingir que no.</p><p>Eso lo dejó con Clint, que lo descartó nada más pensar en él porque no era para nada el tipo de Peter y Thor, que era básicamente el tipo de cualquiera con ojos y sentido del humor. Ahora, esto era bastante improbable y no porque Parker tuviera un gusto más del tipo nerd, era que solo lo vio una vez y no se imaginaba que ese flechazo durará por tanto tiempo y aparte, qué no veía él ningún problema en que le gustara el hijo de Odín. Parker fue específico, era malo el que le gustaba no complicado o un amor imposible. Lo metía en problemas la persona que le gustaba y eso terminó por hacer que todo su equipo fuera descartado.</p><p>Pensó en los nombres obvios, Happy y Rhodes al último, pero francamente eso le daba más jodidas náuseas que otra cosa así que otra vez, pese a lo mucho que le hubiera servido, volvía a estar en cero. Su deducción lógica no le ayudaba y le urgía una jodida respuesta.</p><p>Si solo pudiera usar eso a su favor. Si tan solo tuviera el nombre y pudiera manipularlo con est-</p><p>—¡Joder! —gruñó clavando los frenos del auto sin dar crédito—. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! —aulló furioso golpeando el volante con odio.</p><p>Rogó por que Steve siguiera en la maldita ala de la enfermería, ya sabía de quién se enamoró Peter. Y ahora no le quedan dudas de que él solo había jodido hasta lo imposible su relación con Steve.</p><p>Las piezas eran tan obvias que no se perdonaba haberlas pasado por alto. Peter empezó a cambiar cuando el antiguo grupo volvió. Su personalidad se acentuó, había supuesto que estaba creciendo, algo de lo que ya iba siendo hora dado que ya tenía diecinueve años, pero hasta ese segundo no se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo que había pasado solo fue presente una vez que Steve se había mudado a la casa con ellos. Peter pareció madurar repentinamente después de eso y él, pese a haberlo percibido, no le prestó real atención.</p><p>Peter se la pasó por meses diciéndole que Steve era una leyenda, que lo admiraba mucho, que era una pena que se hubiera ido por su cuenta, que le hubiera encantado ser parte de los Vengadores en mejores circunstancias y toda esa mierda, que más de una vez, lo había hecho morderse la maldita lengua para decirle que: si tanto admiraba al rubio, bien podía irse a la maldita selva a buscarlo. Cuando al fin lo conoció Parker se había casi atragantado al extender la mano hacía Steve. Tony incluso creyó que iba a pedirle un maldito autógrafo. Rogers sonrió nada más ver quién era Queens y Tony no olvidaría la punzada de molestia que sintió al ver que ellos compartieron cierta intimidad en esos estúpidos segundos.</p><p>El chico había sacado pecho orgulloso cuando Steve lo felicitó por su pelea y le agradeció por cuidar de él —como si no hubiera sido Tony el que salvó el culo de Peter de más de un desastre—. Ardido había interrumpido su maldito momento <em>fangirl </em>y echó a Parker a hacer algo productivo. Lamer el piso que Steve iba a pisar no era necesario.</p><p>Viéndolo todo desde maldita retrospectiva, notó las cosas que no había visto antes. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué Tony se despertó solo? ¿Dónde estuvo Peter cuando esa mañana salió de la cama y fue a la cocina por un café? ¿Por qué delatarlo con Rhodes?</p><p>Se golpeó la cadera con la mano vuelta un puño y gruñó furioso. Saltó fuera de su coche sin recordar ni cómo aparcó y caminó tan rápido como su dolorido cuerpo le permitió hasta la entrada. Dudó unos instantes sabiendo que todo era diferente y que el terreno que caminaba era muy pantanoso. Pasó años enseñándole a ese pequeño embustero a jugar cualquier carta que tuviera para conseguir lo que quisiera y obviamente había aprendido mejor de lo que él creía esa lección.</p><p>Tony miró impotente la puerta y sólo el ruido de su celular le evitó tirarla abajo. Agachó la mirada creyendo que quizás sí existiera una entidad divina lista para solucionar tus mas vulgares problemas y atendió de buena gana a Pepper.</p><p>—<em>¿Crees que huyendo de mí...</em> —dijo su amiga mordazmente por el teléfono, con tanta furia poco disimulada que casi sintió el golpe en su mejilla— <em>no me enteraré de la idiotez que hiciste?</em></p><p>Junto aire antes de soltarle una respuesta mordaz. No iba a ayudarlo hacerse el listillo y, como buen cobarde, unos segundos extra no le caían mal. Su mente seguía cociendo la nueva perspectiva en la que se hallaba y unos celos extraños lo carcomían.</p><p>—Encanto, sabes que no tengo lo que hace falta para huir de ti.</p><p>—<em>No hagas el tonto conmigo Stark </em>—le espetó con menos dureza— <em>Crees que porque no te vi personalmente la cara no me enteré.</em></p><p>—Linda, no me escapé, simplemente tengo cosas que solucionar con urgencia aquí. —le explicó rodando los ojos en un empalagoso tono.</p><p>—<em>Lo sé, hablé con Peter </em>—escuchó el suspiro que lanzó y se preparó para la lluvia de insultos que seguramente le caerían por su idiotez.</p><p>Cuando el silencio rebotó en su oído se alejó un poco del teléfono y constató que la comunicación seguía activa. Miró más duramente la puerta y se preguntó si las palabras de Rhody serían verdad. ¿Podía ser que Peter no lo haya delatado?</p><p>—¿Y que te dijo Peter? —preguntó con fingido aburrimiento.</p><p>—<em>¿Qué más Tony, qué más? </em>—la escuchó dar un par de órdenes por lo bajo antes de volver a hablarle a él— <em>¿Cómo sigues?</em></p><p>—Bien...</p><p>Bueno, obviamente a ella no le dijo que se lo tiró. Peter podía ser mayor de edad, pero también Tony era treinta años más grande. Pepper no olvidaría cosa semejante ni porque de él se tratara. </p><p>—<em>No digas mentiras, ¿Qué tan graves son las lesiones?</em></p><p>— Superficiales, Peter... él se encargó de eso anoche —dijo volviendo a tantear el terreno.</p><p>Ella estaba enojada y como Rhody, no tocaba el obvio tema de la estúpida prueba. Estaba más fastidiada con él por lo que pasó al llegar a casa. Las dudas empezaban a tocarle la nariz. No le gustaba nada no entender que mierda se traía entre manos Parker. El chico que él estaba moldeando no mentía y algo le decía que esa mañana se parecía más a él de lo que le gustaría.</p><p>—<em>Sí, me contó que fueron a la enfermería. Tony, no puedes seguir así. Entiendo lo que estas pasando, pero Stark, es un chico que se supone tú cuidas. No puedes ponerlo a vigilar de ti...</em></p><p>Dejó que el parloteo de Pepper llenará el aire a su alrededor y miró extrañado la puerta. No sólo no lo delató, incluso le creo una mejor cuadrada. Era claro que Rhody sabía la verdad de lo que sucedió, pero Pepper no parecía nada enterada de la trágica noche que había logrado ejecutar. La tentación de constatar que tanto sabía Happy al respecto fue fuerte, pero la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar sus dudas le ganaba a todo lo demás.</p><p>—Pepper, tengo.... tengo cita con el médico. Te llamo luego.</p><p>—<em>¡No espera! Un segundo. </em>—masculló rápidamente sobre el ruido de un montón de papeles— <em>Un mes, en un mes tenemos la ExpoStark, necesito que definas el discurso, si lo haces tú, si lo hago yo...</em></p><p>—En este momento...</p><p>—<em>Tony, esto es importante.</em></p><p>Apoyó la frente en la puerta con desgana y cuando está se abrió automáticamente casi se fue de boca al piso. Contuvo un insultó y la dejó seguir hablando mientras empezó a buscar a Peter por las inmediaciones de la cocina y el living. Tony sabía que seguir interrumpiéndola era peor que solo dejarla hablar mientras encontraba a la pequeña rata que tenía viviendo bajo su techo.</p><p>—Yo hago el discurso entonces —dijo distraídamente rebuscando en la cocina la figura de Peter.</p><p>
  <em>—Perfecto, otra cosa. Necesito que confirmes con Steve.</em>
</p><p>Tony frenó en seco en torno a la encimera y su mirada quedó clavada en los sillones que habían sabido serle de soporte la noche anterior.</p><p>—¿Perdona? —preguntó intentando desesperadamente haber escuchado mal.</p><p>Internamente se maldijo. Había olvidado completamente la expo y ahora... No, definitivamente ahora no era el momento para esa estupidez.</p><p>—<em>Lo siento, se que este no es el mejor momento y me hubiera gustado que consultaras tu agenda antes de hacer algo tan estúpido...</em></p><p><em>—</em>No fue...</p><p>—<em>Ahórratelo </em>—lo cortó molesta—. <em>Lo fue. Pero eso no cambia nada, necesita estar ahí Tony.</em></p><p>—Cancélalo Pepper, no voy a decirle nada.</p><p>Escuchó un suspiro pesado llegar a sus oídos y tuvo el viejo tirón de un deja vu recordando como su madre solía hacer el mismo bufido cuando se portaba especialmente terco.</p><p>—<em>Sabes que no puedo</em> —susurró, y si no discutió, fue porque escuchó claramente el desazón en su voz—. <em>La gente sigue sintiéndose insegura, se que tu confías y que por ello S.H.I.E.L.D les dio una nueva oportunidad. Pero la gente no lo hace y necesita ver a sus héroes juntos.</em></p><p>Apretó los dientes y tuvo que aceptar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ya lo habían discutido en su momento y las apariciones públicas del resto del equipo eran bastante controladas al punto de nulas, pero Steve no era el resto. Él era su Capitán América y todos lo necesitaban como necesitaban ver la bandera de su nación flameando. Tony podía ser divertido y darles algo a lo que aferrarse, pero Steve era su fuerza más aguerrida, el primer superhéroe que el mundo vio y la nación resintió su traición como si les hubiera escupido en la cara.</p><p>—Hablaré con él —dijo Tony al fin, pues también sabía que ella tenía razón—. Pero no prometo que me escuche.</p><p>—<em>Bien, suerte con el médico. Me avisas.</em> —le advirtió— <em>No me hagas llamar a Peter.</em></p><p>Tony frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Que llamaría a Parker. Veríamos que dejaba él del mocoso.</p><p>—Tranquila, yo hablo con ellos. —murmuró sombríamente terminando de revisar la sala.</p><p>—<em>¡Suerte!</em></p><p>Colgó sin despedirse y apago el celular. Tony no quería que nada ni nadie los interrumpieran.</p><p>Bien, efectivamente no estaba por ningún lado y él no iba a dejarse el día buscando al crío. Él era Tony Stark, no buscaba gente, iban por él.</p><p>—<em>¡PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, VEN AHORA MISMO! </em>—vociferó sentándose en la misma silla que había ocupado la noche en que la idiota idea de la prueba a Bucky surgió.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>Esperó pacientemente a que Peter le diera la cara y cuando lo vio salir de su cuarto, casi derrapando con el susto grabado en su rostro, aquella bola de celos le quemó las venas.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —grito patinando frente a sus ojos mirando para todos lados— ¡¿Qué pasó señor Stark?! ¿Está bien?</p><p>—Es Steve —dijo fríamente—. Es mi maldita pareja, él te gusta.</p><p>La boca de Peter cayó abierta y sus ojos se agrandaron a un nivel que Tony jamás creyó físicamente posible. Cuando esperó que una retahíla de disculpas o balbuceos, negando lo evidente; la boca de Peter se abrió y una poco recatada y melodiosa carcajada se estrelló contra sus oídos.</p><p>Endureció el gesto y esperó impasible a que la risa de Peter muriera en algún momento. Los balbuceos aparecieron y pese a que seguía riéndose a mandíbula abierta, distinguía palabras como «<em>ridículo</em>» «<em>loco</em>» y «<em>ciego</em>» llegaron limpias.</p><p>Tony lo miró lleno de furia y una incipiente vergüenza. Quería matarlo, se sentía completamente traicionado y molesto. Por eso ese hijo de puta no quería decirle, por eso lucía temeroso el día que lo acorraló a preguntas y por eso tiraba las cosas de las manos cuando le preguntaba de la nada quién era ese enamorado secreto.</p><p>Pero por sobre todas las cosas, eso explicaba la maldita obstinación con que se separara.</p><p>—¡Deja de reírte! —espetó parándose molesto.</p><p>—De-deje de... deje de decir e-esas cosas —gimió aún riéndose con fuerza.</p><p>—No te pases de listo Parker. —gruñó por lo bajo parándose frente a él.</p><p>Molesto, Tony notó que ya no era tan intimidante como hacía cuatro años. Peter era ligeramente más alto pero aún conservaba sus trucos. Acarició con la yema de su dedo el reloj y sintió la fría manopla cerrase sobre su mano. Giró rápido la muñeca y lo empujó contra su pecho mirándolo con todo el odio que podía.</p><p>La risa de Peter tembló mirando su mano y le alzó una ceja sin entender qué pasaba ahí. Sonrió perversamente, había descubierto que ese artilugio era muy efectivo contra la súper fuerza y él había perfeccionando sus movimientos.</p><p>Peter alzó más la cabeza y todo rastro de diversión murió.</p><p>—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó preocupado.</p><p>—Responde —dijo llanamente apretando más la mano.</p><p>—No señor Stark. No me gusta Steve. Para nada. —le dijo lentamente— Está muy lejos de ser Steve —agregó con claro cuidado.</p><p>—No me digas mentiras Parker. —siseó fríamente.</p><p>—No lo hago, de verdad. —dijo comprendiendo por fin el peligro en el que se hallaba— No me gusta Steve. Para nada. —enfatizó hablando atropelladamente— En lo absoluto. De verdad. Ni una mirada. Jamás. No él.</p><p>—Entonces, cómo explicas esto. ¿Eh?</p><p>—Yo... verá, si me dice que es puntualmente <em>esto,</em> yo encanto le explico —murmuró sacudiendo el brazo.</p><p>—No te muevas —dijo amenazadoramente apretándole más el brazo—. Desde que Steve se mudó actúas raro. Repentinamente maduraste, la remeras parecen darte alergia, dejaste de gastar bromas y en general te nos pegaste como una maldita sanguijuela.</p><p>Vio como la cara de Peter perdía color y por mucho que quería sonreír triunfal, Tony lo empezó a ver todo rojo ahora que el chico parecía a punto de vomitar. Jodida mierda. Tenía puta razón. Tenía jodida razón. A ese crío le gustaba su novio y por maldita mierda que fuera, en lugar de sentir celos o querer abollar su jodido rostro, se sentía traicionado y lleno de fastidio.</p><p>—Y, para colmo después de cuatro años, en los que mi persona te era totalmente indiferente, una buena noche, de buenas a primeras, te acuestas conmigo. —remató con odio— Dime Parker, ¿planeas contarle a Steve lo que pasó? ¿Esa es tu estrategia? ¿Vas a decirle que anoche lo hicimos y con eso hacer que me deje?</p><p>La cara de Peter se puso bordo de un segundo al otro y girando el brazo de sacudió su agarre con una facilidad que hablaba de lo mucho que lo había dejado salirse con la suya en el idiota juego de poderes que creía tener ganado.</p><p>Lo vio retroceder dos pasos y noto el sonrojo aumentar cada segundo. Miraba el piso casi pasmado mientras que los balbuceos empezaron a salir de su boca sin relación aparente.</p><p>—No me... no... yo... el Capitán no... Espere. ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó repentinamente alzando el rostro para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>—Lo que escuchaste. ¿Ese es tu plan Parker? —le preguntó burlonamente.</p><p>—No eso... yo no intento liarme con Steve, se lo juro. —sentenció serio de golpe— Hablo sobre... usted y yo... nosotros... No... Definitivamente no. Digo lo intentó, pero... nosotros... claro que...</p><p>—¡Deja de balbucear! —estalló exasperado.</p><p>—No lo hicimos —soltó de sopetón—. Anoche no... no nos acostamos. —murmuró lentamente.</p><p>Fue su turno de quedarse lívido. Se alejó un paso de Peter y pese a que la distancia que había entre ellos ya era considerable, el sofoco seguía oprimiéndole el pecho.</p><p>— No puede ser... —susurró cerrando los ojos y forzando su memoria al punto doloroso.</p><p>Recordaba a Peter, curándolo, estaba seguro que coqueteo con él. Pan de cada día cuando se emborrachaba, a esa altura Peter podía jurar que era un jodido pervertido en ese estado. Recordaba su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, distancia que seguramente el acortaba cada que Peter le dio oportunidad. Recordaba sus manos por su cuerpo, recordaba vagamente el fugaz pensamiento de que era increíble que dos manos que podían levantar una pila de escombros eran capaces de ser tan suaves contra sus heridas.</p><p>Siguió y siguió forzando su mente intentando hallar en ella las claves que se le escapaban. Recordaba hablar sobre Steve, sobre la prueba, sobre cómo se había ganado cada golpe por arrogante e idiota, recordaba la expresión de Peter cuando lo vio, recordaba como sostuvo su peso al llevarlo a su cama y ahí lo encontró. Allí, escondido de él en la espesura del alcohol, el sabor. Recordaba el embriagante sabor, dulce y mentolado. La firme y suave textura de unos labios desconocidos pegados a los suyos, la tersa e imposiblemente cálida lengua rozar la suya con avidez, las firmes y fuertes manos que lo empujaban lejos pese a que él lo acercaba a su cuerpo.</p><p>—Te bese —dijo con un susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos— Te bese, pero te fuiste. —murmuró clavando la vista en Peter que lo miraba impasible.</p><p>—¿Me...? —su expresión pasó al desconcierto antes de asentir frunciendo el ceño, aparentemente desconcertado.</p><p>Tony lo miró sintiéndose cada vez más intranquilo. ¿Había soñado aquello? Por muy desesperado que estuviera por creerlo, sabía que no podía ser cierto. Podría contar las numerosas razones porque, las que una persona como él, nunca podrían ni imaginar un beso tan desgarrador como adictivo. Así que, estableciendo que su mente no podría crear semejante realidad, tenía que creer lo que su instinto le decía: Beso a Peter.</p><p>—¡Ah! —exclamó Peter luego de unos tensos momentos— Si... si, me beso. ¿En su cuarto no? —le preguntó inseguro— ¿O fue aquí? —dijo posando su pensativa mirada en los sillones.</p><p>Tony se puso en guardia y miró receloso en la misma dirección y se preguntó —increíblemente por primera vez en ese diabólico día— si no seguiría dormido y aquello era un irreal, muy irreal, sueño.</p><p>—En todo caso, no sé preocupe señor Stark. No fue nada.</p><p><em>«Nada. No fue nada»</em> repitió su mente.</p><p>—Tampoco fue gran cosa. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>«¿<em>Tampoco</em>?» se preguntó escandalizado.</p><p>—De hecho, supongo que sacando todo ese gusto a Whisky, no hay nada que reportar. —añadió con soltura.</p><p>«<em>¡Nada!</em>» repitió sintiendo otra jodida vez la furia consumirlo.</p><p>—¿Señor Stark? —inquirió Peter dando un paso hacia él.</p><p>Tony no lo podía creer. No podía. En verdad aquello era un sueño estúpido y aterrador. Sólo pestañeó mirándolo sin palabras. Estaba casi seguro que nunca en su vida, jamás, por muy borracho que estuviera, nadie —<em>nadie en verdad nunca nadie</em>— podría decir que él no era excelente besador.</p><p>No estaba seguro, pero juraría que nadie tampoco en su vida había dejado caer que tenía mal gusto en la boca y podía afirmar con rotundidad que nadie se olvidaba de sus puñeteros besos.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Peter acercándosele otro poco.</p><p>—¿Estás queriendo...? Perdona —se cortó riendo suavemente con incredulidad— ¿Estas diciendo que <em>no fue gran cosa el beso?</em></p><p><em>—</em>En lo absoluto señor Stark. —asintió dándole la razón— De verdad. Ni siquiera fue un gran beso. Más bien se lanzó sin más. Estaba muy borracho para que pudiera decirse que eso fue un beso.</p><p>—¿Y que, te basaron mucho para tener esa experiencia? —le espetó ofuscado.</p><p>Peter parpadeó mirándolo sorprendido y sacudió la cabeza negando sutilmente. Tony sabía que por algún lugar perdida andaba su dignidad. Sabía que debía concentrarse y ni hacer idioteces. Debía agradecer, no sentirse insultando. Pero de igual manera cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró destilando soberbia.</p><p>—N-no —tartamudeó volviendo a enrojecer— Pero... si con poca experiencia no se sintió un beso...</p><p>Se acercó otro paso cada segundo más ultrajado.</p><p>Steve que pasaba de él con abochornante facilidad, ¿y ahora un maldito mocoso decía algo así como que sus besos eran mierda?. Tony sabía que todo hombre tenía un límite. Él el que menos, claro. No podía tolerar aquello. Que clase de mierda era esa. ¿Una burla? ¿Un crío creía que podía decir eso de él y ya?</p><p>Aparte, Tony se estaba dejando sugestionar. Era mentira. Claro que lo era. ¿Cómo si no? Él toda la vida sería el mejor partido que ese mocoso de Queens podía tener. Por lejos. Peter necesitaría reencarnar diez vidas para estar a su altura. Aparte, era totalmente su tipo. Tony era <em>el</em> tipo.</p><p>— Mira, no hace falta que mientas. Yo sólo quería disculpar...</p><p>—No es mentira señor Stark —lo cortó volviendo a hacer que se sacudiera en su sitio—. De verdad. No fue <em>nada </em>del otro mundo. No lo piense, yo siquiera lo hago —le dijo con una jodida sonrisa afable.</p><p>—¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Rhody? —le gruñó sintiendo su indignación calentar sus venas.</p><p>Lo acusaba y después se hacía el "no fue nada" qué clase de mierda quería. Si le mintió a Pepper, que era mil veces más aterrorizante que Rhody, por qué al otro le dijo.</p><p>No tenía lógica. Ninguna y eso lo desquiciaba.</p><p>—Yo no hice tal cosa. —se defendió arrugado el rostro— Se lo dije, en lo que a mi respecta, aquello no entra en la categoría de un <em>beso</em>. Él solo insistió en saber si se me había insinuado. como aquello parecía más un pedido de RCP que una invitación sexual, le dije que no.</p><p>— Si me insinúe y si te bese —le reprochó completamente ofendido.</p><p>Bien. Definitivamente entró en la maldita dimensión desconocida. No entendía qué pasaba allí, pero no me gustaba. Para nada. Parker lucía seguro. Demasiado. No era buen actor y era peor mentiroso. Ahora, Rhodes...</p><p>Maldijo. Ese bastardo hijo de puta...</p><p>Peter lo miró otra vez y le sonrió en disculpa.</p><p>Bien. Hurra, no se lo tiró. Ahora. El temita del beso y la propuesta que obviamente rechazó...</p><p>La sola insinuación de que no lo hizo le ofendía. Una lista nada despreciable de idiotas —y no tan idiotas— caían con mucho menos. Una mirada, una sonrisa, un guiño, lo que fuera y los tenía a sus pies. Besaba al mocoso, algo que ni hacía todos los días, y el maldito le decía que parecía que estaba pidiendo respiración boca a boca.</p><p>— Ya le dije, no significó nada. —le dijo con insólita simpleza—. Nada de nada. En serio señor Stark —agregó caminando hasta pararse frente a él para apoyar su mano en su hombro, queriendo (inconcebiblemente) consolarlo— No sentí nada. Haga como yo, olvídelo.</p><p>Tony observó cómo en un transe la mano que descansaba en su cuerpo y sintió el calor de esta filtrarse por la suave tela de su saco y la ligera camisa hasta centellar contra su piel.</p><p>Alzó la mirada y vio los inmensos ojos café mirándolo preocupados.</p><p>—¿Tu... vas a olvidarlo? —preguntó cuando la incredulidad lo cubrió—. ¿Así sin más? Solo lo olvidarás.</p><p>— No hay nada que recordar. Se lo juro señor Stark. Nada.</p><p>Lo miró sonreírle con convicción y así de fácil se cargó la advertencia que Rhody le dio y pasó a seguir su maldito consejo.</p><p>Se abalanzó sobre Peter y hundiendo la mano en su cabello lo pego a él. Saboreó contra sus labios el gemido sorprendido que el chico soltó, pero él era un hombre con una misión y el mundo entero podía colapsar, pero él no iba a soltar a su presa hasta mostrarle quien mierda era él.</p><p>Aplastó el cuerpo de Peter contra su pecho e, inclinando la cabeza, sin escuchar su puta conciencias, Tony deslizó la lengua lentamente por su labio inferior mientras que le daba un superficial jalón al mechón de cabello que había agarrado en su puño. Peter jadeó aferrándose a sus hombros, pero pese a todo, abrió la boca.</p><p>Con una sonrisa triunfal introdujo su lengua en aquella dulce y mentolada prisión. Enredó su lengua a la de Peter y la deslizó a lo largo de ella para luego de retirarse y morderle el labio inferior tirando levemente.</p><p>Si cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como el chico gimió en su boca pero no frenó, repitió el proceso dos veces antes de que, con mucha impaciencia, Peter le sujetará el cuello y lo obligará (con la más sensual de las fuerzas) a que dejara de jugar y lo besara con verdadera pasión. Algo que a todas luces no tenía que hacer, pero hacía tanto tiempo no tenía a alguien que lo deseara tan abierta entre sus brazos, que no pudo resistir la desgarradora necesidad de ser necesitado.</p><p>Dejó una de sus manos vagar por la espalda de Peter. Acarició con la palma la tersa piel algo húmeda y lo empujó más contra su cuerpo mordiendo ligeramente su lengua cuando Peter intentaba retirarse para poder respirar.</p><p>Tony soltó sus labios, bajo por su cuello. Peter gimió bajo y lo apretó más entre sus manos, las suyas se apretaron a su cintura, se restregó cuidadosamente contra él, con su lengua delineó el contorno de su cuello, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y chupó vulgarmente antes de volver por su mandíbula besando y mordiendo ligeramente su piel.</p><p>—Señor Stark —gimió duramente Peter antes de volver a separar sus labios para él.</p><p>No respondió, no se molestó, lo sentía derretirse, lo sentía temblar y su propio cuerpo estaba en las mismas. Su mente se sentía abarrotada y no podía soltarlo. Quería más, solo más. Tenerlo, sentir como lo deseaba. Porque ese crío podía decir lo que sea de sus besos, pero obviamente si los disfrutaba.</p><p>Los bruscos jadeos que Peter soltaba viciaron el aire a su alrededor y pronto lo único que pudo sentir fue la ávida lengua del chico y su duro trasero contra la palma de su mano.</p><p>«<em>Perfecto</em>» pensó sin ser consciente mientras deslizaba las dos manos hasta él y lo apretaron contra él.</p><p>Inclinó la cabeza, deslizó más la lengua dentro de su boca. Divertido peleó contra la lengua del mocoso, no obtuvo resistencia suficiente para fastidiarlo, solo la justa para sentirte encantado con el reto. Lucho un poco contra él por dominarlo y Peter se rindió cuando empujó las caderas contra él mordiendo su labio inferior.</p><p>Cuando sintió la inconfundible forma endurecerse contra su cadera soltó a Peter de golpe y retrocedió un paso intentando controlarse él también.</p><p>—Prueba con olvidarte de eso <em>Parker</em>. —le espetó orgulloso con la necesidad que los ojos de Peter destilaban.</p><p>Tony sentía la maldita polla tiesa en sus pantalones, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho como para quejarse o reprocharse algo.</p><p>Ahora, esto explicaba porque amaneció sintiéndose tan satisfecho. Claro que el beso de la noche anterior fue igual de jodidamente bueno.</p><p>Se recompuso y alzó la vista acomodando su ropa y vio a Peter boquear sin respuestas y abrumado. Hubiera tenido problemas para decidir que hacer a continuación si no fuera porque problema número dos, enteró por la puerta a su espalda.</p><p>— ¿Tony?¿Peter?</p><p>«<em>Mierda</em>» pensó girándose para ver cómo Steve, aún con su traje de Capitán América, entraba por la puerta.</p><p>Le lanzó una mirada a Peter que en un parpadeo pasó de ser la viva imagen de la necesidad al tranquilo chico que convivía con ellos.</p><p>— ¿Peter, que haces en toalla? -—preguntó extrañado una vez que entró.</p><p>Girando rápidamente la cabeza Tony por primera vez dejó que su mirada vagara más y más abajo en el cuerpo de Peter. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Peter sostenía el endeble nudo de toalla y cuando sus ojos —después de tardar mucho más de la cuenta— llegaron a sus pies notó alarmado el charco de agua a su lado.</p><p>Instintivamente miró sus pies y se percató con tranquilidad que su huellas no se habían marcado en el piso delatando su reciente proximidad.</p><p><em>«Perfecto Stark. Eres brillante»</em> se gruñó con odio.</p><p>—Me daba una ducha —respondió Peter con soltura.</p><p>—¿En medio de la sala? —comentó sonriendo mientras se le acercaba hasta rodear con su brazo su cintura.</p><p>Se sintió violento como hacía años no hacía al verlo aproximarse y necesitó mucho control para no alejarse. Con su mejor cara de póker deslizó los ojos al chico y vio la expresión de Peter temblar. Fue tan imperceptible que por un segundo temió equivocarse, pero cuando los ojos cafés se volvieron a la cara de Steve noto como se volvían más filosos y sus hombros se tensaban.</p><p>Tony apretó los labios y gimió para sí. Y tenía el descaro de llamarse a sí mismo la mente más brillante del mundo.</p><p>—No —rio de lado— En el baño, pero Tony me llamó a los gritos.</p><p>—¿Tú qué podías necesitar con tanta urgencia que no lo dejaste ni vestirse?</p><p>Alzó el rostro y dejó de mirar la mano que le sostenía la cintura para mirar de lleno los ojos azules de su pareja. Siguió mirándolo por unos catastróficos segundos en los que su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Era él, no Steve. De él gustaba Peter.</p><p>— ¿Tony? —preguntó Steve soltándolo para verlo de frente.</p><p>Apretó la mandíbula al verlo estudiar detenidamente su cara y se guardó el impulso de alejarse de su mano cuando la guio a su frente.</p><p>—Necesitaba que le ayudará en el taller —dijo Peter sobresaltando a Steve lo suficiente para que bajara la mano en el acto. Tony no dejo pasar el hecho de que lo hizo evitando que alcanzara a tocarlo.</p><p>Sintió un ligero vértigo. ¿Hacía eso a menudo? ¿Cuántas veces los interrumpió sin que él fuera tan consciente?</p><p>—Tiene una costilla fisurada y no puede hacer fuerza. —agregó más secamente.</p><p>La mirada de Tony otra vez voló a Steve y vio como este encajaba el golpe con algo de vergüenza.</p><p>—¿Y lo ibas a ayudar así? —preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara, ya que sus se habían fijado en su tórax, el cual no tenía nada fisurado. De milagro.</p><p>— Lo llame a los gritos, pensó que algo iba mal y ya sabes el resto. No usa nunca el cerebro —agregó girando la cabeza para ver a Peter a los ojos— Si supiera lo que le conviene, pensaría dos veces lo que tiene que hacer. —añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica.</p><p>El maldito parpadeó con inocencia y sus labios temblaron ligeramente.</p><p>—Usted fue el que me llamó. Yo no vine aquí por mi cuenta —le retrucó alzando una ceja.</p><p>—Tu deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices —murmuró sombríamente.</p><p>—Tony deja de pelearlo —lo reprendió Steve.</p><p>Tanto Peter como Tony dieron un respingo ya que ninguno hablaba de lo que Steve creía y volvieron a mirarlo.</p><p>—Siempre se pelean —murmuró divertido y a su lado Peter alzó las cejas sugerentemente cuando Steve no lo vio.</p><p>Aguantó como pudo la risa y se preguntó qué tanto podía empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>—Más bien deberías agradecerle que saliera corriendo cada vez que le gritas. —le dijo cruzándose de brazos con una clara mirada de reproche.</p><p>—No sea duro con él Cap —dijo Peter ganándole de mano— Justo en este momento, me estaba dando las gracias.</p><p>Tony rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada envenenada y se enderezó. Aún cuando sus músculos se quejaron y carraspeó atrayendo la atención de Steve a su persona, se dijo que era hora de aferrarse los pantalones y poner en orden su mierda.</p><p>—¿Necesitas algo de Peter? —preguntó impaciente a Steve— Porque yo en verdad necesito que se pongas algo de ropa. —dijo sobriamente pensando en lo poco vestido que estuvo Peter mientras dejaba en claro que a él nadie lo olvida tan fácilmente y lo fácil que todo se hubiera ido a la mierda para él de haber notado eso cinco minutos atrás.</p><p>—No, vine a verte a ti. —le dijo taciturno.</p><p>Con una mueca asintió sintiendo que toda la estupidez que acababa de vivir perdía sentido ante sus ojos ahora que Steve carraspeó y lo miró fijamente.</p><p>Cierto. Tony lo había olvidado, pensó tanto en Peter que se le olvidó completamente que tenía mucho que arreglar con Steve.</p><p>El peso de todo volvió a alojarse en sus hombros nada más aceptar esto. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Él sabía que tenía cosas de las que ocuparse y mucho más urgentes que andar besando a un crío que lo manipulaba. Podía ser que Peter fuera una distracción de lo más conveniente, pero él tenía una vida, una relación y un millón de problemas en el medio como para agregar esa lata de gusanos a su ecuación.</p><p>—Voy a terminar de ducharme —les avisó Peter rompiendo la burbuja en la que se habían perdido Steve y él— ¿Señor Stark? Después seguimos hablando. —le dijo mirándolo seriamente.</p><p>Lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar desear que no lo hiciera. Empezaba a perder la cabeza, lo sabía. No podía echarlo y pedirle que se quedara, era consciente de este hecho, Tony en verdad lo era, pero no quería enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba. La loca idea de seguir jugando con el mocoso era asfixiante pero compara con la probada de realidad que Steve estaba por darle, se le antojaba a un oasis.</p><p>—Tú dirás —dijo abruptamente cuando la puerta se cerró.</p><p>Mejor era hacer aquello lo más rápido posible.</p><p>—Vine a... vine a ver cómo estabas —dijo Steve perdiendo un poco de ese aura que solía rodearlo cuando estaba con personas que consideraba suyas para proteger.</p><p>Tony lo miró y meneó la cabeza con los labios apretados. Ese detalle era lo único que le agradaba su relación actualmente. Saber que a sus ojos no era débil le daba un alivio que no podía llegar a explicar en palabras.</p><p>—Tuve peores —murmuró restándole importancia cuando el silencio empezó a incomodar.</p><p>—Lo siento —masculló cerrando la distancia con dos largos pasos.</p><p>Tony no se molestó en decirle nada y tampoco retrocedió o protestó cuando apoyó con cuidado las manos en su rostro y le acarició los moretones.</p><p>—No veo porque te disculpas. Esas no me las dejaste tu —marcó molesto sintiendo el lacerante dolor en los antebrazos.</p><p><em>Esas </em>si se las dejó él.</p><p>—Nunca debió llegar a esto —respondió alzándole el mentón para ver bajo el cuello de su camisa.</p><p>Tony se sintió minúsculo. El rostro de Steve estaba intacto, sabía que el de Barnes también. Otra jodida vez lo habían dejado lleno de moretones y abolladuras y otra puñetera vez él no logró ni dejar un rastro de pelea en sus cuerpos.</p><p>Sabía que eso era mezquino, sabía que Barnes estaba internado y en peores condiciones que cuando llegó. Una parte de él sabía que ganó, pero Tony sentía sed de venganza y una parte de él sabía que era de esa que no se te quita.</p><p>—Te lo advertí —retrucó sintiendo sus nervios crisparse cuando de un fluido movimiento le abrió la corbata y la camisa.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te de la razón?</p><p>—Deberías. —añadió laconicamente.</p><p>Steve no se molestó en responderle, sólo siguió abriéndole la camisa hasta bajo las costillas y con tanto cuidado como con el que Peter lo curó, le repasó uno a uno sus golpes.</p><p>¿Fue el alcohol o en verdad las manos de Peter fueron más suaves y gentiles?</p><p>«<em>Enfócate Stark</em>» se reprendió al ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Si me hubieras avisado lo que pretendías —murmuró empujándolo lentamente hasta las banquetas de la isla— Esto no hubiera pasado.</p><p>—De haberlo hecho, no lo habrías permitido y esto era algo que los dos tenían que ver.</p><p>—Pudo matarte —susurró sentándose con las piernas abiertas acomodándolo entre ellas.</p><p>Tony intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando, pero las manos de Steve seguían deslizándose por su cuerpo y pese a que le dolía horriblemente, sintió un vestigio de anhelo cubrirlo</p><p>Alzó las manos hasta enredarlas se su pelo y tiró suavemente hacia atrás. Quizá uso más fuerza de la realmente necesaria.</p><p>—Perdón por creer que ibas a dispararle —masculló Steve con esos ojos hielo clavados en boca.</p><p>—Los dos sabemos que soy más que capaz —respondió cuasi hipnotizado por su mirada— Ya lo he hecho.</p><p>—Te equivocas Tony, yo <em>debía </em>saber que no lo harías. —susurró en un tono ronco que le erizó la piel.</p><p>Mierda. Rhodes podría matarlo si lo viera. Pero en verdad le gusta cuando don América se mostraba así de interesado por él, por su cuerpo. Lo hacía sentir poderoso ver cómo sus pensamientos se enredaban con solo verlo, con solo darle el lujo de tocarlo. Rogers era duro, seguro y reacio. Hasta que lo desnudaba y componía esa expresión llena de deseo y rendición. Tony sabía que algo enfermo y retorcido en eso, pero le encantaba.</p><p>Asintió relamiéndose los labios y sin siquiera pensar más en ello, unió sus bocas. Steve gruñó sorprendido y Tony le respondió con un gemido más bajo y sensual.</p><p>El sentimiento de familiaridad lo envolvió, lo recibió como siempre que lo besaba, pero mientras su mente se iba apagando, algo completamente inesperado pasó y la enfermiza necesidad de comparar una boca con otra lo asaltó.</p><p>Intentando matar esa idea tan jodidamente inapropiada, se aferró con más fuerza a Steve y lo beso con desesperación.</p><p>Su boca sabía exactamente igual que siempre y cuando eso lo desánimo gimió pegando su maltrecho cuerpo a la pila de músculos que era el de Steve.</p><p>Las amplias manos seguían adheridas a sus caderas y con más furia por no poder evitar las malditas comparaciones, que deseo carnal, se frotó descaradamente contra su entrepierna. Steve gimió sujetándolo con una deliciosa presión e inclinó la cabeza dándole mejor acceso a su lengua para lograr saborear cada parte de su boca.</p><p>Tony se sentía frustrado. Ni mínimamente caliente estaba. Podría hacerlo, pero sería por pura terquedad. No entendía cómo es que eso podía estar pasándole. Debía dejar de pensar en el condenado crío, mierda.</p><p>—Tony... —gimió contra sus labios alejándolo un poco, pero Tony negó.</p><p>No, no iba a tolerar esa mierda menos cuando necesitaba desesperadamente borrar recuerdos que no debía tener en su cabeza y un deseo que no quería sentir de su piel. Antes de que volviera a empujarlo se apretó contra él.</p><p>—Vamos al cuarto —dijo en un tono imperativo cuando las fuertes manos le sujetaron el trasero. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.</p><p>Sus manos, su boca e incluso si polla necesitaban una alta dosis de realidad para dejar de pensar en las diferentes cosas que podría hacer con un crío a reventar de hormonas y toda esa deliciosa fuerza.</p><p>Sin objeciones, ni respuestas o acciones, Steve se limitó a apretarlo una vez más contra su cuerpo y fue su turno de jadear cuando el vaivén empezó a subir de ritmo.</p><p>—Vamos —reiteró más urgente contra los labios entreabiertos de Steve.</p><p>—No puedo Tony, me están esperando.</p><p>Tan rápido como calor había inundado su sistema el frío sordo de la ira lo lleno.</p><p>Ese hombre, ese jodido hombre no le ayudaba ni un poco. Así no había alma que pudiera sostener la puta fidelidad.</p><p>Soltó sus hombros y retrocedió con una sonrisa irónica.</p><p>—No puedes tomarte cinco minutos ¿eh? —murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—Tony, no te pongas así —le dijo Steve dejando el tono ronco.</p><p>Le lanzó una dura mirada cuando esté intentó volver a aferrarlo y lo vio bajar las manos con una expresión de arrepentimiento que poca pena le causó.</p><p>—Olvídalo. —masculló sintiendo el resentimiento arraigarse más dentro suyo.</p><p>Ni que lo necesitara.</p><p>—Esta mal ¿si? Tu tenías razón, yo... yo no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. —admitió soltando un suspiro— Ahora tengo una oportunidad de entender qué está pasando con él. Entiendeme.</p><p>Sentía la manipulación surtir efecto y deseo ser menos frívolo. Que le diera la razón era una muy buena jugada, pero no tan astuta como él creía.</p><p>Escuchó el fuerte carraspeo a su espalda y no estaba nada seguro de si sentirse feliz o desesperado.</p><p>Steve, muy ajeno a todo, le abrochó rápidamente la camisa y se paró mirándolo con disculpa antes de volver su atención a Peter, que esperaba pacientemente sujetando una mochila raída en la espalda.</p><p>Por costumbre revisó su atuendo y se percató de que lucía particularmente bien. No tenía ni una sospecha sobre del dónde habría sacado aquellos pantalones brutalmente entallados y agendó mentalmente contar sus camisas, ya que dudaba mucho que la celeste con cuello blanco —que resaltaba la perfecta superficie de sus abdominales— hubiera salido del mismo placard que rebosaba de remeras con logos y leyendas tan estúpidas que muchas veces se preguntaba quién las haría. Lo único que sí reconoció del atuendo fueron las desalineadas zapatillas que parecían una extensión de sus pies, o había hecho una promesa de jamás sacárselas.</p><p>—¿Sales? —dijo con orgullo Steve llegando a su misma conclusión.</p><p>Rodó los ojos a su tono y volvió a fijarse en el chico. Su estómago se tensó cuando le dio otro rápido repaso. Se había peinado y en verdad lucía muy presentable.</p><p>—Si, creo que necesitan un tiempo libre de mi —dijo sonriéndole a Steve y Tony alzó la ceja al ver la camadería en ese gesto— Les voy a dar intimidad, paso la noche en lo de Rhody.</p><p>Steve asintió pero Tony mordió su mejilla para no gruñir con incredulidad.</p><p>«<em>Usa mi casa de picadero</em>»</p><p>Cuando escuchaba a personas decir que algo o alguien los había poseído para actuar o hablar, siempre los tachaba de mentirosos. Esa era la basura que los cobardes usaban de excusa cuando se agotaban y soltaban su mierda. O eso fue hasta que las palabras abandonaron su boca sin pensarlo.</p><p>—Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme en el taller.</p><p>— Tony, tiene una cita. —rezongó Steve.</p><p>Tony, ni siquiera lo determinó. No tenía ni puto derecho a decirle un carajo de nada, menos cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo con la jodida polla dura por irse tras su amiguito.</p><p>—La tenía conmigo primero —murmuró sonriendo falsamente.</p><p>Completamente poseído. Así estaba. Con los ojos fijos en el más urgente de sus problemas, Tony se veía incapaz de cerrar esa boca suya.</p><p>—¿Seguro que quiere que me quede? —le preguntó Peter sin prestarle atención a Steve, que lo miraba con la misma interrogante a él.</p><p>—No... —susurró mareado recobrando un poco de su cordura cuando su maldito ego se calmó a ver la predisposición de Peter para quedarse.</p><p>—¿Tony, te encuentras bien? —dijo Steve preocupado.</p><p>Asintió poco convencido. Esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero viendo la cara de Peter no tenía idea de qué respuesta dar. Quería decirle que no se vaya, que las posibilidades de hacer algo sumamente estúpido crecían a cada segundo que la mirada de Peter se volvía más determinada; que no estaba muy seguro del cómo, pero se había metido en una pelea de voluntades y el maldito de Peter Benjamín Parker tenía un precioso par de ojos cafés, pero no hablo. Sólo miró a Peter dejar caer la mochila por su hombro sonriéndole.</p><p>El maldito ni siquiera lucía satisfecho o arrogante. Peter era demasiado peligroso porque sus mirada brillaba sin dar crédito y con humildad. Si al menos fuera un hijo de puta atrevido e irreverente, él podría sentir que compartían la culpa. Pero Peter no era esa clase de mierda.</p><p>Claro que viendo cómo le sonreía a Steve estaba seguro de que algún tipo era, pero no de la misma que él. No la que Tony se merecía tener.</p><p>—Vaya Cap. Yo lo cuido. —dijo Peter obviamente respondiendo por los dos con aquella soltura de siempre— Si necesita algo lo llamó.</p><p>Steve meneó la cabeza y después de darle un fugaz beso caminó a su cuarto. Peter soltó la mochila en su sillón antes de girarse a mirarlo.</p><p>—Voy a buscar el traje, ya que va a trabajar, al menos puedo hacer algo productivo mientras que no me necesita.</p><p>Lo vio caminar como si nada a su cuarto y él tuvo que aferrarse a la encimera con un violento ataque de náuseas.</p><p>«<em>Estas jugado con fuego Stark»</em> se dijo a sí mismo cuando solo unos minutos después Peter y una de sus absurdas remeras aparecieron.</p><p>— ¿Necesita que lo lleve? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>—Mueve el trasero Parker. —le espetó apretando los labios conteniendo una mueca.</p><p>— Siempre tan aburrido... —se lamentó caminando a su lado hasta las puertas del taller.</p><p>Tony iba demasiado enredado en sus pensamientos y en el malestar corporal como para notar nada que no fuera que se le abría la cabeza. El chico a su espalda al menos no empeoraba la cosa manteniendo los labios sellados y lo agradeció. Mientras pasaban por las puertas cerradas de su cuarto Peter dio un traspié y casi lo derriba en el proceso.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda...? —gruñó sintiendo un fuerte dolor cegarlo.</p><p>La boca de Peter atrapó sus labios antes de que el quejido terminará de formarse y sujetándolo contra su cuerpo evitó que se cayera.</p><p>La adrenalina explotó contra sus venas y alzó la mano aferrándolo contra él metiendo bruscamente la lengua dentro de su boca. Mierda jodida mierday más mierda. La lengua de ese pequeño hijo de puta se apretó contra la suya y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Peter lo soltó un segundo antes de que Steve asomara la cabeza por la puerta.</p><p>—¿Están seguros de que pueden llegar al taller solos? —preguntó Steve divertido, gracias a Dios prestándole poca atención a su respiración alterada.</p><p>—Perdón —se disculpó Peter con esa maldita expresión de quien no rompe un plato, soltándolo para enderezarse— Me tropecé. —murmuró ruborizándose.</p><p>Tony se enderezo y lo estudió con respeto, «<em>maldito mocoso, eres muy astuto</em>» pensó cuando vio la sonrisa de Steve intensificarse mientras le decía que su equilibrio mejoraría si entrenara más y jugara manos.</p><p>—Me gusta jugar —le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que le dejó algo más que una molestia en la parte que más amaba de su anatomía.</p><p>No, él no iba a llegar a ese taller, no sin consumirse vivo. Iba a matar a Rhodes en cuanto lo viera, su maldita broma lo había metido en aquel lío y Tony no estaba seguro de querer salirse. No cuando la mano de Peter le acarició la cintura saludando a Steve mientras se adelantaba al taller por el pasillo como si nada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter siempre se sentía muy orgulloso de poder decir que de ese adolescente descontrolado que fue, ya no quedaba nada. Después del ataque que sufrió en su casa entendió que había muchos más problemas allá afuera que atrapar algunos maleantes. El índice le dio enemigos, tan o más letales que el Buitre, y por más que Tony no lo hubiera notado, para cuando Steve llegó, ya no era un mocoso irresponsable.</p><p>Claro que nadie podría asumir directamente que era un joven de veinte años con un título en ingeniería mecánica en la mano y que estaba empezando la carrera de bioquímica en un acelerado para gente casi tan inteligente como él. Nadie juraría que Peter Parker, ese fotógrafo en alza que lograba capturar imágenes del propio Spider-Man, era el mismo que en ese instante estaba adherido a la pared del taller que daba al cuarto de Tony.</p><p>Era una lástima. Si a él le preguntaban, claro que era el mismo. ¿Cómo suponían que había llegado tan lejos? ¿Siguiendo todas las normas y las reglas? Imposible, hacía trampa y era ventajero. No era algo malo. No hacía el mal y jamás pasó sobre alguien para llegar a dónde quería, pero había dejado atrás muchas de sus autoimpuestas reglas morales.</p><p>Peter aceptó que el mundo no era ese lugar que él quería creer que era y también aceptó que siendo quien él era no alcanzaría a ayudar a tanta gente como quería. Fue un proceso difícil, le costó unos cuantos tropezones y algunas malas pasadas, pero al final logró llegar a ese punto de su vida donde malabareaba lo mejor que podía con el bien y el mal, lo correcto y lo incorrecto.</p><p>Sabía que si Tony le prestara más atención —quizás una atención distinta a la que le prestaba ahora— entendería la diferencia, pero no se iba a quejar. Era parte de su nueva madurez: los grises. En ese momento, tenía al eje de su universo donde lo quería (o casi) y no pensaba dejar que se escapara cuando estaba a nada de demostrarle su punto.</p><p>Estaba rompiendo las reglas que él se impuso. Jamás en su maldita vida pensó jugar ese papel, pero... pero sentía que en verdad ese era el camino más directo a conseguir abrir los ojos de Tony. No se sentía orgulloso, no se sentía bien, pero era lo que había y con eso había que arreglarse. No buscaría excusas o justificantes. Estaba mal. Liso y llano. Pero a él le valía. Le valía porque... Bueno, era un poco estúpido.</p><p>Cuando Rogers volvió y empezó a salir con Tony otra vez, él creyó que bastarían sus palabras para hacerlo abrir los ojos. Obviamente Peter subestimó el poder de la cabezonería de su mentor. Las palabras y la lógica no iban con él. El beso que le robó había sido un regalo, un aliciente para su alma desesperada. Ni en sueños imaginó que eso desencadenaría a esa locura, pero desde que se emprendió en ese demente y poco ético viaje, veía como la seguridad de Tony con respecto a su relación se resquebrajaba.</p><p>Era culpa de los tres. Eso se decía Peter a diario, luego de cada beso, tras cada caricia furtiva y definitivamente cada vez que lo veía besar a Steve.</p><p>De lo tres. Tony era responsable, Steve y él también. No es que esto hiciera que la culpa remitiera, pero se sentía menos pesada en su pecho. Los tres estaban en esa. Uno por ser un ciego que no quiere ver, otro por jugar a dos puntas y él por prestarse. Steve no podía no estar notando como Tony cambiaba cada día. No podía, porque el cambio era desproporcionado. No peleaba, no le seguía las riñas, no le preguntaba dónde iba ni a qué hora volvería. Steve no estaba viendo porque le convenía no ver, porque era más cómodo no hacerlo.</p><p>Tony... bueno, él notaba como se esforzaba por dejar de hacerlo, pero no era nada bueno en rechazarlo cuando se armaba de valor y se lanzaba por él. Y siendo francos, Peter sabía que no era tan irresistible. La mayoría de sus coqueteos consistían en cosas más bien idiotas y poco sensuales. Su "estilo" era torpe y gracioso; pucheros, ojitos y algún que otro arranque cuando su cuerpo simplemente actuaba y se subía a su regazo sin pensarlo, solo cediendo a una profunda necesidad.</p><p>Peter, que no se restaba culpas, era el responsable de darle pie a todo ese desastre. Tony en verdad era fiel hasta que él le dio la oportunidad de no serlo. Él sabía que como pusiera un freno a todo Tony no lo buscaría más, no intentaría forzarlo o pedirle que no parara. Por eso Peter era culpable, porque no podía decirle que no. No podía decirse a sí mismo que no.</p><p>La culpa volvió a retorcerle las entrañas ahora que pensaba en ella y gimió por lo bajo. No había nada que hacer, no estaba en posición de retroceder. No por Tony o por Steve. Francamente Peter era un poco egoísta en este punto, no podía darle la espalda a aquello por él mismo.</p><p>Se merecía tener a Tony, se lo merecía y, además, aún no llegaba a ese punto de no retorno. Peter sabía que no podría seguir por mucho con aquello, pero aún no llegaba a ese lugar en donde la humillación superaba a sus ansias. Se sentía mal, pero no se sentía pésimo, no se sentía menos o inferior. Sabía que ese día sería el final y lo sería así Tony no se decidiera quedarse con él. Parecería que no, pero sí aprendió a valorarse y a respetarse.</p><p>De momento ese acuerdo a él le rendía frutos y con un poco de suerte sería todo lo que necesitaba para que Tony fuera en su dirección, pero... pero si cuando toda la mierda le llegará muy arriba Tony siguiera sin verlo, se iría.</p><p>Pero todavía ese momento no llegó y Peter se tenía fe. No llegó donde llegó por no tener confianza en sí mismo.</p><p>—Karen, activa el modo<em> espía.</em></p><p><em>—Esta no es una buena idea </em>—le dijo su IA mientras él se pegaba más la pared, escuchando ofuscado como Rogers bajaba la voz.</p><p>—¡Vamos! No es como si hiciéramos trampa en un examen —se quejó insultando mentalmente al par que había cometido la terrible canallada de susurrarse furiosamente sus problemas en vez de gritárselos.</p><p><em>—Una vez lo pediste</em> —le recordó su traidora IA.</p><p>Indignado Peter rodó los ojos. Eso no era exacto. Él no quería hacer trampa, quería ayudar a un amigo. No era lo más correcto del mundo, pero no era que él quería hacer trampa.</p><p>—¡Vamos! —masculló lastimosamente.</p><p>Peter esperó a ver si le hacía caso. Teóricamente no era una opción que lo desobedeciera, pero gracias a las últimas modificaciones que Tony había aplicado, ahora ella tenía que analizar si su comportamiento era o no "responsable". La actualización bastante reciente y Peter no pasaba un día sin odiarla, pero dado que su "mentor" sí se enteró del incidente con el examen al que Peter intentó copiar por un amigo, le tocaba aguantarse. Era un castigo y no por intentar ayudar a su compañero, lo castigó por dejarse atrapar y para peor por no tener una coartada que dar a su favor.</p><p>En esos instantes quería reírse pues los algoritmos los había diseñado Tony, increíblemente. Menuda broma que él fuera el encargado de controlar la vara moral que su IA usaba. El colmo fue que todo ese alboroto de la IA lo armó una semana antes de besarlo tempestivamente en la sala y pese a que ya le había pedido que le quitara esa idiota barrera, tuvo el descaro de sonreirle y decirle que no hasta que no demostrara tener una moral intachable. Bastardo arrogante.</p><p>Eso podía salir bien o mal, era cuestión del destino. Por lo pronto, Peter esperó en silencio haciendo nuevos planes para escuchar que se traían esos dos entre manos. Sabía que la pelea iba de la Expo Stark y no quería perderse el hilo. Iba a ir así cayera el cielo, pero en verdad no quería tener que verlos juntos. Esto arruinaría completamente su experiencia y aparte debía ver si hacía planes para arrastrar a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo o si iba convenientemente solo.</p><p>Karen seguía sin darle una respuesta y rodó los ojos. Si usaba la estricta moral de Rogers como regla, se había jodido, si usaba esa deliciosa doble moral que Tony empleaba para jurar que le era fiel a Steve, mientras mordía su cuello iba, en breves, a escuchar la discusión.</p><p><em>—No lo entiendes, técnicamente, está no es una invitación o una pregunta</em> —susurró furiosamente Tony en su oído.</p><p>Peter alzó las manos victorioso y saltó al piso antes de sentarse mirando la pared para ver como las cámaras térmicas se activaban mostrándole la figura de Tony dándole la espalda y la de Steve, parada lejos de Tony, de frente.</p><p><em>«Así me gusta Rogers, mantente lejos de mi hipócrita»</em> dijo mentalmente prestando atención a la figura de Tony. Si se le acercaba iba a ser hora de que interviniera.</p><p>Peter pudo ser muy diplomático en el pasado, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Desde el mismo momento en que Tony lo besó habían cambiado. La pelea había empezado y para desgracia del Cap, él mismo le enseñó unos cuantos movimientos y no iba a perder. No llevaba cinco años de arduo y fino trabajo para que en ese momento Tony se le fuera a escapar.</p><p>Cuando despertó esa mañana se arrepintió. Completamente. Lo que hizo fue una estupidez que pudo costarle todo. Asustado por su reacción había intentado minimizar la experiencia. Supuso que si fingía que le beso no fue nada Tony no sentiría que habría nada que arreglar. Ni contó con que el pobre no fuera a recordar nada y menos que menos se imaginó que el bendito de Rhodes le fuera a soltar semejante mentira. Vaya giró en los acontecimientos trajo a su vida aquella pequeña travesura. No habría nada en esa vida que él pudiera hacer para agradecerle a ese hombre.</p><p>—<em>¡No me das órdenes! —</em>gruñó Steve—<em> No soy uno de tus...</em></p><p><em>—¡Lo eres!</em> —lo cortó Tony con toda la razón del mundo. Doliera a quién de doliera, Tony era el jefe en esa Sede— <em>Tienes que ir.</em></p><p>Sentía en falta poder ver algo más que figuras rojas moviéndose levemente, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese par para saber las expresiones que deberían tener.</p><p>Si no fuera tan difícil la situación en la que estaba, volvería a hablar con Tony. Peter sabía que no podía decirle nada, no ahora que se la pasaba aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para arrinconarlo y besarlo. No había forma de hacerle entender que no era su interés personal el que le decía que se separe, que abra los ojos. No le iba a creer y aparte no quería volver a sacar el tema de su relación entre ellos. Peter hacía un buen trabajo fingiendo que Steve sólo era un habitante más en la casa y Tony no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo por recordarle junto a quién se recostaba en las noches.</p><p>—<em>Dime, jefe </em>—escupió lleno de sarcasmo Steve y Peter meneó la cabeza. Pésima idea molestar así a Tony— <em>¿mi cuarto es el mismo que el suyo?</em></p><p>—Oh, no... —murmuró abriendo la boca con incredulidad sintiéndose incómodo.</p><p>Puede que Steve tuviera un punto. Si aquello era un "misión" Tony iba a tener que ver muy cuidadosamente la línea que separaba el trabajo de su "relación". Pero a su vez, la sola pregunta ofendía. No a él, él no podía más de la dicha. Ese tipo de peleas hacían que la culpa en su interior se sintiera menos dolorosa y amarga. Dios sabía que si ese hombre fuera menos terco y orgulloso, más dedicado o al menos un poco menos propenso a dejar de suponer siempre lo peor de Tony Peter hasta se sentiría mal por hacerle eso.</p><p>Gracias a la idiota forma con la que el Capi estaba haciendo las cosas a él solo le quedaba gravitar cerca de Tony a la espera de su oportunidad sin siquiera tener que comprometerse a hacer algo de lo que sí se arrepentiría. No necesitaba hacer nada para alejar a Tony de Steve, en verdad, nada. Steve parecía dispuesto a darle una patada por sus propios medios y lo único que Peter tenía que hacer era quedarse allí a la espera de que Tony entendiera el mensaje subliminal.</p><p>—<em>¿Quieres un cuarto privado?. No tienes más que pedirlo</em> —espetó el aludido fríamente— <em>¿Quieres uno aquí?, sólo pídemelo Steve, estaré encantado de complacerte.</em></p><p>—Sería muy cool que dijera que sí, ¿no? —preguntó con un suspiro.</p><p>—<em>No creo que pase</em>. —musitó Karen compasiva.</p><p>Meneó la cabeza sabiendo que no, su suerte no era tan grande. Pero la verdad era que no le estaba yendo mal y pedir más era abusar.</p><p>
  <em>—Sólo quiero que entiendas...</em>
</p><p>—<em>No hay nada que entender. Tienes que venir. </em>—lo volvió a cortar exasperado.</p><p>
  <em>—No Tony, no tengo por qué.</em>
</p><p><em>—¡Por qué no haces lo que se te ordena! </em>—estalló furioso Tony.</p><p>— Oh, Steve, no lo pongas de mal humor. —se quejó golpeándose la pierna.</p><p><em>—No voy a ir. No me necesitas para nada allí. Ni como tú pareja </em>—agregó sacándole a Peter un mohín molesto y conforme— <em>El único año que te acompañé a un evento así, te olvidaste completamente de mi. No me necesitas y yo no quiero ir. Dile a S.H.I.E.L.D que pueden decir lo que quieran, pero yo no voy.</em></p><p>Peter miró en silencio la figura de Tony. Desde que empezó a jugar con él los gritos entre ese dúo se había reducido. Eran esporádicos y muchas veces cesaban después del primero. Tony le había prometido que iba mantener las peleas al mínimo antes de eso, pero el cambio no sucedió hasta que lo besó. Por ello sabía que no iba a seguir gritando, sólo que eso había tenido un resultado que ninguno de los tres predijo: las peleas se habían vuelto a la vez, más intensas.</p><p><em>—Te dije que la gente te necesita.</em> —murmuró Tony derrotado.</p><p>A Peter no le gustaba escucharlo así, pero... en el fondo sabía que Steve tenía un punto. Lo querían seguir usando de imagen publicitaria y si volvió no fue por los Estados Unidos de Norte América. Nadie dudaba que el único motivo por el que volvió fue por el resto de su equipo y el mismo Tony.</p><p>Peter podía odiarlo, podía despreciar que fuera verdad, pero lo era y no iba a desconocerlo. En la posición en la que se puso lo peor que podía hacer era desestimar a su rival. Steve quería a Tony, de la misma forma que Tony lo quería. Una buena y hasta divertida y competitiva si fueran solo amigos, pero una mala y poco sana como pareja. Se apreciaban y no verlo era ser ciego, se estimaban, eso también, pero amor... amor lo que se dice amor, esa forma en la que Peter amaba a Tony sabía que no.</p><p>Claro que esto no obligaba a Steve a ser la marioneta de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero joder, no era por ellos, era por Tony que tenía que hacerlo y <em>otra vez </em>su incapacidad para entender esto hacía su trabajo más fácil.</p><p>—<em>Y yo te dije que no voy a ser más el títere de S.H.I.E.L.D. La gente no necesita verme para saber que los voy a proteger. Necesitan que luche por ellos, que haga cosas. No que aparente hacerlas.</em></p><p>—<em>No lo aparentas...</em></p><p>
  <em>—Desde que volví no hice nada por ellos.</em>
</p><p>—Ese fue muy bajo —susurró mirando la espalda de Tony.</p><p>—<em>Según el patrón de comportamiento que establecimos en estos casos, el Señor Stark va a ser m</em>ás<em> duro.</em> —dijo Karen y él asintió.</p><p>—No te regodees, no es necesario mucho para saber eso... Lástima que eso no hace que esas palabras duelan menos.</p><p>Peter no se sentía muy cómodo sabiendo que había hecho que Karen analice sus peleas y que le diga para donde iban a disparar. Mucho antes de empezar con sus besuqueos ya estaba trabajando para no ser atrapado desprevenido. Así notaron que no necesitaban gritarse para herirse cada vez con más crueldad y crudeza.</p><p>Tanto Tony como Steve se volvieron buenos en lazarse pocas palabras pero hirientes. Esos momentos hacían que se arrepintiera, hacían que Peter volviera dudar sobre sus pésimas decisiones. Podía no querer dejar de hacerlo, pero la determinación de sus actos no hacía que no se planteara a diario tres millones de dudas y arrepentimientos. Todo era parte de estos grises con los que se acostumbraba a vivir, pero mierda, en ese momento escuchándolos sabía que parte del problema era él, si no se hubiera quejado, Tony le gritaría algunas idioteces y se iría sin echarle sal a las heridas de Steve y este no le respondería con más sal.</p><p>
  <em>—Desde que los traicionaste por Barnes no lo haces Steve. No te engañes.</em>
</p><p>Si Peter estuviera llevando un marcador, ese tanto sería todito de Tony.</p><p>—<em>Él merecía ser salvado, como cualquier persona</em> —dijo Steve sacando pecho con convicción.</p><p>Peter sabía que parte de la razón tenía, pero las formas lo eran todo y si pudiera entender eso, hubiera cerrado la boca y se habría ido sin seguirla. Pero eso si que no era un opción para Steve Rogers.</p><p>—<em>¿Dices que por cualquiera me hubieras engañado?</em></p><p>—Yo digo que no pensó en eso cuando armó esa oración. —musitó anotando otro tanto para Tony.</p><p><em>—Pareciera</em> —especuló Karen.</p><p>
  <em>—Ya me disculpe suficientes veces por eso.</em>
</p><p>Vio la figura de Tony enderezarse más y se preguntó que rondaría su mente. No era tan ególatra para creer que entendía como funcionaba esa perfecta joya de la creación. Solo viéndolo a los ojos, a veces y con mucha suerte, lograba leerlo un poco.</p><p>¿Estaría enojado? ¿Se sentiría herido? ¿Querría partirle la cara a Barnes?, seguramente la respuesta para todo fuera<em> sí.</em></p><p>—<em>Tienes razón </em>—dijo Tony con firmeza, y como su voz había pasado a ser esa firme e inexpresiva tonada, no podía decir qué vendría a continuación— <em>Hicimos esto muchas veces. ¿Tienes idea hasta cuándo?</em></p><p>—<em>Hasta que me entiendas </em>—respondió rápidamente Steve, y Peter se preguntó desconcertado si hacía el tonto adrede o sólo estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas.</p><p>—<em>¿Hasta cuando Barnes va a ser la prioridad en tu vida?. </em>—probó Tony sin rodeos aquella vez.</p><p>—<em>Él no...</em></p><p>Tony y Peter bufaron en simultáneo ante esas pobres palabras. No tenía tanta relación con el capitán como para abordarlo y decirle a él las cosas que hablaba con Tony, pero ganas no le faltaron. Peter sabía bien que si lo era y nadie podía dudarlo.</p><p>No lo entendía. La verdad que no. Él jamás podría alejarse de Tony conscientemente. La verdad si todo el juego terminará, Peter se las arreglaría para seguir orbitando, aceptaría que nunca pasarían de alumno y mentor y seguiría. Continuaría con su vida, pero no lejos de Tony, porque simplemente no podía.</p><p>¿Cómo podía Steve alejarse así de Barnes? Era una locura, era una cosa sin sentido para él. Nadie lo obligaba a estar con Tony, nadie le impedía darle una oportunidad a eso que sentía por Bucky, qué más daba, por qué negarse.</p><p>Peter lo miraba y le daba furia. Barnes también lo miraba de esa forma. Mucho más que amigos, más íntimo que hermanos, más honesto que nada. De hecho, le daba envidia. Se conocían, tenían una energía simbiótica el uno con el otro, bromeaban, se respetaban, sabían exactamente qué haría el otro sin tener que verse. Maldita sea, Peter no lo comprobó nunca, pero estaba seguro que si intentaran jugar el tonto piedra papel o tijeras empatarían siempre solo con verse a los ojos.</p><p>Siempre supo que esa gente era muy difícil de entender y hasta ahora no terminaba de entender qué tanto.</p><p>—<em>No más mentiras Steve, cada año nos hacemos más grandes y no creas que me seduce madurar, pero dejar de mentirnos no se me hace tan difícil.</em> —le dijo Tony casi burlonamente.</p><p>—<em>Voy a capturarlos a todos y acabar con Hydra. En ese momento él va a estar a salvo.</em></p><p>Peter silbó y una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Si omitía completamente a Tony, diría que hasta le caía pasable Steve. Cómo no podía omitirlo le caía de la patada, pero en el fondo... en el fondo él solo quería cuidar de Bucky y eso solo hacía que lo respetará, un poco.</p><p>—Joder. ¿Sabes? Si no fuera que el señor Stark puede hacerlo mejor, hasta me parecería absolutamente increíble que este hombre haga esas cosas por Buck.</p><p><em>—Es... romántico</em> —dijo Karen algo confundida.</p><p>—Creo que tienes razón —murmuró pensando en el trabajo nada despreciable que Steve querían poner sobre sus hombros, sólo para que Buck no tuviera que tener miedo.</p><p><em>—No puedes.</em> —dijo sencillamente Tony.</p><p><em>—Sabes que sí.</em> —repito Steve irguiéndose.</p><p><em>—No conmigo a tu lado</em>. —aclaro.</p><p>—¡Mierda! —jadeó Peter olvidándose de las broma y los marcadores.</p><p>Enderezándose de golpe caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a la pared y con impotencia la toco. Mierda ¿ese sería el momento? ¿Daría en ese momento el paso? Ya está, ¿así de rápido? ¿Sin más?</p><p>—<em>Espero que me ayudes. Sin ti no lo lograría. Nunca podría terminar de rastrearlos, lo sabes. —</em>insistió—<em> Ayúdame.</em></p><p>—Palabras equivocadas Cap. Palabras equivocadas. —murmuró inclinando la cabeza.</p><p>—<em>No voy a seguir con esto Steve. ¿Quieres ayudarlo? Hazlo aquí, donde aprenda a protegerse.</em></p><p>—¿No lo harías por Peter?</p><p>—Oh Steve, esas fueron peores. —masculló divertido mirando las manchas de calor.</p><p>—<em>No.</em></p><p>—<em>Auch</em> —se rio Karen burlándose.</p><p>Peter no se sintió insultado o menospreciado, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.</p><p>— Me enseñó a pelear.</p><p>
  <em>—Le enseñé a pelear.</em>
</p><p>Cuando lo quisieron capturar después de entrar al Índice, Tony no sólo le había brindado un hogar seguro y su protección, le enseñó a defenderse, a luchar y usar sus miedos a su favor. Tony le dio un lugar seguro, pero jamás descuidó su entrenamiento o lo intentó proteger del mundo exterior. Lo dejó equivocarse y pelear sus propias batallas. Así luego lo reprendiera y lo maldijera en varios idiomas. Le construyó herramientas para que se pueda defender, no unas que lo mantuvieran lejos del peligro.</p><p>Peter sabía que eso intentaba hacer con Bucky, solo que Steve era diferente.</p><p>Claro que no podía culparlo, lo entendía. Muchas veces fue menos, sabía el gusto que dejaba la impotencia de querer ayudar y no poder. Él también luchaba en nombre de todo lo que no había podido hacer en el pasado. Sus errores lo definían, la culpa por lo que hizo con Ben lo llevó por ese camino de la misma forma que a Steve lo empujaba a pelear por el que fuera para proteger a un amigo que no pudo cuidar.</p><p>—<em>Mira, lo siento ¿sí?</em> —dijo Steve tan derrotado como Tony en esa discusión— <em>Pero yo no quiero ser una marioneta. No voy a seguir siendo la imagen de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nos fallaron, yo no voy a dar la cara por ellos.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Cuando te vas?</em></p><p>
  <em>—Cuando Bucky este mejor. Le dije lo que planeó y...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo pusiste peor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lleva a Peter —dijo Steve intentando sonar amable.</em>
</p><p>—¿Ves? —preguntó al aire— Por eso lo quiero, bendito sea él. Un día de estos le pone un moño y me lo deja en lo cama. Desactiva. —pidió girándose para ver el taller con calma.</p><p>Bien, era hora de la segunda fase de su plan.</p><p>Buscó entre las mesas lo más inocuo que encontró y estiró la mano dejando salir una telaraña. Contó mentalmente hasta tres, escuchó el estruendo de la explosión y empezó a desarreglarse la ropa mientras se sacaba la máscara de golpe. Lo último que escuchó del dúo fue la risa de Steve y un gemido incrédulo de Tony.</p><p>Peter se felicitó en silencio y sonrió profundamente, no beso de despedida, no abrazos. No siempre lo lograba y le dolía saber que había noches en las que tenía que ver cómo Tony desaparecía en dirección al cuarto donde ya Steve estaba recostado.</p><p>Esas pocas noches, había recurrido a la única arma que poseía de momento y había besado a Tony con todo lo que tenía. Si no lo podía evitar, al menos se aseguraba de que piense en él al meterse en esa cama.</p><p>Mientras desalineaba su ropa y se despeinaba a toda máquina Peter cometió el error de recordar la primera vez que tuvo que intervenir lleno de malestar al saber que no podía hacer nada, que no podía evitar que durmieran juntos. Molesto y apurado, cayó bajo y preparó un café a Tony que le dejó en el despacho. Entregó la taza a un muy sorprendido Tony que seguía trabajando sin descanso y cuando este agradeció dudando, se había inclinado a besarlo. Sujetó con firmeza su mejillas y se concentró en que el beso fuera el equilibrio perfecto entre la lujuria y la inocencia.</p><p>Tony no había tenido tiempo a resistirse, en el segundo que separó sus labios, lo paró frente a él de un brusco movimiento y profundizó a conciencia el beso. Era un juego muy peligroso y no porque estuvieran en su despacho, con la puerta abierta o porque Steve estuviera por la casa, lo era porqué si se excedía, Tony no iba a buscarlo a él para bajarse el calentón y ese era su límite.</p><p>Con cuidado había deslizado sus caderas hacia atrás, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto y en cuanto las manos de Tony se metieron bajo su camiseta, intentando pegarlos, soltó su boca. Recordó perfectamente en qué partes de su rostro el pesado aliento de Tony hizo cosquillas, o la forma en que sus dedos se clavaron en su cuerpo sin querer soltarlo. Aún soñaba con la hambrienta forma en que sus ojos lo miraron cuando le susurró un ínfimo «Buenas noches, señor Stark» y se fue lentamente.</p><p>Miró su cuerpo y pese a estar desalineado, no parecía que hubiera pasado por una explosión. Corrió por el cuarto y se las arregló para manchar su mano con parte del polvo y lo esparció por su rostro y cuello. Asintió algo más convencido y se miró intentando determinar si Tony se la tragaría o no.</p><p>Necesitaba estar impecable, o bueno, no impecable pero sí lucir creíble. Estaba en la cuerda floja con su mentor. Esa era la maldita verdad. Erró un par de pasos y en una simple noche jodió las cosas. Era culpa de Tony, demasiado sexy, demasiado tentador, demasiado. Solo demasiado. </p><p>La última vez que había tenido que ingeniárselas para enredar la mente del mayor a su persona, se había excedido. Había empujado tanto su suerte como para frotar su polla contra la de Tony y ese fue el segundo en que los dos se perdieron.</p><p>Tony lo había sentado de prepo en una de las mesas de taller y solo lo soltó cuando, embriagado de necesidad, había sido tan idiota como para desajustarle el pantalón y acariciarle la polla. El sueño y la ilusión murieron en el segundo que su mano acarició aquella tentadora dureza y Tony huyó. Desde eso hacía una calamitosa semana y aún no se perdonaba el descuido. No era tan injusto como para no aceptar que la situación ameritaba dicha maniobra. Esos espectaculares brazos lo habían rodeando después de que él lo arrinconará en su mesa y cuando pegó levemente las caderas a las de Tony, la fuerte erección que traía su mentor lo había obnubilado.</p><p>Se había retirado porque uno no acorrala a un animal salvaje como Anthony Stark, menos cuando esté se "asusta" de sus sentimientos.</p><p>Le sabía a alquitrán distanciarse y no seguir la decadente rutina que ambos tenían de golpearse con fingida inocencia contra sus caderas, deslizar sus manos por sus cinturas para sujetar cualquier objeto que estuvieran a su lado, sonreirse sugerentemente cuando Steve sugería que pasar tiempo juntos iba a acentuar una mejor relación entre los dos.</p><p>A Peter le dolían los huesos por virar en la dirección contraria cuando Tony quedaba solo en el taller, pero había muchas formas de cagarla y solo una de que funcione. Tony tenía que verlo a él, tenía que necesitarlo a él y pese a que le hubiera gustado dejar las cosas en un mejor punto, aquel se precipitó sobre ellos y tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad.</p><p>Se miró en el reflejo de una de las máquinas y se desarregló más el pelo revolviendo en todas direcciones. Estudió su rostro y con un suspiró cerró los ojos. Malditas sean las cosas que tenía que hacer.</p><p><em>«Vamos Peter, no es tan difícil»</em> se dijo dándose ánimos y se golpeó con fuerza la esquina de su labio inferior.</p><p>Sintió el regusto metálico y deseó un mejor plan, pero a lo hecho pecho y un moretón —que iba a atraer la atención de Tony a la zona correcta— era mucho más pasable que ver en vivo como Tony besaba a Steve.</p><p>Se acercó a la destrucción que había creado, se acomodó donde fuera mucho más creíble que cayera inerte su cuerpo y se dejó caer dramáticamente.</p><p>Contó lentamente hasta que cuando llegó al doce Tony entró por las puertas soltando insultos de lo más originales por su torpeza. Respiró lentamente y se obligó a no dejar que su rostro lo traicionada crispándose por la diversión.</p><p>—¡¿Parker qué diabl-?! —el mayor se cortó por seguro viendo que estaba en el piso Y Peter escuchó el pesado silencio que envolvió la estancia cuando percibió el cuerpo de Tony acercarse.</p><p>Le costó un infierno no moverse o soltar un gemido cuando las fuertes manos lo empezaron a tocar con rapidez y algo de torpeza el pecho. El silencio se prolongaba a medida que iba estudiándolo, pero su mentor ya no dijo nada y él se las arregló para no decir nada ni hacer una mueca.</p><p>Tony gruñó por lo bajo y Peter alcanzó a desear sentirlo sobre él, a que lo cubriera con su cuerpo y lo besara.</p><p>—Vamos Parker, ¡Despierta! —dijo con urgencia acariciando su rostro y el moretón, buscando una contusión en su cráneo— Vamos niño, ¿qué hiciste? —lo urgió por lo bajo tocando su pecho y su brazo.</p><p>Peter tosió con fuerza justo antes de que apoyará los dedos en su garganta y lo apartó ligeramente. Donde sintiera su pulso disparado la jugada iba a salirle carísima.</p><p>—¿Peter? —preguntó duramente Tony ayudándolo a sentarse sujetándole la mano y el hombro impidiendo que se volviera a desplomar, como se aseguró de que pareciera con un fingido mareo.</p><p>—Joder... —gimió apretando con fuerza su mano contra la de Tony— ¿Señor Stark? —masculló con un debilísimo puchero.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber que intentabas? —gruñó apretándolo contra su torso claramente descompuesto.</p><p>Peter no diría que no aprovechó la oportunidad para apretarse contra él, pero sí admitía que se recostó sintiéndose ligeramente mal al ver la preocupación que tenía. Algo que quedó en el olvido cuando la mano libre de Tony le alzó el rostro y su pulgar acarició delicadamente el golpe que se había dado.</p><p>Los ojos whiskys lo miraron preocupados y con la mandíbula tensa. Peter se derritió internamente al ver toda esa preocupación. No es que creyera que Tony no se preocuparía, pero no pensó que tanto.</p><p>—Creo que no salió tan mal —masculló sonriendo de costado.</p><p>Soltó un leve quejido cuando el golpe se resintió y Tony alzó su mirada hasta sus ojos. No necesitó fingir que le costaba respirar, en ese momento el aire lo abandonó y sus neuronas no recordaban que impuso tenían que dar para hacer a sus pulmones funcionar.</p><p>Peter suponía que así se sentía ver el sol desde el mismo espacio. Alentador y aterrador. Esa sensación de frío terror que te daba saber que algo tan hermoso que podría destruirte, era a la vez la fuerza que te impulsaba a seguir peleando.</p><p>Por eso no podía alejarse, por eso Peter perseguía el sol destructor, porque sentía que la oscuridad lo devoraba cuando esté se le alejaba. Su mundo se pagaba y era jodidamente aterrador sentir tanto por alguien a quien no le importabas tanto.</p><p>—Deja que vaya por el botiquín —dijo Tony lentamente con la vista fija en sus labios.</p><p>Se tragó sus quejas y se dejó parar cuando el mayor dio un respingo agitando la cabeza y lo intentó enderezar. No tenía sentido empujar su suerte en ese instante. Peter deseaba besarlo, deseaba sujetarlo y finalizar esa tortura que llevaba imponiéndoles, pero sabía que tenía que conseguir que Tony lo necesitara tanto como él o todo aquello sería en vano.</p><p>—¿Que intentabas? —le preguntó el mayor corriendo la silla para que se sentara.</p><p>—Bueno, vera... es una historia muy graciosa a decir verdad. No me lo creería, digo, cuando se lo diga va a ser tan divertido que pensará que es una broma, pero es verdad señor Stark. No vaya a creer que le miento. Usted siempre lo hace, no me mire así. Recuerda el otro día que...</p><p>—¡Silencio! —lo cortó exasperado con el botiquín en la mano.</p><p>Peter le lanzó un puchero y Tony lo miró seriamente. Casi al acto se dio cuenta que no estaba para bromas y se quedó congelado sin saber qué decirle.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? —dijo cansado, alzándole el mentón con suavidad— Déjalo, es obvio que ese parloteo es tu forma de esquivar el tema. Hoy no tengo paciencia para esto.</p><p>Intentó encontrar sus ojos pero lo esquivaban, quizás se había apresurado a pensar que solo estaba enojado, quizás era muy optimista suponiendo que iba a lograr entrar en su corazón empujando a Steve fuera, quizás su plan tenía tantos fallos que se negó a considerar y por eso no funcionaba.</p><p>—Lo siento. —suspiró ligeramente triste— Intentaba lograr que las telarañas granada tuvieran un mayor rango de destrucción. No calculé bien la distancia y quede muy cerca. —murmuró por lo bajo dejando de buscar su mirada.</p><p>Quizás fuera hora de planear una mejor estrategia. Los besos estaban bien, las caricias estaban bien, pero claramente seguía errando el camino.</p><p>Peter sintió como el algodón se apoyó contra su boca y como con calma Tony empezaba a limpiar la sangre luego de soltar un murmullo de aceptación.</p><p>Peter sabía que una relación no era sólo sexo. La prueba viviente era que Tony seguía con Steve pese a que (y le constaba) no lo hacían hace un mes y posiblemente más tiempo. Por ello había trabajado muy finamente por cinco años irguiendo pilares más fuertes: Amistad, compañerismo, confianza, solidaridad, lealtad... Había hecho todo cuanto podía para que llegado el momento (ese puntualmente) le pudiera mostrar que su costado sexual era igual de interesante y ya no hubiera mucho las que pensar. Pero seguía fracasando.</p><p>Tony se negaba a soltar a Steve y sus herramientas iban llegando a su fin.</p><p>— La próxima vez avísame y te ayudo. —ofreció y Peter solo asintió ligeramente ido.</p><p>Intentó pensar en otra forma de conseguir su atención, siguió estrujando su mente para buscar otra salida. ¿Celos? ¿Funcionaria? Quizá. Ya no se la pasaba el día buscándolo, seguro le llamaría la atención si ahora él conseguía un nuevo interés amoroso. ¿Bastaría?. No había quien supiera.</p><p>—¿Quieres venir a la Expo Stark? —preguntó Tony repentinamente, esparciendo un poco de su crema en su labio y mejilla.</p><p>Alzó la vista y parpadeó ensimismado. Cuando Steve lo propuso Peter ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que eso podía ser siquiera una posibilidad. La Expo era anual y por mucho que él asistió a todas, Tony jamás le extendió una invitación. Claro que el mayor sabía que iba con sus compañeros de universidad o los del trabajo, pero ni Peter pedía pases ni Tony los ofrecía.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—No hace falta si no quieres —lo corto rápido mal entendiendo su sorpresa con reticencia— No te preocupes. No es necesario, sólo voy a ir a dar un estúpido discur...</p><p>Sujeto la muñeca de Tony cuando ésta empezó a aplicar la crema con más fuerza de la necesaria y vio los ojos castaños fijarse en su potente agarre. Los dos sabían, porque Tony no pudo esconderlo ni un solo segundo, que lo ponía cachondo su fuerza.</p><p>Aplicó un poco más de presión en la muñeca al alejarla de su cara y vio las aletas de la nariz de Tony abrirse inspirando aire con fuerza. «Joder, no puede verse tan bien» se quejó mentalmente parándose de golpe.</p><p>Caminó unos pasos hasta donde su vieja mochila descansaba en el suelo y revolvió un poco dentro de ella. Peter tocó el pase plastificado y lo saco sin más. Giró para mirar a Tony que seguía parado donde lo soltó con la vista fija en la marca rojiza que sus dedos habían dejado sobre su piel y tembló un poco.</p><p>—Tengo mi entrada —farfulló.</p><p>La mirada de Tony voló a su mano y se acercó alzando una ceja con desdén.</p><p>— ¿Pase básico? ¿Estas de broma? Te encanta todo esto, ¿Qué harías tú solo asistiendo a las charlas gratuitas?. Lo bueno pasa en las conferencias y las exposiciones.</p><p>—Yo... lo... claro... no... —Peter sintió como toda la sangre que poseía en el cuerpo se agolpaba en su pecho y empezó a subir por su rostro, logrando que muriera de calor y vergüenza— No la... No me la puede permitir. —masculló agachando la cabeza apenado— No me alcanzaba para la premium, pero aun así no quería perdérmela.</p><p>Había sido difícil para él conseguir aquella entrada y se había sentido orgulloso de poder obtenerla. La pasantía era sin cobro, solo le permitía las becas y Peter tenía sus gastos aparte de darle algo de dinero a su tía. Había trabajado extra por ella.</p><p>—Tírala Parker —alzó la vista cuando las manos de Tony se acomodaron en torno a sus caderas pegándolo con fuerza su cuerpo— Es mi Expo, tengo pases más que VIP y tú lo verás conmigo.</p><p>Peter solo alcanzó a parpadear una sola vez antes de que la boca de Tony se cerrará sobre la suya. Estaba completamente sorprendido y por eso solo gimió por lo bajo cuando las mano se deslizaron por su espalda estrechándolo hasta liquidar el poco espacio que había entre ellos.</p><p>Separó los labios y sintió cómo la lengua de su mentor se empujó entre ellos acariciando y deslizándose contra la suya. Peter sintió como sus entrañas se apretaron y los dedos de sus pies se curaron. Instintivamente se derritió contra su cuerpo, se dejó hacer, encajó sus manos en sus hombros e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para poder besarlo profundamente.</p><p>Tony le sujetó la cintura y se arqueó temblando cuando ambas palmas se deslizaron por su trasero. Peter apretó sus hombros, continuó besándolo, continuó dejando que lo dominará, que lo llevará dónde quisiera y por el tiempo que se le antojara.</p><p>Sabía bien, sabía mal. Era incorrecto y estaba bien.</p><p>—Vamos Peter, el jet nos espera. —murmuró Tony alejándose unos escasos centímetros de su boca, que aún se movía al arbitrario ritmo que le había marcado.</p><p>—¿Voy a ir en el Jet? —exclamó sin saber por cuál de las siguientes afirmaciones debía hallarse más sorprendido.</p><p>Tony se rió sobre sus labios y supo que sin dudas por aquella sonrisa moriría.</p><p>—¿Jet? —masculló muy bajo, sin poder hacer ni oraciones mentales.</p><p>—¿Crees que dejaría que se comentara que mi pareja en la Expo llegó en bus?</p><p>—¿Pareja? —susurró al punto del desmayo.</p><p>—Pareja, acompañante, pupilo... Dile como quieras, tengo una imagen que mantener. Muévete. — le ordenó dándole una sonora nalgada.</p><p>Peter se quedó petrificado, lo observó alejarse y salir por las puertas del taller con la cabeza alta y una risa arrogante brotando de sus labios.</p><p><em>«¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?» </em>se preguntó sintiendo su trasero picar tanto o más que su cintura y sus labios.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>Cuando Peter se bajó del Jet, sentía la sangre retumbando dentro de su cabeza mareándolo. Si la actitud de Tony en el taller lo desconcertó, dentro del Jet no había habido ni un segundo de descanso.</p><p>Sabía que se estaba metiendo con él, que cada vez que lo rozó —por los más absurdos motivos— fue con la clara intención de que pasara lo que pasó: Volverlo loco.</p><p>No estaba muy orgulloso de decir que había dado en el clavo. Las insinuaciones tan descaradas, las miradas sexuales que le lanzó lo desencajaron tanto como para que las respuestas, que siempre sospecho iba a poder darle, murieran en su garganta.</p><p>Peter se preguntó seriamente qué tanto se había perdido de la charla que habían tenido Tony y Steve en el cuarto, porque por lo que él escuchó, nada parecía indicar que Tony repentinamente iba a jugar tan abiertamente con él. Incluso Happy dio un respingo incrédulo cuando Tony le dijo que caminara delante, que <em>«su trasero merecía ser admirado con más frecuencia»</em> Lo patético fue que giró la cabeza con violenta vergüenza y casi corrió dentro de Jet.</p><p>Algo andaba mal, no sabía qué, pero su piel se erizó en el segundo que la mirada hambrienta se posó sobre él. Peter no podría explicarlo ni queriendo, pero sintió que no era bueno. Definitivamente no sentía el sensual ambiente que los envolvió en el taller, al que se enfrentaba en ese momento se sentía sexual, muy carnal y completamente fuera de Tony.</p><p>Cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que Peter era un quejica, que había peleado y luchado con todo lo que tenía para conseguir aquello y ahora le ponía pegas, pero no era el caso. Cada que Tony le rozó la mano, la pierna o la espalda, se sintió mucho más violento que seductor. Sentía en el fondo de su estómago que aquello que había logrado, no era lo que había buscado y era porque no tenía maldita lógica. Tony no era, o bueno, era pero no con él de esa forma.</p><p>Tony con Peter... bueno, que lo tacharan de idiota, pero Peter diría que con él Tony era más bien... juguetón, no un depredador. Quería decir romántico, pero era exagerar y él sabía mantener los pies en el suelo. Pero a veces era... tierno. Sensual, pero de una forma menos explícita y más... bueno mierda, no había palabras para eso. Era solo diferente a ese hombre que lo miraba como si quisiera follárselo sin pedir permiso en la mañana aplicarle el «vete de mi casa»</p><p>Peter se aseguró de caminar lo más lejos que pudo de Tony y puso cuidado de dejar que Happy —el cual le lanzó una mirada envenenada al leer sus intenciones— fuera una barrera humana entre los dos en lo que él se aseguraba de averiguar qué mierda pasó entre que él salió del taller, fue por sus cosas y entró al auto que lo llevó a la pista privada donde halló al nuevo y hambriento hombre apoyado en el jet con los lentes negros y una mirada rompe braguetas bajo estos.</p><p>—¿Sabes si habló con alguien antes de subir al Jet? —susurró a Happy cuando Tony empezó a ladrarle órdenes a los chicos que le ayudaban con el bolso que trajo.</p><p>Los ojos del jefe de seguridad de Tony, y a esa altura un buen amigo, solo lo estudiaron largamente antes de correr la vista y caminar más rápido a la larga limusina que los esperaba.</p><p>Peter maldijo y apuró el paso. Era obvio que Happy sabía algo, más que obvio y no podía perder el tiempo en algo como manipular al jefe de seguridad por un par de respuestas. Mierda no me gustaba como se estaba portando Tony y si fue cosa suya, si había sido un error propio, debía solucionarlo ya mismo.</p><p>— ¡Vamos ayúdame! —suplicó mirándolo molesto— ¿Quieres seguir oyéndolo hablar de mi trasero? —preguntó maliciosamente.</p><p>Gracias a sus reflejos logró no golpearse contra la espalda de Happy cuando éste frenó repentinamente mascullando incoherencias. Peter gruñó y rodó sus ojos esquivándolo para llegar al auto. Bien. Lo averiguaría solo. Lo único que necesitaba era mantener distancia y repasar todo una vez más.</p><p>Tony se le acercaba con su cadente paso y se dijo que necesitaba entender a qué juego jugaban en ese momento. Era muy obvio que no era el mismo, o quizás sí, pero repentinamente Peter ya yo no era el gato, ahora era el ratón y no le gustaba mucho.</p><p>—Cuando fue a buscar a Steve para avisarle que se iba, se dio cuenta que ya se había marchado.</p><p>—¿Y? —preguntó sin entender cómo eso había logrado cambiar tanto las cosas en su especial dinámica.</p><p>—Hijo, si mi pareja se fuera a ver al "amigo" sin despedirse de mí, cuando me estoy yendo de viaje, también me enojaría. —comentó agitando la cabeza ofuscado.</p><p>Asintió mirando el auto e insultándose mentalmente. Era un maldito idiota, eso era. Tony no quería estar con él, solo estaba lo suficientemente enojado con Steve como para querer lastimarlo, usándolo a él, que no había hecho más que regalarse para esos menesteres.</p><p>Dolía. Vaya que no hacía. No podía creer que... no era justo, pero tampoco podía culparlo. Él se regaló en el mismo momento en que le respondió el beso en la sala. Maldijo internamente y cuadró los hombros. Bien. No iba a permitir que le tocará ni el hombro en ese momento. No así, no por esos motivos. Mierda. Quizá era hora de conseguirse un ligue y restregarle eso en la cara.</p><p>Debía pensar rápido y debía moverse más rápido aun. Había esperanza para ellos, la había porque pese a que aquello estuviera completamente mal, que lo considerará una opción para joder a Steve en algún punto debía significar algo bueno para él, pero no iba permitirle que lo usará de la manera que tenía en mente. Peter tenía sus límites así el que buscara romperlos se llamará Tony Stark.</p><p>— ¡Peter! —gritó el aludido a unos pasos de ellos y Happy lo miró con lástima antes de apurar el paso.</p><p>Suspiró refrenando su marcha y Peter se dejó alcanzar fingiendo que nada pasaba.</p><p>—Dígame —murmuró ligeramente.</p><p>—¿Intentas escaparte de mi? —le preguntó lanzándole una mirada a lo largo del cuerpo.</p><p>Soltó una risa amarga y siguió su camino hasta el auto. ¿En ese momento? Quería desaparecerse de la tierra. Eso le apetecía.</p><p>—Vas a ver lo que te espera —prosiguió sin prestarle la menor atención— Por la Expo —agregó soltando una risa ronca.</p><p>— Ya. —respondió aguatadose de soltarle un insulto cuando logró llegar a la puerta que Happy había abierto para ellos.</p><p>Un paso antes de poder meterse sintió a Tony pegándose a su espalda y se tensó sintiendo su mano acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la remera.</p><p>—Deja que sostenga la puerta para ti —murmuró en su oído y justo antes de que pudiera enderezar la espalda para sacárselo de encima sintiendo un retorcijón de aberración revolviendo sus tripas la campana lo salvó.</p><p>—¡Tony!</p><p>Los ojos whiskys de su mentor se abrieron ligeramente asustados y los dos se separaron automáticamente. Peter notó que la mirada caramelo de su mentor se endureció y juraría que hasta se despejó. De repente su semblante lucía culposo y cuando apretó brevemente los ojos, Peter casi agradeció al verlo recuperar el norte.</p><p>Para cuando el hombre con traje —que lucía mucho más costoso que todo su placard, incluido el modular a medida que Tony construyó para sus prendas junto— se les acercó, su mentor le lanzó una mirada rápida pero llena de remordimiento. No iba a hacérsela difícil, pero se aseguraría de cruzar unas palabritas con él en el futuro. No pensaba tolerar aquella mierda dos veces.</p><p>La risueña expresión de Tony tembló y se enderezó para mirar al hombre que venía en su dirección. Peter volvió la vista a Happy que salía del auto, con el gesto mucho más serio que segundos antes y una mueca de desagrado en los labios. Bien, no necesitaba su poder arácnido para saber que aquello no iba a salir bien.</p><p>Nada en ese hombre le gritaba peligro, pero no sería la primera vez que sus instintos le jugaran una mala pasada, Steve le caía genial. Lo que era idiota, visto que era, o debería, ser su principal contrincante.</p><p>Tony se enderezó, lanzó una mueca de desagrado y se giró mutándola a una muy falsa sonrisa.</p><p>—Andrew Feraud —masculló Tony con los dientes apretados— Esperaba no encontrarte por aquí —dijo caminando a su encuentro con la mano extendida que el extraño sujetó demasiado feliz.</p><p>—¿Y perderme la Expo "me pesa la conciencia" Stark? —dijo riéndose— Imposible, ya sabes, donde hay un par de mentes jóvenes para reclutar suelo estar.</p><p>—Que alegría, esto no sería lo mismo sin tu pomposa, digo, agradable parecencia.</p><p>—Y sin mis proyectos, por favor, sabes que soy uno de los principales exponentes aquí. —lo corrigió soltando su mano con una sonrisa afable— Desde hace años en realidad. ¿Como va tu trabajo con la energía sustentable? —preguntó y Peter enseguida notó que era más una pulla que una duda real— ¿Aun sigues intentándolo o ya decidiste que las armas son más divertidas?</p><p>—Sabes bien que sigo en ello —comentó más fríamente— ¿Tus acciones? —retrucó hábilmente— Oí que habían bajado un poco...</p><p>El hombre con el pelo entrecano, que al ojo clínico de Peter no podía tener muchos más que sesenta años (si es que los tenía) endureció el gesto sonriéndole perversamente a Tony.</p><p>—¿Quién es? —le preguntó a Happy por lo bajo escuchando atentamente el intercambio más amable y falso que alguna vez presenció.</p><p>—Un viejo compañero de la universidad de Tony —masculló secamente.</p><p>—Disculpen... —dijo el señor esquivando a Tony, que lo había estado tapando con el cuerpo— Pero soy más que eso —aclaró— Vamos Tony, no irás a dejar que esa pobre presentación describa la relación que tenemos.</p><p>—No tenemos en lo absoluto, una relación —lo corrigió con aire aburrido, girándose para mirarlo de frente y algo nervioso.</p><p>Peter leyó en su mirada que debía irse con cuidado y Peter entendió que esto significaba: «No abras la boca a menos que te lo ordene»+</p><p>—Esos modales Stark. Dios te ayude. No vas a aprender nunca las normas básicas de la buena educación.</p><p>El hombre se acercó un paso a Peter con la mano extendida y alzó la suya ligeramente preocupado por si era o no correcto su accionar.</p><p>—Andrew Feraud —le dijo con la voz profunda de quien lleva presentándose mucho tiempo— Efectivamente, Tony y yo compartimos un tiempo juntos en la Universidad, nos apadrinaba el mismo profesor. —añadió inclinándose ligeramente hacía él, como si aquello fuera como una especie de secreto que no le enorgulleciera— Tony y yo trabajamos en algunos proyectos, solo que uno de nosotros se decidió fabricar bombas mientras que otro intentó generar energía limpia.</p><p>Peter abrió la mano y la bajó nada más oír aquello. Enderezó la espalda y miró al hombre componiendo una sonrisa tirante, pero que aún fuera educada.</p><p>—Uno de nosotros halló el éxito, el otro solo mordió el polvo —agregó Tony con una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p>—Podría decirse que uno de nosotros no necesitó ser invitado a una fiesta en Afganistán, para saber en qué tipo de proyectos quería dejar su marca. —dijo el hombre corriendo sus ojos de los de Peter, para clavarnos en Tony con una sonrisa encantada.</p><p>Peter, que no tenía en claro qué hacer, miró a Tony impresionado por la cruda broma que subyacía en sus palabras. Sabía, en cuanto empezaron a hablar, que la relación que los unía no podía ser muy buena, pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan áspera.</p><p>—Si bueno, desde entonces creo que hemos vuelto a ser compañeros en el área.—murmuró el mayor restándole importancia— ¿Tuviste suerte con esos mini reactores? Según escuché, mi ARK sigue superándote por mucho.</p><p>El hombre se enderezó de golpe y después de lanzarle una sonrisa de suficiencia a Tony, volvió a posar sus ojos en él estudiándolo detenidamente. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron bajo su atenta mirada y no necesitó escucharlo para saber que lo que estaba por decir era malo para él.</p><p>—No sabía que ibas a traer a tu hijo —murmuró sorprendido dirigiendo su mirada a Tony, el cual endureció el gesto en una mortífera expresión— Hubiera invitado a Jacob y a Simón, supongo que son de la misma edad ¿no?</p><p>Tony, Happy y Peter se quedaron mudos de la impresión ante tan inesperado comentario y Andrew se regodeó mirando a Tony.</p><p>—¿Qué edad tienes hijo? ¿Veinticinco, veinticuatro? —preguntó clavando su azulada mirada en él.</p><p>Peter sonrió cordialmente sintiendo la tensión en los hombros de Tony. Él sabía bien que ni de casualidad aparentaba tantos años.</p><p>—Veinte. —respondió viendo el gesto de Tony agravarse.</p><p>No tenía caso mentir, todos lo sabían tanto como les gustaría poder hacerlo. El porte de ese señor le dejaba en claro a Peter que le iba a tomar muy poco averiguar hasta qué seguro dental poseía y que este lo pagaba Tony.</p><p>—¡Pero si eres más chico que mis propios hijos! —dijo risueño girándose para volver a ver a Tony—. Jamás pensé que fueras tan desinteresado como para adoptar a un adolescente.</p><p>—No lo adopte —le espetó Tony fríamente y Peter contuvo el impulso de romper el concreto con sus propias manos para sacarse de allí por si mismo, dado que la traidora tierra no se abría para tragarlo.</p><p>—Oh, perdona. —le respondió falsamente sorprendido— Me resultaba obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa irías a hacer con un niño?</p><p>Peter pensó en cosas bastantes vulgares como follar en el taller, en la limo o en la misma cama donde Steve dormía plácidamente antes de sujetar el brazo de Tony y empujarlo ligeramente hacía atrás.</p><p>—Es mi mentor —explicó al ver la mano de Tony cerrarse en un fuerte puño— Trabajamos juntos en un proyecto para la creación de miembros que suplanten extremidades amputadas.</p><p>Andrew lo miró con astucia y Peter supo bien que no les creyó para nada ese cuento.</p><p>—O Tony —suspiró en cualquier caso— No me canso de ver tu altruismo. —murmuró socarronamente— Supongo que te nació la inspiración al ver al amigo de tu pareja ¿no? —el poco color en la cara de Tony se esfumó y Peter sintió como si le traspasara a él las ganas de partirle la boca—. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está? Tenía ganas de conocer al Capitán América, se suponía que venía contigo ¿no?</p><p>El silencio volvió a aplastarlos y, pese a que escuchaba en la distancia el ruido que hacían los Jets privados en la pista, juraría que si una aguja caía al suelo la escucharían perfectamente.</p><p>— Tony, es hora de irnos —suspiró Happy cortando la densa atmósfera que poco a poco se fue elevando entre Tony y Andrew— El horario está muy justo y Pepper me dijo que tenías que ir a un par de reuniones antes del discurso de apertura.</p><p>Tony asintió quitando su enfurecida mirada de Andrew y le lanzó una mirada que no quiso molestarse en descifrar profundamente. Solo en la superficie podía ver sus pensamientos estancarse en el tema de la edad y Peter no le hizo falta más para saber que cualquier intención de seguir jugando con él había pasado al olvido por completo.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>Claro que el agradable encuentro con Andrew había logrado su cometido, el humor depredador de Tony había descendido a los confines del infierno y Peter volvió a sentirse un bipolar completamente inconforme.</p><p>En ese momento se hallaban en una reunión con los coordinadores generales del evento y Tony había puesto especial y bochornoso énfasis en presentarlo como su pupilo.</p><p>No habían pasado dos horas y Peter ya estaba hasta los dientes de esa maldita palabra. A su entender Tony estaba exagerando tanto con dejar en claro eso, que las personas los empezaron a miraban con suspicacia. Más fácil y más rápido si Peter se enderezaba y lo besaba enfrente de todos. Nadie en esa sala tenía en claro que eran, pero sí sabían que mero pupilo y alumno no.</p><p>Miró por los amplios ventanales de la sala y sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Desde esa distancia, Peter podía ver cómo la mayoría de los stans ya estaban ensamblados y le picaba el cuerpo expectante por visitarlos todos. Claro que primero tenía que averiguar cuándo era el de Andrew y poner la mayor distancia que pudiera. Las ganas de partirle la boca se habían vuelto asfixiantes y dicho malestar aumenta proporcionalmente a la obscena cantidad de veces que lo llamaban pupilo.</p><p>La verdad, la primera vez a Peter hasta le había sonado sexy, en ese momento, le daba náuseas.</p><p>Estudio a Tony y sopesó sus opciones. Podía quedarse, podía mostrarle que él no lo iba a dejar aún si su mierda se volvía insufrible, pero deslizó una mirada a Happy —que jugaba completamente desinteresado con su celular— y lo envidio.</p><p>Peter suspiró, hizo un puchero y aferró su pase. El que él había adquirido era negro y blanco, el que colgaba en su cuello en ese momento era de un segador verde neón con la palabras «Acceso Total» inscriptas en un negro platinado que podías leer incluso a la distancia.</p><p>Deslizó otra mirada a Tony y no le sorprendió ver que seguía sin dirigirle la más ínfima de las miradas. Sabía que tenía que hacer y no era quedarse sentado precisamente.</p><p>Peter ya había hecho muchas idioteces por llamar su atención. Casi le cuesta la vida cuando decidió atrapar al Buitre por si mismo y la verdad, irónicamente, eso le abrió los ojos. Levantar esa montaña de concreto había cambiado algo en él. Ya no perdía el tiempo, no esperaba ser o hacer lo que Tony quería. No había forma de que lo respetara si él no lo hacía y después de que le dijo que no quería formar parte de los Vengadores, se dio cuenta que anhelaba el respeto de Tony tanto como quería lo llevara a su cama.</p><p>No podía quedarse allí y seguirle la corriente. Peter ni era su perrito faldero ni era ese pupilo abnegado. Peter alcanzó la veintena, trabajaba, estudiaba y se pagaba solito sus cuentas. Respetaba y escuchaba sus consejos, pero Peter no era ni quería ser su sombra. Le gustaba su autonomía, quería acompañarlo, no arrastrarse tras él. Ir a su lado era el objetivo, no pedirle permiso.</p><p>Carraspeó arrastrando la silla y todos en la sala posaron sus ojos en él.</p><p>—Disculpen, —dijo con una sonrisa inocente, mirando a la menuda mujer con la tablet a su izquierda— ¿Esto me da en verdad acceso total?</p><p>Luego de un breve silencio y una confirmación visual al pase que alzó, la mujer lo parpadeó y lo miró a la cara. Peter sonrió más profundamente y le inclinó ligeramente el rostro formando un ligero puchero con sus labios.</p><p>—Si... —murmuró la morena que los había guiado allá.</p><p>—¿Incluso ahora que está cerrada?</p><p>Vio a la dudosa mirada que le lanzó y amplió su sonrisa. Vio la mujer enrojecerse y sólo siguió sonriendo como tantas veces vio a Tony hacer.</p><p>—Cla-claro, también. —le corroboró recuperando la compostura cuando Happy soltó una risita— Ve si quieres. Nos falta un poco por acá...</p><p>—¡Gracias! —exclamó parándose de inmediato antes de que la señora se sintiera culpable por encontrarlo atractivo también y le fregara la escapada.</p><p>Si Tony pensaba estar de ese humor, lo mejor para él era desaparecer y dejar que lo fuera a buscar cuando su sola presencia no lo avergonzara.</p><p>—Espera Parker —dijo Tony congelándolo en la puerta— Ya terminé aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que me toque hablar.</p><p>Apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y se limitó a abrirla antes de decir algo idiota en lo que los tres coordinadores se quejaban por lo bajo. Giró la cabeza cuando Tony estaba cerca suyo y vio que tardaba un poco antes de correr la mirada.</p><p>Atrapado, Peter asintió y suspiró. Al menos volvía a mirarlo.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio y el agrio humor de Tony parecía descomponerse con cada nuevo saludo y presentación. Apretó los labios y cuando doblaron por uno de los pasillos, se agachó para sujetarse los cordones en lo que Tony volvía a pronunciar demasiado rápido la palabra pupilo. Cuando el señor —del que no se molestó en escuchar el nombre— siguió charlando después de lanzarle una mirada de costado, aprovechó su oportunidad para escabullirse.</p><p>—Cobarde —susurró Happy cuando se enderezó y empezó a retroceder lentamente.</p><p>—Tu aguántalo, te paga para eso. —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.</p><p>Tenía una Expo que recorrer y no iba a permitir que Tony lo arruinará para los dos. Tenía la edad que tenía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y aceptación. De momento no podía hacer nada, quizás si se dejaba la barba aparentara más edad, pero maldita su suerte, siquiera le nacía.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>Peter estaba en el cielo. Sentía que cada stand que dejaba atrás era el más irreal que había visto, eso hasta que llegaba al nuevo.</p><p>Pese a que había intentado alejarse del que a todas luces era el de Andrew, casi tan grande como el de Stark Industries, no había podido. Era tan perfecto que si no fuera que el maldito idiota que lo llevó le cargó su diversión incluso podría arriesgarse a decir que era tan bueno como el suyo.</p><p>—¿Quieres ver algo espectacular? —susurró el chico que estaba en el stand respondido las miles de preguntas que fue capaz de hacer antes de necesitar aire.</p><p>—¡Obviamente! —jadeó abriendo los ojos impaciente.</p><p>Con Tony lejos no había riesgo y en verdad no podía contenerse. Peter podía detestar a ese Andrew, pero mierda, la sola idea de alejarse era dolorosa y a más si le sumaban que el que llevaba el lugar era un chico de casi su edad tan entusiasta como él.</p><p>—Ven —le respondió esquivando las mesas y los banners con las explicaciones de cada invento— Te advierto que como me delates, te mataré. —lo amenazó antes de correr una pesada cortina azul petróleo que estaba justo en el medio.</p><p>—Si lo logras... —murmuró divertido siguiéndolo.</p><p>Cuando entró tras la puerta su mandíbula cayó al piso contemplando el futuro.</p><p>— El proyecto está en proceso de desarrollo. Por el momento, hemos conseguido sintetizar la el fragmento de ARN que permite a la bacteria alimentarse de residuos nucleares. —dijo acompañándolo más cerca de la mesa— Pero todavía nos queda un largo camino. Primero perfeccionar la cadena de ARN para que la proteína generada sea de la mayor eficiencia posible y luego debemos lograr que estas bacterias no se vuelvan peligrosas o tóxicas. Tenemos trabajo asegurado durante los próximos años. —dijo sin desanimarse un poco— Pero valdrá la pena. El prototipo muestra avances increíbles.</p><p>—Esto va a cambiar el mundo —susurró maravillado manteniendo la distancia.</p><p>Su pastosidad, que aún lo perseguía, le impedía acercarse. Temía acercarse y arruinar algo. Prefería solo quedarse allí admirando de lejos.</p><p>—Lo hará, ¿te imaginas poder usar energía nuclear limpia? —le dijo soñador— Salvaríamos vidas, ya no sería peligroso, imagina los progresos que podríamos hacer.</p><p>—El impacto ambiental —jadeó por lo bajo pensando en las posibilidades— Dios, en verdad esto es el futuro.</p><p>—Lo pillaste. Las fábricas serían seguras, sociedades podrían vivir junto a ellas sin temor a morir de una enfermedad. —le dijo siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Muchos podían dudarlo y sin dudas las malas experiencias harían que la gente le tuviera miedo a la sola mención de Energía Nuclear. Pero era muchísimo más sana de lo que se imaginaban. Más si lograban aquello.</p><p>—Es... es increíble. En verdad increíble. ¡No!, Es más que eso. Es gigante. Debes sentirte increíble trabajando en esto. —gimió de solo pensarlo.</p><p>—Sabes, así se siente trabajar para Andrew. —reconoció con orgullo el chico— ¿Tú estas en Stark Industries?</p><p>—Sí —respondió ligeramente apagado al recordar a su mentor abandonado en los pasillos de aquel lugar.</p><p>—Escuché que intentan crear extremidades biotecnológicas que se conecten con el sistema nervioso central. Eso debe molar. —comentó guiándolo fuera.</p><p>—Lo hace. No como esto, claro —respondió intimidado.</p><p>—Mi hermano volvió de Afganistán hace un año. —comentó taciturno— Dejó su pierna por el tío Sam, creo que valorará más tu trabajo que el mío.</p><p>Peter sonrió mirándolo y asintió recordando que todos los trabajos eran igual de importantes, defendiendo quien lo mirara. Peter sentía orgullo por su labor, pero bueno, a veces las comparaciones hacían que perdiera la perspectiva.</p><p>Se despidió del chico y siguió caminando por el pasillo meditabundo. Su trabajo era igual de importante. En algunos años iban a poder conseguir emular tan bien el cuerpo humano que nadie notaría la diferencia, en especial el usuario.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —gruñó Tony a su espalda sobresaltándolo.</p><p>Peter maldijo y giró lentamente. Vio con terror como los tendones del cuello de Tony se marcaban al apretar la mandíbula, sin dudas, intentando no gritarle.</p><p>—¿Me perdí? —murmuró haciendo un puchero.</p><p>Tony entrecerró los ojos soltando un fuerte bufido y lo sujetó con fuerza del bazo. Peter alzó una ceja al sentir el frío y firme agarre de la manopla sobre su brazo y, como más pronto que tarde descubrieron, él también era un morboso que le encanta que use la fuerza con él, gimió por lo bajo cuando lo empujó hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Tengo cara de ser tu niñera?</p><p>Peter apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua antes de que un chiste saliera de su boca, arruinando todo otra vez. No veía cómo decirle que iba a necesitar que esa noche le lea una historia para poder dormir le fuera a reportar un punto a favor.</p><p>—Perdón. —se excusó— Pero estas muy ocupado y yo quería ver esto antes de que se llene de gente. —masculló agachando la mirada.</p><p>—Podrías haberlo pedido —se quejó Tony soltando un poco del agarre de su mano.</p><p>— Estas de muy mal humor —murmuró aún con la cabeza agachada— No quería molestarte.</p><p>Sintió el suspiro que Tony soltó removerle el pelo y, pese a que no le tocó más que unos centímetros de piel al levantarle el rostro, su cuerpo volvió a ser sacudido por aquella exquisita sensación que lo tranquilizaba.</p><p>Alzó la mirada sin temor y vio la duda y la tristeza bailar en la fría mirada de Tony.</p><p>Peter supo antes de que pudiera decirle nada que todo lo que creyó avanzar había quedado en nada. Iba a tener que volver a empezar.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo soltándole el brazo, retrocediendo un paso que los separó mil—. No es tu culpa yo... vamos. Creo que ya lo viste todo, pero hay algunos secretos que solo a cierto tipo de gente le revelan.</p><p>Peter le sonrió y no intentó cortar la distancia. Tony volvió al casillero donde solo necesitaba un amigo y Peter no iba a empujarlo por más. Prefería tenerlo de esa forma que perderlo para siempre y aún tenía algunas cartas por jugar. Cartas que no sacaría en ese momento y que reservaba para un momento más... íntimo y alejado de miradas indiscretas que pudieran incomodar a Tony.</p><p>El mayor intento de corazón mantenerse firme y reprenderlo cada que él dejaba que la emoción del momento lo embriaga, pero falló y cuando llegó la hora de abrir las puertas de la Expo, una sonrisa franca ocupaba su rostro y el aire entre los dos le recordaba a la divertida camaradería con la que solía trabajar codo a codo en el taller.</p><p>Peter se anotó unos cuantos de los tantos que el infeliz de Andrew le arrebató cuando la mano de Tony sujetó la suya guiándolo entre la gente al escenario donde daría el discurso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter nunca había visto a Tony prepararse para dar una charla, en general, si no estaba sentado entre el público, se hallaba en la comodidad de su casa.</p><p>Ahora veía su estilista darle unos retoques en el pelo (que a su entender se veía exactamente como lo traía al llegar), a una vestuarista eligiendo corbatas (eran tres corbatas iguales), a un chico de sonido dándole explicaciones sobre el micrófono que le había dado (cosa que encontró divertida, pero Tony tuvo la amabilidad de no explicarle al chico que él mismo lo había diseñado) y a una maquilladora espolvoreando algo por su cara (única cosa que entró útil, ya que al verlo de frente, la cara de Tony parecía más perfecta de lo que ya era).</p><p>Pese al ajetreo en aquel pequeño camerino, por los parlantes podía escucharse como Pepper le daba indicaciones sobre el discurso y algunas referencias sobre la totalidad del público que iba a estar presente. El número se escuchó apabullante, pero Tony sólo meneó la cabeza acomodándose el saco que le acaban de poner.</p><p>—Bueno señor Stark, están listos para usted.</p><p>—Gracias Sharon. —respondió acomodarse los gemelos— No los hagamos esperar más. ¿Vienes o va a dar una vuelta más?</p><p>— No me lo perdería —respondió Peter ligeramente obnubilado por su grandeza.</p><p>A veces vivir con ese hombre hacía que se le olvidará lo grandioso y famoso que era. Cuando alguien te reta por no cambiar el rollo del baño, se te olvidaba fácilmente que miles de personas pagaban una fortuna sólo por oírlo hablar.</p><p>Peter caminó por los pasillos pegado a Tony, sintiendo los nervios asentarse en su estómago. El griterío que venía desde donde estaba el público se oía cada segundo más ensordecedor y por mas que no era él el que tenía que pararse frente a esa multitud, la ansiedad empezó a pasarle.</p><p>—¿No está nervioso? —preguntó descompuesto cuando se arrimaron al borde del escenario.</p><p>Peter sentía las vibraciones de la música de presentación agitar sus entrañas y retumbar en su pecho.</p><p>Increíble.</p><p>—No, ya he hecho esto muchas veces. El truco es no pensar mucho. —Peter lo miró desconfiado, nunca le funcionaría eso— También puedes fijar tu atención en una o más personas. Achica tu campo de visión, mira entre la gente, encuentra tu ancla y háblale a esa persona. El resto se anula solo. Eres tu y esa persona. —dijo a su desconfianza.</p><p>—¿Eso hace?</p><p>—Antes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Hoy por hoy no lo necesito. Yo soy mi ancla.</p><p>Peter asintió, pero sabiendo que él ni así podría enfrentar a aquella multitud. Caminaron unos metros más y cuando llegaron al límite del monstruoso escenario silbó incrédulo.</p><p>—Joder, parece una marea de gente.</p><p>—Lo es —respondió Tony arrogante mirando la multitud sin inmutarse.</p><p>—Yo no podría con esto. —murmuró sobrecogido viendo las luces apagarse y los gritos estallar.</p><p>—Y por eso soy el jefe. —le dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo en la oscuridad antes de salir al escenario.</p><p>Peter sonrió y lo vio caminar decidido y pese a que ya sólo distinguía lo mínimo de su silueta, podía jurar que iba con una sonrisa engreída y la cabeza erguida.</p><p>—<em>Buenas noches, buenas noches</em> —dijo alzando las manos alentando los gritos de la multitud cuando una luz se encendió mostrándolo— <em>Ya, ya</em> —rió socarronamente—<em> Si no se callan no podré hacer esto </em>—murmuró riendo mirando para su costado, justo donde él se hallaba.</p><p>Sin poder contenerse se contagió de la histeria colectiva y empezó a aplaudirlo como cualquiera de los miles de fans que estaban sumergidos en la marea de gente a sus pies. Tony le sonrió más profundamente antes de volver su atención al público y Peter sintió que eso bastaba para que se derritiera.</p><p>No entendía cómo Steve podría querer perderse eso. Peter podría pararse allí a verlo toda su vida. Lucía imponente, fuerte y... feliz.</p><p>—<em>Bueno, otra vez estamos aquí. Se que muchos de ustedes creyeron que no iba a estar hoy, pero vamos, lleva mi nombre. Tenía que hacerlo.</em> —dijo con falsa molestia.</p><p>Otra ronda ensordecedora de aplausos llegó a sus oídos erizándole la piel. Tony nunca lo engañaría, no te podías acostumbrar a eso. Pero entendía porque si lo haría siempre, porque se comería sus nervios: le encantaba.</p><p>—<em>Esperemos que esta vez nadie decida acabar la diversión</em> —dijo componiendo una mueca de miedo ocasionando más risas y unos cuantos gritos decepcionados— <em>No se preocupen, les prometo que tendremos acción está noche</em> —agregó divertido escuchando el abucheo del público—. Pero<em> intentaremos que no vuelva a ser un desastre, aún pago los arreglos.</em></p><p>Peter sonrió escuchando los gritos divertidos que soltó el público y no dudo en vitorearlo un poco más.</p><p>—Es bueno en lo que hace ¿no?</p><p>Saltó girando bruscamente la cabeza cuando vio la figura de Andrew parado a su lado, observando clínicamente a Tony con las manos en los bolsillos y mueca de desagrado en la cara. </p><p>—Es el mejor —convino con orgullo—. No esperaba verlo aquí. —agregó volviendo la vista a Tony, que miró brevemente a Andrew, antes de girarse a ver al público y seguir bromeando.</p><p>—Me encanta verlo admitir que se equivocó, pero más me gusta verlo cuando lo hace ante tantas personas. —se rio— Encuentro poético que deba convencer a adolescentes de no ser igual de idiotas que él.</p><p>Peter se enervó y enderezó cuanto pudo la espalda. El hombre aún así le llevaba una cabeza, lo que sólo aumentaba su molestia.</p><p>¿Cuál era su problema? Obviamente él y Tony compitieron en el pasado y más claro no le pudo quedar que lo aborreció por haber dedicado gran parte de su vida a las armas. Pero vamos, era pasado. Tony llevaba años siendo ejemplo de maduración, de superación y aprendizaje. Tony reconocía sus errores más fácilmente de lo que podía reconocer sus virtudes o sus progresos.</p><p>Peter no entendía porque no dejarlo en paz de una vez, ya había pagado por sus errores, ya había aprendido todas las lecciones que debería. Ese hombre no era nadie para juzgarlo, para seguir señalándolo.</p><p>—Si bueno, hasta eso lo hace con estilo. —se burló Peter al cabo de un rato, con los dientes tan apretados que le dolía.</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, es bueno en lo que hace. —volvió a reconocer asintiendo, concentrado en las palabras de Tony.</p><p>—<em>Está noche</em> —decía Tony en el escenario ajeno a su discusión— <em>Vengo a darle la bienvenida a todos los valientes que decidieron asistir. No sólo a los que en verdad esperan no morir</em> —dijo divertido alzando las cejas</p><p>—Si no hubiera seguido los estúpidos pasos de su padre no tendría nada que lamentar. —dijo ácidamente Andrew, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de su parte.</p><p>—<em>Si no a los que siguen creyendo que siempre podemos hacer algo.</em> —los aplausos y los gritos se fueron apagando y pareció aprovechar para tomarse unos segundos.</p><p>Lo vio girar el rostro y Peter se quedó ligeramente perdido cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectarse a los suyos. Las entrañas se revolvieron cuando sintió su mirada hablarle.</p><p>«<em>Encuentra tu ancla, el resto se anula solo»</em></p><p>Cuándo Tony volvió la vista al público su corazón bajó un poco el ritmo desesperado que había adquirido, pero no fue hasta que Andrew volvió a hablarle que no logró calmarse.</p><p>—Me dijo Charles que te mostró nuestro secreto mejor guardado.</p><p>Giró la cabeza sorprendido, pero selló los labios. Peter no iba a afirmar o negar nada. Por nada del mundo quería perjudicar al chico que sólo lo había hecho al ver su emoción desbordándolo.</p><p>—No te preocupes —le dijo volviendo el rostro hasta mirarlo de frente— Él mismo me avisó. Cuando encuentra a un chico hambriento de conociendo no puede evitarlo. Claro que después me lo informa. —Peter asintió dirigiéndole una mirada a Tony intentando en vano concentrarse en sus palabras— ¿Qué opinas?. Del proyecto —le aclaró sonriéndole cálidamente.</p><p>Parpadeó impresionado cuando ese aura de amargado sabelotodo se esfumó dejando lugar a la sonrisa afable que tendría un padre cariñoso. Era un hombre sin dudas interesante.</p><p>Se planteó mentir, insultaron o menospreciarlo, pero eso era tremendamente infantil y aparte y no menor, no quería molestarlo y arriesgarse a algún tipo de escena. No mientras Tony estaba en el escenario.</p><p>—Es... es increíble —dijo optando por la sinceridad al no tener más opciones—. Muy ambicioso.</p><p>—Lo es, pero por primera vez en la vida dejó de ser sólo un sueño —le respondió lleno de orgullo—. Al fin tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo real. Pero, vamos a necesitar muchas mentes inteligentes y corazones luchadores para lograr que funcione. Y por lo que escuché, tu tienes lo que necesito para ver nuestro sueño realidad.</p><p>Una carcajada discreta brotó de entre sus labios ante esa —nada sutil— invitación.</p><p>—¿En verdad cree que aceptaría? —preguntó olvidado a Tony unos segundos.</p><p>—Lo que en verdad espero es que te pares del lado correcto de la historia. —le dijo con la misma calma— Leí tu historial —dijo sin rodeos— ¿Empezaste con Ingeniería? Todos suponían que ibas a decantar por lo obvio, la bioquímica.</p><p>—No es asunto suyo —le respondió alzando el mentón.</p><p>Amaba la ingeniería, quizás un poco menos que la bioquímica o la física, pero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía el día que se inscribió en el MIT. May no le había pedido explicaciones, no se las iba a dar a ese hombre, por mucho que le demostrara que no intentaba humillarlo.</p><p>— Tony empezó así ¿sabes? Él era un junior, pero todos sabíamos que era el más brillante en el MIT. Perdió el camino el día que Howard murió. Intentó copiarlo. Yo iba unos cuantos cursos sobre él, pensé que iba a marcar la diferencia. Su cerebro no tenía comparación y tenía arrogancia de sobra como para plantearle la cara a cualquier y salir victorioso. Todo hasta que presentó el primer prototipo para una asquerosa bomba. —Andrew miró a Tony unos instantes antes de volver sus ojos a él— Sólo quiero decirte: Tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo bien desde el principio.</p><p>—Eso hago —lo cortó molesto y seguro.</p><p>No le interesaba que hizo Tony. Peter sabía que cometer un error no era sinónimo de nada. El verdadero logro no era ir por la senda del bien, por los caminos correctos. Había gente que de verdad en su vida jamás hizo algo incorrecto, pero él valoraba la redención, el arrepentimiento. Y Tony lo tenía. No era perfecto y Peter lo amaba así.</p><p>— Estoy trabajando en lo que quiero, en los proyectos que quiero. —especificó</p><p>—¿En los que siempre soñaste?</p><p>Peter apretó los labios. Era retórico. No, obviamente hacer prótesis no era lo que más le interesaba hacer. Si logró sentirse inferior cuando Charls le mostró su trabajo fue porque eso era algo que le interesaba mucho más y... y pese a estar feliz con su trabajo era cierto que no era lo que más anhelaba hacer en su vida profesional. No estaban ahí sus sueños. Pero sí junto a Tony.</p><p>Peter se debatía a diario entre su carrera, su trabajo y sus deseos. ¿Quién podía llenar todos los casilleros de una sola vez y en simultáneo? Nadie y... Y no le interesaba. Dos de tres no era malo y él no era infeliz para nada. Quizá cuando alcanzara a achar de su lista conseguir la felicidad personal pudiera dirigirle su completa dedicación a su carrera, sacarse un título en física y llegar tan lejos como le interesaba llegar en su carrera, pero sabía bien que para él lo más importante no era su carrera, era la vida que podría tener junto a Tony. No le interesaba el crédito profesional si su vida personal era un desastre o solitaria.</p><p>Hacía muchos años Peter evaluó sus opciones y ordenó sus prioridades. Elegir entre una persona que amabas y una carrera no fue fácil, pero él tenía el derecho a elegir lo que quería y nadie tenía derecho a decirle si hizo bien o mal. Su vida era suya, no de otros, y lo que para Andrew podía ser el mejor camino o lo más aconsejable, lo era para él, no para Peter. El cual, con solo diecisiete años, fue tan valiente como para entender que prefería pelear por tener junto a él el hombre que amaba y no un título frio que no lo abrazaría por las noches.</p><p>—Lo voy a decir más claro, temo que no me explico bien. —dijo cortante— Estoy exactamente en el lugar donde quiero estar, rodeado por las personas que quiero hacerlo. —agregó al ver los ojos castaños buscarlo pese a estar hablándole a una multitud.</p><p>Andrew a su lado soltó un suspiro pesado antes de darle una tarjeta. Peter la miró brevemente y luego al sujeto. Los ojos azules eran sinceros y su rostro en verdad solo era una mueca resignada y triste.</p><p>—Quiero que sepas que el día que te arrepientas, siempre va a haber un lugar en mi empresa para ti. —sujetó la tarjeta sintiéndose incómodo y molesto por partes iguales, no quería ni pensar que algún día fuera a necesitar huir del lado de Tony— Ten cuidado hijo, en estos años lo he visto cambiar de pareja más veces de las que yo y mi esposa tomamos vacaciones. Cuando se aburre las descarta. No arruines tu futuro. Si no, preguntarte dónde fue a parar Steve Rogers.</p><p>Peter, esta vez, alzó el rostro y sonrió volviendo su atención a Tony.</p><p>— No se preocupe señor, se exactamente donde dejó a Roger y por qué.</p><p>El hombre a su lado volvió a verlo apenado, pero Peter no se desanimó y continuó con la mirada fija en Tony.</p><p>— <em>...Crecieron en un mundo que cambia a cada segundo, nuevas y mejores invenciones saturan sus cerebros. Entiendo que pueda ser difícil que olviden sus objetivos, que se dejen seducir por la fama y el reconocimiento. Así que, lo único que me queda por decirles es: Aprendan de nuestros errores, sean mejores, ignoren nuestras opiniones. Sean el futuro, constrúyalo con sus propias manos. ¡Sean su legado! —</em>gritó logrado que todos en el público se pararan y volvieran a aplaudirlo con la misma fuerza que al principio.</p><p>¿La única diferencia esa vez? Tony sólo tenía los ojos para él. Sí, Peter sabía muy bien dónde es que Tony dejó a Steve Rogers y pese a lo que su mentor quisiera decir, era muy lejos de ellos.</p><p>—Usted definitivamente no lo conoce. —dijo descruzando los brazos para aplaudirlo y silbar— No como yo.</p><p>—Sí, créeme no es la primera vez que lo escucho. —le dijo sacando las manos de pantalón para estirarle una— Espero saber de ti. —le comentó cuando él extendió la suya.</p><p>—No creo que lo haga señor. —respondió con convicción.</p><p>—¿Robando internos? —murmuró fríamente Tony, arrancándose el micrófono con una sádica mueca viendo a Andrew.</p><p>—Ofreciéndole una mejor forma de vida —dijo sencillamente sonriéndole otra vez con arrogancia.</p><p>—Aléjate de él, Feraud. —masculló apretando los dientes avanzando un paso más en dirección a Andrew, corriéndolo levente a su espada— No querrías hacer una estupidez y obligarme a aplastar tu maldita empresa hasta que me tengas que venir a llorar por recursos para seguir jugando con esos prototipos que tienes tan secretamente guardados.</p><p>—Yo no tengo que mantener escondidos mis proyectos. Ese eres tú.</p><p>Tony cerró la mano en un puño y Peter estiró la suya para rodearle la muñeca con firmeza. A él también lo tenía cansado ese maldito, peor no podía permitir que Tony hiciera una estupidez como darle un puñetazo en frente de tantas personas.</p><p>No le interesaba un maldito carajo saber qué tipo de reputación tenía antaño, en lo que a él respectaba, mientras estuviera a su lao iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que se comportara como en verdad quería hacerlo. A Peter no lo engañaba la fingida y despreocupada fachada que a veces erguía Tony de tipo distendido y desinteresado de su imagen. Sabía que nunca haría nada solo porque eso es lo que se esperaba de él, o al menos no otra vez, pero también sabía que muchas veces su impulsividad hacía que se arrepintiera un poco de sus actos. Para él era muy fácil impedir que hiciera algo estúpido como darle un puñetazo a ese bastardo e iba a impedirlo.</p><p>—Creo que es hora se que todos nos calmemos. —dijo avanzando un corto paso hasta sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tony frente a él.</p><p>Andrew lo miró un segundo antes lanzarle una mueca de burla a Tony y desaparecer entre las personas que estaban allí reunidas mirándolos a los tres.</p><p>Cuando Andrew, y los demás que los rodearon, se fueron perdiendo en la marea, Tony se giró alzando una ceja con la vista fija en su mano que aún lo tenía agarrado. Peter retrocedió casi asustado de que eso volviera a desarmar a Tony y lo soltó sonriendo angelicalmente.</p><p>—Estuviste ocupado —le reprochó haciendo a sus piernas temblar ante ese tono deliciosamente celoso—. Te perdiste el discurso.</p><p>—Sólo la parte en la que habló sobre la fama y el dinero. —dijo recordando la propuesta de Andrew capturando su atención— Escuché lo importante.</p><p>—Bien —dijo entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente— ¿Quieres dar otra vuelta en el cao o prefieres ir al hotel y mañana recorremos el resto?</p><p>—¿Hotel?</p><p>—¿Dónde supones que iríamos a dormir?</p><p>—No lo hacía. —murmuró atontado— No traje... no tengo ropa —masculló sintiendo sus nervios destrozarse.</p><p>¡¿Dormirían juntos?!</p><p>—Por favor. ¿Sabes que te puedo comprar mil guardarropas enteros y aún así no lograrías gastar el uno por ciento de lo que poseo? Deja de quejarte, mañana te compras una de las mil remeras nerd que puedas encontrar.</p><p>—Mi pijama —murmuró ligeramente intimidado ante ese comentario.</p><p>—La aberración con pequeños iron man está en la habitación. —le espetó empujándolo para que fuera avanzado.</p><p>—¿Habitación? —masculló agachando la mirada asustado de tropezarse.</p><p>—Debería llamar a Andrew —se rio el mayor— Seguro se desencanta de ti si te escucha balbucear y repetir como idiota.</p><p>—No creo, leyó mi historial académico. —murmuró alzando la vista, cayendo en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer esa noche— Ya sabe lo general.</p><p>—Maldito hijo de puta... —murmuró Tony deslizando la mano por su espalda hasta colocarla en torno a su cintura y lo abrazó ligeramente cuando pasaban por la sala VIP donde la que la figura de Andrew se podía apreciar a la distancia.</p><p>Peter no prestó atención (o no demasiada) a aquella muestra de posesividad, algo que no era una novedad desde que las ofertas laborales empezaron a llover. Su mente sólo podía trabajar en lo que le esperaba. La primera noche en una zona neutra, donde el fantasma de Steve no podía atormentar a Tony, donde podría concentrarse en lo que ellos hacían y no en los ruidos a su espalda, especulando si las pisadas era de Happy o Steve.</p><p>Caminó sintiendo la mano de Tony en su baja espalda quemarlo y para cuando salieron del predio sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se tenía que esforzar por respirar con tranquilidad.</p><p>— Vamos, es aquí enfrente. —le dijo Tony señalando un inmenso edificio.</p><p>— Esto parece costoso. —masculló olvidándose de sus nervios.</p><p>— No, es gratis. —le dijo tranquilizándolo mientras entraba por las amplias puertas de vidrio. Saludaron al señor que las abrió para ellos y cuando iban camino a la recepción Tony giró la cabeza para verlo— Costoso fue comprarlo —le susurró antes de girarse y pedir sus cuartos.</p><p>No es que él se estuviera enterando en ese momento que Tony estaba forrado en billetes o que era así de famoso, pero Peter hasta la fecha nunca lo presenció tan obscenamente. Lo vio darle propina al señor que les abrió con ese truco que dale en la tele dónde esconden en billete en la palma, lo vio hacer lo mismo cuando le dieron las llaves y lo vio desenvolverse como amo y señor sin pestañar, sin ser arrogante o hacer de esto un escándalo. Era natural, tan natural que Peter lo miraba todo alucinado.</p><p>En la casa incluso le había llegado a recalentar pizza para a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sacando a Martha, que iba a limpiar dos veces a la semana, no tenía a nadie más que le recordara la clase a la que pertenecía Tony. Inclusive Martha era contraproducente para eso, pues Tony siempre le estaba gritando a Peter que limpiara lo que ensuciaba, que Martha no era su criada, ¿qué era si no?.</p><p>Por supuesto que no iba a negar que era increíblemente sexy también, pero en lo personal, se le antojaba destructor cuando (como en ese momento) se giraba para sujetar su propio bolso y lo cargaba sobre su hombro despachando al botones con obvio, más propina.</p><p>Ridículo. ¿Tenía todos esos billetes en los bolsillos? ¿Hacía magia? Una locura.</p><p>Para Peter Tony no era sensual por conseguir que hicieran sus cosas o porque podía pagarlas, lo era porque el muy hijo de puta se veía tan bien haciendo su propio trabajo. Por esto tuvo miedo babear cuando el saco se tensó en su bíceps y se levantó ligeramente a su espalda dejando expuesto lo bien que le calzaban los pantalones.</p><p>Peter intentó decirse que debía pensar cosas inocuas y se planteó desgranar a párrafos el himno para no enloquecer en un espacio cerrado por unos cuantos pisos, pero el timbre del ascensor sonó y mientras subía, Tony le dijo al chico que marcaba los pisos que se tome un descanso.</p><p>Caminó como un zombie detrás de su espalda y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a sus ojos sus nervios de vinieron abajo. No, no era fuerte. No tanto. Se sentía agitado y excitado con su sola presencia, pero con toda aquella demostración de poder, de clase y elegancia... apretó los ojos y se esforzó porque la voz de Tony colara por entre los intempestivos y turbios pensamientos que en ese momento empezaron a chocar contra su conciencia.</p><p>Tony parloteaba sobre los proyectos e inventos que habían visto, pero pese a sus esfuerzos Peter solo podía ser muy consciente de su cuerpo; de como se había erizado su piel, la dolorosa forma en la que el aire se negaba a estar en sus pulmones, su sangre golpeando furiosamente contra sus venas, el temblor de sus rodillas, la repentina capa de sudor que cubrió sus manos y aquella desesperante picazón en toda su maldito piel.</p><p>No podía, mierda no podía. Alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos aceptando esa maldita obviedad. Llevaba más tiempo del que podía tolerar jugando, creyéndose dueño y actor principal de aquella locura, pero cuando la mirada de Tony se clavó en la suya, Peter supo que no era nada ni nadie. Humedeció sus labios y sintió cómo su abdomen se tensaba a la respuesta hambrienta con la que lo miró.</p><p>—Tony —pidió con clemencia, casi rogándole con esa palabra que lo sacara de aquel problema donde por irresponsable se metió y ahora estaba claramente superado.</p><p>En ese segundo se dio cuenta que Tony se había callado mucho antes de que pudiera llamarlo y automáticamente la maleta se hallaba donde antes había estado el cuerpo de su mentor, ya que ahora lo tenía parado muy cerca y la atormentada expresión con la que le miraba la boca le arrancó un gemido bajo y necesitado. Sin pensarlo mucho y en contra de lo que él sabía debía hacer, se acercó los dos pasos que los separaban y alzó tentativamente la mano hasta la mejilla de Tony.</p><p>Temblaba tanto que cuando el fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura este también se agitó suavemente. Sintió la callosa mano cerrarse sobre la suya y el rostro del hombre que lo traía loco y a la deriva, caminando sobre un campo minado de emociones virulentas y altamente peligrosas, se inclinó contra su palma cerrando los ojos.</p><p>—Tony —repitió embelesado por el suave rose de la barba contra su palma.</p><p>Cuando los ojos whisky se abrieron y lo miraron directamente estuvo a punto de hacer una idiotez, como decir lo que sentía cómo confesarle que llevaba más de cinco años amándolo, aprendiendo lo que esto significa y reafirmando con cada día lo que a priori creyó era un arranque emocional y adolescente, pero la campana lo salvó. Escucharon el ruido del ascensor abrirse y Tony desapareció por arte de magia. Parpadeó soltando un quejido y lo vio parado, mortalmente aburrido, mirando las puertas mientras terminaban de abrirse.</p><p>Vio el hall vacío, de no sabía que piso, pero para cuando se volvieron a cerrar solo un frío ensordecedor venía de su espalda. Agachó frustrado la cabeza, pero se dijo que debía ser fuerte y podía claudicar, no tan cerca, no con el calor de Tony quemando su mano. Pero es que era tan frustrante y pese a que una parte de él entendía que Andrew hubiera visto lo peor de Tony y no pudiera aceptar porque había hecho aquellas cosas y no que fuera más maldad pura lo que lo empujó a decir aquella estupidez de que lo había adoptado, aún así quería matarlo.</p><p>Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el pent-house no se molestó en intentar sugerir nada. Ya sabía la respuesta en todo caso.</p><p>—¿Cual es mía? —preguntó por lo bajo.</p><p>—Izquierda —suspiró Tony escondido detrás de él, con su impasible voz.</p><p>Peter asintió, obvio que no había sacado una maldita habitación para los dos. Jodidamente y no estaría sintiendo ese maldito sentimiento que quemaba en las entrañas y te encogía los hombros si hubiera usado dos segundos su cabeza en lugar de echarse a soñar como un crío.</p><p>Caminó tranquilamente hasta su puerta y se giró para ver a Tony que lo seguía a lo que seguramente creía que era una distancia prudencial. Sentía un regusto amargo en la boca, tan fuerte y molesto que le hubiera encantado poder soltarle en la cara cuán fácil sería para él arrastrarlo hasta su pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.</p><p>—Necesito mi llave —suspiró tragándose su mierda.</p><p>—Peter...</p><p>—No te molestes —lo cortó sin ánimos— Solo dame mi llave.</p><p>El mayor dio los pasos que los separaban y cuando Peter le arrebató un poco duramente la tarjeta, lo escuchó suspirar al ver que se le alejó inmediatamente.</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor Stark.</p><p>—Buenas noches Peter. —murmuró mirándole fijamente la mano que sostenía la tarjeta.</p><p>Rodó los ojos ante tanta determinación. Era un maldito obstinado. Desde donde se hallaba podía ver las ganas que tenía de arrastrarlo a su cuarto, o entrar al suyo. Podía sentir la energía sexual que desprendía y se hallaban a más de metro y medio de distancia. Era estúpido e injusto, pero era lo que era.</p><p>Giró con furia y abrió dignamente la puerta sintiendo la maldita mirada fijarse en su culo. Quizás la próxima pudiera dejar que lo vea en ropa interior, y si ya eso no lograba minar esa determinación iba a tener que recurrir al plan B: Tirársele encima y sujetarlo con unas buenas telarañas para demostrarle que a él tampoco lo podían olvidar tan fácilmente.</p><p>— ∞ —</p><p>Peter dejó que la ducha arrastrara buena parte del calentón que cargaba, una vez que supo que salir a buscar alguien con desquitarse no iba a surtir efecto. No lo hacía desde el momento en que sintió las manos de Tony acariciarlo. Oh, aquello para Peter había sido la dolorosa confirmación de que no importaba cuando pudiera suponer que era lo que se perdía, ahora sabía que todo era incomparable con eso.</p><p>Lo había intentado, la dolorosa noche en la que llegó de la Facultad y vio a Tony hablando con Steve no había reparado nada muy extraño, sólo que Steve había ido a dormir allí. Antes de que Peter pudiera preverlo, contra todo pronóstico, Steve sujetó la mano de Tony y lo empujó al cuarto frente a sus sorprendidos ojos. Pensó mil formas de impedir aquello, pero ninguna había acudido lo suficientemente rápido y tuvo que presenciar como Steve pateaba la puerta mientras se inclinaba sobre Tony y lo besaba.</p><p>La furia pudo con él y había huido en dirección al bar donde Ned seguía yendo después de cada examen. Furioso, herido y humillado, buscó a un hombre muy sexy, divertido y capaz de hacerle olvidar sus males. Peter esa noche había vuelto cargando la frustración en sus huesos. Cada beso sabía raro, las manos se le antojaban torpes y cuando decidió llevar el la delantera, encontró que era muy alto, demasiado delgado y le faltaban por lo menos tres talles de trasero para llenar los malditos Armani de su mentor. Peter se dio cuenta que había tirado por la borda años de buen sexo por un par de caricias y unos besos.</p><p>No era mal agradecido, ni todas las corridas que tuvo, o bueno casi todas, juntas superaban la sensación que lo sacudió cuando Tony lo sujetó de las caderas y lo sentó con fuerza en el escritorio antes de empezar a besar y lamer su cuello, pero esa noche lo deseó. Deseó poder olvidarlo.</p><p>La vergüenza esa noche alcanzó casi el punto de no retorno. Se quedó horas mirando el techo, deseando retroceder en el tiempo y nunca jamás besarlo, no haberse permitido ser débil y estúpido. Pasó toda la noche repitiéndose a sí mismo que al día siguiente tenía que terminar con aquello y que debía mudarse e irse lejos y olvidar lo mejor que pudiera esa idiota infantilidad de jugar a las escondidas con su mentor.</p><p>Claro que con la mañana, Tony había logrado frenar su corazón, cuando muy serio se le acercó al taller y le preguntó si había escuchado algo.</p><p>Peter recordaba las náuseas de sólo pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que él había entendido, su mentor se apresuró y le aclaró que si había escuchado su pelea. Aún intentaba encontrar algo que le produjera más alivio que esas pocas palabras que lo hicieron alzar el rostro sorprendido y negar.</p><p>—Deja de pensar en lo que no te conviene —se dijo con firmeza y cerró la ducha.</p><p>Caminó por el cuarto con la toalla anudada en las caderas y vio en la cama su pobre pantalón para dormir. Sonrió de lado recordando como Tony había reído el día que lo vio y se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.</p><p>Verdaderamente no tenía ropa que ponerse más que la había usado ese día y lo descarto viendo que ya eran las diez de la noche. No iba a salir a ningún lado y podía quedarse con su pulgoso pantalón en lo que le entraba el sueño, si es que eso pasaba.</p><p>Peter no llegó a dar dos pasos en dirección a la cama cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta. Rígido como una tabla, giró la cabeza y no necesitó su traje para ver detrás de la puerta, solo Tony lo buscaría a esa hora. Agachó la mirada y sopesó la posibilidad de abrir así como estaba y que todo volara por los aires. Desechó aquella idea porque, si algo que había aprendido con los años, era que un regalo era más emocionante si podías desenvolverlo.</p><p>Sin secarse se metió de lleno en sus pantalones y omitió ponerse ropa interior, no había por qué dejar el optimismo diera paso a la estupidez y le pusiera a Tony trabas de las que aferrarse si le entraba miedo o dudas. Se miró en el espejo y se desordenó más el pelo antes de correr al baño y caer tan bajo como para tirarse un poco de agua en el pecho.</p><p>—¡Voy! —gritó viendo las gotas caer desde el pelo a su pecho y las nuevas bajar lentamente por sus pectorales— Si esto no funciona Stark —murmuró por lo bajo caminando lentamente a la puerta— Juro que iré al plan B y pobre de ti.</p><p>Pidiéndose calma, abrió de un tirón la puerta y compuso su mejor cara de nene bueno. Tony dejó la boca abierta, seguro a medio camino de decir algo cuando sus ojos chocaron contra su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>Los ojos de Tony se deslizaron por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar trabar ligeramente los abdominales cuando sintió una fría gota recorrerlos.</p><p>Los ojos whiskys subieron de golpe a su rostro cuando ésta murió en la cintura del mullido pantalón y casi pudo llorar al ver el deseo animal velar la superficie.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —murmuró Tony apretando los dientes controlando sus instintos— No puedo dormir.</p><p>Fue su turno de abrir la boca indignado. «¡<em>Tu te lo buscaste Stark</em>!» gruñó mentalmente. Era hora de ir al jodido plan B.</p><p>—Claro —asintió apretando los labios y se giró sin más.</p><p>Lo más probable era que dijera algo que lo delatara si se permitía más palabras.</p><p>Se vistió a toda máquina y volvió a pasar de la ropa interior. Para cuando salió, Tony parecía ligeramente verde y sonrió con amabilidad. Necesita a su presa tranquila y distraída.</p><p>Mientras caminaba lentamente por la azotea del hotel, Peter pensó que el millonario era una caja de sorpresas. Cuando lo invitó a caminar, habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquello.</p><p>Tenía que reconocerle que la vista era inmejorable. Las estrellas se veían tímidamente en el cielo casi negro, mientras que si bajas la vista, podías ver la Expo Stark brillando majestuosamente.</p><p>Una Expo en la que ni los Astrofísicos querían dejar de estar, lo que la volvía un espectáculo tan diurno como nocturno.</p><p>Desde donde estaba parado, muy cerca del precipicio, podía sentir latir la Expo a sus pies. «<em>El poder del conocimiento»,</em> había susurrado Tony, cuando se le escapó aquel pensamiento en voz alta.</p><p>Había estudiado el lugar con ojo clínico y determinó que era perfecto para su plan. No se le ocurría un lugar más propio para derribar las defensas de Tony. Porque por mas que se hubiera contenido en el ascensor, hablando de las mismas idioteces que Tony habló la primera vez que subieron, él no había desistido y lo iba a hacer caer.</p><p>Había personas en las que podías confiar, no sólo porque te eran leales, sino porque eran predecibles. Peter sabía que había sido un idiota arrogante al creer que Tony iba a caer en la media y suponer que su determinación iba a claudicar como la de cualquier mero mortal. Un error de cálculo al que rápidamente le iba a poder solución.</p><p>—¿Porque haces esto? —preguntó Tony distrayendo su mente.</p><p>—Me gustan las alturas —murmuró arrimándose más al borde.</p><p>—Esto Peter, no eso. Eso lo haces por que estas loco —lo reprendió sacándole una sonrisa.</p><p>—Supongo esa respuesta aplica a las dos preguntas —masculló retrocediendo hasta pararse a la altura de Tony que miraba la Expo a sus pies.</p><p>—No lo dudo. Pero no parece muy propio de ti ser el segundo plato de nadie.</p><p>Peter dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.</p><p>— No soy el segundo plato de nadie —le espetó molesto—. En todo caso, sólo espero mi momento de ganar esto.</p><p>Peter soltó un gruñido ofuscado mientras intentaba no dejar que la furia por aquella dolorosa insinuación colara muy dentro de él. Sabía que las fieras como Tony hacían eso, sacaban sus garras y te intentaban hacer el mayor daño posible de un solo golpe.</p><p>—¿Eso crees que es esto? —le preguntó burlonamente— Un juego, que puedes ganar.</p><p>—No me gusta apostar —dijo sonriendo de lado—. Así que no. No <em>creo </em>que pueda ganar. <em>Sé</em> que lo voy a hacer.</p><p>—Suenas muy seguro para alguien que <em>sabe </em>que tengo pareja.</p><p>Una carcajada ligeramente cruel se le escapó y giró para estudiar su perfil.</p><p>En verdad no iba a entender nunca como Ned podía decirle que era muy viejo. Para él, era tan asquerosamente atractivo que las ligeras arrugas que veía a los costados de sus ojos sólo lo elevaban a la categoría de devastador. Desbordando esa aura de fuerza, conocimiento, experiencia y sorprendentemente estupidez. Porque la verdad ese hombre era muy listo para todo en esa vida, pero para el amor y los sentimientos en general, Peter no vio nunca semejante idiota.</p><p>—Tu tienes "algo" con Steve y me niego a llamarlo relación. Pero —agregó rápidamente al verlo abrir la boca— Se que <em>voy </em>a ganar por la simple razón de que a usted no le interesa Steve.</p><p>—No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Parker. Tu no estas en mi mente, no te equivoques. —le advirtió poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia.</p><p>—No lo hago —se defendió alzando las manos con una sonrisa aun demasiado burlona.</p><p>—¿No? Ilumíname, ¿por qué, según tú, es que me contento de ir por ti, si no es por Steve? —escupió indignado.</p><p>Con muchas más dudas que certezas, aceptando que se había equivocado unas cuantas veces, Peter estudió sus facciones y se preguntó si no sería hora de cambiar la estrategia. Viendo desde ese ángulo las cosas, podía dar un salto de fe, ser honesto y jugarse el todo por el todo. El plan B podría ser suspendido de momento, si eso fallaba, esa carta siempre la podía usar.</p><p>—No es Steve —dijo acercándose un paso— Si fuera solo por Steve, si lo amara tanto como cree —agregó dando otro lento paso— Si lo respetara como dice —susurró bajando la voz cuando se acercó uno más a Tony y casi se pegó a él— Nunca hubiera volteado a mirarme —murmuró inclinando levemente la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura— Jamás habría puesto una sola mano en mi. Pero no es eso, no es Steve lo que hizo que no entrarás a mi habitación está noche. No es eso —reiteró con convicción alzando una de sus temblorosas manos hasta la cintura de Tony— lo que hace que en este momento no me empujes contra la pared y me beses.</p><p>Vio el rostro de Tony crisparse y cuando éste fue a dar un paso hacia atrás, rodeo rápidamente su cintura con el brazo y lo apretó más contra él impidiéndole moverse.</p><p>—No Tony, basta de escapar —le dijo convencido— Me deseas —agregó susurrando contra su boca—. Tanto como yo te deseo. Quieres hacerlo. —dijo cerrando los ojos mientras acarició con la punta de su nariz el puente de la de Tony— Quieres —reiteró alejándose lo suficiente para poder verlo fijamente— Y Steve no podría impedirlo ni aunque apareciera aquí, porque <em>sé </em>lo mucho que duele desear algo de esta forma. No puedes contenerte...</p><p>— Hasta ahora me va muy bien —gruñó en un tono ronco que decía lo contrario.</p><p>— Sólo porque el verdadero motivo del porqué lo haces sigue entre nosotros —susurró sonriéndole— Tienes miedo —vio como el sensual aura en el que los había sumergido moría de golpe y aferró con los dos brazos la cintura de Tony antes de que pudiera alejarse— No de mí —aclaró al ver su indignación— Tienes miedo de volver a sentir. Estar con Steve es fácil, sabes a lo que atenerte.</p><p>—Suéltame —gruñó fríamente— Suéltame antes de que me fuerces a hacer que te arrepientas toda tu vida de creer que tienes poder sobre mí solo por ser super fuerte.</p><p>Peter dudó, como no. Ese hombre lo intimidaba, le daba miedo y lo hacía sentir inferior con solo mirarlo. Pero era muy tarde para eso, era muy tarde para ser cobarde. No se podía engañar más, detestaba verlo con Steve, le dolía. No lo enojaba o le daba impotencia, dolía. Se mentía creyendo que podía tolerarlo, que era así de fuerte. Ese día fue la confirmación que su cuerpo había estado necesitando. Tenerlo todo el día para él, pese a los traspiés del inicio, se habían reído, habían hablado de ciencia, lo había cogido de la mano sin ver sobre su hombro y le rodeó la cintura sin ponerse tenso. Peter había sentido en carne propia lo que podían tener si solo Steve ya no estuviera en la ecuación y la sola idea de volver a verlo entrar a ese maldito cuarto donde él no dormía lo ponía violento.</p><p>No follaban, bueno jodida mierda era lo mismo. Quería ser Peter el que se recostaba a su lado y miraba el cielo raso del cuarto, quería estar él en ese lugar. Sabía que Tony al menos lo dudaba, sabía que Tony lo deseaba pero le era cómodo tener ese arreglo. Sí, su mentor se sentía ligeramente mal de hacerlo, se le notaba, pero... pero era fácil y Peter no podía dejar que así se quedará o se podía olvidar por siempre de tenerlo para él.</p><p>—No tienes que arriesgarte a volver a sufrir —prosiguió fingiendo que peleaba por sostenerlo en su lugar una vez que este empezó a revolverse furiosamente su agarre.</p><p>No tenía por qué humillarlo dejándole en claro que sólo usando un dedo podría contenerlo. Sabía cuán importante era para Tony tener el poder y Peter no podía negar que lo tenía, lo tenía porque poseía un poder sobre él que nadie jamás tendría; pero eso no era suficiente y por ello lo dejó pelear como si tuviera chances, como sus movimientos pudiera representarle una molestia. </p><p>—Él piensa lo que piensa de ti, supone primero lo peor, después lo segundo peor y hasta que no la caga no se atreve a ver debajo de... ¡Tony quédate quieto! —gruñó aflojando el agarre para que pareciera que alguna de las patadas si logró dolerle— ¡Tu querías que te lo explique, ahora me escuchas! ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices? ¿Que enfrente con altura las cosas que yo solo me busco? —le espetó sujetándolo con muy poca fuerza.</p><p>Las patadas y los forcejeos cesaron repentinamente y Tony entrecerró los ojos mirándolo furioso. Peter lo miró impotente, lo miró aterrado y envalentonado. No podía esperar más, no podía solo darse la vuelta y dejarlo así, no podía avanzar ningún paso sin decirle lo que sentía.</p><p>Lo quemaba, sentía que las palabras giraban en su cabeza y se atascaban en su garganta ahogándolo.</p><p>—Habla Parker —masculló fríamente Tony mirándolo— Di todo lo que quieras, porque va a ser la última vez que puedas decirme algo.</p><p>Peter contuvo el impulso de agachar la cabeza, contuvo el impulso de retirarse y arrepentirse de sus actos. Era el momento era ese o no sería. No podía ser de otra forma. No planeó nada de todo aquello, no lo hizo pero las cosas rara vez salían como uno esperaba y... y si todo se iba a ir a la jodida mierda, prefería hacerlo en ese momento y arrepentirse después.</p><p>—Te amo —dijo sencillamente soltando su agarre.</p><p>Vio divertido como la cara de Tony se volvía un poema y poco a poco perdía color. Podía escuchar a su cerebro trabajando en aquella oración, procesándola y hallándole lógica. Era hermoso verlo impactarse y ser agarrado completamente desprevenido.</p><p>Que ridículo era todo, Peter pensaba que era tremendamente evidente, que sus pasos y sus acciones eran obvias. Y ahí iba, el tipo más inteligente del mundo enterándose por primera vez que no, que él no sentía una simple atracción, que no, que no solo le gustaba o estaba encaprichado, que lo amaba.</p><p>Retrocedió un paso estudiándolo con seriedad y vio que su pálido rostro seguía petrificado a medio camino del enfado a la histeria.</p><p>—Desde siempre —agregó fingiéndose despreocupado mientras seguía poniendo distancia entre ellos.</p><p>Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Tony se quedó en la misma inclinada pose que sus brazos lo habían obligado a tener y siguió alejándose.</p><p>Si cuando terminara Tony no acortaba la distancia, no iba a buscarlo... sería el fin. Ni habría nada de esperanza para ellos, para él. Uno no abría así el corazón y se quedaba con alguien que retrocedía o no avanzaba. Mierda así fuera medio pasó Peter estaría dispuesto a hacer el resto, pero en ese momento solo podía hablar, abrirse y esperar a no estar saltando a una piscina vacía.</p><p>—Tanto que me aterroriza lo mucho que podrías lastimarme si lo quisieras. —añadió.</p><p>En ese momento, dio un paso para el costado y vio la mirada de Tony seguir fija donde había estado hacía un segundo atrás.</p><p>«<em>Pobrecito</em>» pensó sintiendo los nervios comerse su pobre hígado. Si de esa charla no salía con una úlcera podía considerarse afortunado.</p><p>—Me das miedo —susurró lentamente casi llegando a la baranda a su espalda— Muero de miedo pensando en lo importante que eres para mí. —murmuró resistiendo una y otra vez el impulso de agachar la mirada pese a que Tony ni lo miraba— Pero sé que haría lo que sea por ti. Me metería al incendio más salvaje por ti. Me sumergiría en lo más profundo del océano si me necesitaras allí. Eres... Eres mi centro del universo Tony —sonrió un poco asqueado con su cursilería, pero que en el fondo era realmente cierto— Me atraes como si la misma gravedad me empujara. Ninguna de todas las leyes de la física pueden explicar porque no puedo alejarme de ti.</p><p>Tony al fin alzó el rostro. Buscó su mirada y Peter no supo cómo sentirse al ver que solo lo miraba impasible escondiéndose detrás de aquella expresión muerta y neutra.</p><p>Algo incómodo se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y por mucho que intentó, su frente cayó y sus ojos se fijaron en la punta de sus pies. Peter se preguntó qué hacía que ni huía y por poco lo contempló un salto hacia atrás y no tendría que esperar a que Tony le dijera algo o lo rechazará.</p><p>—Te amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites —susurró más para sí que para el mayor— Porque, eso es lo bueno de salir con alguien de mi edad ¿No? Tengo tiempo de sobra para esperar.</p><p>Decir que el silencio rotundo que recibió no lo hirió, sería mentir. Peter aguardó, lo alargó, se juró que era cosa de unos segundos, que era cosa de minutos cuando igual ni respondió. Pero no pasó. Tony ni dijo ni hizo nada.</p><p>Sus ojos picaron ligeramente, pero no sé dio el lujo de venirse abajo. Desechó escapar por el tejado y solo asintió viendo cómo la suela de sus zapatos se volvía ligeramente borrosa al pestañar rápido para alejar el ardor en sus ojos. Ya que, siempre supo que esa era una posibilidad. Una tan grande como que deje a Steve, cincuenta, decía que aquello no fue una apuesta y lo fue. Obvio que lo fue.</p><p>Todo a Tony y perdió. Perdió como una jodida voz en el fondo de su cabeza siempre le dijo.</p><p>—La paciencia nunca fue una de tus virtudes —susurró Tony.</p><p>Peter alzó el rostro y miró a su mentor. Parecía no haber entendido sus palabras, porque solo lo miraba fijo sin ninguna emoción real en sus ojos o en su expresión.</p><p>—Tienes razón. —admitió derrotado.</p><p>Asintió secamente al silencio que llegó a esto y se enderezó. No había más que hacer allí para él. Seguro que Happy encantado le daba algunos billetes para un taxi. No sé confiaba a sí mismo irse con sus telarañas y sin su traje en una ciudad tan abarrotada era imprudente intentarlo.</p><p>Debía pasar junto a Tony, porque obviamente no calculó para nada el asunto de tener que hacer el camino de la deshonra a la puerta y cometió el error de dejarlo parado casi al lado de esta. Peter se esforzó por fingir que no sentía su calor y estaba tan concentrado en no hacer nada que lo dejara más expuesto, que cuando una mano se cerró sobre su brazo, incluso saltó.</p><p>—Entonces tendremos que encontrar algo en lo que mantenerme ocupado, mientras tanto. —susurró su mentor deteniéndolo.</p><p>Peter saltó y casi retrocede. La mirada whisky se venía abajo con cada palabra. Los ojos de Tony iban a su boca, a sus ojos, a su pecho, a su brazo. Cada palabra se la dijo en un calculado tono divertido y distendido, pero sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en él, casi temblando.</p><p>¿Qué tan lejos podía un hombre llevar la terquedad? ¿Qué tanto iba a permitírselo? Estaba harto de jugar, estaba harto de hacerse el divertido. Peter sintió como sus emociones se le iban saliendo de control, como se enojaba y quería abofetearlo. No es malditamente justo que pudiera mantenerse entero, que fuera tan fuerte mientras que él se resquebrajaba.</p><p>No era justo que fuera tan frío, que pudiera bromear y no se inmutara bajo la tensión que los envolvía. No era justo. Y Peter siempre, siempre peleaba contra las injusticias.</p><p>Aferró con las manos sus caderas y lo giró de golpe antes de empujarlo con fuerza a la pared. Tony abrió los ojos como platos y en lo que él dejaba salir una de sus telarañas para pegarla en lo alto de la pared, Tony activaba su manopla.</p><p>Peter se corrió un segundo antes de que el propulsor pudiera tocarlo y dándole un golpe a la mano se la aferró a la pared con la telaraña que había puesto, tapando con unas cuantas más el centro de manopla.</p><p>Tony forcejeaba y Peter sintió cómo una rodilla se clavaba en sus costillas en medio del forcejeo, pero estaba furioso y se sentía humillado. Obviamente ser bueno, paciente y dedicado no valía mierda para Tony Stark. Obviamente con ese hombre lo único que funcionaba era la locura, el desenfreno y la adrenalina.</p><p>—Parker... —jadeó alzándose sobre las manos para intentar arrancar la telaraña, pero ya era tarde.</p><p>Lo tenía.</p><p>Peter observó relamiéndose los bíceps marcados bajo las mangas cortas de la camiseta blanca que Tony traía y sonrió con fiereza. En traje era un sueño hecho realidad, pero en camiseta y jeans era adictivo.</p><p>—Señor Stark —murmuró divertido— Esos reflejos son muy buenos, pero no van a ser suficientes.</p><p>Claro que su maldito mentor no cayó en la broma y cuando le tocó aceptar que lo había maniatado, su rostro intentó volverse una mueca seria y adulta. Peter observó cómo intentaba apelar a su nobleza relajando su expresión a una conciliatoria y hasta afable.</p><p>En otra vida le hubiera servido, en una dónde no lo hubiera vuelto loco con esas idas y vueltas, una donde Peter no se hubiera consumido la paciencia esperando que lo viera, que entendiera que él podía hacerlo sentir bien.</p><p>—Peter no hagas esto. —le dijo mirándolo fijamente, dirías que desarmado, pero era todo una fachada— Mira yo tengo a...</p><p>—¿Usted siente por Steve lo mismo que yo por usted? —preguntó sin delicadeza alguna, parado frente a él cortando su patética excusa— ¿Lo hace? —insistió viendo su reticencia— ¿Ese dolor tan placentero? ¿Con esta necesidad, ansiedad o lo que sea que está mierda que me va a volver loco sea? —gruñó frustrado— Si lo hace señor Stark, yo me voy. —masculló dejando de lado todo aquel juego, mostrando al completo sus cartas— Porque yo lo amo tanto, que me iría. Lo dejaría ser... <em>feliz</em> con el Cap. Se lo juro. No me entrometería en su relación.</p><p>Tony lo volvió a mirar fijamente y antes de que él pudiera decir nada negó levemente. Peter lo miró y no sabía si besarlo o temblar agradecido.</p><p>— Creo que nunca sentí algo así —reconoció exhalando con cansancio— Y no creo que alguna vez lo pueda hacer.</p><p>No sé dejó convencer. Peter no iba a renunciar ahora que lo tenía siendo medianamente sincero. </p><p>—Si puede. —lo corrigió— Lo hace en realidad. Usted daría su vida por las personas indefensas.</p><p>—No es lo mismo —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Por sus amigos entonces.</p><p>—Peter...</p><p>—Sienta un precedente. —convino al fin— Puede hacerlo. Sólo necesita confiar en que alguien lo va a amar de esa forma.</p><p>—Estas empezando a delirar Peter. —dijo soltando un suspiro exasperado.</p><p>—¿Puede culparme? Esa remera le marca tan bien el cuerpo —se quejó alzando las manos a su cintura— Los brazos —murmuró acercando su cara a la de Tony— ¿En serio es necesario usar esos pantalones <em>tan </em>entallados?</p><p>—Eres un idiota —removiéndose, intentó alejarse de sus avances.</p><p>—Usted me pone así —se volvió a quejar haciendo un puchero.</p><p>—No hagas esto Peter, lo que... lo que siento por ti no vale la pena.</p><p>—Hay tantas formas de rebatir eso... —suspiró pensando en unos cinco a mano alzada—. Pero no importa su opinión sobre lo que es bueno o meritorio para mí. —tajó— Tengo fe en nosotros Tony, tu solo deja que yo tome mis propios riegos.</p><p>Peter hundió las manos en la cintura del pantalón y las arrastró hasta llegar a su trasero muy cerca de sentarse y llorar agradecido.</p><p>Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpearse en su cuello y Peter creía estar en lo más alto del cielo. El suave aroma de su perfume se filtraba por su nariz y se aferró más él sintiendo vértigo de solo pensar en soltarse y caer.</p><p>—Joder, Parker... —gruñó Tony cuando lo empujó contra sus caderas obligándolo a pararse en la punta de sus pies para sostenerlo.</p><p>—En verdad tiene un trasero por el cual me arrodillaría toda la vida. —gimió amoldando las manos en torno a sus glúteos.</p><p>Tony se estiró de forma involuntaria, sediento y hambriento de su contacto. Podía no querer perder el control y podía ser terco como pocos, pero obviamente no tenía un sistema infalible.</p><p>Peter sabía bien que el infierno de congelaría antes que ese hombre lo dejara ser el activo, pero no daba cárcel soñar un poco. Se apretó otro poco contra él y empujó uno de sus muslos entre sus piernas, casi sentándolo sobre éste, agachando la boca por su cuello, sin llegar a tocarlo.</p><p>Inspiró suavemente y soltó el aire contenido con más delicadeza aun. El vaho tibio le arrancó a Tony un gemido y a Peter le reportó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda a lo largo.</p><p>Tan adictivo, tan único y fundamental se sentía aquello que alejarse era imposible.</p><p>—¡Parker! —le espetó molesto intentando en vano alejarse cuando despertó ligeramente.</p><p>Peter no le dijo que con eso sólo lograba pegarse contra la pared y que él más lo arrinconara. Se limitó a quedarse quieto derribando la tan estructurada pared que Tony había erguido entre ellos.</p><p>—¿Me deja hacerlo señor Stark? —susurró contra su oído— Me deja darle un poco de <em>amor</em>...</p><p>Tony gimió negando con vehemencia cuando frotó su dolorosa erección contra la suya y Peter sonrió sintiendo mi miembro igual de duro. Estaba demasiado excitado partes quien está en contra de algo.</p><p>—Una suerte que lo tenga atado entonces. —gimió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.</p><p>Soltó su trasero y fue deslizando las manos a lo largo de su espalda mientras que fue formaba un rastro de húmedos besos por su cuello de camino a su boca.</p><p>—Porque lo voy a hacer igual. —le dijo besándolo con fuerza.</p><p>—¿Eso vas a hacer? —le escupió terco haciendo que su corazón se detuviera— ¿Forzarme?</p><p>Peter alzó las manos en el acto y retrocedió tan rápido que por poco da un traspié.</p><p>—¿For...? Tu... ¿Eso hago? ¿De verdad?</p><p>Tony no respondió en el acto, no dijo nada y Peter empezó a sentirse tan sucio que por poco le suelta las manos. ¿Él lo hacía? ¿De verdad?</p><p>Tony lo deseaba, lo quería pero... pero mierda solo tenía miedo. No era rechazo y lo había dicho, no era miedo por si mismo, temía que Peter fuera como ese estúpido monito de Jorgito y que se lastimaba por curioso.</p><p>Pero no lo era. Jodida mierda.</p><p>No iba a lastimarse más de lo que lo haría cualquier infeliz con su primer amor no correspondido o con su primer ruptura. Al final, a la corta o a la corta, a todos alguna vez le rompían el corazón y sí, sabría a mierda, pero prefería que fuera Tony el primero.</p><p>Debía ser su jodida decisión por quién sufrir.</p><p>—¡Responde! —le espetó harto de que jugará con su mente al ver en sus ojos la necesidad de que siguiera y no se detuviera.</p><p>Cabrón infeliz. Ese era Tony Stark, un cabrón infeliz. Se la pasaba el día entero hablando de fuerza, de voluntad y temple y ahí estaba, mirándolo como si le rogara por ayudarle a derribar sus propios miedos.</p><p>Peter no tenía porqué. Ese era un hecho. Suficiente hacía por entenderse, por ser congruente con sus emociones y con sus necesidades. Era injusto que Tony, entre otras cosas el "adulto" por allí, le arrojará a él sus inseguridades.</p><p>—¿Eso hago? Crees que estoy... ¿crees que estoy por violarte? —escupió sintiendo sus entrañas revolverse— Dilo. —lo apuró, pero el mayor seguía demasiado callado, demasiado impotente mirándolo tan fijamente con toda esa terquedad intacta que Peter no pudo más.</p><p>Frente a él, Peter entendió que hizo todo mal. Todo. Desde el inicio hasta ese asqueroso y estúpido final. Tony tenía razón, no lo valía. No lo valía porque Peter no era ningún jodido violador, no era ningún maldito abusivo y no iba a dejar que dijera eso de él solo porque se le antojaba ser un cobarde que no tenía fuerza para aceptar que lo deseaba, para aceptar que sus miedos lo estaban frenando y que prefería aferrarse a esa mierda que era mucho más tóxica con Steve que darle a él la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.</p><p>—Sabe qué señor Stark, tenía razón. No lo vale. En lo absoluto. —gruñó volviendo a acercársele— Tenía razón, no lo vale. —reiteró masticando dolor y frustración— Esto es lo último que voy a aceptarte. Podía soportar que me empujaras lejos cada vez que Steve se aburría y venía a buscarte... —juró sintiendo alquitrán en la boca de solo recordarlo— Pero no vales esto, no vales mi integridad. —le aclaró ardido— Solo esto te faltó para separarnos. Bien por ti. Mañana mismo me voy de tu sede y de tus empresas. Ya no voy a <em>forzarte</em> más Tony. No voy a permitir que me insultes de esta forma solo porque eres un cobarde. —le escupió en la cara—. Solo para que sepas, hubiera bastado con que me digas que no te intereso tanto, que no valgo tu separación, no tenías que in-sinu-ar —masculló estirándose para sacarle las estúpidas telarañas— que te intentaba violar. —gruñó peleando contra las jodidas que no se soltaban de la pared.</p><p>Queriendo aullar porque no podía removerlas, agachó la cabeza para dejarle en claro al bastardo hijo de puta que iba a ir por algo para cortarlas cuando lo sintió revolverse. Resopló dispuesto a alejarse para no seguir dándole excusas cuando lo sintió saltar y aferrar sus piernas a su cadera.</p><p>El movimiento fue fluido y pese a que por sus reflejos lo pudo adivinar un segundo antes, cuando sintió como lo empuja y lo estrellaba contra su cuerpo, Peter se quedó petrificado. Intentó resistirse cuando Tony atrapó sus labios, pero acomodó sus manos en torno a sus mejillas y le inclinó la cabeza con la misma fuerza bruta que lo había empujando sobre él.</p><p>Tony jadeó abriendo la boca por el golpe que le dio, dándole así la oportunidad de profundizar el beso, pero automáticamente volvió a arremeter contra su boca aferrándolo mejor entre sus piernas, pegándolo del todo a él...</p><p>La lengua de Tony empezó a luchar contra la suya y supo que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p>De momento.</p><p>—Me vas a enloquecer —suspiró sin animarse a volverlo a soltar— En verdad te gusta verme perder el control.</p><p>Tony se rio contra sus labios y negó lamiendo la comisura de su boca, buscando su cuello.</p><p>—Un día estos vas a hacer que pierda los modales.</p><p>—Cierra el pico. —lo retó intentando volver a besarlo y Peter don<em> mi orgullo no vale tanto como para perderme esto</em> solo lo aceptó preguntándose porque no podía jalarle a eso de tener dignidad y mandarlo de paseo.</p><p>Sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas dejó su boca solo cuando el aire se volvió necesario y, antes de escuchar una sola queja o reparo, le alzó la remera para poder besarle el pecho y arrastrar lentamente la lengua a lo largo de sus abdominales.</p><p>Tony se arqueó y no le dijo nada de que frenará o fuera más despacio. Solo se limitó a gemir cuando lo mordía y a jadear bruscamente cuando su lengua bajaba en dirección a sus pantalones.</p><p>Peter sabía dos cosas: esto iba a costarle caro como Tony decidiera que, efectivamente, vivía mejor en la franca comodidad de una relación que no le daba sorpresas y lo hacía infeliz que enfrentar eso que sentían y que no podía dejarlo. En silencio iba a llorar sus errores, pero en ese momento no podía parar.</p><p>Continuó besando y lamiendo su piel con la deliberada lentitud de quién disfruta un manjar hasta terminar de rodillas frente a él.</p><p>Alzó la vista y vio como los ojos whiskys devoraban uno a uno los ágiles movimientos de sus manos sobre el cinturón.</p><p>Pasó saliva repentinamente nervioso. <em>«¡No Parker!»</em> se gritó cuando los nervios empezaron a subirle desde el estómago, «<em>No llevas años mejorando esto para arruinarlo ahora</em>», se dijo ofuscado.</p><p>No es que hubiera dedicado su vida sexual a aprender y perfeccionar cualquier cosa por Tony. Para él era natural aprender y perfeccionarse, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que lograba arrancarle un gemido sorprendido a cualquier hombre con el que estuviera, siempre —así fuera por dos segundos— pensaba en que definitivamente iba a hacerle aquello a Tony.</p><p>En ese momento mientras sus manos se volvían ligeramente torpes, Peter quiso patearse a sí mismo. Tenía que controlarse e ir más lento. Tenía cuarenta minutos hasta que la telaraña empezara a debilitarse tanto que Tony podría soltarla.</p><p>Bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna donde sus manos, increíblemente, aún luchaban con el cinturón y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, lo retuvo unos largos segundos y mientras que lo fue soltando, empezó a abrir el cinturón. Vio el suave material ceder ante sus manos y una suave risa salió de su boca cuando abrió el botón superior.</p><p>La diversión murió en el segundo en que se percató de que Tony y él eran lo suficientemente parecidos como para volverlos peligroso uno para el otro.</p><p>—No hay porqué dejar que el optimismo, de paso a la estupidez ¿No, señor Stark? — preguntó divertido apoyando la boca contra la tersa piel.</p><p>Tony gimió como única respuestas mientras él siguió besando y desabotonado el pantalón hasta que al fin lo liberó. Arrugándolo en torno a sus tobillos, sonrió de costado observando semejante joya. Su boca se había secado, las manos le picaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.</p><p>Acarició con la punta de la nariz la tersa piel de su pubis y gimió cuando el suave aroma al jabón lo golpeó. Dejó un superficial beso y sintió las caderas de Tony empujarse involuntariamente contra su boca. Sonriendo sobre su piel fue dejando más y más besos, siempre esquivando el miembro duro y casi erecto de Tony, que se tensaba dándole ligeros golpes en las mejillas.</p><p>Peter arrastró lentamente la lengua por su cadera y cuando volvió a esquivar la polla para ir a al lado opuesto, Tony gruñó frustrado.</p><p>Peter se felicitó y le sujetó la cintura y empezó a devorar con más ganas cada trozo de piel una vez que lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.</p><p>—¡Peter! —se quejó Tony cuando se dio cuenta que seguía esquivando su polla.</p><p>Pero él no lo escuchó, o mejor dicho, no pudo obedecerlo. Su mente se había nublado y besaba y lamía sin poder detenerse.</p><p>Deslizó la mano por la perfecta línea del cuerpo de Tony y sujetó la polla contra su abdomen antes de arrastrar la lengua a lo largó, gimiendo en el mismo momento en que su sabor saturó sus papilas gustativas.</p><p>Casi desesperado siguió lamiendo y, cuando creyó que iba a enloquecer, Tony lo empujó clavándole la rodilla en el pecho.</p><p>Alzó los ojos y se topo con la oscurecida mirada de su mentor que sólo lo enervó más. Peter se relamió sintiendo sus labios hinchados y se volvió a inclinar sobre su cuerpo soltando su miembro. La atrapó con la boca entreabierta y Tony gimió largamente mientras él empezó a deslizar la polla lentamente dentro de su boca.</p><p>Miraba fijamente a Tony mientras inclinaba la cabeza para lograr que entrará completo, pero a medio camino supo que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto.</p><p>Su propia polla dio un tirón doloroso ante esa obviedad y siguió aflojado la mandíbula antes de empezar a deslizar la lengua lentamente por el contorno. Consiguiendo más gemidos de Tony, se retiró lentamente y por mas que le quemaba la sangre por ir más rápido siguió moviendo la cabeza a ese tortuoso y lento ritmo.</p><p>Soltó un gemido mientras que Tony se empezaba a empujar contra él, insultándolo por lo bajo, necesitado de él.</p><p>—Joder, Peter —gimió impulsándose contra su boca— Más... —pidió dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>Parpadeó mirando sus dientes como lastimaban el labio inferior y la poca voluntad que le quedaba se evaporó. Peter no era tan resistente y aquello era más de lo que siempre se atrevió a dejar que sus cochinos sueños le dieran.</p><p>—Como quiera, señor Stark... —jadeó acomodando una de sus mano en la base de su erección y en su cintura para poder acariciarlo.</p><p>—Creo que es hora de que me llames Tony —gimió el mayor mientras él empezaba un lento vaivén contra la mano.</p><p>Peter arrugó ligeramente la nariz y negó con un puchero.</p><p>—Me gus-gusta llamarlo señor Stark, señor Stark —gimió a punto de morir de necesidad cuando Tony bajó la mirada de golpe.</p><p>Su criterio estaba francamente comprometido y su corazón rendido a ese hambre que veía en su mirar. Siempre supo que ese día ser magnífico, pero no aspiró a tanto.</p><p>Tony se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió con lascivia a sus palabras.</p><p>—Eres un chico muy sucio, Parker —gruñó viéndolo con tanta lujuria que no pudo contenerse más.</p><p>Cerró la boca sobre la polla y empezó a moverse sobre ella con torpe rapidez. Los gemidos de Tony rápidamente subieron de volumen y cuando creyó que iba a perder la cabeza, soltó la cintura de Tony y le sacó el zapato junto con el pantalón. Entendiendo que pretendía, Tony alzó la misma pierna y la acomodó sobre su hombro arqueandose más libremente contra su boca.</p><p>—Joder, Peter... —gruñó suspendiéndose en sus manos mientras que alzaba la otra pierna hasta terminar sentado en sus hombros— Mierda que eres bueno —jadeó dándole un fuerte embiste.</p><p>Está vez fue su turno de gemir con la polla casi llegándole a la garganta. Peter retrocedió arrodillado, sin ganas de ahogarse, y alzó la vista para ver el cuerpo de Tony impulsándose contra él. Sintió la saliva acumularse peligrosamente en su boca cuando su mirada se clavó en el hipnótico movimiento del abdomen cada vez que se empujaba contra él.</p><p>— ¡Muévete! —le espetó al darse cuenta que él se había detenido y despertado le sujeto de sus tersos glúteos mientras empezaba a apurar su boca — Eso Peter. Así... —gimió agachando la mirada para volver a clavar sus ojos él.</p><p>Peter siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que respirar se volvió un acto muy complicado, pero aún así no dejó ningún segundo lo que estaba haciendo. Tony gemía y jadeaba con la vista clavada en él, desafiándolo a que parara o le dijera que se había cansado pero él no iba a soltarlo tan rápidamente.</p><p>Usando su fuerza empezó a empujar a Tony contra su boca y lo escuchó jadear sorprendido al ver que había dejado su cabeza muy quieta y ahora el que se movía era él, gracias a sus manos.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Espera! —jadeó por lo bajo y cuando redujo la velocidad éste le pateó con fuerza la espalda logrando meterse más dentro de su boca.</p><p>Sin entenderlo muy bien, Peter se sacudió las dudas y controló las arcadas. Tony gimió con fuerza cerrando los ojos otra vez en lo que otro nuevo lamento se le escapaba y Peter sonrió como pudo, volviendo a la carga hasta que las piernas de Tony se tensaron contra sus hombros.</p><p>—Me vengo —le advirtió Tony no muy convencido de querer parar, ya que seguía empujándose sobre él tensando esos preciosos abdominales ante sus ojos.</p><p>Peter asintió y soltó su polla para dirigirla hasta sus testículos y empezar a chuparlos y succionarlos con fuerza.</p><p>— ¡Joder! ¡Mierda Peter! ¡Ya! —jadeó retirándose un poco.</p><p>— A dónde cree que va... —masculló divertido cargándolo en un brazo para volver a sujetarle la polla y empezar a masturbarlo con fuerza.</p><p>Tony gimió largamente cuando lo vio sacar la lengua para marcar unos lentos círculos en el glande mientras que seguía torturándolo con la mano y, cuando gimió su nombre como última advertencia, vio un destello de peligrosa posesión cubrir sus ojos cuando su semen calló derramándose tanto en su boca abierta como en su mejilla.</p><p>Lo soportó con los hombros unos instantes más mientras que, con la mano que lo había estado sosteniendo, se limpiaba los restos llevándolos a su boca.</p><p>El aire se cargó de los jadeos bajos y fuertes de Tony en lo que Peter entraba con bombos y platillos al paraíso, completamente satisfecho por su alto rendimiento.</p><p>—Eres peligroso —murmuró Tony corriendo la pierna de su hombro para poder sostenerse— Y condenadamente sexy —agregó sacando su otra pierna.</p><p>Peter se regodeó en sus palabras y se aseguró de que pudiera sostenerse bien antes de retroceder un poco.</p><p>—Párate Parker —murmuró con la vista ensombrecida— Aún tienes la cara sucia —gruñó empujándolo con la pierna.</p><p>Peter se paró sonriéndole de lado y se acercó hasta que la boca de Tony se pegó a la suya. Gimió dentro de aquel demoledor beso y cuando sus labios se empezaron a deslizar por su cara limpiándolo sintió sus piernas fallar.</p><p>—Ahora —gruñó secamente.</p><p>Alzó la mirada un segundo más tarde de lo debido y vio el propulsor quemar la telaraña. Tony giró en la pared alejándose de él y, sin poder moverse un centímetro, sintió el repentino impacto que lo inmovilizó contra los ladrillos expuestos, golpeándole la frente contra estos.</p><p>Peter alzó indignado la mirada y vio cómo las mismas esposas que había ayudado a crear para contener a Bruce se habían sellado contra la pared y supo que no había nada que hacer. Sólo Hulk y uno muy descontrolado iba a poder con ello.</p><p>—Llamaste a F.R.I.D.A.Y. —se quejó molesto, intentando torcer el rostro para ver al bastardo que a su espalda se reía— Eso es trampa.</p><p>—En realidad fuiste tú —murmuró Tony ladinamente mientras se agachaba para acomodarse la ropa y calzarse— Parker, es un zapato muy caro como para que lo tiraras de aquella forma —lo reto dándole una nalgada al pasar a su lado para buscar el dichoso zapato.</p><p>—Yo no la llamé —masculló mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>—Lo hiciste cuando me diste arritmia. —susurró Tony acercándosele lentamente— Cuando eso pasa tengo que activar mi reloj y no envía refuerzos. —le explicó mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello.</p><p>Peter se retorció y apretó las manos tirando hacia abajo desesperado por soltarse.</p><p>—Llegó cuando estabas muy ocupado para frenarme —le reprochó, arqueándose contra su pecho cuando lo sintió pegarse a su espalda.</p><p>—No vi la necesidad de terminar con tan increíble mamada —susurró afirmativamente, deslizando las manos por su pecho y abdomen en dirección a su pantalón— Estabas controlado después de todo. —agregó bajándole el pantalón de un tirón.</p><p>Peter puso los ojos en blanco y tembló al sentir el frío aire acariciarle las piernas.</p><p>—No hay porqué dejar que el optimismo de paso a la estupidez —le dijo Tony repitiendo sus palabras cuando vio que él tampoco traía ropa interior.</p><p>—¿Qu-qué va a hacer? —preguntó nervioso.</p><p>—Puedo follarte —dijo apretándose contra su trasero.</p><p>—Encantado —gimió</p><p>—O puedo darte unas buenas nalgadas —aventuró deslizando la mano con la manopla desde su cintura a su trasero— Y enseñarte lo poco que me agrada que me inmovilicen contra mi voluntad.</p><p>Peter sonrió y gimió echándose a temblar sin control.</p><p>—Difícil decisión —masculló pegando la cabeza a la pared, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Movió otra vez las manos y vio que no se movían ni un centímetro. Agitó el cuerpo y sólo logró que su dolorosa erección se raspara ligeramente contra la áspera y fría superficie logrando erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo.</p><p>—No veo por qué —masculló Tony mordiéndole el cuello— Tu cuerpo decidió por los dos —susurró juguetonamente contra su oído antes de darle un maldita nalgada.</p><p>Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el frío material estrellarse contra su trasero y decidió que iba a maniatarlo hasta el fin de sus días.</p><p>Cuando le dio otra nalgada más, afirmó los pies para no golpearse contra la pared y por el gruñido casi animal que soltó Tony, se preguntó cuál de los dos estaba disfrutando más de aquello.</p><p>—Porfavor —gimió pegándose más él cuando su otra mano se cerró sobre la base de su miembro.</p><p>—Eso Peter, ruégame —jadeó apretándole la polla cuando le dio otra nalgada.</p><p>—Señor Stark, por favor, me quiero correr —suplicó sintiendo su sangre hervir.</p><p>—¿Vas a portarte bien? —preguntó divertido, separándole los glúteos para acomodar su polla casi erecta otra vez entre ellos.</p><p>Peter alcanzó a gemir sin echar de menos su dignidad cuando el fuerte calor de su miembro acarició su entrada.</p><p>—Lo dudo —gimió al sentir como se empujaba contra él.</p><p>—Mala respuesta, Peter —dijo riéndose.</p><p>Se mordió el labio y sintió la siguiente nalgada llegar y otra y otra más.</p><p>—Joder, sí. —gimió cuando el agarre se volvió doloroso— Porfavor señor Stark, Porfavor.</p><p>—Así me gusta bebé. —gimió friéndole el cerebro.</p><p>Parpadeó mirando la pared y todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas. Giró de golpe el rostro y Tony le guiño un ojo antes de empezar a besarlo mientras movía con rapidez su mano y sus caderas contra él.</p><p>— Me... yo... me vengo —sollozó muerto de placer.</p><p>—Córrete bebé —susurró Tony rodeándole la cintura mientras apuraba sus embestidas— Córrete para mí —susurró bajo y grave.</p><p>Cuándo se corrió sintió como las piernas de Tony se tensaban y la parte baja de su espalda se llenaba de su semen.</p><p>Jadeó con la cabeza pegada a la pared y Tony se abrazó a él recuperando aire también.</p><p>Peter repentinamente consiente de todo, sintió su corazón apretarse. Ambos necesitaban eso, sentirse y dejarse de jugar. Era una liberación que habían buscado y negado por muchos días, pero ahora volvía a punto de partida.</p><p>La respiración de Tony en su cuello se regularizaba y Peter sabía que con ello sus pensamientos y sus miedos.</p><p>No diría que no moría un poco cada vez que lo sentía alejarse y encerrarse en su mente, pero en silencio deseaba creer que cada vez que se alejaba de él, parecía costarle más.</p><p>—Deja que te quite eso —susurró Tony entre pesados jadeos y Peter asintió sin querer empujarlo o presionarlo.</p><p>Sólo asintió conteniendo un bostezo y cuando las pesadas esposas liberaron sus manos no se dio cuenta lo poco que lo habían estado sosteniendo sus piernas y los tiró a los dos al piso.</p><p>Tony lo sujetó entre sus piernas cuando cayeron y soltó una carcajada cuando él se puso bordo. <em>«Muy sexy Peter, bien hecho»</em> se reprendió mentalmente.</p><p>—Eres un caso perdido Peter —dijo Tony entre risas.</p><p>Rezongando se fue a parar, pero su mentor lo abrazo desde el abdomen y lo hizo mantenerse sentado sobre su regazo, mientras que dejaba su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro.</p><p>Peter sintió sus hombros temblar y vio la pared agachando ligeramente los ojos. Los brazos de Tony estaba enredados en su cintura y cuando alzó el mentón, sintió como su mejilla acariciaba su corta barba.</p><p>Hubiera preferido poder verlo a los ojos, pero se conformó con eso y relajo la espada contra su pecho.</p><p>—Pides mucho Peter—le dijo tranquilamente y Peter al fin entendió porque no quería que pudiera verlo a la cara— Pides algo que no soy capaz darte.</p><p>—Lo pido a usted —suspiró dándole un pequeño cabezazo, hundiendo las manos entre las suyas, para poder abrazarlo a su vez.</p><p>—No creo que quede nada de mí. Para empezar, ni siquiera creo que alguna vez haya habido tanto.</p><p>Peter sonrió de costado pensando en que no todo en la vida de Tony era confianza y autoestima.</p><p>—Lo que hay es perfecto para mí. —masculló estirándose para besarlo.</p><p>Tony lo sujetó por la cintura y flexionó ligeramente las piernas logrando inclinarlo más cerca de él.</p><p>—Te mereces algo mejor —murmuró antes de rendirse y besarlo.</p><p>Peter no se molestó en rechazar sus palabras y dejo que lo besara lentamente antes de separarse.</p><p>—Ese es mi problema —dijo guiñándole un ojo— ¿Dormirías conmigo? —le preguntó cuándo Tony lo ayudó a incorporarse.</p><p>Peter se ofendió un poco al ver cómo su semblante caía y sujetándolo de las manos lo paró de golpe apretandolo contra su pecho juguetonamente.</p><p>—Sólo quiero dormir con usted —suplicó abultado su labio inferior— Se lo juro. Sólo dormir.</p><p>Tony entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró antes de suspirar y asentir. Peter lo soltó ligeramente y empezó a menearse como si estuviera haciendo un baile de la victoria y su mentor soltó una carcajada atrapándolo para volver a besarlo.</p><p>—Vamos niño —le dijo negando mientras se acomodaba la ropa— ¿Vas a ponerte esos condenados pijamas? —preguntó agarrándole la mano de camino a la puerta.</p><p>—Son los únicos que tengo. —se defendió riendo.</p><p>—Son una ridiculez. Voy a regalarte unos nuevos.</p><p>—¡Ni se le ocurra! May todavía se ríe recordándome los de Hello Kity —masculló ofendido esperando el ascensor.</p><p>—Te veías adorablemente comestible con ellos, Parker.</p><p>Peter arrugó la boca molesto y sonrío internamente cuándo Tony lo abrazo mientras bajaban a su piso.</p><p>—Los míos son geniales —masculló ofendido, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se derretía por culpa de ese abrazo.</p><p>—Vas a dormir con el original. ¿No te basta?</p><p>—Por el momento. —susurró viendo las puertas abrirse en el rápido viene.</p><p><em>«Por el momento»</em> pensó corriendo por sus pijamas antes de volver a salir.</p><p>Tony lo esperaba recargado y despreocupado en la puerta de su cuarto jugando con el celular. Este alzó la cabeza al oír cómo cerraba su puerta y le sonrió de lado abriendo la suya para él.</p><p><em>«Por el momento»</em> volvió a pensar tomando su mano para entrar y una última vez cuando lo oyó trabar la puerta tras ellos</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente que la Expo terminó, Tony entró en su empresa con las emociones y los sentimientos entremezclados. Las cosas no solo no salieron como esperaba, si no que le hicieron ver cuán jodido estaba, cuán bajo y enredado con Peter y sus emociones estaba. Nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar, jamás creyó que podía desear a alguien con tanta fuerza y menos creyó poder tener dentro de él la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo. Recostado entre sus brazos Tony pensó mil formas de desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo, doscientas palabras para perdonarse por hacerlo y un millón de motivos por los cuales no caer. </p><p> </p><p>Steve había aparecido por la casa, pero él había encontrado (por suerte) suficiente trabajo atrasado en esos dos días como para esquivarlo y no tener que lidiar con sus actos o las consecuencias que estos dejaron en él. Porque si antes de aquel viaje se le hacía cada vez más difícil terminar solo con Steve en alguna habitación, ahora la sola idea le daba náuseas. </p><p> </p><p>Desde que besó a Peter en la maldita puerta de su cuarto luego de aquel desastre de la sala se sentía mal intentar algo de intimidad con su novio. Mierda, no debía serlo, pero la forma en la que su mente se desconfiguró en ese breve, astuto y tremendamente caliente asalto le impedía volver atrás. La sola idea de tocar a Steve lo hacía sentir culpable, porque él no tenía nada que hacer con Peter, él nada tenía que hacer aceptando sus besos, cayendo en sus juegos, dejando que lo abrace, dejando que lo toque y le haga olvidar que tenía una vida y responsabilidades que atender, pero nada impedía que sintiera la culpa tirarlo de ambos extremos. Le daba coraje ver a su novio y saber lo que hacía a espaldas de este, pero más coraje le daba quedarse solo con él y dejar que Peter imaginara que había algo más que fría distancia entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Tony era un fácil de nacimiento, le encantaba follar sin responsabilidad alguna, pero no era infiel. Cuando ponía su palabra la cumplía, pero Peter… Peter le jodió hasta eso. Con cada beso, con cada caricia Tony sentía su lealtad huir en la dirección opuesta a donde se suponía que debía tenerla y eso lo asustaba. No había por qué buscar otro maldito sinónimo. Era puro y asqueroso temor.</p><p> </p><p>Como de cualquier forma la curiosidad pudo con él, pese a la distancia que intentaba mantener de ese par en lo que aclaraba su jodida mente, se había escurrido para poder escuchar un retazo de la charla que mantuvieron mientras preparaban la cena. No podría terminar de describir porque le molestaba tanto saber que sonrió más contento por escuchar que Peter la había pasado increíble, que por el vestigio de celos que había cubierto la voz de su "pareja". Cada instante era más difícil para él fingir que aquello solo era un jodido bache o algo que podía cortar cuando le viniera la puta gana. </p><p> </p><p>En el segundo en que soltó aquella invitación supo que había vuelto a dejar que su orgullo herido cometiera una imprudencia, Peter y él mantenían por esos días una distancia que era autoimpuesta por el chico y Tony pese a que se sentía desesperado por cortarla, por volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta perder el sentido de lo correcto o lo incorrecto, aguantó como pudo ese deseo que lo tenía soñando cada noche con tenerlo. Debió cerrar la boca y no llevarlo a ningún jodido lado, no debía permitirse la posibilidad de una recaída, pero cuando vio la radiante expresión de Peter caer ante su brutal forma de despreciar el esfuerzo que tuvo que significar para él permitirse aquella entrada, no había podido contenerse. </p><p> </p><p>Estaba furioso con Steve, quería hacerle pagar y Peter era la mejor forma de hacer eso y pasarla bien en el camino. Steve lo veía como un hijo, qué mejor forma tenía de pagarle sus desplantes y sus constantes rechazos; qué mejor que hacer algo así de idiota e imprudente como besarse hasta agotarse con el chico, que sí, sonaba de hijo de puta, pero Parker lo deseaba, Parker se pasaba las horas persiguiéndolo por la casa, tentándolo con su cuerpo, con sus manos y su boca. No había jodidas pérdidas, solo putos éxitos, pero Andrew llegó y Tony pagó sus pecados en vida viéndolo, recordando el hombre que al inicio de su carrera quiso ser y dónde hubiera podido llegar si tan solo no lo hubiera jodido todo. Fue verlo y recordar en la clase de tipo que se convirtió, en la clase de ser egoísta y desconsiderado que era.</p><p> </p><p>Peter lo quería, mierda, Tony sabía que usarlo era rebajarlo y tratarlo como un maldito objeto y mierda santa, ese chico era lo mejor que tuvo en su vida. Era la luz y la esperanza a la que se aferró para no caer en la depresión, ¿cómo podía atreverse a pensar que podía usarlo para arrancarse el despecho?</p><p>No era de los que se arrepienten y no importaba que hubiera hecho diferente en su vida, jamás hubiera merecido un chico como Peter y por otro —y malditamente obvio— lado, un camino diferente lo hubiera alejado completamente de ese chico y… y Tony ya no estaba nada seguro de que pudiera soportar algo así. </p><p> </p><p>Pero por un segundo lleno de un dolor incómodo en su abdomen, se preguntó si hubiera sido diferente, si hubiera conseguido ser digno. Quizá el destino al final le hubiera puesto a alguien como él a su lado de la misma forma que a Andrew le puso la mujer por la que siempre vivió con dignidad. Una parte de él no pensaba en esa mierda del destino, pero otra miraba a Peter y veía tantas cosas que creía no podían existir que se atrevía a dudar y no ser tan rotunda.  </p><p> </p><p>—¡Un aplauso para el jefe! —gritó Stan sobresaltándolo una vez que atravesó las puertas de vidrio de la plata superior y los pocos empleados que están allí lo aplaudieron con respeto y cariño. </p><p> </p><p>Alzó las manos e intentó frenar aquello, pero Rhody salió de su oficina silbando como un idiota más y cuando Pepper apareció tras él cargando una copa, tuvo que aceptar que iba a celebrar el fin de una de las más exitosas <em>Expo-Stark</em>. Festejar así lo único exitoso que le haya dejado eso fuera un jodido mar de dudas y la desesperante necesidad de volver a sentir contra su pecho el cálido cuerpo de Peter apretándose a él para dormir. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Felicidades, fue un éxito! —dijo Pepper abrazándolo— La cantidad de contratos que tenemos, la cantidad de firmas que se asociaron a nosotros... —suspiró encantada, casi ebria con la idea— Te juro que no si no fuera porque tenemos el dinero, habría logrado que nos subvencionen todo. </p><p> </p><p>Asintió mirándola sin siquiera escucharla. Le traía sin nada de cuidado eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que había jodido su vida y que no sabía que iba a hacer ahora que las mentiras de siempre, las que lo ayudaban a fingir que era un tipo medianamente feliz con sus cosas resueltas no le iban a servir ni para mirarse al espejo. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que con Steve que no pasaba nada y definitivamente ya no podía jugar con Peter. Por ser el mismo codicioso y avaricioso de siempre había empujado todos los límites que desconocía tener y ahora sentía que no tenía nada.  </p><p> </p><p>No podía seguir sujetando a Peter a escondidas de Steve por la casa para besarlo y toquetearlo. Dios, que de solo pensar en lo idiota que era aquello, en lo infantil que era quería darse un golpe. ¿Es que volvía a ser un condenado adolescente? Diablos. No podía seguir haciéndolo y no porque Peter fuera a oponerse a ello, no podía porque él no podía resistir el impulso de saborearlo, tocarlo, escucharlo y verlo correrse. Ya no bastaban unos pocos besos, ya no bastaba la pueril caricia de sus labios contra su cuello para acallar el hambre de su cuerpo. El jueguito no se sentiría nunca más satisfactorio porque Tony ahora quería sentirlo en la cama, sobre él, bajo él… Maldita sea de cualquier forma, solo quería escucharlo, saborearlo y no frenar. Nunca más frenar. Quería ver todo lo que le escondía, quería sentir como se cerraba sobre él al venirse, quería sentir su sabor, memorizar su cuerpo, encontrar el punto exacto donde hacerlo venirse de un embiste. Duro, fuerte, suave o delicado. Quería saber todo lo que ese cuerpo tenía para dar, todo lo que ese chico podía darle.</p><p> </p><p>Aún le resultaba estúpido y casi adolescente de su parte que la brutal mamada haya logrado pasar al tercer puesto de lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Peter corriéndose se cargó el segundo puesto y despertarse con la relajada cara de ese bastardo, con la maldita boca entreabierta y los pelos para cualquier lado y todo, en su pecho había escalado al número uno cuando lo fue a mover alarmado por lo que se estaba despertando en su interior su sola imagen. </p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto que Peter había tenido otros planes. El chico ajustó el agarre de su brazo sobre sus costillas y rodeó sus caderas con la pierna antes de soltar un suspiro satisfecho ahora que lo tenía condenadamente apretado. El maldito solo siguió durmiendo como si nada, haciendo que su pecho temblara y que cualquier vestigio de fuerza se derrumbara en su interior. No, un adicto como él no podía con eso y no desear más, desearlo todo hasta morir en ello. </p><p>—¿No piensas presumir? —le preguntó Rhody susurrando a su oído mientras Pepper seguía contándole todos los negocios que había cerrado.</p><p>—Aún me dura la resaca. —de excusó soltando a Pepper que había empezado a lanzar órdenes, agriando el humor de los empleados que se habían relajado.</p><p>—Oh. No te preocupes, podrás descansar está noche. Peter me avisó que va a venir a mi casa, ya sabes. —le dijo dándole un codazo y guiñándole un ojo divertido— Supongo que no le dio tiempo de divertirse por allá. —suspiró— Sabes, creo que es hora de que le consignamos un departamento o le expliques detalladamente que puede follar en tu casa. Un día de estos muero teniendo que soportar a uno más de esos idiotas en la mesa de mi cocina consumiendo mi café. </p><p> </p><p>Tony parpadeó mirando la nada sintiendo una cosa muy degradable subir por su garganta. Miró duramente a Rhody y apretó el puño con fuerza de sólo pensar en eso. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla logrando saborear la sangre, pero ni así los temblores parecían poder parar. </p><p> </p><p>Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de caminar determinado a su oficina y se aguantó la ira destructiva que había rodeado su mente para sí. No tenía el jodido derecho de nada, él solo se había quitado ese derecho en el segundo que la puerta del jet se cerró y le informó a Peter que no podían seguir de aquella forma. Su expresión había caído ligeramente, pero como el mocoso sólo le rodó los ojos con más altanería que verdadera intención de obedecerlo y claro que sí, obvio que Tony había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para confiarse. </p><p> </p><p>Peter le había dejado muy en claro que no iba a sentarse a tejer esperándolo, ya le había gritado en su cara que no valía lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y él era el primero en reconocerlo. Era obvio que el chico había tenido una jodida vida antes de él y Tony en verdad estaba orgulloso de eso. No se sentía bien consigo mismo pensando que Peter hubiera pasado años con aquella mierda enterrada dentro descuidándose, no fue eso lo que le enseñó. Pero… pero todo era malditamente distinto pese a que él intentó decirle que no lo sería más. Tony le dijo que volverían a la normalidad y fue tan infeliz para creer que Peter otra vez lo desobedecería.  </p><p> </p><p>Hasta ese momento, en que en verdad tenía la dolorosa certeza de lo que iba ver el hijo de puta con el que despertara, en lo que iba a escuchar cuando Peter empezara a gemir su nombre, en el delicioso sabor con el que se iba a encontrar cuando le lamiera el cuello y la suave piel que iba a acariciar una vez que el chico se corriera y se abrazara a él, hasta ese jodido momento, Tony jamás pensó que perdería de aquella forma la cabeza de solo imaginarse a Peter con otro hombre.  </p><p>—¡Increíble! ¡Te lo tiraste! —gritó Rhody cerrando la puerta a su espalda — ¡Esta vez sí lo hiciste! —le gritó señalándolo acusadoramente.</p><p>—Deja de decir idioteces —le espetó con un gruñido molesto.</p><p>—Idioteces dice —se rio maliciosamente— No podrías ser más obvio si te lo tatuaras en la frente... Muy bien Stark. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y feliz, mira esa cara... Dios sabe que así se luce después del buen sexo y creo que Peter sabe lo que hace. Esos idiotas que se pasean en mis batas, óyeme esa indecencia, siempre traen esa expresión... —masculló señalándole la cara.</p><p>—Sigue hablando de eso y verás el buen humor que tengo —gruñó por lo bajo, girándose para verlo de frente enloquecido con la imagen mental que Rhody le estaba metiendo por los oídos.</p><p>—Contrólate Stark —le dijo alzando las manos ligeramente preocupado— Nunca dije que Peter no luciera un poco miserable cada santa mañana y que su maldita expresión siempre parecía más resignada que orgullosa. —aclaró— Me arriesgaría a suponer que esta mañana el pequeño playboy que estás haciendo de él debe tener pintada la victoria.</p><p>—Y, aun así, irá a tu casa esta noche. —escupió enderezándose.</p><p>—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Lo creíste? —preguntó con fingida inocencia. </p><p> </p><p>Tony soltó un bufido molesto y de giro hacia los ventanales antes de ahorcarlo. Estaba en la cuerda floja con su mente y su cuerpo. No estaba nada acostumbrado a perder de esa forma el control, no le gustaba nada. Nada. Parecía siempre lo mismo con Parker, parecía ser esa la constante en la que estaba metido con él. Siempre cayendo en un torbellino que lo agitaba y lo desgarraba impidiéndole pensar con puta claridad. </p><p> </p><p>—Me dijo que quizás iba a tener que quedarse unos días en casa. —se explicó don hijo de puta con un cuarto de amabilidad que francamente su mente agobiada por más de lo que podía contener agradeció— Cuando le recordé que tenía una habitación propia que mancillar, me dijo que no iba a ir para eso. Que sólo necesitaba donde quedarse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony miró en la distancia sin molestarse en responder. Francamente eso tenía más lógica, sentía las piezas desordenadas en su cabeza acomodarse y como el aire fluyó dentro suyo permitiendo que sus pensamientos volvieran a equilibrarse en su desordenada pila habitual. Iba a matar a su mejor amigo, eso iba a hacer. No estaba para esas, joder.  </p><p>—Ya sabes cómo es el dicho Stark, mejor afuera que adentro. —se burló el muy condenado sin la menor intención de por una maldita vez no ser un puñetero dolor en su trasero— Por qué no lo escupes de una vez. El chico necesita una nueva casa, tu enloqueces pensando que va a tirarse a alguien, Happy dice que "fuiste a despertar a Peter la mañana después de tu discurso" Por favor, sabes que nadie se creyó eso, me informaron que cierto filántropo anduvo preguntando por la joven promesa de la bioquímica mundial... Dime Stark, quieres que lo dibuje para ti o entiendes ya que todos sabemos que paso.</p><p>—No apuestes, perderías. No me... no lo hice con él —dijo sintiendo que la palabra <em>tirar </em>era insultante y poco precisa.</p><p> </p><p>Él no se tiraría a Peter, no lo follaría sin más. Que se apiadaran de sus almas, pero él gravaría cada parte se su cuerpo con su maldito nombre, olor y esencia. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué. </p><p> </p><p>Porque de algo estaba seguro, no era amor. Lo quería, lo apreciaba, lo valoraba y descubrió (recientemente) que lo celaba. Pero no sentía lo mismo que sintió por Pepper y menos lo que lo sintió por Steve. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero no podía ser amor. </p><p> </p><p>Claro que una parte de él, una parte de Tony empezaba a dudar seriamente si lo anterior estaba bien catalogado. Jamás dudó de sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga y por Rogers, estaba convencido de que eso era amor… Ahora Peter… Peter… No mierda, él no tenía puta idea de cómo encajarlo, de en qué lugar encasillarlo y por más que quería acallar esa voz en su cabeza, cada segundo que pasaba dudando sobre qué era el amor y si de puta y maldita casualidad, por primera vez en su jodida vida, se dio de frente con él. </p><p>—Algo hiciste —puntualizó Rhody poco dispuesto a dejar el tema.</p><p>—No voy a decirte qué —le espetó molesto— Pero sí, <em>algo </em>hice.</p><p>—Bueno y por qué traes cara de atormentado. ¿No te gustó, no estaba a la altura, poca experiencia? —dijo con mucha incredulidad la última palabra.</p><p>—¡Deja de tocarme los huevos con su maldita vida sexual James! —gritó exasperado— Ya entendí que el hijo de puta se tira a todo lo que encuentra, podemos dejar eso de lado para que pueda usar el cerebro y no vaya a atarlo en mi maldito cuarto y olvidarme de esas preocupaciones.</p><p>—Yo sabía que ese fetiche del sexo duro un día de estos se iba a cobrar una víctima —suspiró alzando las manos en rendición cuando dio un paso en su dirección, dispuesto a partirle la cara— Bien. No más chistes —le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora— Dime que es lo que te tiene así.</p><p>—Es muy largo y...</p><p>—Tengo tiempo, hasta dentro de una hora no puedo ir a meterme con mi pelotón.</p><p>—Y —retomó molesto— No tengo ganas.</p><p>—No puedo ayudarte si no me lo explicas —le dijo dulcemente y le alzó el dedo medio cuando lo vio dejarse caer en su usual silla. </p><p> </p><p>Ya. Ayudarlo. Sí cómo no. </p><p> </p><p>—Vamos Tony, prometo comportarme. Porque no empiezas desde el principio. </p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suspiro girándose para mirar los ventanales y empezó a pensar dónde sería el inicio. Había tantas variables. Queens, la bahía, la noche que lo fue a buscar por una nueva oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, cuando se mudó a su casa, cuando decidió volver con Steve… Quién sabe cuándo y cómo mierda empezó.  </p><p>—Hace cosa de dos meses, Peter y yo discutimos. —dijo suponiendo que ese fue el inició de todo para él. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el miedo invadirlo al pensar que se fuera, al pensar que lo dejaría— Estaba harto de las peleas que teníamos con Steve y yo le dije que se fuera.</p><p>—Porque eres un capullo —intervino Rhody. </p><p>Riendo pese a su atrevimiento se apresuró a continuar antes de que pudiera decir nada.</p><p>—Supongo. Pero bueno, el caso es que ese día, me dijo que a él le gustaba alguien.</p><p>—El chico tiene hormonas.</p><p>—Ya, un dato que yo había pasado por alto. Ese día, él me dio la idea de la prueba de Barnes.</p><p>—Me consta que se planteó amputarse un brazo después de ver cómo salió aquello.</p><p>—Si bueno, esa noche estaba muy borracho.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué sigues diciéndome cosas que sé? —le soltó reclinándose molesto en la silla.</p><p>—Eres insufrible —masculló entre dientes—. Peter esa noche me beso. —murmuró volviendo su mente a esa noche en particular.</p><p>—Tú lo besaste, eso lo sé.</p><p>—No, sabes por mí que yo creía que lo bese. Pero... algo de lo que dijo la otra noche... me hizo pensar y... recordé que cuando me llevo a mi cama, él me beso. Me dijo que tenía otra opción, que no tenía que estar con Steve, que lo tenía a él.</p><p>—Me dan ganas de vomitar —se quejó con asco— si prosigue.</p><p>Tragándose las ganas de asentarle una patada en su maldito trasero, continuó mirando por las ventanas, intentando pensar y solo largarlo.  </p><p>—Al otro día tú y tu mierda de broma me hicieron ir a casa a las corridas intentando poner todo en orden. Increíblemente, antes de llegar a casa, la brillante idea de que Peter gustaba de Steve me golpeó.</p><p>—Eres un maldito depravado. —se quejó Rhody con una arcada.</p><p>—El mocoso se ganó eso. —se defendió girándose indignado— Después de que Steve apareció todo cambio. Dejó de traer a la casa sus ligues, empezó a deambular semidesnudo, pasaba horas metido entrenando con Steve y cuando no hacía eso, estaba la otra mitad estorbando en el taller las pocas veces que él bajaba a verme, repentinamente había madurado. —enumeró— Cuando los problemas con Barnes empezaron a superarnos, él empezó a interesarse y fue su idea. Todo parecía cuadrar.</p><p>—Exceptuando que el día que nos dijiste que volviste con Steve, la cara de Peter perdió color y te miraba como si acabaras de volverte un espejismo.</p><p>—Ya, no estoy diciendo que fuera mi segundo más brillante —lo cortó sintiéndose ruin por no notar cómo había llevado Peter la noticia de su nueva unión con Steve— El caso es que lo increpé. Pensé que había hecho eso de acostarse conmigo para poder delatarme y quedarse con él.</p><p>—Esto sólo empeora —gimió Rhody.</p><p>—Claro que dijo que no le gusta Steve y que no lo habíamos hecho. —recriminó— Pero, yo estaba seguro de haberlo besado y el muy bastardo empezó a fingir que siquiera lo recordaba —gruñó frustrado. </p><p> </p><p>Si no hubiera visto el miedo en la mirada de Peter hubiera pensado que aquello había sido orquestado con el específico fin de que él hiciera lo que hizo, pero estudiando mejor el errático comportamiento de Peter y la insistencia en que él dejara todo aquello en el olvido...  </p><p>—Vamos Tony, temía que decidieras darle la patada. No sería la primera vez. —le dijo rompiendo una lanza en favor de Peter.</p><p>—Es el único motivo por el cual no está sentado frente mío rindiéndome cuentas. —masculló cansinamente— Pero el caso es que... Me indigne.</p><p>—Ese ego tuyo Stark. —intervino divertido.</p><p>—Si, este ego mío... —suspiró apretando el puente de su nariz, intentando despejar parte de la migra que genuinamente cargaba, pese a que no pasó ni cerca de una botella de whisky— Me enfurecí. Steve que seguía oliendo el trasero de Barnes como un maldito perro herido, Peter que pasaba de mi... no fui muy adulto y lo besé.</p><p>—Sobrio. </p><p>—Más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Ahí me di cuenta de que era yo el que le gustaba.</p><p>—Te tomó lo tuyo.</p><p>—En todos estos años nunca insinuó nada, ¿cómo se suponía que me enteré?</p><p>—Siempre te miró diferente.</p><p>—Pensé que solo era admiración Rhody. —suspiró agotado— Jamás se me ocurrió mirarlo de esa forma. No buscas sensualidad en un niño al que viste en pijamas. Nunca pensé en él de esa forma.</p><p>—Hasta que <em>lo </em>besaste.</p><p>—Exacto. </p><p> </p><p>Los dos se quedaron en silencio y tuvo que reconocer que se sentía excelente. Su mente era un torbellino que no podía controlar. Las cosas se mezclaban unas con otras y no podía definir dónde empezaba la culpa y donde terminaba la ansiedad. No podría decir que sentía ni, aunque dependiera su vida de ello. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que manejar tantos sentimientos. </p><p>—Sé que me arrepentiré, pero me alegra. Peter es un buen chico Tony. Y te quiere, sólo un ciego y tú no lo notarían.</p><p>—Gracias. Pero no sé por qué me felicitas.</p><p>—¿Perdona? —dijo Rhody a su espalda y él se giró para enfrentarlo.</p><p>—No sé... por qué... me... felicitas —dijo lentamente dejando que cayera por sí mismo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir.</p><p>—¿Estás siquiera planteándote la posibilidad de continuar con Steve? —le preguntó ultrajado.</p><p>—Es mi pareja ¿no? —preguntó retóricamente— Peter... será lo que quieras, pero es un crío y nada cambia eso. Cree que puede conmigo, los dos sabemos que no es algo fácil.</p><p>—Tony, no puedes hablarme en serio. Hermano, ese chico haría lo que fuera por ti.</p><p>—Y eso puede arruinar su vida.</p><p>—Tony, no te pongas melodramático conmigo. Eres una mierda, pero tampoco.</p><p>—No me refería a eso —le espetó indignado— Me refiero a que no siento lo mismo Rhodes. No es justo para él que yo me quedé a su lado si no puedo corresponderle.</p><p>—Esa es su decisión. —se quejó Rhody— Y si le preguntas, dirá que sí.</p><p>—Lo sé, ¿crees que perdió el tiempo y no me lo dijo? Pero igual, no es justo. Y mira, para sentar un precedente, no quiero joderlo con mi egoísmo. ¿Qué si lo quiero? Si mierda, lo quiero. Pero ten por seguro que no de la misma forma que él a mí.</p><p>—Y así de simple, no le vas a dar ni una oportunidad.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer. —dijo sentándose en el escrito a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Los dos se quedaron mirando los amplios ventanales en silencio, no necesitó preguntarle a Rhody en que pensaba, buscaba una solución a aquel embrollo. Con Rhody siempre sabía qué esperar. Pullas, discusiones, algunas peleas más acaloradas, pero al final del día, su amigo iba a pelear las batallas a su lado y si creía que se equivocaba, iba a dejarlo solo hasta que diera con el error. </p><p> </p><p>Pensó en las palabras de Peter mientras deslizó la mirada a los hombros de su amigo, que se tensaban mientras pensaba, y supo que tenía razón. El mataría por Rhody y moriría por él, ciegamente. Nada podrías hacerle más doloroso y cruel que tocarlo a él o las personas que quería. No es que no hubiera sentido así por Pepper o Steve, pero llevándolo al terreno de la intensidad. No había comparativo. </p><p>—Yo le daría una oportunidad a Peter —dijo Rhody.</p><p>—¿Por mucho que eso no funcione y termine lastimando? Robándole años de su vida, a una causa perdida como es lograr que lo ame.</p><p>—No lo... no puedo ni decirlo. Pero ¿no te interesa en lo más mínimo?</p><p>—El problema sería que sí lo hace. Más de lo que debería. Es inteligente, divertido, sexy como la mierda y muy inteligente otra vez. —se rio— Sería fácil, muy fácil. Tiene la edad justa para que pueda hacerlo a mi medida, ¿pero amor? No sé.</p><p>—Tu ya te enamoraste, sabes que se siente. Me dices que no hay nada de eso por ahí adentro.</p><p>—Definitivamente lo que siento por él, no se parece en nada a lo que sentí con Pepper y dista mucho de lo que sentí con Steve.</p><p>Rhody lo miró y Tony vio cierta tristeza en sus ojos.</p><p>—Eso quizás sea bueno Tony.</p><p>—No lo creo —dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. Odiaba pensar en sus sentimientos— Pero sigue siendo una posibilidad y no estoy seguro qué se merezca ser una variable.</p><p>—Tony, no te engañes, ¿dejarías que otro se acerque a él? —en automática respuesta apretó los labios y no necesitó decir en voz alta lo que en verdad pensaba. Rhody lo conocía de sobra— Correcto, lo diré yo. No, no lo dejarías.</p><p>—Estoy jodido —gruñó derrotado apretándose la cara con las manos.</p><p>—Desde siempre eso es así. Vamos Tony, es muy...</p><p>—Nada de esto es <em>muy</em> nada, ¿me oyes? No es simple, no es fácil, no es obvio... no es muy nada.</p><p>—Esa sensibilidad. Bien señor nada. Dime que harás. </p><p> </p><p>Retiró las manos de su rostro y se enderezó mirando la hora. No había muchas opciones ¿No? Sin dudas se encerró en aquella encrucijada y solo había una maldita cosa que hacer. Solo una, no más.  </p><p>—F.R.I.D.A.Y. llama a Steve, dile que necesito verlo.</p><p>—<em>Enseguida. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rhody se paró a su lado y lo miró duramente. Hasta ahí llegaba su buena disposición a estar de su lado en aquella mierda. Volvía a ser teamParker. </p><p>—No me obligues a ponerme mi traje Stark. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta y de una buena vez uses algo más que tu polla cerca de Steve.</p><p>—Te estas poniendo viejo Rhodes. Antes tenías más paciencia. —le dijo divertido esquivándolo.</p><p>—Y tú eras menos... No, sigues siendo un idiota y en verdad empeora día a día.</p><p>—Necesitas sexo amigo, estas muy amargado.</p><p>— Quizás consiga que una sexy tía me dé su número, una vez que le preste el hombro para llorar que un infeliz de categoría A empezó a follarse a su para nada virginal sobrino...</p><p>—¡Maldito infeliz! —gruño lanzándose para darle una paliza y Rhody salió disparado en la otra dirección.</p><p>—¡¿Qué hacen?! —gritó Pepper indignada cuando había logrado sujetar por el cuello a Rhody.</p><p>—Entrenamiento —respondieron los dos al unísono y Happy soltó una risa asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Pepper.</p><p>—Tony, me avisó F.R.I.D.A.Y. que volvías para la sede. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?</p><p>—No tranquilo.</p><p>—Tony. No puedes irte —dijo Pepper molesta— Te dije que estamos llenos de trabajo.</p><p>—Lo siento linda, sabes cómo es esto. Yo sonrío, tú firmas. Si me disculpan todos, tengo asuntos que arreglar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rhody le lanzó una mirada significativa antes de salir y Pepper lo persiguió por dos plantas hasta que se cansó de intentar hacer de él un hombre de negocios. Era ingeniero y era hora de que lo aceptara. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Tony entró en la casa y caminó lentamente meditando sus futuras acciones. Sentía un maldito malestar en el estómago y no deseaba nada en esa vida más que poder escapar de todo eso. </p><p> </p><p>¿Como había logrado su vida joderse tanto? Ultron. Su vida había acabado ahí y no había querido acept-</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tony? </p><p> </p><p>Se giró para ver a Steve salir del pasillo de su habitación y sintió un ligero tirón. Quiso rodarse los ojos a sí mismo por su estupidez, pero había algo que nadie iba a negarle. Steve estaba más que bien, dolía ver esa jodida pila de músculos y eso que él podía dar testimonio que sabía trabajarlos. Una lástima que el hechizo entre los dos se hubiera roto. </p><p>—¿Salías? —preguntó viendo el bolso en el piso de la sala.</p><p>—Me voy a... bueno yo te dije...</p><p>—Mira, tenemos que hablar. —le dijo cortándolo. No quería ni escuchar la idiotez que estaba por hacer.</p><p>—Tony. Estoy cansado de discutir y esto en verdad lo voy a...</p><p>—¿Por qué seguimos juntos Steve? —soltó de golpe logrando que Steve clavara su azulada mirada en él— Y no me digas amor. —dijo cansado— Porque de eso hace mucho que no tenemos por aquí el uno para el otro. </p><p> </p><p>Steve dejó caer las manos y metiéndolas en los bolsillos lo estudió detenidamente. Sonrió con nostalgia pensando que hacía mucho no lograba que lo mirara tan intensamente. La verdad es que antaño sentía esa dura mirada perseguirlo por donde fuera y había achacado a la costumbre haberla perdido, ahora se daba cuenta que sólo era falta de interés. </p><p>—Porque nos necesitamos —le dijo Steve con toda la seriedad del mundo— Estamos solos, de esta forma no lo estamos.</p><p>—No estamos solos. Tenemos amigos —dijo caminando hasta el sillón. </p><p> </p><p>Se acomodó sobre este con su usual elegancia, viendo como Steve se dejaba caer más burdamente en uno de los individuales en diagonal a él. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta de Peter y vio que estaba cerrada. </p><p> </p><p>¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué? Dudas y más dudas. Dudas con las que ya no podía vivir, dudas con las que ya no le interesaba vivir, que era un hecho considerablemente peor. Porque nada le costaría mantenerse así si le apeteciera, pero no podía con aquella mierda. Joder, que Peter no se merecía eso y Tony sabía que, en el fondo, ellos tampoco. </p><p>—Yo no soy feliz —dijo dejando de lado al mocoso, en ese momento estaba con otras cosas.</p><p>—No lo digas así —se quejó Steve.</p><p>—No lo soy, detesto pelear. Me gustaba cuando al menos follábamos como Dios manda pero...</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que Dios jamás mandó nada de eso. —lo cortó Steve algo abochornado.</p><p>—Créeme. Dios lo inventó, nosotros lo perfeccionamos. —Steve corrió la mirada casi bordo y él solo sonrió. Siempre iba a ser muy fácil meterse con él— Pero eso ya no pasa. ¿Por qué seguimos juntos? —insistió. </p><p>Podría no tener puta mierda de idea de qué hacer con respecto a Peter, que tan idiota y suicida sería si quiera pensar en decirle que sí a aquella descabellada idea de tener algo, pero, Steve era otro cantar. </p><p>Eso se acaba ahí y ahora. Así no fuera algo que quisiera hacer, así le apeteciera más reírse y soltarle algo que hiciera que se fuera enojado y azotando la puerta. No podía con eso, no podían seguir así. Era hora de pensar fríamente y con claridad. No lo odiaba, en verdad no lo hacía y sabía que a la larga o a la corta, volvería y la sola idea de volver a caer en aquella enfermiza rutina lo aburría mortalmente. </p><p>—No sé. —le respondió acomodando los brazos sobre su regazo y empezando a juguetear con los dedos fijó la vista en ellos, intentando evadirse de él.</p><p>Meneó la cabeza, él tampoco tenía muchas más ganas de hacer aquello, pero era hora de que Tony pusiera la casa en orden y con un poco de maldita suerte, sacar de esa charla una idea de que hacer a partir de ahí. </p><p>Con desagrado se acomodó mejor y suspiró dispuesto a liquidar cada una de las asperezas que con el tiempo ambos callaron. Su relación tenía suficientes fisuras para que Tony entendiera que no iba a abordarlas todas, pero había grietas profundas que debían dejar de intentar esquivar y llenarlas de una vez. Construyeron puentes para sortearlas y ambos eran realmente buenos en encontrar caminos secundarios que les permitieran fingir que las bases de su relación eran sólidas, pero ambos mentían, ambos se engañaban y se forzaban a creer eso. </p><p>—Sabes que tienes que enfrentar la mierda que sientes por Barnes, ¿no?</p><p>—Te lo dije mil veces Tony —suspiró cansado— Él no...</p><p>—Vamos Steve, no te mientas a ti mismo. —le soltó también cansado de las mentiras que los dos se dijeron para poder volver— Llevas más décadas de las que puedo contar con eso dentro. Y yo no voy a seguir fingiendo que no lo veo.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó Steve al fin mirándolo a la cara— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es porque me voy? Voy a volver, siempre voy a volver contigo. —agregó antes de que pudiera responderle. </p><p> </p><p>Sintió su estómago retorcerse. Por eso habían vuelto, por eso él seguía con aquella farsa. Porque sabía que eso era real. Siempre iba a volver. Nunca lo iba a dejar, no del todo. Los dos estaban muy rotos y eran muy idiotas para otra cosa. Peter tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Desde el inicio de aquella mierda era esa realidad la que le permitió besar a Peter, tomarlo y darse el culposo placer de ceder a la tentación de tenerlo. Tony y Steve no se amaban, era fácil con ellos, era fácil reconocer que siempre estarían allí, porque eso era mucho más seguro que enfrentar un problema tan real como qué hacer con su vida. </p><p>—Creo —dijo algo descompuesto viendo por primera vez esto con terrible claridad—, que el punto es que quiero que dejes de irte para empezar. Estoy cansado de esperar. No sirvo para eso.</p><p>—Después de esto puedo...</p><p>—¿Que dije de las mentiras Steve? —gimió sintiendo su paciencia y su buena predisposición a hacer aquello sin gritar resquebrajarse con su terquedad— Siempre vas a encontrar algo con lo que luchar y yo francamente me cansé. —reconoció sin rodeos, sin vueltas o malditas ironías. Steve nunca las pillaba de cualquier manera— Mira, no soy como esas idiotas que se quedaban esperando que los maridos vuelvan de la guerra. Te equivocaste de idiota.</p><p>—Puedes venir conmigo. —le ofreció Steve repentinamente y Tony por un maldito segundo se preguntó si estaba realmente despierto— Podemos hacerlo —insistió— Tienes quien se encargue aquí de tus cosas. Podrías venir conmigo, ayudarme a terminar esto. </p><p> </p><p>Tony apretó los labios viendo el anhelo en los ojos azules sin poder creer que se atreviera a siquiera pensar en algo tan descabellado. Jamás hubiera esperado aquello. Steve amaba ir libre en sus "misiones" autoimpuestas. Ambos sabían que era algo más que una medida desesperada y estúpida. Por sobre todo estúpida. </p><p> </p><p>Lo miró sin tener palabras, él sabía que eso no pasaría. Ni en un maldito millón de años iría y Steve lo sabía. Mierda que podía ser lento, podría tener problemas para agarrar las cosas de vez en cuando y ser víctima de una inocencia casi incongruente con alguien de su tamaño y su vida, pero eso… esa idea…</p><p> </p><p>Tony lo vio como lo que era, más lo analizaba y más claro le quedaba. Aquella fue una oferta desesperada, un último y demente intento de aferrarse a algo que solo iba a terminar rompiéndose por más que con sus manos lo sostuviera.</p><p>—Steve, por qué no lo dejas. Te dije que aquí ayudaras más a Barnes.</p><p>—No es sólo por eso. —le dijo acostándose con la vista perdida en las ventanas.</p><p>—No te engañes. —reiteró a un paso del hartazgo— Yo no lo creo, así que preocupa no seguir mintiéndote.</p><p>Sin mirarlo, el rubio soltó una risita cínica y Tony sí lo miró sin tener maldita idea de con qué le saldría. Así era siempre, podían conocerse a la perfección y saber exactamente qué pasaba por sus mentes en sus peores momentos. Tenían un maldito y excelente radar para reconocer su mierda, para verse y reconocerse en el piso, pero sus hombros se contrajeron tensos, su cuello se marcó y pese a saber que estaba enojado, no tenía puta idea de con qué. ¿Con él? ¿Consigo mismo? ¿Con Barnes? No tenía idea. </p><p>—Ellos destruyeron mi vida ¿Sabes? —dijo volviendo lentamente el rostro para mirarlo fijo a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se mantuvo entero pese a que por primera vez en su vida veía un fragmento del corazón de ese hombre. No había hielo, no había una coraza interponiéndose entre los dos. Solo cruda y dura realidad, solo furia y un odio que no podía ser contenido bajo todo ese entrenamiento militar. </p><p> </p><p>—No fue que me causaron algunos inconvenientes. Tony, agarraron mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia, todo lo que era y tenía y lo destruyeron. —marcó enfatizando con odio la última palabra— Por su culpa vi morir más gente de la que puedo contar, lleve a una guerra absurda a un montón de soldados y ni siquiera sabíamos contra que peleábamos, mientras ellos descansaban riéndose de mí. —escupió frustrado. </p><p> </p><p>» Secuestraron a mi mejor amigo, lo torturaron por años, lo convirtieron en un asesino y ahora, cuando creí que al fin iba a estar a salvo, descubrí que jamás lo va a estar. ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo que hacerlo? Porque esto no termina hasta que <em>yo</em> los extermine. </p><p> </p><p>» Bucky nunca estará a salvo porque ese libro infernal sigue por ahí, porque mientras una sola persona tenga la llave para hacer de él una herramienta, siempre va a estar en peligro. Y yo estoy cansado de ver cómo esos cobardes huyen y se esconden. Destruyen todo lo que me importa y estoy cansado de eso. Los voy a exterminar, van a ver los retazos de lo que crearon en el piso Tony. Voy a destruirlos, como ellos me destruyeron a mí. —juró—Yo tenía una vida Tony, no era la mejor, tampoco era la peor, pero era una vida que extraño cada día. ¿Qué dices, Tony? ¿Vienes conmigo? </p><p> </p><p>Lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta que nunca, ni por un segundo, lo pensó en esos términos. Creerías que después de tantos años Steve había aprendido algo fundamental: aquello era un engranaje inmenso, uno que nunca iba a poder parar. Pero viendo sus ojos entendió que no por ello él iba a dejar de luchar. Así como él no dejaba de buscar redimirse, así como seguía luchando por conseguir hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, así como peleaba con los gobiernos por la energía limpia. </p><p>—No nací para la guerra. —dijo mirándolo casi apenado, por un segundo pensando en que, si fuera diferente, hubiera podido haberlo hecho— Yo no puedo vivir luchando Steve. No nací para eso. Yo invento, creo, transformo con mis manos lo que está mal.</p><p>—No es muy diferente a lo que yo hago —se defendió poco convencido.</p><p>—Son dos caras de una moneda —concedió cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.</p><p>—¿Esto quiere decir que terminamos? —le preguntó tan resignado como él.</p><p>—Supongo que sí. —susurró mirándolo de costado— Yo no puedo acompañarte, tú no puedes quedarte. No hay mucho más que pueda hacerse. </p><p> </p><p>Steve se enderezó, asintió y lo miró de arriba abajo. Tony lo vio y se dio cuenta que había reparado en el hecho de que ya están listo para salir. También se dio cuenta, esta vez con asombro, que no sentía nada. Nada de nada. Se suponía que Tony no volvería a la casa hasta pasada las cinco o seis de la tarde, apenas rozaba la media mañana así que si ya estaba listo para irse… no necesitaba ser tan inteligente para notar que no iban a despedirse. Steve jamás iba para las oficinas, así que, otra vez un frío mensaje, otra vez un adiós sin sentimientos y vacío serían la despedida que le dejaría.</p><p> </p><p>Siempre cobardes, siempre iguales. Pero esta vez ni siquiera le molestaba, Tony se dio cuenta que no dolía, le daba pena saber que llegó tan lejos, pero no dolía. No como cuando le envió ese celular arcaico, no como cuando pese a saber que volvería, sintió en su abdomen la traición.  </p><p> </p><p>Lo vio acercarse y antes de que pudiera pararse para despedirse, Steve se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Lo miró alzando una ceja y Steve sacudió la cabeza. Tony no es que fuera tan hijo de puta sacárselo de encima si quería hacer algo tan ridículo como un último beso o algo así, pero su mirada se dirigió con culpa a la puerta del chico y se tensó esperando que leyera el mensaje subliminal de que se mantuviera lejos.  </p><p>—Lo intente, ¿sabes? —le preguntó sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos y removiendo un sin fin de inexplicables emociones dentro de él volviendo a ser que el sentimiento de culpa lo recorriera. </p><p>Maldita sea, estaba bien que le diera culpa con Peter, pero Steve había estado ahí para él. Quizá no de la mejor de todas las maneras, pero no fue todo malo y Tony sin dudas se equivocó muchas veces a lo largo del camino. Sin ir más lejos, jamás debió permitirse el lujo de tener a Peter entre sus brazos. Tony debió alejarse kilómetros de él si no estaba dispuesto a comportarse o mínimamente dejar a Steve. Si desde que lo probó supo que no iba a poder dejarlo, a poder olvidarlo, debió habérselas arreglado para separarse y no hacerles eso. </p><p>Se quejaba de Steve y ahí iba él, traicionándolo de la misma manera. </p><p>Pateó a la mierda sus reparos con Peter y cogió la mano de su ex, de su amigo y compañero de equipo. </p><p>—Intente de corazón adaptarme y continuar. —prosiguió cuando le sonrió entiendo en esas palabras la disculpa que no sabría darle de otra forma y estaba bien. Ninguno jamás sabría pedirle perdón al otro— Dejar eso en el pasado y ser feliz. Hacerte feliz.</p><p>—Lo sé Steve —le dijo apretando su mano— Yo intente ser mejor persona.</p><p>—Eres buena persona Tony. Sólo tienes que dejar de pensar en ti. </p><p> </p><p>Tony lo miró y soltó una carcajada meneando la cabeza. No tenía caso tener esa discusión. Para nada. Con cada nueva risa se sentía condenadamente más ligero, más a gusto consigo y con Steve. No con aquella mierda de situación en la que estaba, porque con un demonio, que aún no tenía puta idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo con Peter, pero poder decir que eso entre ellos no seguía tirando e incomodándolo era todo un plus.  </p><p>—Es verdad. —se quejó Steve soltando su mano para acomodarse mejor en el sillón, alejándose un poco de él.</p><p>—Ya. No te vendría mal dejar de ser tan testarudo. En verdad. —se burló imitando su tono. </p><p>—Ya sabes que uno tiene que defender sus ideales.</p><p>—Claro, claro. —le dijo recostándose un poco también. </p><p> </p><p>Se sentía tan bien que por un momento quiso golpearse. Pensar en la cantidad de mierda que se hubieran ahorrado si hubieran tenido lo que hacía falta para decir basta antes lo ponía ligeramente de mal humor. </p><p> </p><p>Sintió una ligera brisa en la nuca y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Fijó la vista en la puerta y pese a que seguía cerrada, le daba mala espina. Parker demostró ser un jodido ninja para esconderse de ellos, para espiarlos sin que lo notaran. Quizá solo fue su mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero dudaba mucho. Peter podía ser un chico entrometido cuando se lo proponía, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. </p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba el peor de sus problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese chico? Era un soberano misterio. Sintió a Steve moviéndose, girando la cabeza, pero a diferencia suya, con gesto preocupado. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Se lo decimos juntos a Peter? Ya me despedí ayer de él, pero le prometí que volvería...</p><p> </p><p>Dando un respingo, Tony lo miró negando. Ese hombre en verdad no le escuchó las mil veces que le dijo y le remarcó que dejara de tratar a Peter como si fuera su jodido hijo. </p><p> </p><p>Su mirada lo soltó nada más recordar como de hermoso era que se corría ese bendito niño bajo sus manos y con algo parecido a la culpa miró otra vez la puerta de Peter. Se suponía que había salido, pero nunca, nunca se podía estar jodidamente seguro de nada en esa casa.   </p><p>—No fastidies, no tengo paciencia para esas cosas. —dijo sonando todo lo aburrido que se pudiera sonar— Ya se enterara y te dije mil veces que no es un hijo nuestro.</p><p>—Pudo serlo. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Tuyo, yo no tengo intenciones de tener hijos. De ningún tipo. En verdad eso no cuadra conmigo. </p><p> </p><p>Hizo una mueca de sólo imaginarse eso teniendo tan fresco el recuerdo de la boca de Peter contra sus labios y suspiró. No, la verdad. Steve para negarse a aceptar la mierda con Barnes tomaba con demasiada naturalidad la catastrófica idea de que intentarán convencer a May de que les de su custodia. </p><p> </p><p>Una idea, loca, incorrecta y sobre todo muy, <em>muy,</em> mala lo asaltó. ¿Dos caras de una misma moneda? Sí, él se lo dijo. Su estómago se tensó dejando en el ese dulce retorcijón de encontrar la fórmula correcta, la pregunta exacta. ¿Podía ser que…? ¿Podía él tener las respuestas que necesitaba? ¿De qué mejor forma podía conseguir una maldita pista de lo que hacer, si no era mirando su reflejo opuesto? Miró a Steve desde un nuevo ángulo y pensó que quizás pudiera ayudarlo por una última vez o primera, para variar. </p><p> </p><p>—Tú amas a Barnes. —le soltó de golpe, sin previo aviso o tanteos. </p><p> </p><p>No tenía paciencia, se sentía ansioso, casi como un niño. Apretó los dedos dentro de sus zapatos llamándose a la calma, pero es que era malditamente obvio y a él le tomó tres jodidas vidas verlo. Mierda, es que ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Eran asquerosamente iguales hasta en eso. </p><p> </p><p>Steve saltó junto a él y se giró para mirarlo impresionado. </p><p> </p><p>—Te dije que no. —le respondió muy rápido, parándose y poniendo distancia. </p><p> </p><p>«<em>La obviedad sólo es la consecuencia obvia de ser un mal mentiroso</em>» pensó descruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, estudió más duramente a Steve. «<em>Vamos Rogers, sácalo</em>» pensó lleno de ansiedad.</p><p> </p><p>— Si ya, deja de decir idioteces. —lo pico.</p><p>— No lo amo.</p><p>— Algo sientes —insistió con rotundidad suficiente para que no pudiera ni atreverse a negar nada.</p><p>—Tony... bien, entiendo que... fui un poco desconsiderado. —probó el pobre iluso cogiendo aire, dejándole ver cuán asustado estaba con aquel giro en los acontecimientos. </p><p>No peleaba, el hijo de puta quería negociar con él, apaciguarlo. Su bendito super soldado estaba ahí, rindiéndose, alzando la puta bandera de la paz para asegurarse de que Tony malo no lo jodiera. </p><p>«<em>Pues al carajo contigo Rogers, hoy te toca</em>»</p><p>—Ya lo entendí sabes, fui un idiota y te descuidé. Ganaste, ahora nada de eso habilita esto. ¿Correcto?</p><p>—¿Dirías que es lo mismo que sentías por mí? —prosiguió decidiendo qué por las buenas no lo iba a hacer soltar nada— ¿O a lo que sentías por Cárter?</p><p>—¡Tony! —gruñó Steve enrojeciendo de golpe— Esto es una idiotez —lo cortó empezando a molestarse. </p><p>Lo tenía, casi lo tenía. El bastardo lucía tierno allí plantado, rojo y queriendo huir para esconderse bajo su cama. Maldito hijo de puta. Tony iba a sonsacárselo, quiera o no. Porque la felicidad de Peter dependía de que él entendiera aquella jodida mierda. </p><p>Steve tuvo a Cárter como Tony tuvo a Pepper. Ambos se tuvieron, ahora, Barnes le jodía la ecuación. Era obvio de que Steve sentía algo, pero qué puta mierda era y cómo lograba rechazarlo. Bueno, eso lo sabía, tanta amargura junta en un solo cuerpo era indicador suficiente para responder a eso: Nada bien. </p><p>Por qué… esa era la importante. ¿Por qué jodida mierda pasaba décadas de tu vida lleno de miseria y soledad? ¿Por qué? </p><p>— ¿Qué es una idiotez? ¿Qué pudieras sentir por los tres lo mismo? —retrucó hablando rápido, sin dejarlo pensar— O no, espera, que sintieras lo mismo por Carter que por mí, pero que por él sintieras algo completamente distinto. —probó confundiéndolo un poco más al alzar la mano y levantar y bajar tres dedos en diferentes órdenes. </p><p>—¡Deja de decir eso! —gruñó con los dientes apretados— Es sólo mi amigo.</p><p>—Pero matarías por él.</p><p>—Como por cualquiera de ustedes. —dijo en pobre defensa. </p><p>—Pero no traicionaste a todos por mí, fue por él. Así qué, es más fuerte. —sonrió. </p><p>—No. Yo no dije eso. —lo contradijo empezando a sonar tan desesperado como su rostro evidenciaba</p><p>Estaba tan, tan cerca.... </p><p>—No, pero eso significa que reconoces que sientes algo por él. —aseveró casi al pasar.</p><p>—Deja de poner palabras en mi boca. —espetó acalorado luego de dudar dos segundos lo que estaba por decir.</p><p>Tony ajustó la mira de sus palabras. Ya casi lo tenía, solo que el hijo de pura era rápido también. Así que el truco era negarlo, no aceptarlo. </p><p>—Pero no puedes comparar con Carter. —tajó seguridad— Entonces, si no puedes compararnos, si puedes hacerlo a mí con ella.</p><p>—Fueron dos cosas distintas Stark —le gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>—Pero no fue una cuestión de género, si no, sentirás lo mismo por mí y por Barnes.</p><p>—¡Nada de todo eso se puede comprar así a la ligera! —le gritó enojado retrocediendo un paso. </p><p>«<em>Ya casi eres mío Rogers</em>» susurró casi relamiéndose. </p><p>—Pero si lo haces con Cárter y Barnes. —siguió hablando más rápido, casi sin respirar o separar correctamente las palabras— Ellos podrías comprarlos. Es lo mismo. Son de la misma época, te conocían antes del suero, podrías decir que lo que sientes por uno lo sentiste por el otro y que por mi sientes algo distinto. </p><p>—¡Nada se compara a lo que siento por él! —estalló furioso. </p><p> </p><p>Los dos se quedaron mirándose atónitos, sintiendo como esas benditas palabras los abofeteaban con su esplendoroso poder. Victoria y derrota. Así se abrieron pasó entre el pecho de Tony y la boca de Steve. </p><p> </p><p>Su ex lo miró con odio y él sonrió lentamente. En todo su cuerpo sintió el culposo placer de ser el dueño de la razón.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora que lo admitiste —dijo con soberbia y un tono pausado— Podemos avanzar. ¿Qué tan distinto es?</p><p> </p><p>Steve le lanzó una mirada colérica y lo vio enderezar del todo su espalda, listo para huir de él. Tony se revolvió un poco en su lugar y le ordenó mesura a su ego, en ese momento le resultaba primordial aquella charla. Sabía que de ahí iba a sacar las respuestas que necesitaba. Steve y él eran tan opuestos que ya eran similares. Las mismas cosas desencadenaban algo en ellos, para lados tan opuestos que parecía hasta divertido. </p><p> </p><p>Lástima que juntos se enloquecen, pero en verdad, verdad necesitaba de la mierda de Steve para entender la suya. La forma en la que deseaba a Peter lo hacía sentir un adicto irracional que lo dejaba ciego y perdido. Estúpida debilidad. Podría analizar la mierda de Steve con fría calma, podría diseccionarla hasta resquebrajarla en pequeños fragmentos sin sentir nada y ahí vería lo que el constante recuerdo de esa boca y sus manos le impedía. </p><p>—Vamos Rogers, demuestra que ese suero hizo algo más que darte fuerza muscular.</p><p>—Sólo para que sepas —le espetó entre dientes alzando una de sus perfectas cejas con arrogancia— Me eligieron porque yo si las tenía bien puestas.</p><p>—Ahora me hablas sucio —se quejó haciendo un mohín a lo que Steve rodó los ojos— Me lo debes anciano.</p><p>—Me acabas de dejar, tú me debes a mí.</p><p>—Técnicamente me estabas por volver a abandonar. —marcó señalando la maleta.</p><p>—¿Por qué esto te importa? —le gruñó exasperado. </p><p> </p><p>Apretó los labios, no estaba seguro de querer contarle. Por seguro que el nombre Peter no iba a salir de su boca, menos cuando Steve recién había insinuado que podía ser su hijo. Tremendo insulto, él no tenía edad para ser padre de nadie. </p><p> </p><p>Tony suspiró y miró al rubio sabiendo que no iba a darle lo que necesitaba a menos que viera que realmente no hacía aquello para martirizarlo. Ya le había sacado algo, algo que a fin de cuentas era obvio y mínimo. Así Steve sintiera que acaba de extraerle algún órgano vital, ambos sabían que esa afirmación era obvia y evidente. </p><p> </p><p>Rogers iba a huir de él antes de darle lo que necesitaba y lo haría a menos que Tony cediera y le diera algo. </p><p> </p><p>—Hay... me gusta alguien —dijo controlando el calor que subía por su cuello al escuchar con sus propios oídos lo infantil y estúpido que se escuchaba aquella afirmación— Y no estoy muy seguro que pasa ahí. </p><p> </p><p>Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido y él se abstuvo de rodarlos cuando notó que el bastardo lo miraba sin creerle el atrevimiento. No era tan grave lo que había dicho, peores cosas le había soltado con el correr de los años.  </p><p>—Perdona, me acabas de dejar, —se rio sin diversión alguna, inclinando suavemente el rostro— ¿Y ahora me pides un consejo amoroso? ¿Estás querido lastimarme adrede por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?</p><p>Tony lo miró ladinamente. Una chispa de diversión lo recorrió y alzó las manos casi haciéndole una reverencia de disculpa. Sí, bueno. No estaba teniendo aquello que llaman compasión alguna. Pero, en cualquier caso, daba lo mismo. Frente a él no había un hombre corriente siendo abandonado. Tony estaba haciendo algo allí, pero para nada era estaba rompiendo un corazón.  </p><p>—No intentes victimizarte conmigo, no soy Barton o tu amigo con alas. Te vale completamente eso o habrías puesto cuidado cuando "salíamos". —le dijo parándose— Pero ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón. Llevas dos vidas sin saber qué hacer con Barnes. Le pregunto al hombre equivocado. </p><p> </p><p>Caminó meneando la cabeza indignado. Alzó alto el cuello y lo miró de reojo pasando de él. Tony sonrió profundamente cuando sintió la gran mano sujetarle el brazo y se tragó un jodido grito de victoria, deseando no hacer de aquello algo de lo que arrepentirse. </p><p>—No tienes idea de lo que hablas Stark. —se quejó.</p><p>—¿Sí? Pues explícame qué es lo que <em>sientes</em> —lo retó burlonamente, alzando el mentón con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro lo poco capaz que lo creía.</p><p>—No es algo que puedas explicar. Y menos algo que hablas con un ex.</p><p>—Vamos Cap, somos amigos. —sonrió con galantería— Esto no es peor que nada que nos hayamos hecho o dicho. Y... —Tony juntó aire sintiendo la maldita vulnerabilidad cubrirlo e insultó en silencio al mocoso desesperante que lo arrastró hasta esa posición— Necesito una mano en esto. No… no lo entiendo y no quiero joderla. No otra vez —puntualizó clavando en él sus ojos— No como contigo. </p><p> </p><p>Steve lo miró detenidamente, seguro estudiando sus intenciones, así que puso cuidado de parecer todo lo inocente que pudiera y luego de entrecerrar sus ojos azules, Steve caminó arrastrándolo con él hasta sentarse en el sillón otra vez. </p><p> </p><p>Claro que el corrió rápidamente la mirada y él tuvo el detalle de copiar su pose mirando el pasillo de su cuarto como hacía el rubio. No tenía sentido forzarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Iba a tener que valerse de lo que le dijera sin poder corroborarlo con su mirado, lo único realmente bueno de ellos era que podía detectar la mentira en su voz. Quizá si fueran igual de buenos aceptando esto, hubieran terminado mucho antes su relación y ahora él no tendría que estar en esas de una forma casi patética.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres saber? —dijo al fin, con un tono cortante y frío. </p><p><em>«</em><em>Tantas cosas</em><em>»</em> pensó sin dejarse arrastrar por sus malditas ansias de estúpido adolescente hormonal. Dios, él en verdad iba a acabar con Parker. Era una completa falta de todo que lo tuviera en ese estado infantil e insoportablemente agitado. </p><p>—¿Sientes lo mismo por los dos?</p><p>—No —respondió rápido y arisco.</p><p>—¿Nunca?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Ni una vez? </p><p>—No. </p><p>—¡Steve! —se quejó exasperado con los monosílabos— Así no ayudas.</p><p>—Te jodes. —gruñó incómodo— Te dije que no quería. </p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suspiro y lo dejó por imposible. Era un maldito cobarde, pero nadie estaba tanto tiempo lejos de alguien que deseaba sin serlo. Ni siquiera sentía que estuviera bien que se sorprendiera. Que hombre tan exasperante. Tony podía dejarlo, en verdad podía, pero jodida mierda, ver a Peter no le ayuda a ser racional, quería dejarse arrastrar. Pero si Steve, de alguna maldita y milagrosa manera, había encontrado una falla, un motivo realmente bueno para no caer… </p><p> </p><p>No eran grandes las chances de esto, pero Steve, pese a lo que todos quisieran marcar, no era un idiota. Era muchas cosas y sin dudas algo estúpido, pero, no era un idiota. Algo, maldita sea, a algo tenía que aferrarse para negarse con tal insistencia a tenerlo. </p><p>—¿Sentías lo mismo por él que por Carter? —Steve lo miró brevemente antes de correr la mirada avergonzado.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Lo mismo por ella y yo. —aventuró sin opciones.</p><p>—No amas a nadie de la misma forma —graznó Steve, profundamente rojo.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿lo amas?</p><p>—No... no sé. ¿feliz?</p><p>—Para nada. Eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. —soltó cansado. </p><p> </p><p>Se apretó el cuello y se planteó seriamente dejar todo como estaba y mandar a Peter de paseo también. ¿Por qué mejor no volvía a la placentera forma de vida tan libre que supo tener? Dios, si tan solo no lo pusiera enfermo la idea de que al hacerlo le daba carta libre a Peter para que hiciera lo mismo podría. </p><p>—No es algo que pueda describir. Lo siento.</p><p>—Olvídalo. —dijo resignado. Definitivamente había ido a buscar ayuda en el lugar menos indicado.</p><p>—Pero no puedo dejarlo. —dijo bajando tanto la voz que se volvió un susurro difícil de entender— No puedo separarme de él. —alzo la vista y podía ver lo atormentado que estaba— No puedo.</p><p>—Te estas por ir, creo que se te da bien mantener la distancia. </p><p> </p><p>Steve giró la cabeza y sonrió de lado. </p><p>—Me obligó a alejarme de él.</p><p>—Te da miedo. —soltó entendiéndolo.</p><p> La mirada que le echo Peter en la azotea aún lo perseguía. </p><p>Steve ladeó el rostro y volvió a mirar a la nada. Tony quiso apurarlo, quiso empujar las palabras por su maldita garganta para que las soltara, pero Steve solo se mantuvo callado y algo le dijo que perdido en sus propios recuerdos. </p><p>—Fue… él estuvo siempre allí. Siempre. Me cuidó, me defendió, estuvo a mi lado. Fue más que mi amigo. —suspiró— No sé cuándo empezó, porque jamás noté que hubiera estado ahí hasta que… hasta que lo perdí. —dijo alzando su vista para verlo— Tú te burlas, crees que es gracioso o que soy retrógrado, pero no es esto lo que me enseñaron, era mal, estaba mal. Sé que hoy por hoy es distinto, pero son muchos, muchos años peleando contra lo que sé y lo que siento. —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— Puedo estar contigo, porque… porque no es lo mismo. ¿Es diferente? No sé, pero era más fácil de esta forma. No quería dejar pasar dos veces la oportunidad. Todo el equipo me apoyaba, todos me preguntaban cuándo dejaría de esquivar lo que había entre nosotros y… no es que fuera tan fácil, pero nadie me juzgaba, incluso parecía que pudieran esperarlo. Así qué yo no me juzgué. Pero él… —apretó brevemente los ojos y meneó la cabeza— Fueron muchos años forzándome a verlo distinto, a encerrar y alejar esos sentimientos, esas emociones. No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento por él, porque llevo mucho tiempo esquivando esa pregunta. Sí, dime cobarde si quieres —dijo de malos modos— No me importa Tony, porque lo que pasa en mi interior, es algo que ni el suero logró cambiar.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te arriesgas? —le preguntó con incredulidad.</p><p>Steve se rio de él como si fuera un estúpido por decirlo así de fácil y de ligero. Tony ni siquiera podía entender que jodida mierda era tan difícil. Dicho así, Barnes significaba algo más que solo una relación amorosa. Steve, quizá sin notarlo, hablaba de él como si fuera una extensión de él y no, Tony no podía imaginar por qué jodida mierda huía de algo que necesitaba tanto. </p><p>—Lo pones tan fácil… No sé de quién hablas Tony, pero si supieras lo que duele perderlo… si supieras cómo se siente en el cuerpo que te lo arrebaten, dejaría de parecerte fácil o mínimamente gracioso. Si sale mal, si lo arruinamos, podría volver a perderlo. —musitó— Y… y no puedo volver a pasar por eso. </p><p>Tony lo vio y sintió tanta pena por él que por un segundo se preguntó cómo podía alguien vivir esa miseria y no perder la cabeza. Eso era sumamente ridículo y carente de sentido. Pero lo entendió solo poniéndose unos segundos en su lugar. </p><p>¿No era eso mismo lo que más le asustaba de Peter? ¿No era la idea de joderla, de lastimarlo y no volver a tenerlo en su vida?</p><p>—Podría funcionar Steve.</p><p>—¿Tú te arriesgarías? —le preguntó llenó de soberbia, sabiendo que Tony no lo haría. Por eso volvían, no lo decían, pero lo sabían. </p><p>Tony le preguntó por qué lo hacían, por qué no se terminaban de despedir y él mismo se respondió hacía pocos minutos. No había riesgo entre ellos, no había algo que pudieran hacer para joderla y no verse la cara. Se jodían a diario, se daban lo peor que tenían para dar. Quién sabe qué tipo de relación hubieran tenido si no fuera de esa forma. Quién sabe que hubiera pasado con ellos si tuvieran miedo de perderse, de no volver a verse en su vida.</p><p>Ambos sacaban lo peor de cada uno, ambos veían a diario su peor faceta. ¿Cómo jodías algo que estaba jodido por definición? El sexo sellaba las grietas para evitar que sintieran la soledad que sus actos les causaban, pero en esa relación estaban solos, no se daban un carajo, no arriesgan ni mierda entre ellos. Mierda, era jodidamente obvio que no, nunca se amaron.</p><p>—No respondes, porque sabes que tengo razón. —le dijo con altanería— Tampoco te arriesgarías o me hubieras dejado antes. Si estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo Tony, no es conmigo con quién estarías hablando. —se burló. </p><p>Dando un respingó Tony lo miró encajando sus malditas palabras. </p><p>—No —dijo con resolución— Yo sí me arriesgaría. Sí lo haría. Me amo demasiado para ponerme como tú en último lugar.  </p><p>—Creo que por eso somos distintos. —le dijo sonriéndole antes de pararse, sin caer en su vieja trampa, pero con una sonrisa de quien cree que le mienten— Suerte con... bueno, esa persona.</p><p>Tony no dijo nada, se sentía ligeramente nauseabundo y con dolor de cabeza. Mierda, no podía. No podía ser como él. Eso era lo que los consumía, lo que hacía que jamás pudieran ser felices. </p><p>Tony creyó en algún momento que estaba poniendo todo de sí, pero era mentira, nunca fue real. Ambos se peleaban, ambos se buscaban y desquitaban en el otro las frustraciones. Hasta que no tuvo entre sus manos a Peter, Tony no supo lo que era ser débil y frágil. Peter cambió las reglas del juego para él, llegó, le dio cosas que pensó no podía tener, cosas con las que creyó no sería feliz. </p><p>¿Quién entregaba su vida de esa forma, quién se prestaba a otro ser humano y se olvidaba de sus propias emociones? Peter. Peter hacía esa mierda. Peter estaba allí, Peter no te traicionaba, Peter era un pilar. Tony no tenía que serlo, no tenía que esperar el momento en que el chico se cansara y armara las valijas para irse. Peter podía enojarse, podría mandarlo a la maldita y jodida mierda, pero Peter, no se iría. Peter le gritaría, le diría en la cara que era un cabrón y lo forzaría a bajar la guardia con toda esa fuerza que su cuerpo escondía. </p><p>Peter tenía el poder de hacerlo poner de rodillas y asustarlo. En verdad lo tenía, pero… pero estaba seguro de una forma que jamás se atrevió a estar, Tony le había entregado su confianza mucho antes de darse cuenta qué esta no le pertenecía. Le asustaba perderlo, pero porque Tony pensaba lo peor incluso de su propia sombra, pero sabía muy en el fondo que Peter no lo dejaría. Así Tony se las ingeniaba para joderla del todo, Peter no se iría para volver cuando le conviniera o volviera a necesitarlo. Peter, no era Steve. Peter lo quería y lo necesitaba a él, no necesitaba esconderse en él, quería vivir a través de él.  </p><p>—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó empezando a sentir como su cuerpo entero tiraba en dirección al cabrón hijo de puta que lo tenía a punto de la locura. </p><p> </p><p>Steve clavó su mirada en el bolso y se agacho para sujetar la correa y colgarla en el hombro. </p><p> </p><p>—Siempre vuelvo. </p><p> </p><p>—También siempre te vas.</p><p> </p><p>Steve no peleó, no intentó decirle que no fuera injusto, Steve también sabía que era verdad. </p><p> </p><p>Tony se quedó sentado y vio como la puerta se cerraba tras la ancha espalda pensando en que, mierda, en verdad estaba jodido. </p><p> </p><p>En ese momento se debatía entre lo correcto, entre aquello que su paupérrima moral le decía que era lo correcto y lo que quería. A diferencia del idiota que había salido por la puerta, él sí tenía buenos argumentos para sostener aquella distancia. La edad como para empezar y casi que terminar. Cualquier idiota que no pensara en eso debía replantearse las cosas y si Tony era capaz de verlo, todos deberían notarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Claro que estaba esta otra cosa, aquella mierda que lo tenía sentado pensando seriamente en arrancarse la cutícula a mordiscos, lo mucho que lo deseaba. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca fue el tipo racional, pero con ese chico… Tony simplemente era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él, de mantener la distancia o el puto control. Maldita sea, besarlo cada día se sentía a la gloria y la agonía. Solo podía querer más, desear más, sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo que era incorrecto. </p><p> </p><p>Jamás fue el tipo correcto o que hace las cosas bien, era conocido por no serlo. Era conocido por caer ante el pecado en cada bifurcación que se le presentaba, pero creyó que había conseguido domar sus instintos. Obviamente fue optimista. Caía, siempre caí. Y siempre se sentía mal. Siempre lo llenaba la culpa, la sensación de estar perdiéndose. </p><p> </p><p>Le costaba mantener la apariencia de hombre entero y firme cuando lo veía y se distraía en medio de una oración porque ese diablo con cara de santo se le acercaba. Estaba loco y no podía sacarlo de su mente, estaba pedido en sus ojos y en la forma adorable con la que inclinaba su cabeza luego de hacer alguna de sus travesuras. Tony no sabía que uno podía enamorarse de detalles tan infantiles o puritanos, pero ahí iba él, amando cosas estúpidas como lo eran sus ocurrencias y sus respuestas rápidas. </p><p>—¿Dónde está? —preguntó al fin, casi resignado, casi aceptando su condena. </p><p>—<em>Se escurrió al taller hace unos minutos señor. </em></p><p>Tony suspiró asintiendo. Francamente aquella idiotez lo tenía más allá del agobio. Se enderezó y se acomodó su saco antes de ir en dirección al peor de sus males actuales.  </p><p>Cada paso dolía, cada paso pesaba. No era solo la sensación de estar encaminándose a lo desconocido, era como caminar a la horca sin temor a la muerte. </p><p> </p><p>En las puertas de su taller frenó y cogió aire. Peter era un adulto, tanto como un chico de su edad podía serlo. Peter tenía que tomar esa decisión, porque Rhodes tenía un punto, era de Peter y no podía ser él el que la tomara.</p><p> </p><p>Tantas veces le dijo que fuera responsable, tantas veces se dijo que debía permitirle caminar por sobre las brasas si le apetecía y aquello no era distinto. Se moría de ganas por arrojar un balde de agua y apagar el incendio para que atravesara el camino sin dolor, pero Tony no podía apagar lo que sentía o hacerlo desaparecer. Él era el responsable de aquella locura y su incapacidad para alejarse y dejar que el chico viviera era la culpable de hacer que aquella vez fuera difícil —por no decir imposible— permitirle hacer lo correcto. </p><p> </p><p>Aceptó aquello, aceptó su responsabilidad en esa locura y abrió la puerta. Peter había decidido, desde el primer momento el chico había tomado su destino entre sus manos y vivía feliz con él como estaba. Tony no podía evitar sentir que allí afuera había algo mejor, algo que se acercara más a lo que merecía, pero de nuevo, esa no era su decisión, no tenía el poder para hacer sus pensamientos realidad. Peter no le iban a dar ese poder y estaba bien. El chico sabía lo que era que tus decisiones te golpeen en la cara y seguía querido aquella locura por mucho que se imaginara las consecuencias a futuro.</p><p> </p><p>La imperfección era perfecta cuando se trataba de Peter. </p><p> </p><p>Eso es lo que Tony notó nada más abrir las puertas. El chico estaba sentado, demasiado encorvado, demasiado tirado sobre la mesa estudiando de todos los ángulos posibles un aparato reconocido por su escáner como basura que se negaba a dejar morir en una chatarrera. Era terco, despistado, descuidado y un hablador insoportable. No escuchaba cuando se le decía que no y la idea de hacer caso le era tan completamente ajena como el concepto de acatar una orden. Pero viéndolo allí sentado, en una mesa abarrotada de basura, de desechos que él mismo dejaba por ahí sin decidir en qué momento desarmarlos y volverlos otra cosa, Tony sintió ese jalón en el vientre, ese retortijón que te acelera el pulso y te eriza la piel. </p><p> </p><p>Vértigo y necesidad. Una combinación que no era buena, un sentimiento que lo exponía más que resguardarlo, pero viéndolo así, concentrado y siendo perfecto en su imperfecta forma, Tony supo que no podía volver a esconderse. No podía volver a alejarlo. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Ya se fue y vienes a divertirte? —preguntó Peter sin verlo, sin alzar el rostro o molestarse en girar para dejar de darle la espalda— ¿O solo vienes a soltar eso de que “No lo haremos nunca más”? —suspiró burlonamente— Por que en verdad creo que preferiría quedarme aquí trabajando un rato más antes de coger mis cosas e irme al departamento de Rhodes por un… ¡Joder Tony! —se quejó cuando en un segundo al otro se acercó a él por la espalda y lo cogió del pelo pegándolo a su pecho— Maldita sea Stark, si no te separaste de él, quítame las manos de encima —gruñó peleando pobremente por soltarse— Si no puedes sostener tu maldita palabra, la sostendré por <em>dos </em>—gimió temblando bajo al sentir como sus dientes se clavaban en su suave cuello. </p><p> </p><p>Tony gimió sintiendo como le daba un codazo en la boca del estómago y retrocedió tosiendo cuando el terco se giró para verlo hecho una fiera. </p><p> </p><p>—Dijiste que se acabó. —le reprochó— No… no voy a permitir que me toques si sigues saliendo con él. —dijo alzando ese definido mentón suyo— No soy tu puta Stark. —espetó dispuesto a echarlo a patadas de su propio taller— No voy a hacerte elegir como niños ¿Sabes? Solo vete si no vas a separarte. Lo entenderé. —suspiró con abatimiento que ponía en dudas sus palabras— Quizá no hoy, pero lo haré. Solo… ya no quiero jugar. </p><p> </p><p>—Te mereces algo mejor que los retazos de un hombre Peter. —suspiró igual de acabado— Pero si eso quieres, lo tienes. —musitó acercándose a él— Tienes todo de mí —gruñó viviendo a cogerlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que sus rostros se juntan tanto que su jadeo sorprendido acariciara su boca— Estas perdiendo aquí Parker. Te enseñé a ser un ganador. </p><p> </p><p>Peter fue Peter. Peter siempre sería Peter, por eso alzó las manos y le sujetó las mejillas y le sonrió de esa forma mágica y misteriosa que hacía estragos en sus entrañas. </p><p> </p><p>—Aunque esté perdiendo, estoy ganando. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —sonrió con un puchero atrapando sus labios entre los de él— No soy un jodido premio. </p><p> </p><p>Peter lo le dijo nada, Tony sabía que el terco eso no creía en sus palabras. Peter se enderezó mejor y lo arrastró con esa deliciosa fuerza hasta pegar sus cuerpos, sus bocas y sus jodidas vidas. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sintió como el fuego que siempre lo consumía cuando ese chico se le acercaba empezaba a quemarlos con su temeraria fuerza. Apretó más su cintura, arrastró con rapidez su remera y antes de arrepentirse de sus actos le arrancó la prenda tirándola a sus pies. Las manos de Peter no se quedaron atrás y le desgarraron la suya arrancándole el saco, dejando a sus pies una pila de tela destruida e inútil. </p><p> </p><p>Besó labios, metió la lengua dentro de su boca y lo empujó sobre la mesa sin mirar que había en esta. Corrió lejos la basura acumulada y algo cayó cerca de sus pies haciendo un estruendo fuerte que sólo alimentó su necesidad, sus ansias. Se inclinó sobre él a medida que lo fue recostando; mordió su mentón, lamió su cuello y chupó sus pezones. Peter se retorció gimiendo sin miedo a ser oídos, gimió con fuerza y casi placer del solo poder hacerlo. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sintió que se perdida en ese conocido bucle de destrucción y recorrió su pecho con manos codiciosas. Gravó en la punta de sus dedos su tersa piel, gimió desarmado cuando Peter se arqueó dejando que le saque los pantalones y arrastró la lengua sobre la dura marca de su erección tras su ropa interior. Deslizó la prenda con cuidado, con la vista fija en el rostro extenuado por el placer y empujó dentro de sus labios la erección de este cuando saltó contra su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Joder Tony! —se quejó entre gemidos cuando sus labios empezaron a subir y bajar, cuando su rostro se pegó contra su pubis y su garganta se apretaba sobre su glande— T-te vas a ahogar —sollozó lleno de placer y Tony sintió el abismo abrirse para él, aguardando a acobijarlo entre sus oscuras paredes. </p><p> </p><p>Movió con más rapidez su rostro, se retiraba aferrando con fuerza sus muslos, clavando en la suave y dura carne sus uñas. Tragándolo entero, ahogándose en el camino, disfrutando del ardor que intentaba hacer sus ojos llorar. </p><p> </p><p>Peter dejó de fingir que se preocupaba más de lo que lo disfrutaba y, enderezándose un poco, tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y empezó a empujarse contra él, a meterse cuánto pudiera en su boca, a gemir más fuerte, más agudo y alto como pudiera. </p><p> </p><p>Tony nunca lo oyó con tal claridad y por eso es por lo que su miembro no podía soportarlo más atrapado. Peter gimió echándose a temblar, así que se alejó limpiando sin ver su mentón húmedo y lo enderezó pegándolos. El chico saltó a sus brazos y, mientras irrumpía en su boca, le soltó el pantalón y lo bajó. </p><p> </p><p>No tuvo que ni decirlo, el chico le robó un beso duro y necesitado antes de voltear e inclinarse. Tony dudo, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin lastimarlo, pero Peter volteó el rostro sobre su hombro con una necesidad tan primaria deformando sus rasgos que Tony chupó descuidadamente dos de sus dedos antes de cernirse sobre su espalda y empujarlos contra su entrada.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ah, joder señor Stark! —se quejó encantado, con un lamento agónico lleno de lujuria cuando empujó toscamente uno de ellos en su interior— ¡Mierda Tony, de esto hablaba!</p><p> </p><p>—V-va a doler. —gruñó clavando los dientes en su hombro descubierto, sintiendo que nada quedaba de su impecable integridad al sentir su terso calor cerrarse con tanta fuerza sobre su dedo. </p><p> </p><p>Como si marcar lo evidente solo sirviera para volverlo más esclavo de sus perversidades, su polla dio un tirón insatisfecha. </p><p> </p><p>—No puedes lastimarme si me tienes así —gimió el chico estirándose sobre el mesón, empujándose descaradamente contra su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Tony meneó la cabeza y dejó una hilera de besos desde su hombro hasta su oído sin molestarse en decirle que deje las cursilerías para otro momento. Jodida mierda que le encantaba. </p><p> </p><p>Siguió empujando el dedo, siguió escuchando como Peter alternaba quejas con suspiros y se alejó suavemente para volver a escupir sobre su mano antes de meter el segundo. El chico soltó un quejido más fuerte, más pronunciado, pero se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando empujó sus caderas pegando la polla a su trasero mientras empezaba a frotarse contra él. </p><p> </p><p>El piso no parecía ser capaz de sostenerlos, Tony sentía que su mente daba tumbos mientras más hondo empujaba la mano, mientras más peleaba su interior al sentir como separaba sus dedos estirándolo, haciéndose lugar. </p><p> </p><p>—Joder, Tony, mételo. </p><p> </p><p>—No estás listo —protestó no muy seguro de si era esto lo que en verdad lo molestaba o si era lo mucho que le encantaba tener pegado su rostro junto al de Peter mientras se lo follaba bruscamente con los dedos.</p><p> </p><p>El chico se quejó levemente y se enderezó sujetándole con firmeza la muñeca, forzándolo a sacar los dedos de su interior. </p><p> </p><p>Peter se volteó entre sus manos y Tony quiso gritarle al verlo agacharse. No pudo ni decir <em>A</em> que ya su cálida boca volvía a tenerlo cautivo. Peter succionó con rapidez, con firmeza y precisión escalofriante. Tembló, embistió su boca y sonrió al ver como el bastardo lo miraba relamiéndose, empujando la roja punta de su lengua por el frenillo de su miembro, consiguiendo que le suelte el pelo para enderezarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Puñetero crio. </p><p> </p><p>Tony lo volteó y lo volvió a empujar contra el mesón, el bastardo se rio por lo bajo y le dio una certera nalgada que lo hizo estremecerse. Como castigo disciplinarío era evidente que iba a ser un pésimo recurso, pero se cirnió por su espalda y mordió su lóbulo jalando juguetonamente. </p><p> </p><p>—Tú lo pediste, así que luego no llores. </p><p> </p><p>Peter se rio, lo hizo de una forma suave y sensual. Una sonrisa cargada de erotismo que hizo que Tony se quedara genuinamente petrificado. El chico volteó ligeramente el rostro y lo ladeó con picardía. </p><p> </p><p>—Más usted intente no correrse nada más meterla, <em>señor Stark. </em>—se jactó el muy bandido y Tony supo que, si antes no le habían quedado dudas, que, si de solo verlo trabajando como un nerd más del montón supo que sí, que efectivamente quería tenerlo para él y nadie más, en ese instante tuvo la certeza que sí, que se había enamorado de ese hijo de puta. </p><p> </p><p>Sujetando su miembro adolorido, Tony lo alineó con su entraba masturbándose rápidamente, dejando que el líquido preseminal de la punta humedeciera más aquella zona. Sonrió con soberbia cuando el condenado se restregó contra él y se empujó aferrándolo de la cadera para evitar que se alejara una vez que empezó a penetrarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Mierda santa. Tony pasó odiosas y largas mañanas llenas de dolorosa culpa y tormento por amanecer duro como roca por soñar con ese momento en la misma cama que dormía con su novio. Pero oh maldita sea, aquello era peor que un infierno en la tierra. <em>Su </em>infierno en la tierra, se dijo empujándose más, metiéndose con más fuerza en él, perdiendo completamente el norte, el buen gusto y la cordura.  </p><p> </p><p>—Mierda, joder… Tony... —se quejó estirando hacia atrás su mano, aferrándola a su cabello, empujando el cuerpo contra él, empalándose a sí mismo más con su polla. Maldita sea, rogando porque lo tomara con la misma delicadeza que se zampaba una dona. Ninguna— Joder, señor Stark, más rápido. —gimió arqueádose hasta hacer que se enderezaran. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sintió como se metía hasta la empuñadora y gimió a su vez dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por su abdomen y apretaran esa plana y perfecta superficie. Tony besó su cuello, beso su mentón y se concedió un milagroso segundo de plenitud, dejando que los espasmos del placer lo recorrieran al completo e hicieran latir su miembro bien enterrado en ese bendito trasero. </p><p> </p><p>—Tony por favor —rogó apretando su espalda contra su pecho, temblando entre sus manos, alzado ese hermoso trasero para restregarlo contra sus caderas, enredando los dedos de una de sus manos contra la que le tenía agarrado el abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>Tony gimió sin palabras que darle, sus caderas cobraron ritmo, sus caderas lo complacieron pese a que una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que fuera con cuidado, que esperara así fuera unos segundos más. Mierda, que iba a dolerle cuando quisiera sentarse, pero saber esto no impidió que lo sujetara con firmeza y lo embistiera una y otra vez. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más veloz, cada vez más implacable. El aire se llenó del impropio ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, de sus cuerpos haciendo aquello que estaba tan mal y se sentía tan bien. </p><p> </p><p>El chico empezó a saltar ligeramente entre sus brazos jalándole del cabello, solo rogando, solo deshaciéndose por su fuerza y brusquedad. Tony sentía como su cuerpo lo atraía más dentro, como lo apretaba, como lo quemaba, como hacía que su espalada se llenara de sudor. Empezó a jadear sin aire, sin fuerzas para respirar con calma. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía preso de la fascinante sensación de al fin tenerlo. </p><p> </p><p>Se perdía, caía, no le quedaba resto en su mente para contener el caudal que en su interior se acumulaba. Deslizó la mano por su abdomen y empuja la de Peter con la de él para sujetar su miembro. Retrocedió un pasó y empezó a flexionar sus piernas para embestirlo con más fuerza, con más profundidad. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Jodeer! ¡Mierda Tony sí! ¡Así! —gritó el hijo de puta lleno de morboso placer por hacerlo así de alto, así de impropio. </p><p> </p><p>Tony acompasó su mano y su cuerpo, empujó con fuerza sus caderas y el solo y vulgar sonido de sus cuerpos lo llevó al límite; el pecado, el pecado en su estado más puro y entregado hizo que el orgasmo que se extendía por su abdomen a cada una de sus extremidades lo sacudiera. </p><p> </p><p>Se empujó dentro de él una última vez y sintió como simplemente se corría. Clavó los dientes en su oído y gimió sin reparos, igual de satisfecho que Peter por ya no tener que esconderse, por ya no tener que andar susurrando. </p><p> </p><p>Peter gimió retorciéndose, rompiéndose entre jadeos bruscos y su propia liberación. Tony lo embistió una última vez hasta el fondo y lo masturbó arrancándole cada glorioso chorro de semen que pudo. </p><p> </p><p>El chico se intentó derrumbar contra el mesón, pero Tony sin darse cuenta había retrocedido tanto que tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se fuera de bruces para adelante. </p><p> </p><p>—Se que soy así de bueno —se rio enderezándolo otra vez contra su pecho, retirándose lentamente de su interior— Pero no necesitas besar mis pies.</p><p> </p><p>—Púdrete. —se burló recobrando el equilibrio entre jadeos agotados. </p><p> </p><p>Tony lo giró y lo abrazó contra él aplastando su boca en la de él. El chico dejó de protestar y mientras recobraban el aire, se dio el gusto de besarlo, de acariciar con sus labios su mentón y nariz. </p><p> </p><p>—<em>Señor, el Capitán Rogers está viniendo para el taller. Olvidó llevarse el escudo que trajo ayer para que revise. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tony no es que soltó de golpe a Peter porque le diera vergüenza que Steve los atrapara juntos, pero casi. </p><p> </p><p>Peter, que no tragaba vidrio o era estúpido, sonrió ladinamente y antes de que él pudiera poner su mente a trabajar en cosas como vestirse o pensar una maldita escapatoria, el chico le lanzó el saco y le subió el pantalón que había caído por sus caderas hasta sus rodillas. </p><p> </p><p>—Peter… Él aún no está listo para…</p><p> </p><p>—Vístete a menos que quieras tener que explicarle por qué te desnudas frente a mi Tony —pucherió con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello para cualquier lado. </p><p> </p><p>Tony vio la remera rota en sus manos y Peter se la sacó tapándola con pilas de la chatarra que tenía allí montada. Pestañeando, su mirada se quedó ligeramente perdida en su redondo trasero mientras se metía a las corridas en sus propios pantalones y saltó alejándose de él cuando el chico soltó un insulto terminando de pasar la remera por su cuello. </p><p> </p><p>—Mierda… </p><p> </p><p>—<em>Está en la puerta</em> —advirtió F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Tony agradeció que el saco fuera grande y lo suficientemente holgado para cubrir que no traía remera. </p><p> </p><p>Lo terminó de cerrar cuando Peter se giró sobre sus talones alzando algo del piso. Intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando oyó con claridad a Steve entrando por las puertas del taller. </p><p> </p><p>Las prisas y sobre todo la culpa evitaron que reparara en que Peter negaba fervientemente e intentaba aferrarle el brazo cuando se alejó sus seguros tres pasos de él. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Tony? —dijo Steve entrando con su sonrisa despreocupada y ese aire medio deprimido con el que salió— ¡Peter! Qué bueno que te ve-... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frenando cerca y Tony sintió que en el mundo no había respuestas correctas— ¿Por qué están rojos? —consultó acercándoseles con cautela. </p><p> </p><p>Peter carraspeó enderezándose y Tony giró la cabeza para decirle que mantuviera la boca cerrada cuando notó que el chico estaba aferrando el escudo entre sus manos. Volvió la vista sus ojos y notó el pánico en estos. Su mente reagrupó pensamientos y recordó el fuerte sonido a sus pies en el mismo momento que recordó haber dejado sobre la mesa el escudo la noche anterior cuando terminó de pulirlo. </p><p> </p><p>—Estábamos discutiendo —dijo el chico viéndolo otra vez, seguro esperando que a Tony se le ocurriera alguna maldita mierda que decir sobre el semen en el escudo. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué? </p><p> </p><p>Peter abrió la boca, pero meneó la cabeza fingiendo estar demasiado ofendido como para decirlo en voz alta la injusticia ficticia a la que lo había sometido y Tony quiso acercarse y darle un golpe. Claro, ahora él qué mierda iba a inventar. Miró al chico apretar el escudo otra vez contra él y una parte de su mente se preguntó cómo jodidas mierdas lograba meterse en tantos desastres. Quería sacudir a alguien a patadas. Maldito sea Steve con ese asqueroso oportunismo suyo. </p><p> </p><p>—Por qué Peter estaba encerando el escudo —dijo con la mente en cero, viendo el jodido semen pese a la distancia. </p><p> </p><p>Bueno que el Dios de los infieles le ayudaran otra jodida vez.</p><p> </p><p>—Y yo lo había encerado ayer. —argumentó cruzándose de brazos— Ya se lo había dicho, mucha cera hace que se vuelva resbaladizo y el material corrosivo de los polímeros sintéticos -</p><p> </p><p>—Déjalo —pidió Steve alzando la mano cuando empezó con el lenguaje científico— Ya, ya entendí. Es malo para el escudo. </p><p> </p><p>—No es solo eso —se quejó chasqueando la lengua— Tiene que aprender a escuchar y a dejar de hacer idioteces —enfatizó mirándolo con odio. Es que correrse sobre el escudo de Steve… </p><p> </p><p>Steve los miró alternativamente y por bendita gracia del señor meneó la cabeza antes de mirarlo de malos modos. Victimizar a Parker siempre iba a ser la mejor de todas sus herramientas para distraerlo. </p><p> </p><p>—Puedes dejarlo en paz —pidió altamente cansado de ese hábito suyo de exigir y exigir a Peter— Solo quiso hacer algo bueno. Y a mí no me molesta si queda un poco resbaloso. Puedo manejarlo igual. —dijo conciliador y Tony casi sintió deseos de que ese estúpido protector serial limpiará por sus propios medios el semen de la pobre víctima que defendía. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Ve? Siempre exagera —suspiró derrotado el condenado cabrón que a mala hora sacó de Queens. </p><p> </p><p>Tony le lanzaba una mirada amenazante cuando Steve se acercó a Peter, con la clara intención de sacarle el escudo de las manos y le tocó interponerse cuando el pomposo arrogante del chico perdió algo de color. </p><p> </p><p>—A no —dijo atajando al rubio— Deja que él limpie sus estupideces. </p><p> </p><p>—Tony…</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe Cap. Ya casi lo tengo listo. </p><p> </p><p>Tony vio sin poder creer la demencia en la que vivía como Peter sujetó uno de los trapos sucios de por allí y limpiaba a la carrera su maldito semen. </p><p> </p><p>Decir que Tony no se excitó viendo como el condenado hijo de puta ese limpiaba en las narices de Steve la corrida que Tony le saco follándoselo, sería mentir como lo sería decir que lo sobrevino la sensación de vértigo y ganas de volver a meterse de un duro golpe en su interior cuando el muy bastardo le dio el escudo con una sonrisa deslumbrante a Steve, guiñándole un ojo a él mientras se dejaba abrazar por un agradecido Steve. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sabía que eran un par de hijos de puta. Oh buen señor. Dos hijos de puta. Quizá si Steve no se la hubiera pasado todos esos años pensando y amando a Barnes en secreto —a ojos de Tony una traición igual de baja que la sucia cosa que hacían con Peter— pudiera acabar aquel juego. Pero bueno, no hizo ni una ni otra.</p><p> </p><p>Sintiéndose celoso porque el cabrón de Rogers no soltaba a su chico, Tony avanzo y los separó con sus propias manos. </p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo señor Stark, no se lo voy a robar —dijo el demonio de Queens y Steve soltó una risa medida mirándolo preocupado. </p><p> </p><p>Sintiendo que ya estaba bien de verle la pobre cara de idiota, Tony cortó aquello. No iba a presenciar como Steve le explicaba a Peter que ya no eran pareja. </p><p> </p><p>—¿No tenías un jet que abordar? </p><p> </p><p>—Si, claro. Bueno… Eh… los veo cuando termine con eso… y cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme… </p><p> </p><p>—Ve con Dios Steve. —lo apuró sintiendo como su miembro reclamaba por darle una lección a ese bastardo que sonreía con honesta amabilidad. </p><p> </p><p>Peter sí quería a Steve y sabía que en el fondo y, pese a que no se lo decía para no sacarlo de quicio, también a Barnes. </p><p> </p><p>—Suerte Cap. </p><p> </p><p>Steve les guiñó un ojo y sacudió agradecido el escudo. Tony volvió a verlo ir y suspiro internamente. No todas las decisiones en esa vida eran blancas o negras, no todas eran fáciles o difíciles y era algo que debía tener en mente. </p><p> </p><p>Oyó la puerta cerrarse y se giró para ver al desgraciado que se sentó soltando un quejido dolorido, componiendo un puchero. </p><p> </p><p>—Usted, señor Parker, es un ser muy perverso. </p><p> </p><p>Peter sonrió con picardía y Tony se abalanzó sobre él sujetando su rostro para besarlo duramente. El hijo de puta abrió las piernas y las enredó en torno a sus caderas. </p><p> </p><p>Tony se dejó besar, se dejó sacar el saco y le permitió volver a desajustarle el pantalón. Permitió que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Tony sintió culpa y algo de placer. Peter era su final y su inicio. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>